Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: CAP 18!Una historia sobre la amistad entre dos personas muy distintas: un Enano y un Elfo. Éstas son las muchas aventuras que vivirán Gimli y Legolas juntos hasta el fin de sus días en la Tierra Media. 'T' en algunos capítulos
1. Introduction & disclaimer

Esta historia se titula

**Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos.  
** **  
o**

**Historia de un Enano y un Elfo.**

Pero también se conoce en el Élfico Gris como  
**  
**

**Legolas a Elvellon.**

** egor**

**Narn naugol a edhel.**

Al igual que en el Alto Élfico

**Laikalassë ar Elendil.**  
**  
o**  
**  
** **Kwenta Norno ar Elda.**

Mas lo importante de esta historia no es el título, sino su contenido, que habla de la mistad entre dos personas de razas distintas, casi complementarias, que por tiempos inmemorables han vivido en hostilidad: un Enano y un Elfo. Antaño Elfos y Enanos trabajaron juntos, compartiendo sus conocimientos en habla y orfebrería entre otras cosas. Pero la amistad se perdió, y no sólo hasta muy dentro la Tercera Edad reapareció el nuevo brote de amistad, dando lugar a la más grande habida entre estas dos razas.

Uno de los misterios de su historia es el comienzo de ésta. Parece extraño que de todos los Altos Elfos de Rivendel (incluyendo Glorfindel el Muerto Renacido), Elrond Medio-Elfo eligiera a Legolas para representar su pueblo en la Compañía. Se dice que tal vez alguien (Gandalf, Elrond, o _alguien más_)quería terminar con el enemistad entre Elfos y Enanos, y sabía que solamente los hijos de los peores enemigos (Thranduil y Glóin), quienes más motivos tienen para odiarse, podían superar sus diferencias y convertirse en los mejores amigos de cuantos se han visto. Quizás simplemente todo estaba destinado a ser así...

Esta historia está escrita según la cronología de la Cuenta de los Años en los Apéndices del maestro JRR Tolkien. En ella se encuentran descripciones y diálogos de su obra, al igual que nombres de lugares (en excepción de los inventados por mí misma) y de personas (en excepción de: Elenshael, Togodhal, Dambëth, Riellë, Undómeärel, Merilin, Sirion, Malenlas, Aurendis, Mithrellas, Súrion, Dwon, Dana, Jidda, etc). Los diálogos Elficos se han escrito a partir de la obra de Tolkien, las películas de Peter Jackson, y en su mayoría los he escrito yo misma haciendo uso de los diccionarios Sindarin y Qwenya.


	2. Numerosas separaciones

** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
****   
****o****   
  
****Historia de un Enano y un Elfo.  
**  
  
**_ Por Roser M. Portella Florit.  
_**  
_  
Capítulo 1ro: Numerosas separaciones.  
  
  
_ Aquel día, la mañana había despertado más radiante que nunca. El sol brillaba en el cielo tan gloriosamente que ninguna nube, por más pequeña que fuera, osaba interponerse entre ella y la luz que les acariciaba el rostro con un ligero escalfor matinal. Los pájaros cantaban dulce y sonoramente, despertando recuerdos de días mejores anteriores a la Guerra del Anillo, cuando los cuatro Hobbits aun no habían salido una sola vez de la Comarca.  
  
Desde la destrucción del Anillo Regente, y junto a él la destrucción del Señor Oscuro Sauron, cada día había sido uno de hermoso, justo como en ése día; tanto que podían compararlos a la belleza de Telperion y Laureli, los Arboles Sagrados de los Valar que por desgracia perdieron su luminosidad cuando el malvado Morgoth (llamado anteriormente Melkor) las destruyó. Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, se había casado con la dama elfa Arwen, hija de Elrond, Undomiel (Estrella de la Tarde) y había sido nombrado Rey de Gondor. Faramir, hijo de Denethor y hermano de Boromir, había contraído matrimonio con Éowyn, Hija de Éomund y Dama Blanca de Rohan. Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, había visitado las Cuevas Centelleantes con Gimli, hijo de Gloin, tal y como le había prometido. Y Gimli, como había prometido también, había visitado el Bosque de Fangorn junto a Legolas.  
  
Todo era perfecto ahora, pero por más hermoso y radiante que fuera la mañana, aquel era un día triste y melancólico para los de la Compañía, porque era el día en que al fin partirían a su hogar. Después de un año de aventuras por el que habían pasado por malos y buenos momentos, por pesares, miedos, pero también alegrías, había llegado el momento de separarse y tomar cada uno su propia ruta a casa. Aragorn iría a su nuevo hogar, Gondor, al lado de su amada esposa; los Hobbits volverían a su querida Comarca y Gandalf les acompañaría hasta Bree; Gimli regresaba a la Montaña Solitaria, donde su padre Gloin le esperaba con impaciencia; y Legolas volvía al Bosque Negro, al que pronto llamarían Bosque de Hojas Verdes, donde su padre el Rey también esperaba la llegada de su único hijo y heredero del trono.  
  
Ya se habían despedido de Elrond y sus hijos Elladan y Elrohir, de Arwen (que abrazó con melancolía a Legolas, pues se conocían desde hacía más de dos mil años), de Faramir y de Éowyn, de Éomer y el Príncipe Imrahil, Bárbol y Ramaviva (con gran pena por parte de Merry y Pippin) y de muchos más. Gimli y Legolas eran los primeros es separase de la Compañía, pues Aragorn aun acompañaría un trecho a los hobbits y Gandalf, que irían en compañía de Galadriel y Celeborn hasta las cercanías de Moria, donde el Señor y la Señora de los Galadrim tornarían al este.  
  
La Dama Galadriel, blanca y brillante como una estrella fugaz aquella mañana, se acercó a Legolas con unos pasos tan suaves y graciosos que parecía flotar en el aire.  
  
"No prestaste cuidado a mi aviso, Legolas Hojaverde." - le dijo ella, con gentileza.   
  
"Lo sé, mi Señora. Pero ésa fue mi decisión, y ésa será mi carga. No responderé a la llamada del Mar mientras mis seres queridos sigan aquí." - resondió él.  
  
"Entonces veo que llegado el momento deberás construir tu propio barco y partir sin la compañía ni ayuda de los Elfos. Pero no desesperes. _Nai hiruvalye Valimar._"  
  
Legolas se quedó silencioso y no dijo nada, pero la dama Galadriel le acarició el rostro abatido, y con ese breve contacto una nueva esperanza creció en el corazón del arquero, y sintió que el anhelo al Mar se debilitaba en él.  
  
Entonces Galadriel se volvió a Gimli, quien prendado de la belleza y generosidad de la dama yacía inmóvil, admirándola con ojos maravillados. "¡Adiós, Portador del Rizo! Grandes cosas por realizar te esperan, y muchos lugares recorrerás conn tu amigo Legolas bajo las luz de las estrellas o bajo el sol, incluso por caminos oscuros; pero en todos esos caminos mi pensamiento va contigo."   
  
Gimli se inclinó profundamente, mas no le salieron las palabras. Sin embargo Galadriel, poderosa entre los Elfos, sentía la profunda tristeza del corazón del Enano, y vio una barco gris, y abordo había un enano de cabellos y barba grises, abrumado por el peso de los años; ella le sonrió entonces, y antes de volverse le habló. "Presiento que volveremos a vernos antes del fin."  
  
  
Ahora bien, estaban al fin los ocho solos, y Merry y Pippin lloraban silenciosamente, porque sentían que añorarían a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los ojos de Sam brillaban, pues unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos cuando miró a sus compañeros, pero ninguna cayó.  
  
Aragorn les sonrió cálidamente y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, y Frodo lloró, porque había llegado a amar al montaraz que conocieron en la Posada del Poni Pisador, temiéndolo ser un espía de Sauron. -"Así se disuelve la Comunidad del Anillo. Espero sin embargo que pronto volveréis a mi país con la ayuda prometida."  
  
"Volveremos, si nuestros señores nos permiten." - dijo Gimli - "¡Bien, hasta la vista, mis queridos Hobbits! Pronto llegaréis sanos y salvos a vuestros hogares, y ya no perderé el sueño temiendo por vuestra suerte. Mandaremos noticias cuando podamos, y a caso algunos de nosotros volvamos a encontrarnos de tanto en tanto; pero temo que ya nunca estaremos todos juntos otra vez."  
  
Los Hobbits sabían que él tenía razón, probablemente ya nunca más volverían a estar todos juntos, mas tenían la esperanza de volver a verlos en un futuro no muy lejano.  
  
Se volvieron a Legolas, y el Elfo se agachó para estar a la misma altura que ellos, aunque Merry y Pippin habían crecido considerablemente gracias a la bebida de los Ents, por lo que recibió un inesperado fuerte abrazo por parte de los Hobbits, y él se los devolvió con una sonrisa. Después se volvieron y abrazaron a Gimli con el mismo cariño, y Gimli mostró tristeza en sus ojos brillantes cuando se despidió de ellos.  
  
"Me gustaría tener una piedra con la que pudiese ver a los amigos" - dijo Pippin- "y hablar con ellos desde lejos."  
  
Todos rieron ante su comentario, más de uno soltando lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Los únicos que para entonces mantenían los ojos secos eran Gandalf, pues era muy anciano y había vivido muchas cosas, y Legolas. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe Elfo sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar y abrazarles fuertemente a todos.  
  
Gandalf fue abrazado por Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas antes de partir con los Hobbits. "¡Cuidaos bien!" - dijeron. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli sonrieron cuando oyeron la voz de Pippin decir con esperanzas "¿Habrá segundo desayuno esta vez?" - y se alejaron escuchando las voces de Merry y Pippin, hablando de lo primero que harían al poner el pie en la Comarca: comer muchas setas.  
  
"Os deseo suerte y ventura a los dos, amigos míos." - les dijo Aragorn al Enano y al Elfo, una vez las siluetas de los cuatro Hobbits montados en sus ponis y la del Istari montado en Sombragrís, Señor de todos los Caballos, desaparecieron en la distancia tras las colinas verdes. - "Deseo con todo mi corazón que nos volvamos a ver algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano. Siempre seréis bienvenidos en Gondor."  
  
Legolas y Gimli asintieron y dijeron que él también sería bienvenido en sus hogares, si algún día las obligaciones de Rey le permitían viajar. Fue una corta despedida la suya. Ninguno de ellos quiso alargarla porque sabían que si lo hacían, más les apenaría el tener que separarse. Se dieron un corto abrazo y Legolas montó Arod, y Gimli se acomodó en la grupa a sus espaldas. Y partieron. Aragorn rumbo Sur y Legolas y Gimli hacia norueste, separando así definitivamente la Compañía.  
  
  
El primer día de partida, Gimli y Legolas no hablaron mucho. Pues ambos tenían la mente abrumada de tristes pensamientos. Nunca antes, cuando partieron de Rivendel en una misión que parecía suicida, pensaron en cómo se sentirían al haber terminado todo. Y ahora lo sabían. Gran alegría sentían por haber destruido el mal que amenazaba la Tierra Media y porque muy pronto volverían a casa, con sus familias y amigos de siempre, pero gran pena sentían también al pensar que ya nunca la Compañía volvería a estar unida, y de que había escasas esperanzas de que volvieran a ver alguno de ellos. Claro que los hogares de Gimli y Legolas no estaban muy distantes (no comparado la distancia a Gondor) e incluso podía ser que alguna vez tuvieran la oportunidad de viajar a Gondor. Pero los Hobbits estaban lejos, muy lejos, y Gandalf no podría ser fácil de encontrar, pues siempre vagaba de un lado a otro.  
  
Se preguntaban que sería de ellos ahora. Se preguntaban si algún día estarían contando todo esto a sus nietos, como si sólo fueran recuerdos del pasado. Y otra cosa que les preocupaba eran los Hobbits. Porque Saruman andaba por ahí suelto, arrastrando a Gríma Lengua de Serpiente con él, y no sabían lo que la perturbada mente del Mago estaría planeando. Pero les tranquilizaba saber que Merry y Pippin habían crecido de alguna manera. No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Se habían convertido en unos valerosos hombres Hobbits. Y si Frodo y Sam se las habían ingeniado para sobrevivir en las tierras oscuras de Mordor, entonces podrían superar cualquier obstáculo.  
  
Los días que les siguieron fueron más alegres. Sus conversaciones eran básicamente sobre las experiencias que habían vivido éste pasado año; sin duda, las más importantes de sus vidas e inolvidables, incluso para Legolas, que ya había visto la nieve helada en el Bosque Negro durante 2931 años. Hablaron poco de sus malos momentos y mucho sobre los buenos, aquellos momentos que los habían hecho y los hacían reír.  
  
Y así, pasados los meses, ya habían cruzado Rhovanion y llegaron a los lindes del gran Bosque Negro, donde sus caminos tenían que separarse, pues Gimli no iba a cruzar el Reino de los Elfos, sino que seguiría las Montañas Grises, hasta la más alta en el apartado este: La Montaña Solitaria.  
  
"Y bien, Señor Enano, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan." - dijo Legolas descendiendo de la grupa de Arod y ayudando a Gimli a descender también.  
  
"Eso me temo." - dijo él y los dos se miraron a los ojos, esperando que el otro se decidiera a dar el primer paso. Legolas fue el que habló.  
  
"Ha sido un honor para mí el haber luchado a tu lado por nuestra Tierra Media." - dijo. Entonces le sonrió. - "Me he sentido muy complacido por tu compañía en este viaje." -Al ver que el Enano no le respondía, Legolas le miró más de cerca, y vio lágrimas en sus ojos, que descendían por sus mejillas. Legolas sintió una punzada en el corazón y entonces puso sus manos sobre los hombros se Gimli. - "¡Vaya, Gimli! ¡Eres más sensible de lo que aparentas! No llores ahora, pues esto no es un adiós."  
  
Gimli se secó el rostro con la mano y se sonó la nariz "¿Entonces qué es, Legolas?"  
  
"Un 'hasta luego', amigo Gimli."  
  
Legolas montó de nuevo en Arod. Gimli decidió decirlo antes de que su amigo partiera. "Me alegro de haberte conocido, Legolas."  
  
Legolas le sonrió cálidamente. Aquellas palabras le habían conmovido. "Y yo también.. Recuerda: volveremos a vernos pronto. Me prometiste que vendrías al Bosque Negro si yo te visitaba en la Montaña Solitaria."  
  
"Y pienso cumplir la promesa." - dijo el otro, sonriendo ahora. Con unas palabras élficas, Legolas puso Arod a galope y se internó en el Bosque, por El Paso de los Elfos. Y se alejaba cantando, cómo le gustaba hacer todas las noches, mirando las estrellas y la luna tenue. Gimli siempre se había quejado al Elfo por no hacer más que cantar cuando él intentaba dormir, estorbándolo, pero esa vez no dijo nada, y se sentía triste al pensar que ésa noche ya no oiría el dulce canto de Legolas, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni muchas otras; no hasta que se encontraran de nuevo. La voz se perdió en la espesura del Bosque Negro.  
  
_ "Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_  
_ Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_  
_ Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_  
_ mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_  
_ Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_  
_ nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_  
_ ómaryo airetári-lírinen."_  
  
_ "Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_"  
  
_ "An sí Tintallë Varda Oilossëo_  
_ ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_  
_ ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;_  
_ ar sindanóriello caita mornië_  
_ i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_  
_ untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._  
_ Sí vanwa ná, Rónello vanwa, Valimar!"_  
  
_ "Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._  
_ Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!_"  
  
  
No hacía más de cinco minutos que Legolas se había despedido de Gimli, cunado dejó de cantar (pues sentía que su tristeza le apagaba la voz en la garganta) y se detuvo en medio de la espesura negra del bosque, sin ningún motivo, la blancura del caballo resplandeciendo en el lugar. Bajó, y cuando sus pies hubieron tocado la hierba del suelo, sintió algo húmedo y cálido en sus mejillas, y la mirada se le nubló. Eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando. No hacía mucho había dicho al enano de ser una persona sensible, y ahora era _él_ el sensible. Incluso sintió algo de vergüenza al pensarlo. Siempre creyó que cuando volviese a su hogar sentiría felicidad, pero a pesar de estar ya en suelos familiares sentía el corazón oprimido, y no le consolaba saber que pronto volvería a ver a su padre, sus jardines que con tanto cariño cuidaba y sus viejos amigos Elfos.  
  
Se apoyó al musculoso cuello de Arod y hundió el bello rostro en su crin blanca, donde comenzó a sollozar y a liberar todas sus lágrimas escondidas.  
  
Pronto prosiguió el viaje. Sabía que iba a ser un largo camino. La distancia que le quedaba hasta llegar al Reino de los Elfos no llegaba ni a la mitad del camino que él y Gimli habían recorrido hasta aquí, pero estaba seguro que se le haría eterno (y eso es decir mucho para un Elfo) porque ahora estaba solo.  
  
Cuando por fin se hubo recuperado y sus ojos de un color azul pálido y frío como las nubes de tormenta ya se habían secado, partió, esta vez sin volver a detenerse hasta la noche, para que Arod descansase, y cabalgando velozmente, tan rápido como no había hecho en mucho tiempo; pues en los últimos meses había cabalgado siempre con Gimli, y el Enano tenía algo de temor al montar a caballo (aunque eso no significa que el Elfo desaprovechase la oportunidad para hacer pasar un mal rato al Enano de vez en cuando). - "_Noro lim!_ Arod!" - fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que el caballo de Rohan acrecentase la marcha.  
  
Así, una temprana mañana llegó Legolas a su hogar. Acababa de traspasar los primeros jardines del Reino cuando una voz familiar le llamó por su nombre. "¿Legolas? ¡Legolas!" - Era Silinde, un Elfo de unos cuatrocientos años más joven que él, y quien había estado también presente en el Concilio de Elrond, donde se formó la Compañía del Anillo. Silinde era un Elfo de fino rostro, joven a la vista de los mortales, como el de un muchacho de diecisiete años; su pelo era largo y rubio como el sol, al igual que la gran mayoría de los Elfos Sindar, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de Legolas.   
  
"¡Silinde!" - exclamó Legolas con alegría y los dos se dieron un corto abrazo.  
  
"Es maravilloso que hayas vuelto, Legolas," - dijo Silinde - "El pueblo te ha echado de menos. Tu padre te ha echado de menos, cada día mirando al oeste, esperando tu llegada. Pero quien más te ha echado de menos ha sido Elenshael." - y esta última frase se la dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - "Estará muy contenta de ver que su 'príncipe azul' ha regresado."  
  
Elenshael era la amiga de toda la vida de Legolas. Era hija de Elenmenel, un buen amigo de su padre el Rey Thranduil. Legolas y ella se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que parecían más que nada hermanos, o 'amantes' como insinuaba Silinde. Mucha gente decía que Legolas y Elenshael estaban enamorados, pero sólo ellos dos sabían que no era más que una amistad cariñosa, y ya no les importaba lo que dijeran los demás, porque ellos mismos sabían lo que eran. Por eso Legolas no se molestó ante el comentario de Silinde, sino que le sonrió.  
  
"¿Y mi padre? ¿Cómo ha estado durante mi ausencia?"  
  
"Preocupado por tu bienestar. ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí hablando? Vamos, ve a verle, que te está esperando."  
  
Silinde tenía razón. Se despidió de él, pero cuando ya hubo dado unos pasos se dio media vuelta para hacerle una útlima pregunta. "Silinde.. ¿Cómo reaccionó mi padre cuando Saelbeth le dijo que me había unido a la Compañía?"   
  
Saelbeth era otro Elfo, un soldado que los había acompañado a Imladris y había asistido al Concilio también. Había sido elegido por el Rey para proteger a Legolas en el camino hacia Rivendel, y por lo tanto había sido su obligación contarle al Rey sobre la decisión y partida de su hijo. "Al principio se enfureció," - dijo Silinde - "Culpo a Saelbeth de no haberte impedido que te unieras a tan peligrosa misión. Pero pronto se le pasó. Sólo estaba terriblemente preocupado por tí. Creo que en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que no te volvería a ver."  
  
Legolas no se sorprendió. Su padre era un Elfo muy fácil de hacer enfurecer. La misma última vez que le vio estaba furioso. Furioso con él porque le había fallado; Legolas se había ocupado de encarcelar a Gollum y vigilar que no escapara. Pero la criatura huyó, y Legolas no se lo había podido impedir. Por eso su padre se enfadó con él y le envió a la Casa de Elrond, Rivendel (o Imladris en la legua élfica), para pedir disculpas personalmente al Señor Elrond por su fracaso. Mas una vez llegó ahí, fue invitado al Concilio secreto y Legolas acudió.  
  
  
Legolas se dirigió a palacio, saludando a mucho Elfos y Elfas que encontraba por el camino. Todo el mundo parecía feliz de volver a ver su Príncipe y futuro Rey, y Legolas les sonría, y los niños salían de sus casas gritando "¡Legolas! ¡Legolas!" con sus tiernas voces.  
  
Legolas, el cual amaba a los niños, se arrodillaba para dejar que ellos le rodeasen con sus pequeños brazos y le besasen las mejillas. Legolas reía con ellos y les besaba cariñosamente las frentes a cada uno. Mucho le costó al Príncipe liberarse del abrazo de los niños para seguir su camino a palacio, pero no le importó. ¡Tan contento estaba de verles!  
  
Le pidió a los Centinelas que no anunciasen su llegada, pues quería dar una sorpresa a su padre. Cuando Legolas entró en la camara del Rey, lo primero que vio fue exactamente lo que había esperado: Thranduil, vestido con sus siempre elegantes ropas reales de pieles rojas y marrones, caros anillos en sus dedos que sujetaban diamantes y joyas cuidadosamente; una corona de oro adornada con rubíes de un rojo intenso y centelleantes a la luz de las velas rodeaba su larga cabellera rubia. Y como había esperado, Thranduil estaba revisando sus piedras preciosas, admirando su belleza. Y una copa de vino estaba sobre su mesa.  
  
Lo normal sería que el Rey Elfo ignorase la presencia de su hijo por estar mirando maravillado sus queridos diamantes y joyas, pero aquel día fue distinto. Levantó el rostro y la mirada se le iluminó. Dejando el vino y las joyas de lado, se levantó y corrió hacia Legolas, con los brazos abiertos.  
  
"_Ada!_4" - gritó Legolas lanzándose a los brazos de su padre y abrazándose fuerte los dos. Legolas hundió el rostro en su pecho (pues su padre era un Elfo alto, mucho más alto que él) mientras el Rey le acariciaba el pelo. Thranduil le dio un beso en la melena rubia.  
  
"¡Pequeño Hojaverde, te he echado de menos!"  
  
"Y yo también a tí _ada_..."  
  
Dejaron de abrazarse, y Thranduil miró a su hijo a los ojos. Legolas sonreía, pero se entristeció en ver lágrimas en los ojos de su padre. Hacia muchos años que no veía a su padre llorar. Sólo se acordaba que cuando era un niño pequeño le había visto alguna vez llorar en silencio y a medio-escondidas, mirando el retrato de su esposa, la madre de Legolas, muerta trágicamente durante el parto de su único hijo.  
  
Legolas iba a decirle que no llorase, que ahora ya estaban juntos, pero su padre habló primero. "Legolas... siento mucho haberme enfadado así por una tontería como ésa sin importancia," - Se refería a Gollum, la razón por la que mandó a Legolas ir a Rivendel. - "Fui duro contigo..."  
  
"No tiene importancia, _ada_."  
  
"Por mi culpa te embarcaste en esa misión tan peligrosa..."  
  
"Fue mi decisión el unirme a la Compañía del Anillo, no la tuya."  
  
Thranduil le miró fijamente, con ojos emocionados, y ya no vio al niño que partió hará dos años atrás hacia el lejano oeste, sino a un Elfo en plena madurez. Legolas se había convertido en un hombre. Le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad y fragilidad de su piel, que le recordaba la de su amada esposa. Legolas era la viva imagen de su madre. Poseía su luminosidad y su voz dulce. Entonces le susurró estas palabras: "Estoy orgulloso de tí."  
  
Ante estas palabras Legolas no supo que decir, sólo dejó que sus ojos le brillase con lágrimas de alegría, pero no necesitó decir nada, porque con una cálida sonrisa el Rey dijo: "¡Celebraremos una gran fiesta en tu honor!" - y diciendo esto llamó a los sirvientes - "¡Preparad la comida! ¡Elegid los mejores vinos! ¡Que los músicos tomen sus instrumentos y se preparen para los más bellos bailes! ¡Que todo el mundo sea invitado! ¡Pues mi hijo ha vuelto, y debemos celebrar su regreso con gran alegría!"  
  
  
Dos horas después la fiesta comenzó. Elfos y Elfas se habían vestido con sus más preciosas ropas: largos vestidos de todos los colores, aunque todos ellos en tonos oscuros y grisáceos como el Bosque Negro en sí; algunos eran lisos, pero otros tenían hojas y flores en su tejido; las mujeres vestían vestidos sueltos y con escote, a medio brazo las mangas se hacían anchas, y se removían suavemente en la brisa matinal. Para conseguir tanta gracia y hermosura en sus vestimentas, los Elfos Sindar habían sido inspirados por las pálidas mañanas de primavera, por el frío hielo que cubría sus ríos en invierno y por las lejanas vistas del mar que algunos habían tenido en la cumbre de las Montañas Grises.  
  
La fiesta iba a celebrarse fuera, pues era un día perfecto para estar en el aire libre, mas la comida se había servido en la habitación más espaciosa y luminosa de palacio. Al entrar por la puerta principal, lo primero que los presentes notaban eran las alfombras bajo sus pies. Decenas de velas encendidas daban al lugar un aire más romántico y de ensueño. algunas de las estatuas de mármol más bellas de palacio habían sido transportadas al lugar para darle mejor ambiente, tales como la de una bella Elfa de largos cabellos cantando con los pájaros en el viento, o como la del Elfo tocando una Arpa hecha de plata y una dama Elfa bailando con hermosura a su lado, los ojos de ella tallados en zafiros azules.  
  
Había alimentos suficientes para todo el mundo. Ninguna carne (pues la mayoría de los Elfos son totalmente vegetarianos), pero sí exquisitos panes, pasteles endulzados con miel y, como no, las sabrosas lembas. Había vegetales que ellos mismos sembraban en pequeños huertos, pero en su mayoría había frutos del bosque, y también les gustaba endulzarlos con miel. No faltaba el vino, blancos y tintos, de los más deliciosos que se pueden encontrar; algunos que dejan un sabor a fresa en los labios y te relajan la garganta, otros eran frescos como el viento nocturno, pero calentaban por dentro como el sol caluroso de verano; unos tenían un sabor fuerte, otros dulces y suaves como las moras silvestres.   
  
Legolas y su padre entraron juntos, y todos miraban al Príncipe, orgullosos de él por lo que había hecho no sólo para los Elfos, sino por todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media.  
  
Entre la muchedumbre, una joven Elfa se abrió paso, apareciendo a la vista de Legolas a pocos metros de él. La mujer era bella y brillaba como la luz de las estrellas nocturnas. Su pelo era largo, anaranjado y caía ligeramente ondulado hasta su cintura; unas trenzas detrás de cada oreja le formaban una corona alrededor de la melena. Sus ojos eran de un color no muy visto entre los Elfos, de color miel tirando a verde, y sus labios tenían un suave tono color de rosa. Su vestido de seda era de color marrón pastel, con bordes en hilo de plata, a juego con sus pendientes y su collar de plata blanca con un colgante en forma de hoja de arce. Aquella era Elenshael, la única hija de Elenmenel.  
  
Un fulgor cruzó sus ojos al ver a Legolas. "¡Leg!" - dijo ella.  
  
"¡Elen!"  
  
Elenshael saltó feliz en sus brazos, y Legolas la alzó del suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas sobre sí mismo, los dos riendo incontrolablemente, sin importarles que los demás les estuvieran mirando e intercambiando susurros. Después la bajó, y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"¡Chico! Podrías haberme dicho que te marchabas por tanto tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mí!" - dijo Elenshael, fingiendo enfado.  
  
"¡Eh! Yo tampoco sabía que iba a estar todo este tiempo fuera cuando partí. Y tú nunca vienes a despedirte cuando viajas al sur con tus padres, ¿así que por qué iba a hacerlo yo?" - dijo él, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo, juguetonamente.  
  
Elenshael apartó el dedo que pretendía molestarla. "¡Ec! ¡Está bien! De todos modos, no importa, ¡me alegro de volver a verte!"  
  
Dicho esto y tras otro abrazo, se acercaron a la mesa, Legolas sentándose al lado del Rey (que hablaba vigorosamente con Elenmenel y Saëra) y Elenshael se acomodó al lado de Legolas. Elenshael hubiera querido que Legolas le contase todo y cuanto había hecho y donde había estado durante éstos dos últimos años de la Segunda Edad, pero Legolas no parecía muy entusiasmado en hacerlo. Claro que le habló un poco de los lugares que había podido visitar, sobretodo deteniéndose en la descripción del Bosque de Fangorn, donde Fangorn - mas conocido como Bárbol - le habían dado permiso a él y a su amigo Gimli para visitarlo. No explicó nada sobre la guerra, y de los miembros de la Compañía casi no habló, tan sólo los mencionó, pero no mencionó la muerte de Boromir, hijo del Senescal de Gondor que por desgracia terminó volviéndose loco y suicidándose en el fuego después de que su otro hijo fuera gravemente herido.  
  
Elenshael supuso que su amigo estaba cansado por el viaje, y que seguramente tampoco quería hablar de ello aún porque le traía malos recuerdos, después de todos los apuros por los que tuvo que haber pasado. Así que deicidió no atormentarle con sus preguntas. Poco después Legolas ya estaba en profundo silencio. Ni siquiera abría la boca para comer. Tampoco escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor, sino que parecía perdido en profundos pensamientos y recuerdos.  
  
Cuando Thranduil se volvió a su hijo, vio a Elenshaell hablando alegremente con sus amigas, pero Legolas no se había unido a ninguna conversación. Vio tristeza y melancolía en el rostro del joven Príncipe. Ni siquiera había probado la comida. Thranduil se sintió mal por él, aunque también no se extrañaba por el comportamiento de su hijo. Creyó que después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo con Estel, ahora le estaría echando de menos.  
  
  
Anunciaron que el baile estaba a punto de comenzar. Los presentes a la fiesta salieron a fuera entonces, y sobre la tierra cubierta por una alfombra de hojas caduca que habían tomado un color rojizo, fue donde bailaron. Los músicos (aunque todos los Elfos podrían decirse músicos) llevaban consigo arpas de plata, flautas de madera, ocarinas de cerámica y violines, los instrumentos preferidos por ellos. Acompañando la sonata cantaban con melodiosa voz, y pronto las parejas se hubieron formado para bailar unidas al mismo ritmo, con movimientos elegantes y bellos. Otros preferían sentarse entre las violetas, margaritas y rosas blancas con un rocío perfumado en sus pétalos, los cuales habían sido plantados para la ocasión, y sonriendo y cantando al son de la música.  
  
Elenshael logró arrastrar a Legolas hasta el baile, aunque sabía que no le detendría por mucho tiempo. Tras bailar un minué y una serenata, Legolas se disculpó y decidió retirarse a su habitación.  
  
"¿Tan pronto te vas, Legolas? ¿Es que no te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó el Rey Thranduil con preocupación.  
  
"Estoy bien, _ada_, sólo un poco cansado. Iré a echarme un rato."  
  
Su padre no se lo impidió, y Legolas marchó a su dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama, pero no lloró, se negaba a volver a mostrar esa debilidad. No salió de ella hasta la mañana siguiente, y aunque los sirvientes le ofrecieron varias comidas él no las aceptó; desde que se despidió de Gimli no había tenido mucho apetito. Deprimido, pasó el resto del día tumbado, mirando los rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas blancas de su habitación y al llegar la noche y asomar la Flor de Telperion por su ventana, finalmente cayó dormido. Y soñó en las Cuevas Centelleantes, con Gimli a su lado.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del primer capítulo! En el próximo Gimli llegará a su hogar y...¡mejor que no os lo diga para no quitaros la sorpresa!  
Sí, este va a ser un fic muuuuyyyy largo (al final me he decidido, ya veis, por vuestra culpa _^o^_), pero sólo escribiré los primeros caps. más rápido, porque quiero hacer los de "Las Aventuras de la Compañía". Pero a éste fic lo continuaré escribiendo, sólo que más despacio que los demás. Por si acaso os digo esto también: NO habrá romance entre Legolas y Elenshael; Tolkien nunca mencionó que Legolas se casara, y yo no pienso cambiarlo. Tampoco voy a escribir romance entre Legolas y Gimli (aunque no estaría del todo mal ^_^)  
Por cierto, ésta historia no tiene nada que ver con mis otros fics. Ya veis que he cambiado la personalidad del Rey Thranduil (muy diferente comparado al que aparece en el de "Las Aventuras de la Compañía") y que también Legolas no tiene madre (supuse que había muerto porque Tolkien nunca escribió sobre ella)  
Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Por favor, dejadme vuestros reviews ^_^  
¡Oh!_ _y si alguien quiere preguntarme algo sobre mis fics o lo que sea, podéis mandarme un e-mail a ésta dirección: bosqueverde@gmx.net  
  
¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ¡Namárië!_  
  
_~ __ Noro lim. = Cabalga veloz.  
~ _ _Elenshael = Algo como "Luz de estrella"  
~_ _ Elenmenel = Algo como "Estrella del cielo"  
~ _ _Ada = Papá / Papi (Adar = Padre; Sindarin)_   
~ _Estel = Esperanza (Es el nombre que Elrond el Medio Elfo le puso a Aragorn y por el que es llamado entre los Elfos)_  
~ _Flor de Telperion: Es la flor de uno de los Árboles de los Valar, pero lo he utilizado en el sentido simbólico, refiriéndome a la luna.  
_ ~ _Nai hiruvalye Valimar = Quizá encuentres Valinor. (Qwenya)_   
  
Legolas cumplió entonces la promesa que le había hecho a Gimli, y fue con él a las Cavernas Centelleantes; y volvió silencioso, y dijo que sólo Gimli era capaz de encontrar palabras apropiadas para describir las cavernas.  
  
- Y nunca hasta ahora un enano había derrotado a un elfo en un torneo de elocuencia -añadió-. ¡Pero  
ahora iremos a Fangorn e igualaremos los tantos!_  
  
_ **JRR Tolkien; El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey**  
_  
  
_ - ¡Ven, Gimli! -dijo Legolas-. Ahora, con el permiso de Fangorn, podré visitar los sitios recónditos del Bosque de Ents, y ver árboles como no crecen en ninguna otra región de la Tierra Media. Tu cumplirás lo prometido, y me acompañarás; y así volveremos juntos a nuestros países en el Bosque Negro y más allá._  
  
_Y Gimli consintió, aunque al parecer no de muy buena gana_._  
  
**JRR Tolkien; El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. El mensaje de un amigo

Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos.  
_ Por The Balrog of Altena_  
_   
  
__Capítulo 2do: El mensaje de un amigo.  
  
_

Cuando Gimli llegó al pueblo Enano de la Montaña Solitaria no esperaba que fuera recibido tan calurosamente. Tan pronto como puso en pie en la tierra de su hogar, centenares de Enanos salieron de sus casas para recibirle muy animados. "¡Es Gimli el Grande!" - gritaban y las mujeres y niños le aplaudían mientras que los hombres se acercaron a él y le alzaron para lanzarlo al aire como a un rey. Entre carcajadas de Gimli y los demás llegó Gloin arrastrando los pies, pues ya era un Enano anciano. Tan pronto como Gimli vio la larga barba gris, reconoció a su padre.   
  
Como pudo, Gimli se abrió paso entre los muchos Enanos que le rodeaban y le clamaban, hasta poder llegar a su padre y darle un fuerte abrazo.  
  
"No te extrañes por ésta bienvenida, hijo, pues nos han llegado noticias sobre ti durante todo este tiempo." - dijo Gloin con una sonrisa bajo su espeso mostacho - "¡Es un honor para todos tenerte a ti, un miembro de la Compañía del Anillo! ¡Hemos oído muchas de vuestras hazañas, pero a todos nos gustaría que nos las contaras tú mismo!"   
  
A esto muchos Enanos añadieron un "¡Sí! ¡Cuéntanoslo todo mientras bebemos una jarra de cerveza de malta!"  
  
El pobre Gimli no tuvo tiempo a echar una ojeada a su añorado hogar, ni para incluso sentir la roca ni la tierra roja bajo sus pies, ni para cambiarse las ropas para unas de más ligeras y cómodas, porque enseguida se los llevaron en brazos hasta la más espaciosa de las cuevas de la Montaña Solitaria y le sentaron en un cómodo sillón junto al fuego. Al poco tiempo ya habían llevado los barriles de cerveza y grandes cantidades de rica carne deshuesada, lo que más gusta a la raza de los Enanos.  
  
Muy cerca de Gimli se sentaron los niños, a su lado estaba Gloin y otros familiares. El resto se acomodó enseguida con su plato y su jarra, esperando impaciente a que Gimli hablase. Gimli sabía que esperaban oír todos los detalles hasta el más mínimo. Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.  
  
"¿Qué pasó en Rivendel?"  
  
"¿Quienes te acompañaban?"  
  
"¿De dónde son?"  
  
"¿Cuántos orcos mataste?"  
  
Estas y muchas otras preguntas le hacían. Gimli levantó la mano para pedirles silencio. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, habló.  
  
"Supongo que debo comenzar por deciros quienes son los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo." - dijo - "Pues bien, partimos de Rivendel siendo nueve. Eramos Legolas, del Bosque Negro: un Elfo muy habilidoso no sólo con el arco, sino también con su cuchillo de hueso blanco e incluso en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Al principio era muy silencioso y callado, pero después empezamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que era un hombre muy amable y simpático. No lo parece a primera vista, pero es una persona muy alegre, amistosa y cariñosa." - Gimli se dio cuenta de que todos los Enanos fruncían el ceño y se susurraban cosas que Gimli preferirían no haber oído, cosas groseras sobre Legolas y los Elfos en general, pero las ignoró y siguió hablando.   
  
"Había también cuatro Hobbits, o puede que algunos de vosotros les conozcáis como Medianos. Ellos eran el alma de la Compañía," - dijo Gimli echando una carcajada - ", siempre haciendo travesuras que levantan el ánimo y dibujan una sonrisa en la cara de cualquiera. Eran Peregrin Tuk, al que llamamos Pippin, y él es el más joven y travieso de todos. Siempre nos metía en algún que otro lío, pero al final de la aventura parecía una persona distinta, pues se convirtió en un hombre valeroso, aunque en el fondo sé que sigue siendo el de siempre."  
  
"El segundo era Meriadoc Brandigamo, al que llamamos Merry. Es el primo inseparable de Pippin. Nunca se les veía separados. Aunque no tan infantil como Pippin, Merry siempre le ayudaba en sus travesuras."  
  
"Después estaba Frodo Bolsón, el Portador del Anillo. Heredó el Anillo Único de su tío Bilbo Bolsón, al que todos vosotros ya conocéis, algunos en persona, otros por nuestras historias. Frodo también es primo de Merry y Pippin. Es un Hobbit encantador y muy amable. ¡Fue una pena que tuviera que separarme de él tan pronto! Pues mientras él vagaba por las tierras oscuras de Mordor, yo batallé en el Abismo de Helm y en la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor."  
  
"El último Hobbit era Samsagaz Gamhi, al que todos llamamos Sam. ¡Fue genial tenerlo entre nosotros! ¡porque Sam puede cocinar unos platos exquisitos! Sam es el fiel sirviente y jardinero de Frodo, y también su mejor amigo. Como Merry y Pippin, estos dos no pueden estar alejados ni un minuto. Sam muy aventurero para ser un Hobbit (antinatural, como Frodo, que es demasiado curioso para ser un Hobbit también.), seguramente porque Bilbo le llenó la cabeza con sus historias; la verdad es que Sam está enamorado de los Elfos. Es un Hobbit muy valiente. ¡Incluso le han puesto el sobrenombre de 'Samsagaz el Bravo'! Pero, ¡ay! esto no debo contároslo ahora, pues después os contaré todo lo que hizo para ganarse tan honorable nombre. Puede que los Hobbits sean pequeños, ¡pero madera de guerrero éstos la tenían! Al principio me parecieron frágiles, pero después me dí cuenta de que no son lo que aparentan."  
  
Hablando de los Hobbits, a los Enanos se les iluminó la cara, pues a los Enanos les encanta la compañía de hobbits. Tanto, que más de uno viajaba a la Comarca sólo para ir a verlos y celebrar fiestas con ellos. Gimli siguió hablando.  
  
"Había dos Hombres muy conocidos entre nosotros. El primero era Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, el Heredero de Isildur, y como ya sabréis, el nuevo Rey de Gondor. Aragorn fue nuestro guía durante el tiempo con el que no contábamos con la ayuda de Gandalf el mago, pues es un Hombre perfecto como líder y además un gran montaraz, capaz de seguir un ligero rastro sobre la roca desnuda y de encontrar hasta la más disimulada huella. Es un hombre noble, fuerte y valiente, un rayo de esperanza para nosotros; y por otro lado también tiene sus momentos traviesos como los Hobbits. Aragorn llegó a quererles mucho a los Hobbits. Cuando partimos de Rivendel, ya eran muy buenos amigos; creo que se encariñó con ellos cuando viajaron juntos desde Bree hasta Rivendel. ¡Si Aragorn no hubiera estado allí entre nosotros, seguro que el Anillo no habría llegado ni hasta Caradhras!"  
  
"El otro Hombre era Boromir. ¡Ay! ¡Que los Valar cuiden de su alma en las Estancias de Mandos! Pues Boromir murió luchando valerosamente sólo contra una horda de cientos de Uruk-hai, protegiendo a Merry y Pippin. Boromir era Hombre de Gondor, hijo del Senescal Denethor, por desgracia muerto también (ya os contaré cómo después) Era noble, fiel y valiente, pero al parecer tenía poca fe y esperanzas. Era un hombre muy amistoso también, siempre riendo; pasaba mucho tiempo con Merry y Pippin; él les enseñó cómo utilizar una espada. Luchó a nuestro lado hasta que llegamos al final del Río Anduin, donde fuimos atacados por esas bestias de Saruman."  
  
"El octavo miembro del a Compañía es Gandalf el Gris. O debería decir era, porque ahora es Gandalf el Blanco. Seguro que muchos de vosotros conoceréis al Istari Gandalf, ya que él acompañó a mi padre, al Señor Bilbo y a los demás en su viaje a la Montaña Solitaria, con la intención de recuperar el tesoro que nos robó el malvado Dragón Smaug. También Gandalf es muy conocido por sus maravillosos fuegos artificiales. ¡Esplendidos fuegos que suben como grandes lirios, cabezas de dragón y árboles de fuego que quedan suspendidos en el aire durante todo el crepúsculo! Gandalf fue nuestro guía. Por si algunos no le conocéis, él es un mago alegre, aunque a veces muy serio cuando se enfada, pero en el fondo es un anciano amable y cariñoso, sobretodo con los Hobbits. Es como esos padres que castigan a sus hijos sin cena, pero después entran en sus habitaciones por la noche y les dan de comer con una sonrisa en la cara."  
  
"Y el último de la Compañía soy yo" - dijo sonriendo.  
  
"¡Bueno!" - dijo Gimli acomodándose - "Y ahora que ya os he presentado a todos los miembros de la Compañía, empezaré por el Concilio de Elrond..." - Y el resto del día lo pasó Gimli, rodeado por los Enanos de su pueblo, explicándoles hasta la destrucción del Anillo Regente, sintiéndose como si fuera su propio padre, cuando éste le contaba histrias lejanas pero a la vez cercanas como la caída del Dragón Smaug. Aunque con una cerveza en la mano, todo el mundo prestaba gran atención, y no apartaban su mirada de los ojos de Gimli, en los cuales se reflejaba el fuego trémulo de la hoguera encendida junto a él. Gimli ponía todo su corazón en sus palabras, y se lo contaba con tanto entusiasmo que los demás se echaban a reír cuando oían alguna de las travesuras y bromas de los Hobbits y que se entristecían y se frotaban las manos nerviosamente cuando la Compañía caía en una emboscada o alguien salía herido.**  
  
** Gimli hablaba de la caída de Gandalf en Moria y de muchas otras cosas con lágrimas en los ojos. Llegado el momento en el que habló de la Batalla de Honrburg, los Enanos incluso dejaron su carne y su cerveza de malta y se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta, sujetando la carne en el aire con una mano, pero sin llegar a morderla, cuando escuchaban a Gimli decirles éstas palabras: "Miles de pequeñas luces se acercaban al abismo; eran las antorchas que llevaban los Uruk-hai y parecían gigantescas bandadas de pájaros de fuego volando juntos en la misma dirección. Había un silencio terrible en el Abismo de Helm y los firmes pasos de las tropas de Saruman se oían claramente, monótonas como los latidos que sentíamos en nuestros pechos, nerviosos por lo que se avecinaba. Un poderoso trueno rugió, acompañado por la cegadora luz de un relámpago. Fue entonces cuando vimos con claridad a nuestro enemigo, muy cerca de nosotros, y todos sentimos un nudo en la garganta al ver la inmensidad del ejército que se nos venía encima como un mar tempestuoso."- los niños se acercaron más a Gimli para no perderse nada de lo que dijera - "Empezó a llover, y pronto nos vimos bajo una tormenta de heladas gotas, siempre acompañada de rayos y truenos. Pronto nos encontramos con el ejército enemigo al pie de los muros, y llegaban hasta donde la vista no lograba alcanzar, más allá de las planicies de Rohan. De repente, todo y cada uno de los Uruk-hai empezó a golpear su lanza en el suelo al mismo ritmo, al ritmo de la guerra, como componiendo música infernal..."  
  
Por más horas que durase el monólogo, nadie se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para no prestar atención a la Batalla de los campos de Pelennor. Gimli se secó las últimas lágrimas cuando concluyó con la despedida y separación de la Compañía, y todo el mundo le aplaudió y brindaron con sus jarras. Por suerte para Gimli, decidieron que ya era hora de que su nuevo héroe Enano descansase y todos se marcharon para seguir con sus cosas. A demás, querían preparar una gran fiesta para la mañana siguiente, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo; ya eran altas horas de la noche.  
  
Gimli se retiró agotado a su dormitorio, pero para su sorpresa su padre ya le esperaba en la puerta, con una mala expresión en la cara que Gimli comprendió en seguida. No necesitó decir nada, porque Gloin habló.  
  
"¿A qué ha venido eso de 'es una persona muy alegre, amistosa y cariñosa'? ¿Te das cuenta de que estabas hablando del hijo del Elfo que encerró a tu padre en prisión?"  
  
"Exacto." - dijo Gimli - "él es su hijo Legolas, no Thranduil en persona. No le juzgues por ello."  
  
"Es un Elfo. Ningún Elfo merece nuestra amistad. Se creen superiores a los pueblos libres, son crueles y avariciosos."  
  
"La misma Dama Galadriel, reina de los Elfos de Lothlórien, dijo en alto que nadie volviera a decir que los Enanos somos codiciosos y antipáticos. Pues ahora digo en alto yo que nadie vuelva a decir que los Elfos son crueles, avariciosos, y que se creen superiores. ¿Y por qué ningún Elfo merece nuestra amistad? ¿Por una estúpida enemistad que existe desde hace eras y que _nadie_, ni los más ancianos, recuerda cómo empezó? Legolas es mi mejor amigo y nada ni nadie lo cambiará. Es más, le he invitado a venir a visitarme aquí pronto, y él también me ha invitado a mí a ir a su hogar en el Bosque Negro. Va a ser un invitado de honor, así que tendréis que ser amables con él."  
  
"¡Ningún Elfo pondrá el pie en nuestra tierra y ningún hijo mío pondrá un pie las embrujadas tierras del Bosque Negro!" - Gimli ya había entrado en su dormitorio y cerrado la puerta cuando su padre Gloin dijo aquellas palabras. Odiaba tener que discutir así con su padre, pero sabía que no habría forma de convencerle. Cuando se sintió seguro de que nadie estaba por ahí cerca para molestarle, Gimli sacó de su equipaje los tres cabellos que Galadriel le hubo dado como regalo cuando él pidió no más que uno. Los tomó y losm miró como el más preciado tesoro que pudiera existir. Ahora descansaría, pero al despertar tendrían un gran trabajo en decidir que material serviría para conservas su tesoro, y como lo puliría y tallaría. ¿Debería guardarlos en una cajita de oro con esmeraldas, o con diamantes de todos los colores? ¿Quedaría mejor en plata o en mithril? ¿O crearía el más hermoso recipiente (aunque no tan hermoso como lo que contendría dentro) tallado en todos esos materiales y piedras preciosas formando hojas de Lórien en su tapa?  
  
Legolas se había levantado temprano y se había adentrado en el bosque con Elenshael, como de costumbre solía hacer. El Rey Thranduil le había mirado partir con preocupación en la cara, hasta que le perdió de vista tras los árboles y matorrales. Estaba preocupado porque desde que había vuelto semanas atrás había notado un cambio en su hijo. Le notaba triste, y pocas veces le veía sonreír.  
  
Thranduil le había preguntado qué le entristecía tanto. "¿Qué te ocurre, Legolas? No te veo muy feliz. ¿Es que echas de menos a Estel?" - fue lo que le preguntó.  
  
"Sí, _ada_, echo de menos a Estel y a todos los demás. Pero sobretodo añoro a Gimli. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y me gustaría volver a verle."  
  
Thranduil había asentido con la cabeza. "¿Gimli? Un nombre extraño para un Hombre." - puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo - "Yo te comprendo, Legolas, pero vuestra separación no debería entristecerte tanto. Tendrás que superarlo, sino ¿qué harás cuando tu amigo mortal muera por el desgaste del tiempo? No soportaría verte infeliz por el resto de tus largos años de vida."  
  
"Lo sé, _ada_, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien."  
  
En las cruentas batallas que había pasado, lo que más había preocupado a Legolas eran sus compañeros que luchaban a su lado, porque todos eran mortales, y no podía remediar pensar en que una simple herida en la batalla podría ser causa para su muerte (pues ninguna otra raza se recupera del dolor físico tan rápidamente como los Elfos, aunque sí del dolor psíquico). Pero lo que no había pensado era que una vez llegada la paz y no habiendo más guerras, la muerte aun los acecharía. Morirían a manos del tiempo. Aquella lo entristecía.  
  
Cuando una vez hubieran muerto Gimli, Aragorn, los Hobbits y Gandalf, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Pasaría el resto de su larga vida en la Tierra Media, solo, con las pesadas obligaciones de rey sobre sus hombros? Porque los Elfos estaban abandonando estas tierras para partir a Valinor. En el fondo de su corazón, Legolas sabía que su padre también se iría algún día. El Bosque Negro llegará a convertirse en un reino abandonado. **  
**  
Pero él no quería partir a Valinor. Sabía que allí se sentiría solo también, a pesar de estar rodeado por Elfos. Se quedaría por siempre jamás en la Tierra Media, porque aquí estarían los recuerdos de su amigos perdidos. Y vagaría por los pueblos muertos, recordando los días pasados. ¡Qué frío destino le habían escrito los Valar!  
  
"¿Leg?"  
  
Tumbados en un pequeño prado verde perdido entre la espesura oscura del Bosque Negro estaban Legolas y Elenshael, mirando los altos árboles que cubrían el cielo como un tejado, dejando sólo filtrar algunos pequeños rayos de sol entre y a través las hojas, tomando un ligero tono verdoso sobre sus rostros.  
  
Ella había conseguido al fin hacerle preguntas sobre los dos últimos años y él se las había respondido, aunque aun no había logrado que Legolas le explicara por sí mismo lo que había vivido en la Compañía del Anillo. Ahora hacía unos minutos que Legolas se había quedado en profundo silencio.  
  
"¡Legolas!"  
  
El príncipe Elfo se incorporó sobresaltado, mirando a Elenshael, sentada ahora a su lado y mirándole con una cara no muy contenta. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Elen?"  
  
"¡Que desde hace cinco minutos estás embobado!" - Elenshael puso una cara de cachorrito triste - "Parece como si no te alegras de verme. ¿Es que ya no te diviertes conmigo?"  
  
"¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso Eli! ¡Eso jamás!" - dijo Legolas tomándola de la cintura y acomodándole sobre sus piernas. Legolas le sonreía. - "Estoy muy contento de volver a estar contigo. Sólo estaba pensando..."  
  
"¿Pensando en qué?"  
  
Legolas suspiró. "Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora mis amigos de la Compañía. Sobretodo los Hobbits. Ellos pronto llegarán a la Comarca. Me pregunto si no habrán tenido ningún problema en el viaje."  
  
"Te preocupas demasiado, Leg."  
  
Entonces un aleteo de alas les llamó la atención, y mirando arriba vieron una ave rapaz de plumas grises. Una águila, de fuerte musculatura y garras negras afiladas se acercaba a ellos. Era Arthur, la águila real de Thranduil.  
  
Les llamó abriendo el pico encorvado y Legolas tendió su brazo derecho para que la ave se posara en él. Vio que llevaba un pequeño mensaje atado en su pata.  
  
"Un mensaje de mi padre." - dijo Legolas abriendo el pequeño papelito.  
  
"¿Qué has hecho esta vez?" - preguntó Elenshael con una sonrisa juguetona - "¿Te has saltado las clases se artes marciales? ¿O las de tiro con arco a caballo?"  
  
"Las dos. Pero no me escribe ni por una ni por la otra." - respondió Legolas sonriendo - "Dice que acaba de llegar un mensaje para mí en palacio. Un mensaje del este." - Y al decir esto Legolas no pudo disimular la gran sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios, pensando en una persona que conoce muy bien y que vive en el este...  
  
"¡Un mensaje del este! ¿De quién será?"  
  
"¡Vayamos a verlo!"  
  
Se pusieron en pie y a toda prisa llegaron a palacio. Galdor, el Concejal del Reino, le esperaba con el mensaje en su mano. Era un papel en un sobre, sobre el que decía,** __****Legolas Hojaverde, hijo de Thranduil.****  
** Legolas no perdió un segundo en abrirlo y leerlo. Estaba escrito en tinte negro y con letras claras y limpias. Decía esto:******  
  
__****Mi muy querido Legolas,**  
  
**¿Adivinas quien soy? ¡Gimli! ¿Quién si no?** _-_ A Legolas se le iluminó el rostro. Faltó poco para que diera un salto de alegría. -****** __****Espero que tu llegada al Bosque Negro haya sido confortable. ¿Te creerás que a mí me han recibido como un Rey? Y ni siquiera me dieron tiempo a reposar un rato; no me dejaron ir a dormir hasta que no les conté todo y cada detalle de nuestra misión (¡qué palo!) ¡Pero con sólo ver sus caras sé que a valido la pena!**  
  
** Les hablé de ti, y no les cayó muy bien saber que eres un Elfo, ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡yo me encargaré de que ninguno de ellos sea descortés contigo! A demás, con tu maravillosa forma de ser, seguro que pronto les gustarás a todos. Aunque espero que tu Rey se haya tomado lo de nuestra amistad mejor que mi padre.**  
  
** Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. Te estaré esperando en Esgaroth en el Lago Rápido y juntos iremos a la Montaña Solitaria (así podré escoltarte) ¡Y beberemos cerveza de malta! ¡Veremos si un Elfo aguanta la bebida fuerte mejor que un Enano!   
**** Espero que tengas un buen viaje,  
  
Un fuerte abrazo,  
  
Gimli** **  
  
** Al terminar de leer el mensaje, Legolas estaba tan contento que tomó a Elenshael en brazos y la levantó del suelo dando círculos y vueltas sobre sí mismo y riendo. Elenshael, un poco sobresaltada por la reacción de su amigo pero riendo también, preguntó, "¿Quién te escribe el mensaje?"  
  
Legolas la dejó en el suelo, y con una bella sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos dijo, "Es de Gimli, mi muy buen amigo de la Compañía." - Elenshael iba a hacerle una segunda pregunta, mas Legolas la interrumpió - "Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre ahora." - Rápidamente le dio un beso a la Elfa en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, casi dando saltos de alegría. Elenshael sonrió para sí misma al verle feliz de nuevo.  
  
El Rey Thranduil estaba mirando tranquilamente sus joyas, repasándolas una a una, como hacía a menudo. Legolas nunca había acabado de comprender porqué su padre estaba tan orgulloso y quería tanto a esas piedras. Tampoco comprendía porqué se llevaba mal con los Enanos si él casi pensaba como ellos, pero nunca se lo reprochaba.  
  
Thranduil tomó la copa de vino tinto que habían servido sobre su mesa y se la llevó a los labios, pero no llegó a bebérsela, porque un fuerte portazo le sobresaltó tanto que casi lo derramó. El Rey frunció el ceño al ver que el causante de todo ése alboroto era su hijo, que acababa de entrar y se acercaba a él. Pero cuando vio que en el rostro de su príncipe brillaba una sonrisa, se le pasó el enfado y en seguida decidió no castigarle. Se alegraba, porque no le había visto así de contento desde su regreso al Bosque Negro.  
  
"¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Por Elbereth, Legolas! ¡Un príncipe, y más de tu edad, no debería correr por los pasillos ni abrir y cerrar puertas de ése modo!"  
  
Legolas, dándose cuenta por primera vez del alboroto que había armado, sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían. "Lo siento, _ada_."  
  
"A ver. ¿Has leído ya el mensaje que te ha llegado?"  
  
Legolas respondió afirmando con la cabeza y rápidamente y sonriendo.  
  
"Y asumo que por eso estás tan contento. ¿De quién era el mensaje?"  
  
"De mi amigo Gimli. Me pide que le visite en su hogar. ¿Puedo ir,_ ada_? No está muy lejos, en el este."  
  
Thranduil dudó un momento. No quería volver a perder a su hijo. Pero viendo que los ojos azules de Legolas ardían en deseos de hacerlo, no se pudo negar a acceder. "Está bien, Legolas, tienes mi permiso."  
  
Legolas saltó sobre su padre y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, dándole un abrazo. "¡_Hannon le_1_, ada_!"  
  
"Pero con una condición," - dijo de pronto el Rey con voz imponente. Legolas empezó a temer lo peor. - "A tu regreso, tu amigo tendrá que venir contigo para pasar un tiempo con nosotros."  
  
Entonces una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Rey, y Legolas se alegró tanto de oír aquello que sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. "¡De acuerdo, _ada_!"  
  
"¿Cuando piensas partir?" - preguntó Thranduil una vez se hubo librado del abrazo de su hijo.  
  
"Ahora mismo."  
  
"¿A-ahora?" - sonrió su padre - "¿No quieres esperar a mañana y así podremos hacer el equipaje con calma?"  
  
Legolas negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Está bien," - dijo Thranduil suspirando - "Les diré a los sirvientes que preparen las provisiones de comida y te enviaré a algunos para que te ayuden a hacer el equipaje."  
  
Más o menos una hora después Legolas ya lo tenía todo listo. Después de mucha discusión con los sirvientes, logró equipar sólo una maleta, que amarró en la grupa de Arod. Aunque no logró librarse de los que le seguían a todas partes, intentado asegurarse de que su príncipe partía con todo lo que necesitaba, para su bienestar y para su seguridad.  
  
"¿Lleva suficientes mantas, _Heru nin_?"  
  
"¿No se olvida del agua?"  
  
"¿Necesita más ropa de recambio?"  
  
"¿Lleva el cepillo para el pelo?"  
  
"¿No cree que debería llevar algunas hierbas medicinales más? Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar."  
  
"¡Ya está bien!" - dijo Legolas alzando las manos - "No necesito nada más."  
  
Llegó otro sirviente con más provisiones de comida. "_Heru nin_, su majestad el Rey pide que lleves contigo más provisiones,"  
  
"¡Pero si esa cantidad de comida me alimentaría para un año entero!" - exclamó Legolas al ver los muchos alimentos innecesarios que le traían - "¡Sólo son dos semanas de viaje!" No escuchando a nadie más, montó en Arod y se alejó. Lo mismo le habían hecho cuando partió aquel día de Rivendel en la Compañía. Incluso le habían sugerido que se llevara un caballo, pero él no lo había aceptado porque le parecía descortés, ya que los demás miembros de la Compañía viajaban a pie.  
  
La bella Elenshael estaba regando las flores de su jardín. Su belleza resaltaba entre las rosas blancas y rojas que la rodeaban como la estrella Ealëndil del cielo nocturno. Oyó el trote de un caballo. Levantó la mirada y sonrió. Era Legolas. Mas su ojos de color miel verdosos se entristecieron al ver que llevaba un equipaje con él y se había quitado el traje plateado azul que le quedaba tan bien para vestirse con ropas de viaje. El arco que Galadriel le regaló en Lothlórien colgaba de su espalda.  
  
"¿Te vas?"  
  
"Voy a visitar a mi amigo Gimli. He venido para que luego no digas que nunca me despido de ti cuando me voy." - dijo sonriendo. Ella sonrió también.  
  
"¿Y cuando volverás?"  
  
"No lo sé. Puede que en un mes o dos, o puede que más." - Legolas la abrazó y le susurró en el oído - "_Namári_."  
  
"_Tenna' ento lye omenta_." - respondió ella.  
  
Los rayos de luz del sol de comienzos de la primavera le rozaban la piel con un ligero escalfor. Legolas partió siguiendo el curso del Río del Bosque, que lo conduciría hasta el Lago Largo, su desembocadura. Antes de que Arod comenzase a cabalgas feroz, Legolas se volvió, y vio a su padre, el Rey Thranduil, mirándole desde los altos jardines del Reino, con rostro que mostraba tanto tristeza como alegría.  
  
"_Namári_!"  
  
Una fornida águila ratonera de plumas en tonos marrones y negros, y profundos ojos de azabache, llegó al pueblo de los Enanos. Poco sabían que aquella era Sul, la águila mensajera de Legolas del Bosque negro. Una nota colgaba de su pata derecha, en la que decía que el mensaje iba destinado a Gimli, hijo de Gloin. Así que la nota fue entregada imediatamente a Gimli, quien se encerró en su habitación para leerlo con privacidad. Sabía muy bien quien le enviaba aquel mensaje.  
  
Lo abrió. Lo primero que vio fue la bella caligrafía escrita en tinta negra. "_Una caligrafía típica de un Príncipe Elfo._" - se dijo Gimli echando una risita. Esto fue lo que leyó:**********  
  
__****Mi estimado Gimli,  
  
¡Aiya! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de tener noticias tuyas! ¿Creerás que me he sentido muy solo desde que la Compañía se separó? Empiezo a pensar que destruir el Anillo Único no fue algo bueno, después de todo.  
  
Yo también fui recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero por suerte no tuve que sentarme y explicar todo lo que hemos pasado estos dos últimos años (¡que alivio!)  
  
Yo aun no le he contado nada a mi Señor sobre ti, salvo mencionar tu nombre, pero pienso hacerlo, sólo que estoy esperando el buen momento (cuando esté de buen humor, algo que no es muy normal en él.)  
  
¡Ardo en deseos de venir a verte! Estaré ahí en una semana; nos veremos la mañana del séptimo día, porque ahora mismo hago el equipaje y parto, ¡tantas ganas tengo de volver a verte! Estos dos meses han sido los más largos para mí... ¡Nunca pensé que te añoraría tanto!  
  
Nos veremos pronto, mely ai-mellon nin.**_   
  
** Con todo mi amor,  
  
Legolas**   
  
__The Balrog of Altena: ¡Espero que este cap. os haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo... ¡encuentro y llegada a la Montaña Solitaria! ¡Reviews porfaa!  
  
Evan: Yo también me quedo con éste cambio en Thranduil   
  
Lothluin: ¡Aiya! me alegro de que te guste. Pero no creas que éste fic va a ser menos dramático, ¡tan sólo acabo de empezar! ¡Al final de éste fic pienso haceros llorar a todos! MUAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
VaniaHepskins: Muchas gracias por leer mis fics de Las Aventuras de la Compañía. Y muchas gracias por tus reviews. Espero que hayas visto que he escrito éste nuevo fic .   
  
¡Namárië a todos!  
  
__Hannon le. = Gracias._  
_Heru nin. = Mi Señor.  
_ _Namárië. = Adiós.  
_ _Tenna' ento lye omenta_. =_ Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._  
_Sul. = Viento.  
_ _Mely ai-mellon nin. = Mi querido pequeño amigo._************

**********   
**


	4. Un Elfo entre Enanos

** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_****_  
  
  
_**_Capítulo 3ro: Un Elfo en el pueblo Enano.  
  
  
_ Gimli el Enano había llegado al Lago Largo hacía unas horas. El Lago Largo era una enorme extensión de agua; tan ancho que las márgenes opuestas asomaban apenas a lo lejos, y tan largo que no se veía el extremo norte, que apuntaba a la Montaña Solitaria. Después de un agotador viaje a pie, lo primero que hizo al llegar al lugar fue descalzarse y meter los pies en las cristalinas aguas frías para recomponerlas de la larga caminata.   
  
Gimli comenzaba a impacientarse porque Legolas aun no había llegado y el Fruto de Laureli casi había llegado al centro de la bóveda celeste. "_¿Pero dónde se habrá metido ése Elfo loco?_" - gruñía para sí mismo - "_¡Seguro que se habrá parado a mirar unos estúpidos árboles o habrá encontrado un valle de flores y perdió la noción del tiempo! ¡A esos Elfos no hay quien los entienda!_ _¡Cuando llegue ya lo mostraré yo que hacemos los Enanos con los que tienen un problema llamado 'falta de puntualidad'!_"  
  
Gimli no quería admitirlo (los Enanos son bien conocidos por ser cabezotas), pero empezaba a preocuparse por Legolas, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. ¿Y si Legolas había sido atacado por una horda de trasgos? ¡Por los Valar! Legolas viajaba solo; si tenía algún problema, no había nadie a su lado para ayudarle...  
  
Intentando tranquilizarse, Gimli tomó su pipa con larga boquilla torcida de madera y se puso a fumar hierba. La misma hierba de la Comarca que Merry y Pippin extrañamente hallaron en Isengard. Hablando de Merry y Pippin...¿Qué estarían haciendo los Hobbits ahora mismo? ¿Tal vez etarían los cuatro fumando una pipa bajo el sol de ese hermoso día como él? Pero...hablando también de Saruman...¿Qué estará planeando el mago? Seguro que algo nada bueno. Según dicen, Saruman huyó de Isengard, arrastrando a Lengua de Serpiente con él.  
  
Gimli sacudió la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer estos pensamientos. No tenía porqué ponerse nerviosos ahora; el sol brillaba en el cielo, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa primaveral llenaba el aire con una dulce fragancia floral. Sopló su pipa y lanzó un anillo de humo que pronto se disolvió. Aun necesitaba práctica. Los Hobbits le habían enseñado a hacer anillos de humo. Son unos expertos en ello. No le sorprendió saber que los Hobbits fueron los creadores de la hierba para fumar en pipa. Cerró los ojos. Se llevó la pipa a los labios y-  
  
"¡Aiya Gimli!"  
  
La repentina 'aparición' de Legolas tras suyo causó que el Enano se levantara de un salto y soltara la pipa para dejarla caer al suelo. Tan pronto como Gimli oyó la risa cantarina del Elfo se tranquilizó, y los rápidos latidos de su corazón aminoraron. Sin embargo, su enfado no se calmó.  
  
"¡Sagrado Ilúvatar, Legolas!" - chilló Gimli volviéndose a él- "¡¿No podrías hacer _un poco más_ de ruido cuando andas?!"  
  
Legolas se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, Gimli, pero los Elfos somos silenciosos por naturaleza..."  
  
"Ya ya. Ése es _precisamente_ el problema." - dijo Gimli recogiendo su pipa del suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo y vio que el rostro del Elfo mostraba que realmente lo sentía, Gimli se calmó y enseguida intentó cambiar el ambiente. - "Bueno, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?"  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Legolas. "¡Muy bien! ¡Y yo también me alegro de verte!"  
  
Los dos se dieron un abrazo. El primero que nunca se habían dado. Y a los dos les pareció que abrazaban a alguien muy importante en su vida. Como a un hermano.  
  
"¿No has venido a caballo?" - preguntó Gimli extrañado.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" - dijo Legolas sonriendo maliciosamente - "¿Es que hechas de menos a Arod?"  
  
"¡Oh no!" - afirmó Gimli rápidamente - "¡No me apetece nada volver a ver a ese caballo, después de haberme caído de él varias veces!"  
  
"¡Qué pena! Porque Arod está aquí."   
  
Dicho esto Legolas se llevó dos dedos en los labios y silbó, y el caballo blanco de Rohan apareció tras los árboles. Tras el sonido de los trotes acercándose a ellos seguidos por un corto silencio, Legolas sintió ganas de echarse a reír cunado oyó a Gimli exclamar, "¡Lo has hecho a propósito!"  
  
Legolas le miró inocentemente como no sabiendo de que estaba hablando. "¿A propósito? ¿El qué?"  
  
"¡No disimules Elfo! ¿Por qué sino dejarías al caballo allá atrás?" - Gimli se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado engañar por una carita triste de su amigo.  
  
"Oh. ¿Eso? Es que parecías tan tranquilo y relajado que no he querido que el trote de Arod de estorbase."  
  
"Y también sentías curiosidad por ver la reacción de un Enano cogido por sorpresa, ¿verdad?" - añadió Gimli con sarcasmo.  
  
A éste Legolas ya no disimuló más y sonrió. De todos modos, Gimli ya había descubierto y estaba seguro de que le había asustado intencionalmente. "Exacto.¡Ay! Y he de confesar que ha valido la pena. ¡Casi se te cae la pipa al lago!" - Legolas se echó a reír.  
  
"Has tenido suerte de que éso no haya pasado, porque si hubiese ocurrido te habría obligado a lanzarte al agua a buscármelo." - dijo Gimli seriamente, pero un instante después se echó a reír también, junto a Legolas, mezclando las risas cantarinas del Elfo con las graves del Enano.  
  
  
La siguiente hora u hora y media la pasaron en Esgaroth, Legolas y Arod reposando del viaje. Mientras el fornido corcel pastaba en la hierba fresca y bebía agua del lago con deleite, para Legolas y Gimli el tiempo pasó volando, tomando algo de comer pero más que nada hablando de su regreso a casa. Gimli le contó entre carcajadas cómo le habían recibido en su pueblo, y Legolas le contó como en el Reino del bosque prepararon la más grande fiesta. Mas no le dijo que pronto se retiró a su habitación para quedarse ahí tirado un día entero. Algunas cosas las personas se las tienen que guardar para ellos.  
  
"¿Es verdad que tu padre no se lo ha tomado muy bien?" - Hacía tiempo que ésa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Legolas. No necesitaba decir que se refería a su amistad con él; Gimli ya lo sabía.  
  
"Bueno, sí... Si soy sincero contigo...se lo ha tomado muy mal."  
  
"¿Y eso no será un problema?" - sonrió Legolas - "Quiero decir...¿no intentará matarme o algo por el estilo, verdad?"  
  
Gimli echó una corta carcajada, pero no falsa, sino totalmente natural. "No te preocupes por eso. ¡Yo estaré ahí para protegerte! Si algún Enano se atreve a tocarte o a simplemente decirte alguna grosería, ¡le obligaré a que te pida perdón de rodillas!" - Legolas hizo una risita. Gimli se puso en pie. "¡Bueno! Vayámonos ya. Cuanto más pronto partamos, más pronto llegaremos."  
  
Legolas llamó a Arod y cuando el caballo se acercó el Elfo le acarició la crin blanca con dulzura. Tendió una mano hacia Gimli, ofreciéndole ayuda para subirle. El Enano suspiró y farfulló algo que Legolas no pudo entender, algo en la lengua de los Enanos. Cuando hubo subido Gimli, Legolas montó de un salto.  
  
"Esta vez me gustaría no caerme, Legolas."  
  
"Tranquilo Gimli. Arod no te dejará caer. ¿Verdad que no, Arod?" - preguntó al caballo y éste respondió con un suave relinche.  
  
"¿Entonces por qué caí la última vez?" - preguntó Gimli inseguro aun.  
  
"Porque estábamos batallando contra unos jinetes de huargos, Gimli, y eso le estorbó. Pero Arod sintió haberte dejado caer."  
  
Gimli hizo una risita sarcástica. "¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?"  
  
"Simplemente sentí que te pedía perdón cuando volvimos a por tí."  
  
"Elfo loco..." - farfulló Gimli - "No hay quien os entienda. Los Elfos sois la raza más rara que pisa la Tierra Media. En todo caso, no vayamos muy rápido, si eso es posible."  
  
"Temo que no, Gimli. Ya has visto que nuestras provisiones de comida sólo durarán para unos siete días. Si no quieres pasar los últimos días hambriento, sugiero que vayamos a galope tendido." - Legolas no podía verle la cara (ya que Gimli se sentaba a sus espaldas) pero sintió al Enano intranquilo sobre la grupa de Arod. - "Si eso te hará sentir mejor, puedes agarrarte bien fuerte a mí. Rodéame la cintura con los brazos; así, si te caes, me arrastrarás contigo al suelo." - rió Legolas.  
  
"Con sólo pensarlo ya ardo en deseos de caer. ¡Daría cualquier cosa por ver a un Elfo caer de un caballo! ¡Y más si ése Elfo fueras tú!"" - sonrió Gimli.  
  
Legolas le sonrió y en palabras élficas le pidió a Arod que partiesen. Los primeros pasos fueron suaves, pero el corcel blanco pronto comenzó a trotar a gran velocidad. Legolas no tardó en sentir al Enano abrazado fuertemente a su espalda y a su brazos robustos rodeándole la cintura con firmeza.  
  
  
  
Una semana después ya encontraban a Erebor frente a ellos. La anciana Montaña Solitaria se alzaba a gran altura, hasta rozar las nubes blancas del cielo con su roca. Lo que hacía parecer que las nubes eran una especie de corona de cirros y cúmulos para ella. El Celduin (conocido también como Río Rápido) fluía de sus alturas y Legolas pudo ver como caía en una bella cascada en un pequeño barranco al lado este de la montaña. No muy arriba se podía ver una planicie y lo que parecía la entrada al interior de la montaña.  
  
Los Enanos habían construido un ancho sendero que los llevaba directamente a su destino por las puntiagudas rocas y salvaje naturaleza, por lo que Arod no tuvo problemas en subir hasta la entrada. Varios Enanos estaban fuera, pero otros que estaban en el interior, tan pronto como se oyeron los trotes del caballo, salieron al encuentro de quien pudiese ser. No muy a menudo pasaban caballos por ahí. El único caballo que habían oído trotar en Erebor era Sombragrís, el fiel corcel de Gandalf, pues éste había pasado algunas pocas veces por ahí. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que el jinete era un Elfo de piel suave y pálida, largos cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo tormentoso. Y más grande fue aun su sorpresa cuando vieron que, tras descender el Elfo del caballo, había otro jinete a sus espaldas. ¡Un Enano! y a demás su nuevo héroe: Gimli, hijo de Gloin.  
  
"¡Sé bienvenido a Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria!" - dijo Gimli a Legolas. - "Mañana podré enseñarte con tranquilidad nuestro pueblo; hoy podrás descansar. Acompañame. Te llevaré a tu estancia."  
  
Legolas asintió y le siguió. Mientras tanto, miró a los Enanos que estaban ahí cerca, mirándole con ojos fríos. Todos tenían largas barbas adornadas con trenzas y largos cabellos, sueltos al aire o atados en una gruesa trenza. No había ninguna mujer a la vista. Oh, bueno, entonces Legolas recordó que las Enanas no son fáciles de diferenciar de los Enanos; que incluso tienen barba como ellos. Así que era posible que ahí hubiera alguna mujer.  
  
Los Enanos susurraban y musitaban entre ellos, mirándole. La oída de Legolas era tan aguda como para oír cada una de sus palabras. Algunos hablaban en el extraño lenguaje Enano que tanto les costaba a los elfos llegar a aprender; otros hablaban en la Lengua Común, y lo que decían no era muy agradable para Hojaverde. "¿Qué demonios hace un Elfo en nuestro pueblo?" era lo único que oyó decir sin sentirse insultado.  
  
  
La entrada al interior del a montaña era grande, de unos veinte pies de alto, y sus puertas abiertas eran de dura roca. Como Gimli le había explicado, la cuevas de los Enanos no eran como simples cuevas frías abandonadas, sino que Legolas tuvo que admitir que el lugar era de lo más sobrecogedor.   
  
Lámparas de aceite y ventanas talladas en la roca de la montaña lo iluminaban todo. El suelo estaba cubierto de mármol y alfombras. El aspecto del lugar (el interior) era básicamente como el de cualquier otro hogar no Enano.  
  
"Te he preparado una habitación al lado de la mía, por si necesitas algo." - dijo Gimli y señaló adelante - "Está justo ahí."   
  
Abrió las puertas de madera, muy parecidas a las que vieron en las Minas de Moria, y mucha luz salió de ella, pero, por sorpresa de Legolas, era luz del sol. En la habitación había una gran ventana cuadrangular, como las suelen construir los Elfos, y con cortinas de seda blanca que se removían suavemente en la brisa. Junto a la ventana estaban unos jarrones de flores plantadas; lirios, margaritas y rosas, las preferidas de Legolas. Todo había sido preparado para él.  
  
"He pensado que ésto te ayudaría a sentirte como en casa." - dijo Gimli - "Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí."  
  
"Está perfecto, Gimli. Muchas gracias." - dijo Legolas, la primera vez que hablaba desde que pisaron Erebor.  
  
Gimli asintió. "Hoy querrás descansar, te dejaré sólo para que te acomodes. Yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntillos. Después volveré a ver como te va. Y supongo que querrás darte un baño también, ¿no? yo también necesito uno. Iremos por la noche; así nadie podrá estorbarte."  
  
Legolas tan sólo necesitó mostrar una sonrisa para decirle a su amigo que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
"Muy bien, entonces nos veremeos más tarde. ¡Ah! y...será mejor que no andes sólo por aquí; no quiero decir que vayan a hacerte nada, pero es mejor que no te acerques a nadie sin mí; al menos por ahora." - Gimli se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió de nuevo a él - "Que descanses." - y se fue.  
  
Legolas echó una ojeada a su nueva habitación. La verdad es que era bastante acogedora. Decidió deshacer el equipaje y quitarse algo de ropa para echarse, pero cuando vio el espléndido día que asomaba por su ventana, sintió que no podía quedarse ahí dentro. Quería salir e ir a ver a los Enanos. Sentía curiosidad por verles, por saber lo que hacían todos los días, por saber cómo conviven entre ellos, y por saber qué podría aprender de ellos. Así que, sin hacer caso de los avisos de Gimli, salió.  
  
  
  
  
Llevaba diez minutos andando de un lado a otro. Legolas no sabía donde estaba (ya que esas cuevas, tan similares como eran entre ellas, le desorientaban) , pero le parecía que iba dando vueltas y vueltas. Al menos agradecía que el lugar no se pareciera en nada a Khazad-dûm, las Minas de Moria, pues cuando estuvo ahí con la Compñía se sintió mucho más desorientado aun, y aquella negrura durante tres días seguidos le oprimió.  
  
Los Enanos no le habían dicho nada. Mas bien, lo que hacían era ignorarlo. Pero Legolas notaba que éstos no estaban cómodos en su presencia y que no seguirían haciendo su vida normal mientras él estuviera ahí.  
  
Dándose por vencido, optó por acercarse a dos Enanos que charlaban, apoyándose en el marco de un puerta de madera, presentarse, y preguntarles por la salida al exterior. Y si era posible, intentar establecer una conversación 'estable' con ellos.  
  
Tan pronto como el Elfo dio sus primeros pasos hacia ellos, los dos Enanos notaron su presencia por primera vez y se dieron la vuelta, metiéndose en la sala que estaba junto a ellos. Legolas se apresuró a acercarse a ellos antes de que se marcharan.  
  
"Disculpad, mis Señores Enanos. Legolas Hojaverde del Reino de los Bosques, a su servicio. ¿Podrían..." - Legolas no necesitó terminar de decir la frase, porque los Enanos ya le había cerrado las puertas en su narices. - "Supongo que eso es un no." - se dijo. Lo que no dijo en voz alta, pero sí pensó, fue "_¿Qué hay de la famosa hospitalidad de los Enanos de la que Gimli siempre me ha hablado?_"  
  
Echó un suspiro y buscó la salida por sí mismo. Después de este fracaso no le apetecía nada volver a arriesgarse a preguntar. Por suerte y alivio suyo la encontró sin necesidad de hacerlo. Una vez fuera, respiró el aire perfumado de la primavera y miró al cielo azul aliviado, pero un fuerte ruido llamó su atención. A su izquierda, varios Enanos transportaban grandes rocas montaña arriba, porque más allá construían lo que parecía ser una torre de vigilancia, y Legolas tuvo que admitir que les estaba quedando bella, como la Torre Blanca de Gondor, rozando el color celeste con la punta de sus estandartes colgados en su punto más alto, ondeando en el viento. Sin embargo, en aquel momento los enanos tenían problemas, porque uno de los carros que utilizaban para arrastrar una de esas grandes piedras (tan grande que se necesitarían al menos tres hombres fornidos para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo) se había roto una de la ruedas, y si no iban con cuidado ambos carro y roca caerían peligrosamente cuesta abajo, por lo que los Enanos intentaban por todos sus medios sostenerla y traspasarla a otro carro. Pero tenían grandes dificultades.  
  
"Así. Amarratla por ese lado también." - dijo un Enano, atando otra cuerda alrededor de la roca y dejándola amarrada a un árbol grande, que pudiera aguantar su peso.  
  
"Acercad el carro y llamad a más gente para que no ayude a levantarla." - dijo otro.  
  
"¡Cuidado! ¡Esa cuerda se va a romper!" - gritó uno y enseguida tomó la cuerda mientras que los otros sostenían la piedra desde abajo, para que no se despeñase hacia donde estaba el pueblo.  
  
De repente, la cuerda se quebró, y el Enano que la estaba agarrando trastabilló. Y hubiera caído de espaldas si unos brazos no le hubieran tomado y mantenido en pie. El Enano se quedó aturdido las primeras centésimas de segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellos brazos que le habían ayudado (y que ahora le soltaban) eran las del Elfo.  
  
"¿Se ha hecho daño?" - preguntó la voz dulce del Silvano, mas el Enano no respondió, sino que fue en la ayuda de los demás, que sostenían la roca con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a atar otra cuerda a su alrededor. - "¿Puedo ayudaros?" - se ofreció el Elfo. Esa vez sí obtuvo respuesta.  
  
"No necesitamos la ayuda de ningún Elfo. Los Enanos somos fuertes y podemos solucionar nuestros problemas solos."  
  
"Perdone, no pretendía hacerle sentir insultado. Sólo que esa piedra parece muy pesada y cuantos más ayudemos..."  
  
"¡Estamos ocupados!" - le interrumpió el Enano, de barba y cabellos como la ceniza negra y gran nariz aguileña - "¡Lo último que necesitamos aquí es a un _Elfo_ que nos diga como debemos hacer las cosas!"  
  
Legolas iba a insistir, mas supo que de nada serviría. "Disculpenme." - dijo inclinándose ligeramente y dando media vuelta. Casi dio un salto cuando súbitamente se encontró a Gimli frente a él, mirándole con no muy buena cara y con los brazos en la cintura. - "¡Aiya Gimli!" - fue lo único que al Elfo se le ocurrió decir, sonriendo inocentemente. Gimli le tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó a rastras lejos de los oídos de los demás.  
  
Cuando se detuvo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía haberte dicho que me esperaras en tu habitación. ¿Es que buscas problemas o qué? ¿Quieres meternos a los dos en un lío?"  
  
"Lo siento Gimli. Sentía curiosidad por ver lo que hacíais." - dijo Legolas - "A demás, con este sol tan espléndido no hay quien pueda quedarse encerrado en su habitación."  
  
"¿Y no podías esperar que yo llegase?"  
  
Legolas negó con la cabeza. Entonces la mirada se le iluminó. "¡Ay!"  
  
Gimli se sobresaltó. "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
"¡Niños!" - exclamó Legolas señalando a unos pequeños Enanos jugando a la peonza a unos pasos de ellos.  
  
"Elfo loco..." - musitó Gimli en voz muy baja. - " Niños ¿Y qué?" - dijo volviendo a su tono habitual.  
  
"Nunca antes había visto niños Enanos." - respondió Legolas abriéndose paso hacia ellos. A Legolas, le pareció que los niños enanos eran unas criaturitas encantadoras. Eran pequeños, más pequeños que los hobbits aún, y no le llegaban mucho más arriba que de sus rodillas. Tenían el pelo largo y ondulado, y todos se lo recogían con una trencita morena, marrón, y algunos pelirrojos como Gimli. Sus manitas eran pequeñas, sus ojos grandes y tiernos y sus mofletes redondos, en un rostro fino, de piel suave y frágil al tacto, muy distinta a la de los adultos.  
  
Tan pronto como Legolas se acercó a ellos (con Gimli siguiéndole muy de cerca), los niños dejaron de jugar para mirarle con los ojos de color oscuro muy abiertos, brillando a los rayos del sol.  
  
"Aiya." - saludó Legolas sentándose de rodillas para estar más a su altura. - "Acabo de deciros 'hola' en Quenya, la lengua de los Altos Elfos." - dijo sonriendo. - "_Mae govannen_. Esto es Sindarin, mi lengua nativa; es uno de los saludos más comunes. Significa 'Bien venido' ¿Y cómo saludáis en la lengua de los Enanos?"  
  
Los niños no respondieron, pero se quedaron mirándole. Legolas les sonrió cálidamente. "¿Qué os pasa? ¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato?"  
  
"No." - habló la vocecita de uno de los niños - "Papá y mamá me han dicho que no debo hablar contigo."  
  
Los demás niños asintieron. "Papá me dijo que no me acerque a ningún Elfo."  
  
"Y menos a uno que tenga algo que ver con el Rey Thranduil."  
  
"Oh," - dijo Legolas, no mostrando molestia pero sí le sorprendía lo que acababa de oír. - "¿Y eso por qué?"  
  
Los niños se encogieron de hombros. "Los Elfos son peligrosos." - dijo uno pequeñito, acurrucado tras uno que parecía ser su hermano. - "No deberíamos hablar con él."  
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos, o papá y mamá se enfadarán." - dijo otro y los demás le hicieron caso y se marcharon. Legolas se puso en pie. Sintió una mano estrecharle el brazo amistosamente.  
  
"Lo siento, amigo Legolas..." - dijo Gimli con comprensión y compasión.  
  
"No importa, amigo Gimli. Después de todo, hoy es mi primer día aquí, y no ha ido tan mal: al menos de tres conversaciones he logrado tener dos." - dijo Legolas con una dulce risa.  
  
  
  
El fruto de Laureli tomaba un color rojo cuando descendía tras el Paso de Caradhras, y el cielo anaranjaba y sus nubes se convertían en hilos color de rosa. Estaba anocheciendo, y los Enanos recogían para volver a sus hogares, pues no es de sabios trabajar en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Junto a los últimos rayos del día, Gimli y Legolas habían ascendido para ir a los fluentes del Celduin, el Río Rápido, y darse un baño en sus cristalinas aguas escuchando el último canto de los pájaros del día y el sonido relajante del agua al descender montaña abajo. Justo debajo del lugar donde el río fluía a chorros de entre las esquinas de unas rocas, había una pequeña laguna, que luego seguía su curso hacia el lejano mar en la naturaleza. Ahí fue donde los dos amigos se acomodaron.  
  
"¿Dos conversaciones? Eso no está nada mal." - Gimli echó una carcajada. Le estaba trenzando los cabellos a Legolas, mientras éste se hacía dos finas trenzas detrás de cada oreja puntiaguda. Gimli siempre solía hacerle la trenza trasera, porque Legolas no llegaba a hacérsela bien sin poder vérsela. Entonces, alguien debía hacérsela por él, y por eso Elenshael y él siempre se habían peinado juntos, pero ahora ése alguien era Gimli. Desde que su amistad se formó en la Compañía, ambos se ayudaban el uno al otro a la hora de arreglarse el peinado.  
  
"Sí. Y la otra ha tenido _tanto éxito_ como la de los niños." - respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona.  
  
"¿Y que ha pasado en la tercera, la fallida?"  
  
"Oh," - Legolas hizo una risita, recordando su vergonzoso fracaso - ", ésa ha sido mi primer intento. No había dicho más que 'Disculpad, mis Señores Enanos' y ya me cerraban la puerta en las narices."  
  
"Jeje. Tal vez se han enfadado porque eran 'Señoras' y no 'Señores'"  
  
Legolas se irguió y se volvió a su amigo Enano, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"¡Es broma, Legolas!" - Gimli se echó a reír.  
  
"Pero si los hombres y mujeres Enano os parecéis mucho, puede que sí fueran mujeres."  
  
"Si hubiera sido así, a ellas no les habría importado. Las mujeres Enano están acostumbradas a que gentes de otras razas las confundan con hombres." - dijo Gimli secándose los ojos, que habían soltado lágrimas de tanto reír.  
  
"Gimli, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta...personal?" - preguntó Legolas seriamente.   
  
Gimli parpadeó. Conociéndole, podría esperarse cualquier cosa. "¿Cuál?"  
  
Legolas se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, su fino cuerpo desnudo formando ondas en el agua, que ahora centelleaban con el reflejo de la luna blanca sobre su negrura. "¿Eres mujer?"  
  
Legolas se echó a reír incontrolablemente, y de tanta risa no pudo evitar que el Enano se abalanzara sobre él y le hundiera en el agua. Cuando Legolas salió a la superficie y respiró aire, fue Gimli el que empezó a reír de verdad, pues era la primera vez que conseguía hacer hundir al Elfo, de tantas veces como lo había intentado desde hacía largo tiempo.  
  
Así, riendo, charlando y cantando, pasaron el tiempo los dos, hasta que Gimli sintió el frío de la noche y decidieron vestirse para retirarse a sus camas.  
  
  
  
Pasada la primera hora en cama, Legolas no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido (no queriendo despertar al muy protector Gimli que dormía en la habitación de al lado) salió a fuera y se sentó sobre las gruesas ramas de un árbol cercano al río. Miró las diminutas estrellas posándose en el firmamento del cielo nocturno. No podía dormir porque se sentía nervioso y un poco preocupado, porque no sabía como hacer para ganarse la amistad del pueblo Enano.  
  
Oyó un ruido de arbustos detrás suyo. Eran los niños. Llevaban todo el día espiándole. Legolas sabía que incluso estaban allí cuando él y Gimli se daban el baño. Pensó que si quería formar amistad con los Enanos, podría empezar con los niños, que siempre son más fáciles de tratar. Así que descendió de la copa del árbol, pero no se acercó a ellos, sino que se sentó sobre una roca y empezó a entonar una canción.  
_  
a Galad ven i reniar  
hi 'aladhremmin ennorath.**  
** A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen..._  
  
Los niños asomaron de ente los arbustos y piedras. Aquel canto les maravillaba. Es más, el mismo Elfo les maravillaba. Admiraban su altura y figura esbelta, y sus andares, moviéndose elegantemente como un gato. Admiraban su belleza, pues su piel era fina como la de un niño, sus cabellos largos y rubios resplandecían y sus ojos azul grisáceos centelleaban misteriosamente. Su ser entero parecía resplandecer en la noche, y las ropas plateadas con las que vestía ahora le daban un aspecto angelical.  
  
Legolas sonrió y les llamó a que se acercasen. Los niños así lo hicieron, y se sentaron a su alrededor. Con siempre una sonrisa en sus labios, Legolas terminó de entonar la canción para ellos.  
  


_ a Galad ven i reniar  
hi 'aladhremmin ennorath.**  
** A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen..._  


**  
**Cuando su voz se apagó y les miró, vio una sonrisa en cada rostro de los niños. "¿Cómo se llama esa canción?" - dijo uno.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel." - respondió Legolas, contento por haber resultado su plan. - "Ésta canción la cantamos los Silvanos en nuestros viajes. Habla de la bella Reina de las Estrellas. Aunque la canción es mucho más larga; esa ha sido sólo un parte de ella."  
  
"¿Cómo nos habías saludado antes? ¿Aiya?" - preguntó una niña (pues los sexos Enanos son más fáciles de distinguir cuando son niños.)  
  
Legolas sonrió. "Exacto."  
  
"¿Nos vas a enseñar más?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto!" - Legolas se aclaró la voz. - "_Aiya. Essinya ná Legolas._ Ahora acabo de deciros 'Hola. Me llamo Legolas.' _Manna esselya? _¿Cómo os llamáis?"  
  
"Esina ná Barin."  
  
"Essinia ná Dolir."  
  
"Esinya ná Dwuna."  
  
"Essinya ná Fofur."  
  
Así hasta que todos los niños (que debían ser unos diez) le dieron su nombre.  
  
"No lo habéis hecho mal para empezar." - sonrió Legolas. - "Bien, otro saludo común en éste, _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo._" - Los niños lo repitieron. - "Y para despedirse, _Namárië._"  
  
Legolas se sintió bien, y ésa noche sus preocupaciones desaparecieron. Había la esperanza de que los prejuicios entre Elfos y Enanos se arreglaran. Puede que no mañana, pero con el tiempo se arreglaría.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capítulo! En el próximo, Legolas conocerá a Gloin y algo más _^_^_ ¿Cómo lo hará Legolas para ganarse la amistad de los Enanos? Seguid leyendo y lo sabréis (cuando haya puesto un nuevo cap, claro ^_~)_  
  
~ _Vania: Yo también siempre le he visto llamar Leggie o Legsy, pero yo he preferido llamarlo Leg, porque creo que las otras dos formas son demasiado...¡no sé! no me gustan para decirlos Elenshael. Espero que te haya gustado éste cap. ¡Y gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Lothluin: Estoy contenta de que te empiece a gustar Gimli. Al pobre Enano hay quien no le tiene mucho agrado..._ _pero a mí me gusta. Me encanta la historia de amistad entre él y Legolas, y por eso me decidí a escribir este fic.  
¡Muchas gracias por el dibujo de Elenshael! ¡Te está quedando fenomenal! En cuanto lo tengas terminado, se lo enseñaré a todos los que quieran verlo. ^_^ _  
  
* _Fruto de Laureli = Laureli es uno de los Árboles de los Valar. Lo utilizo simbólicamente refiriéndome al sol._  
  
* _Aiya = Hola (en Quenya, la lengua de los Altos Elfos y nobles.)  
  
* Ilúvatar: Padre de todos (Eru, el Único, que creó los Ainur, los Sagrados.)  
  
* Mae govannen = Bien venido (en Sindarin, la lengua más común y aprendida por más razas de la Tierra  
Media, aunque más complicada que el Quenya.)_  
  
* _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo. = Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro. (en Quenya, es el saludo estándar.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sorpresas

** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena  
_**  
  
_Capítulo 4to: Sorpresas.  
  
  
_"¡Legolas! ¡Es hora de levantarse, despierta!"  
  
El Elfo no hizo ninguna señal de haber oído la voz de su amigo Enano. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Gimli podía decir que estaba profundamente dormido, porque estaba inmóvil y su respiración era pausada y silenciosa.  
  
"¡Despierta Elfo!"  
  
Legolas se movió, pero sólo para volver su rostro hacia otro lado. Gimli le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió.  
  
"Gimli llamando a Legolas: ¿hay alguien en casa?"  
  
A ésta el Silvano parpadeó y estiró los brazos. "¿Gimli? Es muy pronto... Déjame dormir un poco más..."  
  
"De eso nada. Son las cinco de la mañana y a esa hora los Enanos nos levantamos para ir a trabajar en las minas. ¡En pie! Hoy tengo algo que enseñarte."  
  
Legolas se incorporó despacio y empezó a vestirse. La noche anterior había pasado horas a la intemperie con los niños, y hacía unas tres horas que se había acostado. Siendo un Elfo, debería levantarse fresco como una flor salida del hielo invernal en la primera mañana de primavera, porque los Elfos no necesitan dormir tantas horas como las otras razas de la Tierra Media, pero desde que partió del Bosque Negro había dormido más pocas horas para llegar pronto a la Montaña Solitaria. Por eso se sentía tan cansado.  
  
"Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso..pero me has despertado."  
  
"¿Qué has soñado?"  
  
Legolas abrió las cortinas de seda blanca que se removían suavemente en la brisa matinal, y miró a fuera, donde el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte con una tenue luz sin escalfor. "Soñaba que andaba por los bosques de Lothlórien en plena primavera bajo las ramas cargadas de flores amarillas, y tu también estabas conmigo, y Aragorn, y todos los demás. El suelo y el techo eran dorados, y los pilares del bosque de plata, pues la corteza de los árboles es lisa y gris, como bien recordarás. Las ramas y las hojas se movían, y no dejaban de brillar con innumerables luces, verdes, doradas y plateadas. Y luego nos bañábamos los pies en las claras aguas del Nimrodel."  
  
"Oh, pero Legolas, te has olvidado de los más bello que posee Lothlórien. ¿No aparecía la Dama Galadriel en tu sueño?"  
  
"Temo que no. Pero si no me hubieras despertado, puede que hubiera tenido el placer de verla." - respondió Legolas con una sonrisa. - "¡Ay! Gimli, ¿no volveremos a ver Lórien de las Flores nunca más? ¿No volveremos a Caras Galadon?"  
  
"Es posible Legolas," - intentó animarle Gimli, pues vio que el Elfo añoraba los árboles y las flores - "Nunca se sabe si algún día nuestros pasos nos llevarán allí. ¡Y puede que sea en primavera! En todo caso, a mí me gustaría volver a ver a la Dama de los Galadrim una vez más." - Gimli posó una mano amiga sobre el hombro de Legolas. - "Ahora ven. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte."  
  
  
Legolas sentía que Gimli le estaba conduciendo al muy interior y hondo de la montaña. Habían dejado las iluminadas cuevas del pueblo Enano para bajar unas escaleras que parecían interminables, pues la luz del día no llegaba a esa profundidad y no había ninguna lámpara de aceite encendida, por lo que ni el Elfo podía ver el final.   
  
Diez minutos después, la antorcha que Gimli llevaba en la mano reveló el término de las escaleras. Legolas se pegaba a Gimli, pues el lugar era muy oscuro y el eco de los pasos de Gimli resonando con fuerza oyéndose desde todos los ángulos, le decía que también era inmenso, y no quería perderse. Entonces Gimli aspiró aire firmemente, y una sonrisa se dibujó bajo su espeso mostacho, pues estaba respirando el aroma de los minerales, de la tierra y el fango, y aquel aroma le gustaba como a todo Enano. Mas Legolas dijo con cara de desagrado, "¿Qué es ese olor?"  
  
"Ése olor, amigo mío, es el perfume de la madre tierra." - dijo Gimli, mas no se sintió ofendido porque, después de todo, Legolas era un Elfo, y los Elfos no ven ni sienten las cosas como los Enanos.  
  
"Pues debería probar otra esencia." - dijo con desagrado aun - "Le recomiendo lavanda."  
  
Gimli ignoró su comentario y Legolas tampoco dijo nada más, porque se vio obligado a agazaparse un poco, ya que el techo cada vez se hacía más bajo, y Legolas se aferró a Gimli cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando por un estrecho pasadizo, en el fondo de la tierra, donde el aire era pesado y cargado, lo que a Legolas le daba la impresión de que no podía respirar con fluidez y normalidad, y que cada vez que aspiraba aire se vaciaba el lugar, y pronto se quedarían sin aire por respirar.  
  
"¿Gimli? No te alejes de mí, por favor."  
  
"No me alejo, Legolas. Sólo sigue la luz de mi antorcha." - dijo Gimli dándose la vuelta y casi saltando del susto al encontrarse el rostro del Elfo pegado a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan cerca de él, porque ni siquiera en las profundidades de la tierra se oyen los silenciosos pasos de los Elfos. Legolas apoyaba sus manos en la roca de cada lado. La luz de la antorcha se reflejaba en centellos en sus ojos y relucía en su pelo dorado.  
  
"Si seguimos por mucho más tiempo aquí abajo, me cogerá claustrofobia." - dijo Legolas. Y parecía hablar en serio.  
  
"Vamos, es al final de éste pasillo. Lo que vas a ver no te decepcionará." - dijo Gimli dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con su marcha, no sorprendiéndose al sentir las suaves manos de Legolas sobre sus hombros, pues el Elfo, que al contrario de él andaba agazapado para no darse con la cabeza en el techo, parecía nervioso e inquieto en aquel lugar.  
  
Llegaron finalmente a la cueva que Gimli le acababa de indicar, y Legolas sintió el fango y agua bajo sus pies. Gimli le ofreció la antorcha y él la tomó, preguntándose que se proponía su amigo.   
  
"Sújetala." - dijo Gimli tomando otra antorcha y encendiéndola para él. - "Ahora, si me haces el favor de esperarme aquí, volveré en un instante."  
  
"¿Esperarte? ¿A dónde vas?"  
  
"Es una sorpresa, Legolas, volveré en seguida. No me alejaré mucho de tí." - dijo Gimli sonriéndole - "Pero te agradecería que cerraras los ojos."  
  
Legolas parpadeó extrañado. "¿Para qué quieres que los cierre?"  
  
"Tu hazlo, y luego ya verás."  
  
"De acuerdo, Maese Gimli, después de todo, éste lugar no es más oscuro con los ojos cerrados. Pero sepas que escucharé a cada uno de tus pasos, así que no se te ocurra perderme en éste lúgubre laberinto."  
  
Riéndose para sí mismo, Gimli dijo, "No te preocupes. Confía en mí."  
  
Y volviéndose con su antorcha, el Enano oyó la suave voz del Elfo respondiéndole a sus espaldas. "Confío en tí."  
  
Rápidamente, Gimli se puso manos a la obra. Con el fuego de su antorcha, encendió cada una de las lámparas de aceite que había preparado la noche anterior sin que nadie, ningún Enano, se diera cuenta de ello. Pronto volvió junto a Legolas, que le esperaba silencioso, con los bellos ojos elfos cerrados. "¿Puedo abrirlos ya?"  
  
Gimli le tomó del brazo y sonrió. "Ábrelos, amigo."  
  
Sorpresa y asombro cubrió su fino rostro cuando vio la bóveda dorada que brillaba frente a él. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, mirando fijamente lo que había frente a él, relucían con luces de colores, las luces que Gimli había creado. Legolas dio unos pasos, bajando suavemente la mano que sujetaba la antorcha, como olvidándose de ella, y su cara mostró la maravilla de un niño de tierras cálidas cuando ve caer la nieve por primera vez.  
  
Nunca en sus muchos años de vida había visto algo así. Pilares de mármol se alzaban del suelo, pero no habían sido construidos por manos de Enano, sino que habían nacido de la naturaleza, tomando bellas formas, y agrupándose como árboles de plata blanca. Nunca se había imaginado que las estalactitas y estelagmitas (como las llaman los Enanos) pudieran ser tan hermosas, como extensos bosques blancos. Había cristales por todos los rincones, cuya belleza le recordaba a los Silmarils, aunque él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver tales piedras, y las lámparas de aceite las iluminaban, reflejando sus colores en el aire, llenando la cueva de espejismos rosas, blancos, verdes, amarillos y de otros colores del cristal y las joyas de las profundidades. Confesó, que era más hermoso que un arco-iris surcando el cielo tras una tormenta. La luz de las antorchas que sujetaban en mano destellaba en el suave mármol como delicadas cortinas resplandecientes.  
  
Entonces Legolas vio que un lago subterráneo yacía tranquilo a unos pasos de él. Y cuando se acercó creyó ver cuernos de estalagmitas saliendo de ella, pero cuando vio su propio rostro en la superficie del agua, supo que aquellas piezas de mármol no surgían del fondo del lago, sino que eran un reflejo de lo que había sobre él. Y desde aquel momento, Legolas llamó a aquel lago el Gran Espejo de Erebor. Llevó una mano a las aguas, y ondeandolas, su superficie empezó a rielar mágicamente.  
  
Caminando junto a Gimli, andaron sobre alfombras de oro, y el Elfo no pudo evitar arrodillarse para acariciar con sus dedos el oro brillante y el_ mithril_ que ahora descubrió en las paredes. En aquel instante en que sus dedos tocaban el suave mineral resplandeciendo con los colores de los cristales, Legolas sintió una punzada en el corazón, y sintió ganas de llorar; no sabía si conmocionado por la belleza del lugar o si apenado por su estupidez y falta de sensibilidad. Porque nunca había apreciado los comentarios de Gimli sobre la madre tierra. Porque nunca había creído en que tal belleza viviera bajo la tierra. Porque cada vez que entraba en una cueva, se lo reprochaba a Gimli, como había hecho antes, despreciando el perfume de la tierra y los minerales.  
  
"Gimli..." - susurró, y no dijo nada más.  
  
Gimli apagó las tintilantes luces de las lámparas soplando sus llamas, y salieron por donde habían entrado. La bienvenida que le dio Legolas al aire libre que les esperaba arriba no fue tan grande como había pensado el Elfo en un principio. Legolas miró a Gimli, y no necesitó decir nada, porque el hijo de Gloin entendió perfectamente lo que le decía su rostro. Con una sonrisa, le indicó que le acompañase. "Tengo algo más que enseñarte." - dijo y se puso en marcha, Legolas siguiéndole de muy cerca, perplejo aun por lo que sus ancianos ojos acababan de ver.  
  
Cuando llegaron al exterior, Legolas supo que se avecinaba una tormenta; lo olió en el aire, aunque entonces el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y azul. Gimli tomó una mochila que había dejado en la entrada del pueblo. "Es agua." - dijo - "La necesitaremos, porque vamos a subir hasta la cumbre de la montaña. Nos llevará dos horas, mas si los Enanos no hubiéramos construido el camino por el que iremos, seguro que tardaríamos más de un día en llegar. Antaño, en estas tierras no se podían hallar senderos entre la espesura del bosque que cubre la montaña, y los viajeros encontraban muchos problemas en su camino."  
  
"¿Qué hay en la cumbre, Gimli?" - preguntó el muy curioso Legolas - "¿Otra de tus sorpresas?"  
  
Gimli rió. "Yo diría que sí. Aunque creo que ésta estará más de acuerdo con tus gustos élficos."  
  
Sin más preguntas, Legolas le siguió por el llano sendero que les conduciría esta vez a las alturas.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cima, el Elfo aspiró hondo el aire una vez, pues en las alturas el viento era limpio y puro, y soplaba con más intensidad. Tanta, que el pelo se les removía violentamente y que podían sentir un silbido en sus oídos. La voz de los vientos.  
  
La cima, al contrario del resto de la montaña hasta sus pies, era desierta, y sólo cuatro árboles torcidos la adornaban. El hijo de Thranduil se extrañó al oler algo distinto en el aire, algo fresco y que pocas veces había olido antes. ¿Sal? Eso le pareció, pero sólo antes la había visto porque los Elfos de las costas del mar la llevaba a su hogar. Entonces, ¿de dónde provenía ése olor salado?  
  
"Ven aquí, Legolas. Mira en el horizonte y díme lo que ves." - dijo Gimli.  
  
Legolas así lo hizo. Se fue junto a él y miró al horizonte. Tierras y tierras se extendían a su alrededor, incluso antes, que había mirado al este, le pareció ver el gran Bosque Negro, a miles de lenguas de distancia. Pero lo que vio en la dirección que Gimli le había indicado fue algo que nunca había visto antes. Allá, en la distancia, un llano desierto azul sin término alguno se extendía hasta donde sus ojos élficos lograban alcanzar. Y sobre él rielaban pequeñas luces amarillentas algo esparcidas pero más agrupadas en un punto triangular. Pequeñas lucecitas que brillaban como estrellas en un cielo nocturno, sólo que ése cielo estaba bajo sus pies, y no sobre su cabeza.  
  
"¡El mar! ¡Veo el mar!" - exclamó Legolas con trastorno en la voz y con emoción en los ojos. Desde que era un pequeño niño Elfo, su mayor deseo había sido poder ver el mar y poder oler su brisa salada. Y Gimli lo sabía, porque se lo había dicho antes, ya en sus palabras o en sus canciones.  
  
Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, Legolas no apartando la vista del horizonte y Gimli mirándole con satisfacción en la cara, orgulloso por haber causado ése efecto sobre su amigo Elfo. No podía conducirle hasta las orillas del mar, pero sí podía enseñárselo desde las alturas de Erebor, donde llegaba la brisa salada arrastrada por el viento.  
  
Cuando Legolas se volvió hacia él con brillo en los ojos, parecía perdido de palabras. Mas consiguió mostrar una dulce sonrisa. Apartó su melena rúbia de su rostro con una mano, pues el viento, que le llegaba de sus espaldas, se lo despeinaba, y se agachó posando una rodilla sobre la roca. Tomó las manos de Gimli, grandes, fornidas y maltratadas por el trabajo en las minas, entre las suyas, largas y suaves.  
  
"Gracias, amigo Gimli. Muchas gracias..."  
  
"Eres bienvenido, amigo mío."  
  
Entonces Legolas se levantó, y volviéndose otra vez hacia la mar, entonó una canción, y su dulce canto se oyó hasta el pueblo Enano, donde los niños salieron de sus casas para mirar a la cumbre y sonreír, mientras que sus padres intentaban arrastrarlos a sus cuevas para alejarlos de tan hermosa voz, pero enemiga para ellos.  
_   
_"¡Al Mar, al Mar! Claman las gaviotas blancas.  
El viento sopla y la espuma blanca vuela.  
Lejos al Oeste se pone el Sol redondo.  
Navío gris, navío gris ¿no escuchas la llamada,  
las voces de los míos que antes que yo partieron?"  
  
"Partiré, dejaré los bosques donde ví la luz;  
nuestros días se acaban, nuestros años declinan.  
Surcaré siempre solo las grandes aguas."  
  
"Largas son las olas que se estrellan en la playa última,  
dulces son las voces que me llaman desde la Isla Perdida.  
En Eresséa, el Hogar de los Elfos que los Hombres nunca descubrirán.  
Donde las hojas no caen: la tierra de los míos para siempre."  
  
  
"Pero tú nunca partirás al Oeste, ¿verdad Legolas?" - preguntó Gimli, cuando la voz se apagó y el Elfo se volvió a él.  
  
"Espero que no, Gimli." - respondió él - "No mientras las personas que amo no abandonen esta tierra... o este mundo."  
  
  
  
Tras el descenso, Gimli y Legolas estaban tan despeinados y llenos de polvo que entraron en sus habitaciones para limpiarse o cambiarse, pero en la habitación de Gimli entró el Elfo para que le ayudara con la trenza. Y Gimli se percató de que Legolas estaba mirando su pequeño baúl de oro con pequeñas hojas de_ Mellyrn_ talladas en _mithril_ a su alrededor y con la tapa de reluciente cristal, rodeada por topacios amarillos, como el color de las hojas de Lothlórien.  
  
"¿Esos son... los cabellos de Galadriel?"  
  
"Exacto." - respondió Gimli sonriendo y abriendo la caja para que Legolas pudiera ver con claridad a los tres largos cabellos dorados posados cuidadosamente sobre una pequeña almohada de seda roja.  
  
"Desde luego, muy bien los has atesorado. Y quien hizo ésto para guardarlos tiene que tener mucho talento. Sospecho que lo has hecho tú, porque sólo tú, de todos los Enanos de ésta Edad, has visto las hojas de _Mellyrn_ del Bosque de Oro."  
  
"En efecto, lo he hecho yo con mis propias manos. Pero no considero que posea la suficiente belleza como para atesorar un tesoro semejante. Ninguna de las más hermosas joyas ocultas bajo tierra puede compararse a esos tres cabellos, procedentes del más bello ángel que existe sobre la Tierra Media."  
  
Legolas sonrió para sí mismo mientras que Gimli posaba el pequeño baúl sobre la mesita de noche otra vez, con un cuidado y cariño increíble. Tan fuerte era el amor de Gimli por la Dama Galadriel, una estrella brillante en el cielo, pero inalcanzable.  
  
La súbdita risa de su amigo Enano interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿De qué te ríes?" - preguntó con sorpresa.  
  
"¡Aragorn debería verte ahora!" - dijo entre risas - "¿Y tú eres el que siempre se mete con su pelo? ¡Deberías verte! ¡Nunca antes te había visto con un simple cabello fuera de sitio!"  
  
Las mejillas de Legolas se sonrojaron débilmente. "No es culpa mía que esté tan despeinado. Hacia mucho viento ahí arriba... A demás," - añadió formándose una gran sonrisa en sus labios - "yo no me meto con el pelo de Aragorn. Al menos no tanto como en su suciedad y su mal olor." - Entonces rió con Gimli. - "¡Vamos! Ayúdame a arreglarmelo antes de que alguien más me vea." - y se sentó en la cama.  
  
Y en ese momento llegó alguien que no esperaban, y ése alguien no disimuló su cara de desagrado cuando vio los dedos de Gimli entre los cabellos rubios del Elfo.   
  
"Gimli, deja de perder el tiempo y ven a las minas. No importa que tengas a un invitado; tienes que trabajar."  
  
"En seguida voy, padre. Te presento a Legolas Hojaverde, hijo de Thranduil, miembro de la Compañía del Anillo. Ya te he hablado de sus heroicas acciones en la Compañía."  
  
Legolas, algo apurado por no saber que hacer para complacer a Gloin, el padre de Gimli, hizo una reverencia con respeto. "Le agradezco que me haya permitido venir. Erebor es más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado, y todas esas cuevas de joyas y _mithril_ me han dejado sin palabras. Ni en Khazad-Dûm encontré una belleza semejante."  
  
Gloin le miró con desprecio. Nunca unas palabras dichas en la lengua de los Enanos le habían causado tanta repulsión. "Yo nunca le dí permiso a mi hijo para dejar que tus pies de Elfo pisaran nuestro pueblo. Pero supongo que no puedo echar al hijo del Rey, así que quédate el tiempo que quieras, pero te prohibo que hables con cualquier Enano de nuestro pueblo y que te acerques a nuestros niños. No quiero que les llenes la cabeza con vuestras paranoias élficas."  
  
Gimli iba a reñir a su padre por su mala educación con su amigo, pero Legolas habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Haré lo que me pida, Señor, mas le pido permiso para acompañar a Gimli a las minas."  
  
"¿A las minas? ¿Y qué harás tú en las minas?"  
  
"Ayudar en lo que pueda. Ya que se me ha permitido estar aquí, quisiera hacer algo de provecho en este lugar. Nunca he cogido un pico entre mis manos en todos mis años de vida, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar duro."  
  
Gloin echó una corta carcajada. "¿Un Elfo trabajando como minero? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Los Elfos no están hechos para trabajos duros! ¡Esas lindas manos se te van a estropear!" - se burló. Entonces Gloin se retiró, pero antes dijo una última cosa - "Si ése es tu deseo, entonces baja a las minas. ¡Me pregunto cuando tiempo pasará hasta que la claustrofobia te domine por completo!"   
  
El anciano Enano salió de la habitación, dejando a Gimli y a Legolas solos otra vez. Gimli sólo le pudo decir una cosa, mirándole con unos ojos que ya le pedían perdón. "Lo siento, Legolas, yo...no sé que decir."  
  
"No tienes que disculparte, Gimli." - dijo el Elfo dedicándole una sonrisa - "¡Vaya! Tu padre incluso da más miedo que el mio. ¿No tendréis carceles en Erebor, verdad?" - bromeó.  
  
Gimli hizo una risita, aunque sonó algo triste, porque de verdad sentía que su amigo no fuera bien recibido en su pueblo. "Normalmente no es así."  
  
"Bueno, ya has oído a tu padre. ¡Vayamos a las minas, que el trabajo espera!" - dijo Legolas con una emoción que levantó los ánimos a Gimli. Se fueron, y por el camino hacia las minas, Gimli no hacía más que preguntarse cómo sería ver a un Elfo trabajando con un pico y una pala en un lugar cerrado y oscuro, donde sólo las velas y las joyas brillan.  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en el exterior el cielo se nublaba, y negras nubes del norte se cernían sobre Erebor, amenazando una gran tormenta de viento helado. Legolas suspiró, porque sabía que el trabajo de minero dura desde que sale el fruto de Laurelin hasta que se esconde (lo cual era muy pesado y entristecedor para él, como para cualquier otro Elfo). Pero algo le consoló; y es que si llovía, no tendría la necesidad de añorar el aire libre y el calor del día.  
  
Aquel era el 6 de Abril del año 3020. Se cumplía una año del día en que los portadores del Anillo recibían honores en el Campo de Cormallen. Y, hablando de los Portadores del Anillo, hacía cuatro meses (concretamente el 1 de Noviembre) que habían llegado a Hobbiton y que inesperadamente habían llevado a cabo la Batalla de la Delagua, en la que Saruman fue acuchillado y dado muerto al final de ésta por el mismo Gríma Lengua de Serpiente, quien luego fue abatido por las flechas que le dispararon unos Hobbits.  
  
Pero ahora la paz había vuelto a la Comarca, y aquel 6 de Abril floreció el _mallorn_ en el Campo de la Fiesta, donde Samsagaz lo había plantado para substituir al amado árbol que había sido talado por los hombres de Saruman (el mismo árbol bajo el que Bilbo Bolsón dio su discurso y desapareció.) Y mientras que Gimli y Legolas descendían a las profundidades de la tierra; Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin, miraban los primeros brotes de flores que aquella semilla que Galadriel le hubo dado como presente a Sam había florecido. El _mallorn_ tenía la corteza plateada y las hojas largas, y acababa de cubrirse con flores doradas. Y ése árbol proveniente de los Bosques de Lothlórien crecería en gracia y belleza, y sería visitado por gentes de lejanos países, pues sería único, y uno de los árboles más hermosos del mundo.  
  
Y junto a Sam, tomándole de la mano, estaba Rosita Coto, su prometida y muy pronto esposa. Y lejos, al sureste, el reinado del Rey Elessar florecía también, como antaño no había hecho. Al fin, todo era perfecto.  
  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi! En el próximo algo cambiará entre los Enanos y Legolas a causa de la tormenta (no digo más _^.~). _Reviews porfa!!_  
_Oh que se me olvida! El otro día hice un dibujito de Elenshael. Si queréis verlo sólo tenéis que decírmelo en vuestros reviews o me mandáis un e-mail. Y pronto tendré otro dibujo que me está haciendo Lothluin y que le está quedando de lo más bonito. Seguramente estará listo para el prox. capítulo._  
  
~ _Lothluin: ¿No sería bonito que en las películas hubieran salido niños Elfos o Enanos? ¡A ver si en la tercera nos salen! _^_^ _ ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
~ CARMENCHU: ¡Aiya! ¡Que bien que hayas leído mi fic! Sí, la verdad es que se te nota que te gustan los niños. ¡A mí también! _^_^ _Espero que esta vez hayas tenido un pañuelo para limpiarte la baba cuando Legolas ha cantado en la cima de la montaña, je je._ _¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_  
  
~ _Noki:_ _Eeeeiii tia! com va? que en fa de estona que no en sabia res de tú! Sort que ja ets pogut arreglar l'ordinador, eh? jo no podría viure tanta estona sense ell! Estic molt contenta de que t'hagi agradat el meu nou fic. ¡Fins un altre y que tot et vagi be!_  
  
~ _Anariel: ¡Que tierna amistad, es verdad!_ _¡Y que tierno es Legolas al soportar así entre tantos enanos! ¡Siempre sonriendo! _^.^ _Espero que te haya gustado el cap.  
  
~ Alma: ¡Qué bien que te guste! Gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme tu review.  
  
Namárië, an sí._  
  
*_ Lothlórien = Lórien del Capullo. ( La tierra regida por Celeborn y Galadriel entre los ríos Celebrant y Anduin. Probablemente el nombre original fue alterado por causa del nombre Quenya Lórien, que designa los jardines del Vala Irmo en Valinor. El Lothlórien se utiliza como prefijo la palabra Sindarin "loth", que significa "flor" También es conocido como 'Bosque de Oro' o 'Hogar de los Galadrim'.)_  
  
*_ Caras Galadon (Galadhon) = (Gran) ciudad de árboles._  
  
* _Mellyrn =_ _Plural de "Mallorn"_  
  
* _Mallorn = Árbol de oro. "mal-" (oro)_, _"orn" (árbol)._  
  
* _Mithril_ = _Gris reluciente (o "gris brillante"). "Mith" (gris), "ril-" (brillo/ esplendor).  
_   
* _Legolas =_ _Legolas es un nombre dialectal de los Elfos de los Bosques. Los Elfos de los Bosques hablan la lengua Sindar y la forma pura Sindarin de su nombre es "Laegolas". "Legolas" está compuesto por "leg" (verde), una forma dialectal del Sindarin "laeg"; y Sindarin "golas/-olas" (colección de hojas, follaje). En "golas/-olas", se distingue el componente sindarin "las" (hoja), derivado del Alto Lenguaje de los Elfos "lasse". La forma "golas" del Alto Lenguaje de los Elfos es "olassië".  
Por tanto, el significado del nombre podría decirse como "Hojas-verdes" (o "colección verde de hojas", o "verde follaje".)  
  
* Elessar = Piedra de Elfo. "Elen" (estrella) y "sar" (piedra). "Elessar" se refiere_ _a la anciana piedra élfica con poderes curativos._ _Nombre dado a Aragorn en su coronación.___  
  
  
  
  



	6. En Abril, aguas mil

** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 5to:_ _En Abril, aguas mil._   
  
  
Hacía varios días que la lluvia no cesaba. Al principio no fue más que una llovizna incapaz de regar ni a un árbol, pero así como el día se fue alargando y llegó la tarde, los primeros relámpagos empezaron a tronar con un estruendo que resonaba en las cuevas de los Enanos y en las minas como el rugido de un dragón. Cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas, porque pronto la suave lluvia de sonido relajador se convirtió en una cruel tormenta de rayos y truenos que amenazaba en inundar las cuevas.   
  
Y desde entonces la lluvia no había cesado ni disminuido, y ahora los Enanos ya no podían ni salir de sus hogares, porque la tormenta había causado el desbordamiento del Río Rápido y porque grandes cantidades de fango caían de Erebor en avalanchas que sepultaban las puertas de salida. Por tanto, lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar a que la tempestad llegase a su fin, y luego ya podrían salir a través de las minas que conducen a la cima para poder arreglar todos los destrozos y desperdicios que habrían sido causados.  
  
Y os preguntaréis, ¿que hacía Legolas del Bosque Negro durante todo ese tiempo? Pues nada muy normal en un Elfo, que digamos. Su rutina diaria era levantarse temprano para bajar las minas y cavar, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, pero que empezaba a causarle dolores musculares, aunque no se quejaba de ello. Lo más fácil fue acostumbrarse al "perfume de la madre tierra" como le dijo Gimli aquella vez, que a los dos días ya se había acostumbrado también.   
  
Sin embargo, los Enanos no querían a Legolas en las minas, aunque no le echaron, pero Legolas tenía la costumbre de cantar mientras excavaba, (porque era algo que le ayudaba a olvidar su desagrado por "el oscuro subsuelo") a lo que los demás se opusieron y más de una vez le exigieron a Gimli que le ordenase dejar de cantar. Pero eso era algo que Gimli no podía hacer, así que Legolas continuó, pero sólo disminuyendo la voz para tararear para sí mismo.  
  
Increíblemente, al cabo de un tiempo los Enanos llegaron a dejar de molestarle, porque aquella dulce, melodiosa y suava voz les ayudaba a relajarse en el trabajo, y escuchándole se perdían en sueños y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente hasta llegar el crepúsculo, cuando dejaban sus palas y picos para retirarse a sus hogares.  
  
A demás de las minas y la lluvia había, otros problemas entre el Elfo y los Enanos. Como por ejemplo, la comida.  
  
Bien sabréis que Legolas era un Elfo vegetariano, y aunque los Enanos también comen verduras su, plato predilecto es la carne. El problema era que a causa del desbordamiento los campos de cereales, frutos y vegetales se habían inundado, dejándoles sin éste alimento. Mas los Enanos cuidaban bien el ganado en el interior de la montaña con reservas de pienso y agua. Pero reservas vegetales no tenían ninguna, por lo que Legolas se vio obligado a comer nada más que simple pan, no del día porque los campos de cereales se habían inundado, sino reservas de pan amasado, fermentado y cocido el mismo día en que comenzó la tormenta (lo que le recordaba a aquellos días en la Compañía, cuando no tenían nada más que _lembas_ para comer, como durante la persecución de los Uruk-hai para rescatar a Merry y Pippin de sus garras).   
  
Legolas era cabezota y estaba dispuesto a vivir sólo de pan hasta que la tormenta cesase y pudiera salir en busca de frutos silvestres por los prados cercanos; incluso estaba dispuesto a comer el pienso del ganado si se le agotaban las reservas de pan. Cualquier cosa antes de saborear el más pequeño trozo de carne. El sólo pensamiento de que mucha gente (incluido Elfos descendientes de otros lugares de la Tierra Media) se alimentaban de seres vivientes con voz propia y que habían sido sacrificados por ellos mismos le removía el estómago.  
  
Pero al fin y al cabo puede que el mayor problema de todos tuviera que ver con los niños. Durante este tiempo, los niños se habían encariñado con el Elfo, pues era muy gentil y tierno con ellos, y a pesar que Gloin le había prohibido acercarse a ellos, Legolas les hablaba, cantaba y contaba historias y cuentos de años antiguos y a veces olvidados. Porque algo que no le podían prohibir o impedir a Legolas era sentir amor hacia los niños. E incluyendo a Gimli, ellos eran su único motivo por quedarse ahí en lugar de volver a su hogar del bosque para estar con su gente que sabe que le ama.  
  
  
Así que, pasado diez días la tormenta llegó a su fin. Aquel amanecer del 16 de Abril, Legolas no se despertó con el rugido de los truenos, sino con el silencioso y calmado sonido de las diminutas gotas, tintineando al caer sobre la roca de vez en cuando. Al mirar por la ventana de su habitación lo que vio a fuera le alegró el corazón. Era el sol. Brillaba como había hecho el día en que la Compañía de los Nueve se separó definitivamente y tan sólo oía las gotitas de agua que descendían de la roca y goteaban en su ventana, el canto de los pájaros y el estruendo del río desbordado, que ahora bajaba caudaloso hacia el Esgaroth, el Lago Largo.  
  
Sonriendo, abrió los cristales de su ventana y apoyando las manos en el marco respiró hondo el aire fresco del exterior. Alguien llamó a su puerta y sin esperar una respuesta, entró.  
  
"Buenos días Legolas." - saludó el muy contento Gimli. Al parecer él también se había levantado de buen humor con el regreso del buen tiempo.  
  
"Buenos días Gimli. Al fin a cesado la lluvia. ¡Que bien que podamos volver a sentir el calor del sol!"  
  
"Eso digo yo." - respondió Gimli - "Y es más buen día para ti de lo que crees, porque hoy no bajaremos a las minas. El trabajo está en el aire libre, aunque puede que tampoco te guste, porque tenemos que quitar el fango y las piedras que nos cubren."  
  
"Un poco de suciedad no viene mal de vez en cuando." - sonrió Legolas - "A demás, dicen que el fango es bueno para suavizar la piel. ¿Qué tal si nos damos una baño de fango esta noche?"  
  
"Por mí bien." - rió Gimli - "Aunque al final del día estarás tan harto del fango que dudo que quieras volver a tocarlo en tu vida."  
  
A través de viejos pasadizos y túneles que los Enanos excavaron antes de la llegada del dragón Smaug, pudieron salir al exterior, y estaban en la cima de la montaña. Desde allí pudieron ver los destrozos de la tormenta, y eran muchos. La tierra y la piedra de la montaña se había desecho y las avalanchas habían arrasado el bosque y habían cubierto la entrada principal al pueblo Enano. Los cuatro míseros árboles que adornaban la cumbre habían caído, al igual que otro muchos que antes se alzaban frente la montaña, a las cercanías del río.   
  
Hablando del río, el desbordamiento había sido peor de lo que creyeron en un principio. El Celduin descendía más ancho y caudaloso que nunca. La corriente fangosa era peligrosamente rápida y violenta, y había arrastrado grandes cantidades de rocas y árboles. Tuvieron suerte de bien cerrar las entradas a la montaña, porque si el agua se hubiese filtrado habría sido un gran desastre.  
  
A los niños y mujeres no les permitieron salir por cautela, porque había peligro de avalancha aun, y porque ya se sabe que los niños se meten en cualquier lugar y no querían que por accidente cayeran al río o resbalaran montaña abajo.  
  
El descenso fue complicado, cada uno de sus pasos hacía que las piedras sobre las que caminaban resbalaran con el fango y se despeñaran. Mas de un Enano tropezó, pero por suerte no hubo ninguna caída grave. Los Enanos tenían que apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños de la rabia que sintieron cuando vieron al Elfo andar ágilmente como un gato, sin tropezar ni una sola vez.  
  
Abajo en la entrada el trabajo duró varias horas; llegado el mediodía el lodo, barro y rocas ya habían sido desplazados y el pueblo ya podía entrar y salir libremente por la gran puerta principal. Satisfechos por su trabajo, todos se sentaron a echar un pequeño descanso y a comer antes de empezar a remediar los destrozos del campo. Legolas oyó la típica risa de su amigo Enano, riéndose por supuesto de su aspecto, pues sus piernas y manos estaban cubiertas de lodo, y su rostro estaba sucio también. De todos modos, Legolas también se rió de su aspecto, pues Gimli estaba cubierto de barro hasta la cintura y en los brazos, y su larga barba normalmente limpia y peinada era irreconocible.   
  
  
  
Jidda, la niña pelirroja de ojos saltones y mejillas redondas y sonrojadas, pateó el suelo enfadada. Estaba teniendo una discusión con su madre. "¡Pero mamá...!"  
  
"¡Nada de peros!" - respondió la madre - "¡Papá está muy enfadado contigo! ¿No te dijimos que el Elfo era hostil y que no debías acercarte a él? Los Elfos del Bosque Negro son enemigos del pueblo. Nos encierran en sus cárceles si ponemos un pie en sus bosques. ¿Y con qué motivo? ¡Ninguno! ¡Los Elfos son crueles!"  
  
"¡Éste no!"  
  
"Todos son iguales, Jidda. Te prohibo que vuelvas a acercarte a él."  
  
"¡Pero no hace nada malo! Nos cuenta historias y nos canta canciones."  
  
"No volverás a oír sus canciones, Jidda. Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de que echen a ése maldito Elfo de nuestro pueblo."  
  
"¡No!" - chilló la niña, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.  
  
"¡No le des la espalda a tu madre, niña!" - gritó la mujer Enano, viendo a su hija salir de la cueva e ir a fuera por la puerta principal del pueblo.  
  
Jidda siguió corriendo, lágrimas mojándole sus mejillas, hasta que se detuvo sobre una enorme piedra lisa que sobresalía de la montaña. Se secó los ojos con un sollozo, y dejó de lloriquear cuando por primera vez oyó el clamor del río. más caudaloso que de costumbre. Dio un paso en frente (con mucho cuidado, pues la piedra era resbaladiza con la lluvia que había cesado la noche pasada) y asomó su cabezita para ver que el Río Rápido estaba ahí, frente a ella, fluyendo con violencia. Tanta que los salpicones del agua saltaban sobre su rostro.  
  
De repente, su pie izquierdo (que tenía más al frente) resbaló, y por más que la pequeña intentó agarrarse, sus manitas no pudieron quedar sujetas a la lisa y resbaladiza roca sobre la que estaba, y cayó al agua. Nadie la había visto caer.   
  
Sumergida en el agua turbia, la poderosa corriente la arrastró río abajo en cuestión de segundos. Asustada como estaba la niña porque no podía ver nada ni podía respirar, estiró los brazos en un intento de agarrarse a algo. Desesperada creyó que no encontraría nada, pero chocó con algo y se agarró a ello. Sacando al fin la cabeza a fuera, se percató que a lo que estaba sujeta era una vieja tronca de árbol. Estaba caído, y si el río aun no lo había arrastrado era porque unas pocas raíces lo mantenían sujeto aún.   
  
Jidda trató de moverse y desplazarse por la tronca hasta la orilla, pero la corriente era tan fuerte que o podía hacer un sólo movimiento, y sentía que sus manos temblorosas iban perdiendo su fuerza. Pronto estarían tan débiles que no podría seguir agarrándose. En un último esfuerzo por salvar su vida, gritó.  
  
  
  
Gimli, con su ración de comida en mano, estaba charlando alegremente con su amigo Legolas, con su pan en mano también. Entonces Legolas, que estaba sonriendo, se puso serio; una expresión que le recordó a Gimli las veces que en las noches de la Compañía él escuchaba y les avisaba si oía pasos enemigos cercanos.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?"  
  
"Oigo algo," - dijo poniéndose en pie de repente - "Es la voz de una niña." - y se marchó corriendo. Gimli, un poco alterado, se levantó y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Varios Enanos, que habían oído su conversación (o mejor dicho, que les habían estado escuchando), se pusieron en pie también y les siguieron.  
  
Unos pasos más allá todos empezaron a oír más claramente lo que Legolas ya había oído antes. Era una niña, y estaba gritando ayuda.  
  
"¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me estoy ahogando! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!" - chillaba entre lágrimas. Entones la vieron, sujeta a la tronca del árbol, junto a la cascada. La pobre niña se esforzaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, pero no podía, y de tanto en tanto se sumergía y la perdían de vista, y todos saltaban cuando la veían salir de nuevo.  
  
La conmoción les dominó y hubo escándalo. Fue entones que las mujeres y los niños, sintendo que había sucedido algo, salieron de las cuevas y se unieron a ellos.  
  
"¡Es Jidda!" - gritaron los hermanos Glorir y Dolir, unos niños amigos de la pequeña.  
  
"¡Mi hija!" - gritó una mujer Enana. Y si alguien no la hubiera cogido, la mujer hubiera saltado al río a por ella. - "¡Mi niña se va ahogar!" - siguió gritando mientras forcejeaba contra el que la había tomado por los brazos. - "¡Que alguien la salve, por favor!" - imploró la madre.  
  
Viendo que a la niña no le quedaba mucho tiempo, empezaron a planear como hacer para salvarla. La corriente era rápida y fuerte, muy fuerte. El único modo de salvarla era nadar hacia ella, pero ningún Enano era lo suficiente buen nadador como para hacerlo en una corriente así. Otra opción era subir a la cima de la montaña y de ahí donde fluía el río podrían ir al otro lado de la orilla, lo que hacía más fácil su rescate. Mas el tiempo que les precisaba subir a la cumbre y volver a bajar era demasiado, y para entonces la niña ya habría caído cascada abajo y se habría ahogado.  
  
Gimli se ofreció voluntario para ir a rescatarla. "Iré nadando hasta ella" - dijo - "Mas necesitaré de vuestra ayuda. Atadme una cuerda en la cintura y sujetadla, luego tendréis que tirar de ella con todas vuestras fuerzas para sacarnos ahí."  
  
Los demás asintieron, incluido Gloin, orgulloso de su valiente hijo. Mas Legolas se opuso. "No, Gimli. La corriente es demasiado fuerte y tú pesas mucho. Dejádmelo a mí. Pero también necesitaré de vuestra ayuda."  
  
"Legolas amigo, es muy peligroso. Lo siento, no voy a dejar que lo hagas." - dijo Gimli.  
  
"Pero Gimli, mira a la niña. Tengo que hacerlo. Yo soy más ligero y más buen nadador." - los enanos le miraron con furia - "Sin intención de ofender." - añadió Legolas rápidamente.  
  
"Ésto no es de tu incumbencia." - dijo Gloin - "Es asunto de los Enanos."  
  
Legolas sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Esta vez las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, y se enfadó. "¡_Es _de mi incumbencia! ¡Yo estoy aquí, y por más que no lo aceptéis a mí me incumben vuestros problemas! ¡Jidda es también mi amiga, y es de mi incumbencia hacer todo lo posible por salvarla! ¡Lo haré aunque no queráis! ¡Así que, ¿pensáis ayudarme o no?!"  
  
Gloin no dijo más, porque nunca antes el Elfo le había le había hablado en ese tono de voz. Mientras que los demás empezaron a atarle una cuerda en la cintura, viendo razón en sus palabras.  
  
Legolas se acercó al río. Sintió una mano que le tomaba del brazo. Era Gimli, que le miraba con temor y esperanza a la vez en los ojos.  
  
"Ve con cuidado, Legolas."  
  
"Eso haré, amigo." - sonrió él. Suspiró y se lanzó al gua, y bruscamente sintió como la corriente le arrastraba, pero los Enanos le tenían bien sujeto de la cuerda. Sabía que no le dejarían caer, mas también sabía que ni el mejor nadador del mundo podía hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Luchando contra la turbia corriente, Legolas rezó a los Valar para que obraran un milagro.  
  
Varias veces se hundió bajo las sucias aguas revueltas, pero con gran esfuerzo logró llegar hasta Jidda. Tomó la temblorosa niña entre sus brazos y la alzó para que no se hundiera. La pequeña empezó a toser, porque al parecer se había tragado un poco de agua. Legolas hubiera querido acariciarla, pero no pudo porque tenía que mantenerse bien sujeto a la vieja tronca. "Está bien, Jidda." - le dijo él tiernamente - "Ya estoy aquí."  
  
"¿Legolas?" - dijo ella con un hilo de voz.  
  
Entones Legolas oyó un estruendo acompañado por los gritos de los Enanos, gritándole que estuviera alerta. Miró hacia arriba, y por su horror vio lo que estaba sucediendo: una avalancha de fango y rocas se avecinaba salvajemente por ese lado de la orilla. No hubo tiempo de hacer nada. La avalancha era increíblemente rápida y en cuestión de centésimas de segundos ya estaba sobre ellos. Legolas tuvo ése corto periodo de tiempo para elegir entre ser sepultados por las rocas o soltarse y dejarse caer por la cascada. Y eligió la segunda opción. Soltó la cuerda que le sujetaba, y ambos Elfo y niña cayeron brutalmente por la casada.   
  
Conmocionados por lo sucedido, los Enanos se apresuraron a ir montaña abajo con la esperanza de encontrarles. Vivos o muertos.  
  
Por su parte, Legolas hizo lo posible por mantener a la niña entre sus brazos, y para que ésta no saliera herida trató de que su propio cuerpo hiciera de escudo. Sintió fuertes golpes que le hirieron brutalmente, pero intentó no perder la conciencia; no mientras Jidda no estuviera a salvo sobre la tierra. Segundos después ya habían sido arrastrados hasta el pie de la montaña (tan poderosa era la corriente) donde las aguas del Celduin ya fluían calmadas.   
  
Sintiendo un terrible dolor en cada movimiento, Legolas nadó hasta que sus manos tocaron la arcilla de la orilla. Arrastrándose salió del agua con la temblorosa niña en brazos, que tosía. Entonces, oyó su vocecita. "¿Legolas?"  
  
Relajándose al ver que la niña estaba bien, Legolas dejó que la oscuridad le llevara. Y no vio más.  
  
Tiempo después llegaron los Enanos, y lo que encontraron les dolió en el corazón: Jidda lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Legolas mientras con sus manitas sacudía al Elfo caído, que no daba señales de vida. Corrieron a ellos y tomaron a la niña y se la entregaron a su padres, que la envolvieron en una manta y la abrazaron llorando. Milagrosamente, Jidda no tenía ni un rasguño en su cuerpo. Pero no podían decir lo mismo del Elfo. Duros golpes se marcaban en su piel. Tenía cortes que sangraban. En su fino rostro había un gran golpe morado, y estaba sucio, con el pelo destrozado. Su piel estaba pálida, totalmente blanca. Y sus labios estaban morados.  
  
Una visión espantosa. Más para Gimli, que en cuanto vio que su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados y en su estado, temió lo peor. Ningún Elfo cierra los ojos, a no ser que esté gravemente herido. Él lo sabía.  
  
Le dieron la vuelta y le pusieron de espaldas, sintiendo su que su cuerpo había perdido todo calor, y que estaba frío, por no decir helado. Gimli no perdió el tiempo en llamarle por su nombre y posar la cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando detectar el latido de su corazón. Pero no oyó nada. Lo único que oyó fue la voz de Jidda a sus espaldas, diciendo "¿Se va a poner bien?"  
  
Instintivamente cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho de Legolas (deseando que no se hubiera roto ninguna costilla) y empezó a masajearle, intentando y queriendo poner su corazón en marcha otra vez. Tras presionar cinco veces posó sus labios en lo fríos labios morados de Legolas y sopló dos veces, ofreciéndole aire. Lo repitió una y otra vez, pero tras varios intentos Legolas aun no respondía.   
  
Gloin, apenado por lo que sus ancianos ojos veían, posó una mano consoladora sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Déjalo, Gimli, hijo mío. No hay nada que puedas hacer."  
  
Gimli, que hacía tiempo que había empezado a temblar también, no hizo caso y siguió con el masaje. No dejaría que su amigo muriera frente a él. Legolas era un Elfo, y como Elfo su vida era inmortal. No quería verle morir. Gimli había asumido y estaba decidido a morir antes que él.  
  
"Vamos Legolas... Por el Amor de Yavanna y Nienna, ¡no te mueras! ¡Respira! ¡Hazlo por mí!" - imploró Gimli y una vez más le dio aire. Los demás les miraban apenados; algunos llorando, otros apartando la vista para no verlo y algunos cubriéndose los ojos. Entonces, Legolas se movió, abrió los ojos y se echó a un lado y vomitó agua que se había tragado.  
  
Todos gritaron vivas y hurras emocionados, contentos de verle con vida, y los niños quisieron tirarse sobre Legolas y abrazarle, pero les detuvieron, porque el Elfo necesitaba espacio para respirar. Gimli le ayudó a sentarse mientras acababa de toser el agua del río y empezó a frotarle la espalda con una mano, para darle calor. No pudo evitar llorar silenciosas lágrimas de alegría cuando Legolas se apoyó en su lecho y le rodeó la cintura con sus largos brazos.   
  
Entre el dolor, Legolas sentía la gente a su alrededor, y oía cada cosa que decían. Sentía también los brazos de Gimli, sujetándole y dándole calor. Se fundió en su abrazo. Se sentía bien en sus brazos. Oyó como le susurraba unas palabras, pero el mareo y mal estar le venció, y al final se dejó caer inconsciente.  
  
  
  
Primero tuvo frío. La sensación de frío no es algo muy común para un Elfo. Ellos pueden caminar un día entero en una tormenta de nieve sin enfriarse ni las puntas de los dedos. Pero él supo que aquello era frío porque tembló. Segundos después notó un cosquilleo en la nuca y tan sólo un instante después sintió el calor de un abrazo. Ahora lo que sentía era luz, luz acariciándole la piel.  
  
A pesar de sentir la luz, todo estaba oscuro. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Le sorprendió ver que le costaba abrirlos, pero poco a poco sus párpados se movieron, lentamente como dos flores al estirar sus pétalos en un claro amanecer. Primero todo era borroso, mas poco a poco la visión se le fue aclarando hasta que límpidamente vio el techo de mármol gris. Comprendió que se había desmayado y que acababa de despertar. Lo último que recordaba era oír la voz de Jidda, llamándole, justo después de que lograran salir del río.  
  
Entonces recordó el dolor, o más bien, sus heridas recordaron por él, y se sintió enfermo, con una espantosa jaqueca, pero lo peor era el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tenía los labios secos como arena, y sus ojos estaban llenos de legañas. No pudo evitar que sus labios se abrieran en una lamento de dolor. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de otra cosa; alguien le estaba tomando de la mano, alguien con las manos rasposas pero gentiles. Sin duda era Gimli. El Enano había estado todo el tiempo tomándole la mano, pero se la estrechó cariñosamente cuando Legolas gimió.  
  
Legolas intentó incorporarse. No por ello sintió más dolor, porque sus músculos ni siquiera reaccionaron, pero Gimli, al ver lo que trataba de hacer, puso su otra mano en su frente. "No te muevas, Legolas." - dijo con suavidad en la voz - "Aun no estás en condiciones de moverte."  
  
Legolas quiso hablar, mas no le salió la voz; tenía la garganta totalmente seca. Gimli le acercó un vaso de agua y él se la bebió con deleite. No recordaba haber tenido tanta sed nunca antes en su vida.  
  
"Elfo loco." - gruñó Gimli - "Te dije que era peligroso y que tuvieras cuidado. ¿Pero me hiciste caso? ¡No! Nunca me haces caso. Debí imaginar que esto ocurriría."  
  
"Ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, Gimli." - pudo hablar al fin, con voz ronca. - "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?"  
  
"Dos días ya. ¿Tendrás hambre, no? Unos Enanos bajaron a los bosques cercanos a encontrar comida para ti, ¡y mira que suerte! Encontraron algunos frutos silvestres que no se habían estropeado con la lluvia. Y puedo hacerte unos huevos si quieres, porque comes huevos, ¿no? ¿O eso tampoco entra en tu alimentación?"  
  
"No te molestes, Gimli, no tengo hambre." - respondió Legolas, que se había quedado un poco aturdido cuando Gimli le dijo que había estado inconsciente durante dos días, mas la sorpresa se le pasó cuando oyó la palabra "comida", que le hizo remover el estómago. Se sentía demasiado enfermo para comer.  
  
"Pues vas a comer quieras o no. Mira lo delgado y débil que estás. Iré a buscarte algo enseguida." - Gimli se puso en pie, mas Legolas le tomó por la mano que le había estado cogiendo todo el tiempo.  
  
"Ahora no puedo comer nada, de verdad, Gimli. Quédate aquí conmigo."  
  
Gimli le miró a los ojos. No se lo estaba pidiendo, sino suplicando. Echando un suspiro, Gimli se dio por vencido y volvió a sentarse junto al lecho de Legolas. "Está bien." - balbuceó - "Bebe un poco más de agua y ya comerás más tarde. Pero tendrás que comer, ¿eh? Si no, no te recuperarás."  
  
"¿Cómo está Jidda?"  
  
"Está bien, amigo, y gracias a ti. Por suerte salió sin ningún rasguño. Sólo con un buen constipado." - dijo - "Está ansiosa por verte, los demás niños también. Y no sólo los niños," - rió Gimli - "todos quieren verte. Se alegrarán de oír que ya estás despierto. ¡Les diste un buen susto! Es decir...Nos diste un buen susto."  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Legolas, y no se borró, pues en aquel instante se quedó profundamente dormido; ésta vez con los ojos semi-abiertos, indicando que estaba fuera de peligro. Que pronto se recuperaría. Gimli le acarició el moretón de su rostro y su frente, y le susurró dulces sueños.  
  
Se quedó un rato más con él y luego se retiró, corriendo a dar la buen noticia a todo el mundo. Pues, aunque Legolas no lo sabía aun, los Enanos le amaban ahora tanto como hacían sus hijos. Desde el accidente no dejaron de preguntar por el estado de su nuevo héroe.   
  
¡Al fin un poco de alegría! Hacía dos días todo había sido una pesadilla especialmente para Gimli, desde el preciso momento en que encontraron a Legolas tendido junto a las orillas del Río Rápido, sin pulso alguno. Fue una pesadilla el tener que transportarlo montaña arriba hasta el pueblo, pues temían que se hubiera roto la espalda y no querían dañarle más. Por suerte, después de lavarle con extremo cuidado, los curanderos y curanderas anunciaron que no había nada que un Elfo no pudiese curar. Tenía tres huesos rotos: uno de la pierna, la clavícula derecha y una costilla inferior, afortunadamente no dañada del todo. Lo demás eran golpes superficiales que se le amoratarían e hincharían, pero aplicándole las hierbas indicadas y con el increíble poder de recuperación de los Elfos, se le pondrían bien más pronto de lo que podrían esperar. Los cortes no fueron muy profundos. Con desinfectante, vendas y descanso no podrían empeorar.  
  
Convencido de que todos estarían contentos por la buena noticia, aceleró el paso.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi! No os preocupéis que en el próximo Legolas se va a poner bueno del todo _^_~ _Sin aun queréis ver el dibujo de Elenshael, podéis decírmelo y yo os lo mandaré por e-mail._  
  
_~ Anariel: Espero que este cap. te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic._  
  
_~ Evan: ¡Aiya Evan! Es genial volver a verte de nuevo _^_^ _Estoy muy contenta de que este fic también te guste. ¡No dejes de leerlo!_  
  
_~ orion: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Leí tu fic "Thranduilion Chronicles: Book One: Son of the Valar"_ _Está muy bien._ _¿Vas a escribir más_ _"Thranduilion Chronicles"_ _como yo hago en mis fics_ _"Las Aventuras de_ _la Compañía"? Yo ya llevo el Primer, Segundo y Tercer libro_,_ y tengo pensado hasta el Sexto._ _¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_  
  
_~ Lothluin: ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? Te enseñaré el dibujo de Elenshael con mucho gusto, y espero que te guste. Te digo un secretito: si su mirada te recuerda a la de Éowyn, no será de extrañar,_ _porque cuando empecé a dibujarla quería hacer a Éowyn, pero al final me dio por dibujar a Elen._ ^_^ _Tenna rato!_  
  
_Namárië, an sí._  
  
*_ Yavanna = Dadora de Frutos. (Una de las Valier, llamada también "Kementári" (Reina de la Tierra) en la lengua Eldarin. Se contaba entre los Aratar; esposa de Aulë. Entre las Reinas de los Valar, Yavanna es la más venerable después de Varda. En forma de mujer es alta y viste de verde; pero a veces asume otras formas. Algunos la han visto en forma de árbol, con ramas que derramaban un rocío dorado que al caer sobre la tierra estéril verdeaba con el trigo. Bajo el poder del canto de Yavanna brotaron y florecieron los Dos Árboles de Valinor: Laurelin y Telperion.)_  
  
_* Nienna =_ _(Otra de los Valier y de los Aratar._ _Señora de la piedad y el duelo; hermana de los Fëanturi (Los Amos de los Espíritus), que son los Valar Námo (Mandos) e Irmo (Lórien). Nienna es más poderosa que Ëste la curandera. Está familiarizada con el dolor, y lloró las heridas que sufrió Arda por obra de Melkor. En la Música de los Ainur, su canto se convirtió en un lamento. Dicen que quien escucha sus lágrimas y lamentos aprende a tener piedad y firmeza en la esperanza.)_  
_Yavanna Y Nienna manifestaron sus poderes de curación y crecimiento en los Árboles, después de que éstos fueran destruidos por Melkor, pero no lograron salvarlos.)_  
  
_* Laurelin = Canción del Oro. (El más joven de los Dos Árboles de Valinor)_  
  
_* Telperion = (El mayor de los Dos Árboles de Valinor; llamado "El Árbol Blanco") _  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fiesta dorada

** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena  
  
_**  
_Capítulo 6to: Fiesta dorada.  
  
  
_ Legolas despertó aquella noche con el susurro del viento soplando levemente, haciendo que las blancas cortinas de seda se elevaran y brillaran con un fulgor celestial causada por la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba en ellas.   
  
Los dolores de cabeza se le habían pasado, pero no se encontraba precisamente bien que digamos. Cuando despertó, lo primero que distinguieron sus ojos azules grisáceos como nubes tempestuosas fue una lámpara de reluciente plata con cinco velas blancas; la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación. Apartó la mirada de su derecha para volverse a la izquierda, esperando encontrar a su amigo Gimli sentado a su lado. Lo esperaba porque durante sus sueños había sentido una presencia muy cercana a él, mirándole y cuidándole y dándole compañía. Ahora que estaba despierto podía oír claramente la respiración grave del Enano, monótona y pausada.  
  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no fue Gimli quien encontró, sino otro Enano más anciano, de largos cabellos y barba gris emblanquecida, con varias trenzas que le sujetaban la melena tras su cabeza, dejando completamente al descubierto aquel rostro arrugado de grandes mejillas redondas, ojos hundidos, débiles y cansados por los años, y labios ocultos tras un espeso mostacho. Era Gloin.  
  
A Legolas, que había estado completamente preparado para decir -¡Aiya, Gimli!-, se le atascó la voz en la garganta al verle, y no supo que hacer o decir.  
  
No necesitó hacer nada, porque Gloin ya habló, inclinándose un poco hacia él. "¿Estás despierto? ¡Vaya! Mi hijo ya me contó que los Elfos dormíais con los ojos abiertos, pero no me lo creí hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos." - Hizo una pequeña pausa. - "¿Cómo te encuentras?"  
  
"Mucho mejor." - dijo Legolas en voz muy baja y débil - "Pero tengo un poco de sed."  
  
Gloin se puso en pie y gentilmente le ayudó a incorporarse. "Ahí. Deja que te ayude." - Colocó el cojín de plumas en vertical y, yendo con cuidado para no dañarle, acomodó a Legolas apoyádole en el cojín. Fue entonces cuanod el Elfo vio sus vendas por primera vez, antes ocultas bajo las sábanas. Su brazo derecho estaba envuelto estrechamente hasta más de la mitad; su hombro derecho y su pecho estaban vendados también, sujetándole la clavícula firmemente; Su estómago estaba vendado, pues se había roto una costilla inferior. A demás de eso, tenía otras heridas cubiertas con trapos bañados en líquido de hierbas medicinales; y, aunque no podía verlo, sentía que su pierna izquierda estaba envuelta en vendas también.  
  
Sintió dolor en sus huesos rotos al incorporase, pero lo ignoró. Gloin le ofreció un vaso de agua fresca y él se la bebió con tanto deleite como había hecho antes con Gimli. Legolas le devolvió el vaso vacío a Gloin y se lo agradeció.  
  
"Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias." - dijo Gloin como respuesta - "Has salvado la vida de esa niña poniendo la tuya en grave peligro. Gimli tenía razón," - dijo, recordando las palabras de su hijo, las cuyas no había olvidado porque realmente le impresionó cuando se las dijo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando de un Elfo del Bosque Negro; uno de los que conocía como "crueles" - "Eres una persona honrada, Legolas, y mereces ser llamado Hermano entre nosotros. Siento haber sido descortés contigo: me cegó el odio que siento hacia tu padre."  
  
"Entiendo Señor. Mi padre a veces actúa según sus prejuicios, y eso le ha provocado más de un enemigo. Y aunque tenga una mente egoísta y avariciosa, sigue siendo mi padre y le quiero." - dijo Legolas con una pequeña sonrisa. - "Acepto sus disculpas y le doy las gracias por los cuidados que se me dan, y estoy seguro de que mi padre también se lo agradecerá. Se lo compensaré de algún modo, se lo prometo."  
  
"No hay nada que puedas darme más bello aun que lo que esta tierra nos da, pero agradezco tu oferta."   
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces Legolas habló. "Mi Señor, ¿donde está Gimli?"  
  
Gloin sonrió "Ha salido a tomar el aire. Es más, le _he obligado_ a que saliera a tomar el aire. Desde el accidente no se ha apartado de tu lado ni ha soltado tu mano. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo me quedaría aquí contigo, y al final le convencí. Te tiene mucho cariño." - dijo Gloin, y Legolas asintió, porque era verdad y él lo sabía - "Gimli es muy protector contigo. Siente tanto amor por ti como si fueras un miembro más de la familia."  
  
"Y yo también siento ese amor, Señor. Nunca le dejaría caer, como él no me dejó caer a mí."  
  
"Es lo que esperaba oírte decir, Legolas Hojaverde, porque dejo mi hijo en tus cuidados mientras esté en vuestro Reino."  
  
A Legolas se le iluminó el rostro, contento al oír que Gloin le daba permiso a Gimli para acompañarle como invitado al Reino del Bosque Negro. "Tiene mi palabra" - prometió - "Yo mismo me encargaré de que sea recibido como si fuera mi propio hermano."  
  
La puerta se abrió despacio y apareció Gimli, con una pequeña vela encendida en la mano, y en su otra mano llevaba un plato de cerámica con comida. Gimli sonrió al ver a su amigo despierto y hablando con su padre.  
  
"¿Ya estás aquí?" - Gloin se puso en pie - "Me retiro a dormir entonces, con vuestro permiso." - hizo una profunda reverencia frente a Legolas y se marchó, tomando la pequeña vela de Gimli para que le iluminase el camino.  
  
"¡Tienes mejor aspecto, Legolas!" - se alegró Gimli. El Enano se sentó a su lado y le observó el rostro de cerca - "Aunque tu cara parece que necesitará más tiempo para curarse."  
  
Legolas parpadeó, algo confuso, y se llevó una mano al rostro, acariciando con sus dedos su suave tez y, para su sorpresa, sintiendo un pellizco de dolor. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que se había herido el rostro. "¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cara?"  
  
"Te la heriste. Tienes un buen moretón en ella." - rió Gimli, pero Legolas no rió. En su lugar, extendió su mano hacia Gimli.  
  
"Espejo." - dijo - "Quiero un espejo."  
  
"Um....no. Mejor no, amigo." - respondió Gimli rascándose la barba - "Créeme, lo que vieras no te iba a gustar."  
  
"Tal vez tengas razón." - respondió el otro intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero que apareció como una mueca.  
  
"Estaba pensando...¿qué me hará tu padre cuando sepa lo que te ha ocurrido?" - preguntó Gimli con una sonrisa sarcástica. Legolas echó una dulce risa de las suyas.  
  
"Creo que no deberíamos decirle nada de lo ocurrido." - contestó - "Al menos no hasta que los dos os llevéis como padre e hijo."  
  
"Y yo pienso lo mismo; será lo mejor." - Gimli le ofreció el plato de cerámica que llevaba y se lo puso sobre sus piernas. En él había un par de huevos revueltos, unos frutos silvestres maduros, y un vaso de leche fresca. - "Ahora, como me prometiste, te comerás _todo_ esto. Y sin rechistar."  
  
"En primer lugar, yo no te prometí nada." - dijo Legolas. Gimli le miró con _muy _mala cara.- "Pero de todos modos tengo hambre." - se corrigió Legolas tomando el primer bocado.  
  
  
  
Las siguiente dos semanas Legolas permaneció en su cama extra-larga que los Enanos encontraron para él. Todos fueron muy amables con él y le dieron todo cuanto necesitaba. Le alimentaron con la mejor comida que consiguieron y le preparaban té constantemente para que le ayudara a recuperarse y para que se relajara.   
  
Los niños iban a verle todos los días. Eran tantos que siempre tenía que entras Gimli, o Gloin o cualquier otro para sacarlos de ahí y que le dieran un descanso al pobre Elfo. Pero Legolas apreciaba su compañía y cariño. Un día los niños le hicieron un regalo cada uno: Eran pequeñas figuritas que ellos mismo habían tallado en madera; caballitos, pájaros, lobos...y todos ellos con dos pequeños ojos brillantes y de color, pues eran piedras preciosas incrustadas en la madera. Así, le regalaron por ejemplo la figurita de un halcón con ojos de zafiro azul. Se las guardó, por supuesto; serían un bonito adorno para su dormitorio en el Reino de los bosques, y serían un precioso recuerdo también.  
  
Podría decirse que al final sus cuidados fueron mejores que los que recibía como príncipe en su hogar. Mas a pesar de la gran hospitalidad Legolas necesitaba salir a tomar el aire de vez en cuando, y a los diez días de reposo ya estaba pidiendo que le dejasen probar de caminar sobre sus pies; pero no lo hicieron, y le obligaron a que se sentara en un sillón mietras ellos lo alzaban para transportarlo hasta afuera. Muy sorprendidos se quedaron los Enanos cuando, al décimo día, el primero en que lo llevaron a tomar el aire, Legolas se puso en pie por sí mismo y caminó hasta un pequeño ruiseñor que cantaba vívamente sobre una piedra.  
  
El poder de recuperación de los Elfos era increíble, y el día 29 de Abril ya se había puesto bien del todo y sus vendas fueron removidas. Tan sólo le quedaban unas marcas casi invisibles en las partes donde antes había duros golpes, y el moretón mas vistoso de todos (el de su rostro) ya se había borrado, dejando tan sólo un pequeño corte rojo cerca de su ojo.  
  
Ese día, cuando Legolas encontró un momento para estar a solas con Gimli, le confesó sus ansias de volver a casa. "Habéis sido muy amables conmigo y os lo agradezco. También te doy las gracias de nuevo por esas dos 'sorpresas' que me diste; fueron los mejores regalos que he recibido en toda mi vida y nunca te estaré lo suficiente agradecido. Pero hecho de menos a mi gente, Gimli. Anhelo volver a ver mis jardines, volver a dormir en la sombra de los altos árboles de mi bosque..."  
  
"No hay problema, amigo mío." - le dijo Gimli con comprensibilidad - "Hoy prepararemos las maletas y mañana anunciaremos la partida a todo el mundo en la fiesta."  
  
Gimli se estaba refiriendo a la fiesta que habían preparado los Enanos en honor al valor de Legolas, por haber salvado a la pequeña Jidda de una muerte segura. Aquella tarde siguiente dio comienzo la gran fiesta. Hombres Enanos, mujeres y niños la celebraban a fuera, bebiendo, bailando y riendo. Se contaron cuentos y historias de heroes Enanos, y Legolas les contó un par de historias de héroes Elfos. La triste história de Beleg, muerto en manos de la persona que más amaba, y la historia de Gil-Galad, el Último Rey Supremo de los Noldor, muerto de la mano de Sauron en la Primera Guerra del Anillo.  
  
Los bailes enanos eran risueños, saltarines, extremadamente alegres y encantadores. Los bailaron hasta que se extendió el crepúsculo y bajo la luz de la enorme luna blanca, las diminutas estrellas y las velas, continuaron.   
  
Dori, Nori y Ori con sus melódicas flautas; Dwalin con la viola, Bombur con los tambores, Bifur y Bofur con los violines, y otros enanos no tan ancianos con sus instrumentos, tocaron sonatas, requiemes, minués, preludios y otras composiciones para los asistentes, que siempre riendo acompañaron la música con el movimiento de sus pies y al ritmo de las palmas.  
  
Legolas no se escapó de bailar con varias mujeres Enano, y cuandoo terminó el último baile, los músicos entonaron un canto grave que antaño cantaron los Enanos, en lo más hondo de las viejas moradas, y los demás se les unieron para acompañarlos.  
  
"Más allá de las frías y de las brumosas montañas,  
a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
en busca del metal amarillo encantado,  
hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca."  
  
"Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos  
mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,  
en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,  
en salas huecas bajo las montañas."  
  
"Para el antigua rey y el señor de los Elfos  
los enanos labraban martillando  
un tesoro dorado, y la luz atrapaban  
y en gemas la escondían en la espada."  
  
"En collares de plata ponían y engarzaban  
estrellas florecientes, el fuego del dragón  
colgaban en coronas, en metal retorcido  
entretejían la luz de la luna y del sol."  
  
"Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,  
a mazmorras profundas y cuevas antiguas,  
a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado,  
hemos de ir, antes de que el día nazca."  
  
"Allí para ellos mismos labraban las vasijas  
y las arpas de oro; pasaban mucho tiempo  
donde otros no cavaban; y allí muchas canciones  
cantaron que los Hombres o los Elfos no oyeron."  
  
"Los vientos ululaban en medio de la noche,  
y los pinos rugían en la cima.  
El fuego era rojo, y llameaba extendiéndose,  
los árboles como antorchas de luz resplandecían."  
  
"Las campanas tocaban en el valle,  
y los hombres de cara pálida observaban el cielo,  
la ira del dragón, más violenta que el fuego,  
derribaba las torres y las casas."  
  
"La montaña humeaba a la luz de la luna;  
los enanos oyeron los pasos del destino,  
huyeron y cayeron y fueron a morir  
a los pies del palacio, a la luz de la luna."  
  
"Más allá de las hoscas y brumosas montañas,  
a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
a quitarle nuestro oro y las arpas,  
¡hemos de ir, antes de que el día nazca!"  
  
Y así concluyó la danza. la gente aplaudió y se retiró a las mesas, donde las bebidas ya estaban servidas. "¡Ven Legolas," - le llamó Gimli - ", y tómate unas cervezas conmigo!" - Con una mano en su espalda, lo arrastró hasta la mesa, lo sentó junto a él y le pasó una enorme jarra. Legolas no había bebido cerveza nunca antes, mas la aceptó. No podía ser mucho más fuerte que los vinos de su padre el Rey.  
  
"Muy bien, Legolas, mira y aprende." - dijo Gimli tomando su jarra y bebiéndosela de un solo trago, derramando algunas gotas por su barba rojiza. Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, totalmente vacía, y eructó. Legolas se echó a reír. - "Ahora tú."  
  
"¿Yo?"  
  
"Sí. De un trago."  
  
Legolas tomó su jarra. Se la miró, pero antes de dar el paso se volvió a Gimli. "¿Es necesario que eche los gases yo también?" - bromeó.  
  
"No es necesario." - rió Gimli - "Aunque me gustaría verlo."  
  
Legolas se llevó la bebida a los labios y comenzó a beber, pero no había tomado ni la mitad cuando lo dejó y empezó a toser, con la cara roja y los ojos brillantes. Gimli se echó a reír y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Varios Enanos se reían también; ¡incluso mujeres! las quienes beber cerveza de malta es algo tan común como para un Elfo beber agua.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Legolas? ¿El príncipe Elfo no puede con un poco de cerveza enana?" - rió Gimli - "¡Parece que vuestros finos paladares sólo están hechos para los suaves vinos élficos!"  
  
Desde luego Legolas no había esperado que la cerveza de malta de los Enanos fuera _tan fuerte_. Tan pronto como el líquido hubo tocado sus frágiles labios, sintió como la garganta empezaba a arderle y que le quemaba el estómago. Pareció que necesitaría un cubo de agua para que no le salieran las chispas por las orejas. ¡Sólo esperaba que aquel mal trago no le fuera a subir a la cabeza!  
  
"¿¿Cuanto licor le habéis puesto??" - preguntó Legolas cuando hubo dejado de toser, pero los colores de su cara no habían bajado aún. La única respuesta que recibió fueron más risas. - "Ay, pero está bueno." - añadió con toda normalidad y bebiendo otro trago, y otro, y otro.  
  
"¡Cuidado! ¡Que por nuestra culpa no vaya a convertirse en un Elfo alcohólico!" - rieron.  
  
Gimli se puso en pie y Legolas, viendo lo que se proponía, también se puso en pie. "¡Hermanos!" - gritó Gimli tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes, aunque sin éxito, pues todos estaban muy alborotados. Tomó una cuchara y comenzó a dar golpes a una de las jarras de vidrio. - "¡Hermanos!"  
  
A ésta todos le oyeron y se callaron volviéndose a él y al invitado de honor, prestando toda su atención.  
  
"¡Mis queridos hermanos! ¡Propongo un brindis para nuestro invitado y héroe aquí, Legolas!"   
  
Los Enanos levantaron las jarras en alto y gritaron "¡Sí, por Legolas Hojaverde, el Hermano de los Enanos!"  
  
"¡Está ha sido una velada maravillosa!"- continuó Gimli - "¡Pero aprovechamos éste momento para daros una noticia! ¡Mañana Legolas partirá a su hogar, y yo me iré con él por un tiempo indefinido!"  
  
Los Enanos no respondieron, sólo se oía algún que otro niño murmurando tristemente. "¿Se va? ¿Tan pronto?" "¿Y Gimli también?"  
  
El Silvano, viendo que el anunciamiento había entristecido al pueblo, habló. "¡Me lo he pasado muy bien aquí en Erebor, y os agradezco enormemente vuestra gratitud y los buenos cuidados que me habéis prestado!" - miró a los niños a los ojos, sonriéndo a sus bonitas caritas entristecidas - "¡Muchas gracias a los niños también por ofrecerme su amistad y sus regalos! ¡Y por último, muchas gracias por esta gran fiesta! ¡Pero a pesar de tanta amabilidad hecho de menos a los bosques y a mi gente, y creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que parta hacia mi hogar y no daros más dolores de cabeza con mis paranoias élficas!" - sonrió, y Gloin sonrió también, recordando que aquellas palabras las había dicho él. - "¡Pero prometo que tendréis noticias mías, y ¿quién sabe? tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día !"  
  
Gloin levantó en alto la jarra con su mano arrugada. "¡Por Legolas el Elfo, Hermano de los Enanos; y por Gimli el Grande! ¡Les deseamos un buen viaje! ¡Suerte y ventura, hermanos, en un futuro nos encontraremos!"  
  
Todos brindaron "¡Por Legolas el Elfo, y por Gimli el Enano! ¡Suerte y ventura; en el futuro nos encontraremos!"  
  
  
Las dos siguientes horas las pasaron charlando y bebiendo animados. La jarra de Legolas no hacía más que vaciarse y llenarse. Y el mundo para Legolas pronto se convirtió en un lugar maravilloso. Rodeado de amigos, risas y bebida, ¿qué más podría desear? Miró al amado Enano ha su lado; una vez más llenando su jarra de dorada cerveza de malta.  
  
"Gimli, querido amigo," - le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro - "Eres un amigo espléndido; el mejor que alguien podría desear."  
  
Gimli no evitó que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios, mas pudo contener su risa. Le habló con la voz más seria que pudo, pero sus ojos marrones centelleaban como si estuvieran riendo. "Gracias por el cumplido, amigo Legolas. Pero díme, ¿cuántas copas te has tomado?"  
  
Legolas pareció recapacitar un momento. Luego se volvió a Gimli con toda seriedad. "No tengo ni idea." - dijo sinceramente.  
  
A su lado, Glorin, un Enano se de cabellos y barba negra, y grave voz juvenil, se rió para sí mismo. "Gimli, creo que Legolas ya ha bebido bastante por hoy. Será mejor que apartes la cerveza de su vista."  
  
"Así que, ¿cuánto puede un Elfo beber?" - preguntó Dana, sus dedos jugueteando con su femenina barba rubia.  
  
"Ni idea, pero nunca antes he visto a un Elfo beber algo más fuerte que el vino." - dijo Gloin desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
"Eso, _es_ mas fuerte que el vino, sin duda." - dijo Gimli y se volvió al Elfo Sindarin - "Legolas, amigo mío, ¿cómo te encuentras?"  
  
"Perfectamente, Señor Enano. Qué día más maravilloso aquí, con todos mis amigos. Mis maravillosos, maravillosos amigos." - dijo con toda normalidad, no mostrando signos de borrachera en su dulce y sabia voz.  
  
"Hum. Parece que está bien. Sólo se le ve muy feliz. Tal vez los Elfos _pueden_ beber mucho, después de todo."  
  
"Yo no estaría tan seguro." - dijo Glorir - "Será mejor que hagamos la prueba. Legolas, amigo, ¿podrías ponerte en pie, como yo?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto!" - dijo poniéndose en pie sin trastabillar ni nada.  
  
"Estupendo. Ahora haz como yo. Levanta el pie izquierdo del suelo; sostente sólo sobre el derecho y con la mano izquierda tócate la nariz."   
  
Legolas así lo hizo, pero al segundo perdió el equilibrio y Gimli tuvo que sostenerle. Una risita escapó de los labios de Legolas "Gracias Gimli, amigo. Mi muy buen amigo."  
  
Glorir miró a Gimli con una gran sonrisa, como diciéndole - ya te lo dije -. Gimli soltó a Legolas, que ya se las había apañado para ponerse firmemente en pie. "Esto no prueba mucho; después de todo, hace dos semanas tenía la pierna rota."  
  
"Eso era la izquierda." - le recordaron.  
  
"De acuerdo, pasemos a la siguiente y definitiva prueba." - dijo Gimli - "Legolas, amigo, ¿podrías andar en línea recta?"  
  
"Tus deseo son órdenes para mí." - dijo con una cómica reverencia. Dio un paso, dos, parecía que iba bien...oh, no, al tercero ya se desvió hacia la izquierda; y al cuarto no digamos más. Todos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y con sonrisas que amenazaban en romper a carcajadas. Gimli le tomó por la espalda y le sentó a su lado.  
  
"Está bien, me habéis convencido. Legolas, por hoy ya no puedes beber más."  
  
"Oh..." - fue todo lo que dijo el Elfo, con pena. Tres jóvenes Enanos, Dofur, Hofur y Tebur, conocidos por su travesura juvenil (algo parecido a Merry y a Pippin, pero en Enanos) llamaron a Legolas. "¡Legolas! ¿Sabes qué debemos hacer ahora?" - sonrieron.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Ven con nosotros y te lo diremos!" - y se lo llevaron un poco más allá del grupo, donde empezaron a musitar entre ellos. Gimli les preguntó qué se proponían cuando vio como se lo llevaban, mas sólo le respondieron -¡Pronto volveremos!-  
  
"Gimli, hijo." - le llamó Gloin - "Será mejor que vayas a por el Elfo y apartes la cerveza de su vista antes de que causen algún escándalo."  
  
"Demasiado tarde." - dijo Dana sonriendo, y se volvieron hacia donde Dana les estaba señalando. Legolas, Dofur, Hofur y Tebur se habían puesto en pie sobre una silla y, por lo que aparentaba, estaban a punto de cantar. Y así lo hicieron. Una canción para beber. Una que le pareció familiar a Gimli. Los cuatro cantaron el primer verso al unísono, pero los siguientes los cantó el Elfo solo, exponiendo altamente su voz a los espectadores.  
  
"¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo  
para curar el corazón y ahogar las penas.  
La lluvia puede caer, el viento puede soplar  
y aún tengo que recorrer muchas millas,  
pero me acostaré al pie de un árbol alto  
y dejaré que las nubes naveguen en el cielo."  
  
Éste último verso lo cantaron los cuatro juntos. Gimli cayó en la cuenta de que ésa era la canción que los Hobbits cantaban cuando tomaban alguna copa. Se la había oído cantar a Merry, Pippin, Frodo y Sam, hacía mucho tiempo ya. Las canciones para beber son algo que a todos los Medianos les gusta. Los cantores estaban encantados de haber llamado la atención del público. En fin, tan encantados, que alzaron la voz para que el público les oyera con mejor claridad.  
  
"¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo.  
Sobre la colina alta y el bajo valle  
me han conducido mis agotados pies,  
mereciéndome éste ámbar tratamiento.  
¡Ah! no hay nada como una dorada cerveza  
para ayudarnos a pasar la noche fría."  
  
El público empezó a dar gritos de aprobación, pues la angelical voz de Legolas les gustaba. Gimli y Gloin le miraban estupefacto mientras que Glorir y Dana estaban apunto de romper a carcajadas.   
  
"¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo.  
La lluvia puede caer y el viento puede soplar,  
pero ni nieve ni lluvia ni aguanieve ni granizo  
me mantendrá lejos de mi prometida cerveza.  
Justo ahí en el camino puedo ver la posada  
y oír las risas llamándome de su interior."  
  
La silla no parecía ser lo suficiente alta para el gusto de Legolas, así que, acompañado por su coro Dofur, Hofur y Tebur, se subió a la mesa.  
  
"¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo  
para curar el corazón y ahogar las penas.  
No importa qué problemas oscurezcan mi día,  
el vino los ahuyentará a todos.  
Con amigos y risas y levantando una canción  
estaré hasta el próximo despejado amanecer."  
  
Gimli, aturdido, se levantó y se acercó a su amigo Elfo antes de que cantara la última, decisiva y vergonzosa estrofa. Los cuatro alborotadores se habían detenido un momento para echarse a reír junto a las carcajadas de los demás. Legolas había caído de rodillas sobre la mesa con tanta risa. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba del brazo. "¡Gimli! ¿Te me unirás a la próxima estrofa?"  
  
"No, mi buen amigo. Me gustaría que vinieras a hacerme compañía ahí junto a mi padre, si es que puedo apartarte de esta alegría."  
  
"¡Por supuesto, Gimli, querido amigo! ¡Siempre a tu servicio!" - dijo bajando de la mesa.   
  
"Ven conmigo." - Gimli tuvo que agarrar al Elfo por la cintura cuando éste empezó a caminar en otra dirección - "Por aquí." - dijo y antes de alejarse echó una mirada sombría a los tres Enanos, que la captaron enseguida.  
  
Gimli le hizo una señal a su padre (que ahora estaba riendo) de que se retiraban ya.  
  
"¿A dónde vamos Gimli?"  
  
"A la cama, Legolas."  
  
"¿¿A la cama??"  
  
"A _dormir_, amigo, a _dormir_."  
  
"Oh, ¡ah! dormir, claro. ¡Buenas noches a todos y dulces sueños!" - gritó a los demás.  
  
"¡Buenas noches!" - respondieron los demás entre risas. Los niños reían tanto que soltaban lágrimas y no pudieron dar las buenas noches. Ahora entendían porqué sus padres no les dejaban beber aún...  
  


  


  


_The Balrog_ _of Altena: Final del capi O_o espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis reído tanto como yo cuando lo escribía. La canción que cantaron los enanos en éste cap es la misma que cantan en El Hobbit, en la casa de Bilbo Bolsón. La primera estrofa de la canción "¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo." la podéis encontrar en "El Señor de los Anillos" ("Un atajo hacia los hongos") Las siguientes estrofas fueron creadas por Baylor, pero yo las he traducido y he hecho algunos pequeños cambios.  
_

_  
¿Adivináis qué? Los acontecimientos que en éste cap ocurrieron el 29 de Abril del 3020 yo los escribí el 29 de Abril; y los que hoy (30 de Abril) he escrito, ocurren en un 30 de Abril_. _¡Qué extraña coincidencia! _^_^  
_Para escribir éste fic me guío en fechas. Me guío con los Apéndices de El Señor de los Anillos. Las fechas que tienen algo que ver con Gimli y Legolas en éste fic las he inventado yo, por supuesto._  
_  
Por cierto, aquella frase que dice Gloin "Suerte y ventura; en el futuro nos encontraremos." es algo que he sacado de una frase muy típica en mi pueblo. Nosotros decimos "Sort y ventura; a n'es pla mus trobarem"(Suerte y ventura; en la llanura nos encontraremos)_ _Es un dicho de nuestra fiesta de San Juan (24 de Junio), una fecha muy importante para nosotros._  


  
_~ Lothluin: ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? Seguro que no te lo esperabas jajaja Tenna rato!  
_

  
_~ Noki: Hola noia! Cóm anam?_ _Esper que aquest capítol no t'hagi fet posar nerviosa, perque sino aviat et quedaràs sense ungles! _XD  


_  
Namárië, an sí._  


_  
* Beleg = (Un gran arquero y jefe de los guardianes de la frontera de Doriath; llamado "Cúthalion"_ _(Arcofirme); amigo y compañero de Túrin, de quien recibió la muerte._  
  
_* Gil-Galad =_ _Estrella Radiante. (Nombre por el que fue conocido posteriormente Ereinion, hijo de Fingon. Después de la muerte de Turgon se convirtió en el último Rey Supremo de los Noldor en la Tierra Media y se quedó en Lindon cuando concluyó la Primera Edad.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Otras numerosas separaciones

Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos.  
_   
Por The Balrog of Altena_  
  
_  
  
Capítulo 7mo: Otras numerosas separaciones e historias junto al río._  
  


1 de Mayo del año 3020 de la Tercera Edad. Ésta es una fecha que cabe recordar. No sólo por el hecho que Gimli el Enano y Legolas el Elfo comenzaron su viaje de partida al Reino de los Bosques, sino también por un acontecimiento muy importante ocurrido a otro de los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo: Samsagaz Gamyi.  
  
En éste maravilloso día, Sam contraía matrimonio al fin con la encantadora Rosita Coto, enigmática mujer entre los Hobbits; Sam era el segundo miembro de la Compañía en tener la felicidad de unirse en matrimonio a su amada.  
  
Aquella mañana los aldeanos de Hobbiton despertaron con mucha excitación y el alboroto amenazaba con durar el resto del día. Mientras que con los primeros rayos del sol y el sonoro canto del gallo despertaban Frodo Bolsón, Merry Brandigamo y Pippin Tuk nerviosos de alegría por su buen amigo en éste día tan especial, encontrando a Sam ya en pie y yendo de un lado a otro porque no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, muy muy lejos de ahí, en el lejano este, Legolas el Elfo despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza (una jaqueca, por supuesto) y se encontraba sin mantas que lo cubrieran (pues habían ido a parar al suelo con la 'movida' de la noche anterior) y con los pies asomándole por borde de la cama.  
  
Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse del mal estar que le pesaba sobre los hombros. Abrió las cortinas dando la bienvenida al nuevo día; y como cada mañana saludó al sol, al viento y a los pájaros que madrugaban para cantar temprano.  
  
"Aiya Sol, Fruto de Laureli,  
que cada día me ofreces   
un lindo y alegre amanecer.  
¡Ya estoy deseando caminar bajo tu luz  
y sentir tu calor rozarme la piel desnuda!"  
  
"Aiya viento, que sopla del oeste  
llevándome recuerdos en tu brisa.  
¿Qué noticias me traes del oeste?  
¿Se mueven las hojas de mi bosque   
en tu no visible ser?"  
  
"Aiya humildes pájaros,  
que cada mañana me despertáis   
con vuestro bello canto.  
¡Que las hojas de vuestro árbol  
de la vida nunca se marchiten!"  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta, y Legolas supo que no podía ser otro que su amigo Gimli.  
  
"Buenos días, Legolas. ¿Has tenido un buen sueño?"  
  
"Tan bueno que ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo llegué a mi cama." - sonrió Legolas.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo?"  
  
"Creo que tengo resaca, si eso es posible...¿Qué pasó anoche?" - preguntó, no estando seguro de querer saber la respuesta.  
  
"Bebiste unas cuantas jarras de más, y ya me ven arrastrando a un Elfo ebrio hasta su cama." - rió Gimli - "¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que pasó?"  
  
Legolas se sonrojó y tímidamente dijo "No estoy seguro, pero juraría que me puse a cantar la canción '¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo'."  
  
"Sí, sobre la mesa."  
  
"¡¿Sobre la mesa has dicho?!" - ahora no sólo las mejillas, sino todo el rostro de Legolas se sonrojó profundamente - "Ay, por los Valar, qué escandalo monté. ¿Llegué a cantar la última estrofa?"  
  
"No, mi buen amigo, yo te detuve a tiempo." - dijo Gimli y echó una repentina carcajada - "Pero he de admitir que fue de lo más divertido verlo, y oirte decir cosas bonitas a todo el mundo sin vergüenza alguna. ¡Oh! y lo mejor de todo fue cuando empezaste a recitar poemas de amor a esa mujer Enano, Dana, la dama que se sentaba a nuestro lado en la mesa, ¿te acuerdas?"  
  
"¡¿Qué hice que?!" - le interrumpió Legolas todo alarmado.   
  
Gimli no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de preocupación y espanto en Legolas. Entonces Legolas rió melodiosamente como el agua.  
  
"¡Una broma muy ingeniosa, Gimli!" - dijo entre risas - "¡Por un momento te creí! Ahora hablemos en serio."  
  
Gimli volvió a ponerse serio de repente. "Estoy hablando en serio."  
  
Hubo un silencio. Legolas se inclinó hacia Gimli y la sinceridad que vio en sus ojos hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara, para ser reemplazada por un expresión de ligero espanto. "¿No..No es broma?" - Gimli negó con la cabeza. Legolas se sonrojó por segunda ve en menos de cinco minutos y se encogió como a un niño que acaba de ser reñido por sus padres.  
  
Una sonrisa se formó bajo el espeso mostacho de Gimli, antes de que estallara a carcajadas y diera un golpecito amistoso a Legolas en la espalda. "¡Calma, Legolas amigo, que es broma! " - dijo - "¡Increible! ¡Nunca pensé que lograría engañar el buen sentido común de un Elfo!" - rió.   
  
"No le veo la gracia..." - dijo Legolas sentándose para intentar calmar su corazón mientras que su amigo Enano seguía riéndose de la gracia. Y no era de extrañar la reacción de Legolas, porque los Elfos son distintos a las demás razas en cuestiones de amor. Para ellos cada uno está destinado a una pareja, y cuando éstos se conocen ya nada puede separarlos. Incluso si uno de los dos no siente lo mismo, el otro seguirá amándole hasta el fin. Por eso los Elfos cuidan lo que dicen cuando hablan de amor. - "¿Hice algo más _fuera de lo común_? ¿A parte de lo de la canción?"  
  
"Umm, a parte de eso, nada _grave_; sólo alguna que otra palabra bonita." - Prefirió no mencionar lo que ocurrió después de apartarlo del lado de Dofur, Hofur y Tebur. Gimli sonrió maliciosamente - ¡Ya estoy deseando contárselo todo a Aragorn! ¡Será un buen tema para reír cuando volvamos a vernos! ¡Los Hobbits no se lo podrán creer!" - rió.  
  
"¡Ay no, Gimli! ¡Eso no tienes que contárselo a nadie! ¡Lo que pasó anoche que quede entre nosotros dos!"  
  
Entonces llamaron a la puerta con tres golpes firmes pero suaves. Gimli dio permiso de entrar entre carcajadas. Tan pronto como asomó la barba blanca reconocieron a Glóin.  
  
"Buenos días hijo, Legolas." - dijo, y los ancianos ojos grises brillaban con la luz del día - "Todo está listo para la partida. El caballo y el equipaje os están esperando afuera."  
  
"Gracias, padre." - dijo Gimli. Legolas también dio las gracias. Glóin cerró la puerta despacio y se fue.  
  
"¡Muy bien!" - dijo Gimli poniéndose en pie - "Cuanto antes partamos, antes llegaremos. ¡En marcha!"  
  
Gimli se alejaba a grandes pasos y Legolas aceleró el paso para cogerle. "¡Espera que aun no he terminado contigo! ¡Hablaba en serio con eso de que no se lo cuentes a nadie!"  
  
"Eso ya lo discutiremos por el camino." - rió el Enano.  
  
Los dos amigos no se sorprendieron al ver todo el Pueblo Enano esperándoles a la salida. Todos se acercaron sonriendo (aunque con tristeza en los ojos) y de uno en uno estrecharon manos y se despidieron de los dos.   
  
"Sentimos mucho lo que pasó anoche, Legolas..." - dijo Dofur, y detrás de él asintieron Hofur y Tebur. Legolas les sonrió y les dio un pequeño abrazo.  
  
"No tiene importancia. La verdad es que fue divertido mientras duró." - les dijo.  
  
Cinco Enanos ancianos se abrieron paso hasta Gimli. Eran Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bifur y Bofur. "¡Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto!" - dijo Dwalin dando un fuerte abrazo a Gimli, pues eran muy buenos amigos. Legolas, por su sorpresa, también recibió un abrazo, no sólo de Dwalin, sino de todos los cinco. - "¡Cuida bien de nuestro Gimli!" - le dijeron.  
  
"¿No os iréis sin despediros de mí, verdad?" - les llamó una vieja, grave y amistosa voz - "¡Gimli, Legolas! ¡Acercáos que yo no puedo levantarme!" - dijo Bombur. Bombur era ahora tan gordo que necesitaba la ayuda de seis jóvenes Enanos para trasladarse de la cama al asiento de la mesa. Estaba sentado sobre un sillón, entre la multitud. Gimli y Legolas abrazaron al enorme Enano. - "He engordado un poco desde que estuve en el Bosque Negro;" - rió - ";si tu padre volviera a encerrarme ahora seguro que me soltaría pronto, por no tener suficiente comida para alimentarme." - bromeó.  
  
"¡Bueno!" - dijo Glóin - "Antes de que os marchéis, quisiera Legolas que aceptaras un regalo del pueblo. Teníamos muchas cosas que darte, pero no tenéis con qué transportarlas hasta tu hogar, así que te pedimos que escojas una cosa al menos, la que quieras. Armadura, espada, cota de malla... puedes elegir."  
  
"Se lo agradezco, mi Señor, pero creo que con los regalos que me hicieron los niños ya tengo suficiente. Los guardaré en mi hogar con mucho celo, como recuerdo vuestro y de la montaña."  
  
Glóin asintió. "En ese caso, acepta al menos ésto como signo de amistad con la familia de Dúrin." - y le dio un colgante de _mithril_ donde podían verse los emblemas de Dúrin tallados en diamante blanco.  
  
Legolas lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo la frescura del metal pulido en su mano. "Lo llevaré siempre conmigo." - dijo y se lo colgó por el cuello. Glóin sonrió y con un suspiro se volvió a Gimli y le tomó en sus brazos.   
  
"Buen viaje, hijo mío. Mándame noticias tuyas tan pronto como puedas; cuando lleguéis al Bosque Negro, si es posible."  
  
"Lo haré padre."  
  
Legolas se inclinó sobre una rodilla para estar más a la altura de el viejo Enano y se dieron la mano. "Buen viaje a ti también, Legolas. Y ya sabes que siempre serás bien venido en Erebor. Vuelve cuando quieras y haznos una visita. ¡Adiós! y si por casualidad recibís alguna noticia de Bilbo, ¡hacédmelo saber! ¡Cuanto me gustaría volver a ver a ese viejo Hobbit!"  
  
Gimli y Legolas compartieron una mirada. Había llegeado el momento de partir. Mas cuando Legolas estuvo a punto de recoger el equipaje del suelo, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica marrón y verde. Eran las pequeñas Dwuna y Jidda. Le miraban con sus tiernos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Glorir y Dolir habían tomado a Gimli también, y Barin, y Fofur y todos los niños los rodeaban ahora.  
  
"¡No te vayas, Legolas! ¡Gimli, no os marchéis!"  
  
Gimli empezó a abrazarles y a secarles las lagrimitas. Legolas se sentó al suelo (pues los niños Enanos le llegan no mucho más arriba de la rodilla) y los niños se aferraron a él rodeándole con sus pequeños brazos. Se los sentaba en su lecho y les secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares, que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, y luego les besaba cariñosamente el cabello. Legolas, apenado como estaba al ver tristes a unos niños tan tiernos que se habían convertido en sus nuevos amigos, les cantó una canción para que se calmaran, y por un momento consiguió que dejasen de llorar, pero pronto, cuando volvían a ponerse en marcha, los niños empezaron a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Al final sus padres tuvieron que tomarlos y apartarlos para que pudieran irse. Llevaban poco equipaje, y se lo cargó Gimli, que montaría en la grupa de Arod, detrás de Legolas. Ayudó al Enano a subir y luego montó él ágilmente con un ligero salto. Acarició la crin blanca del caballo (que todo ese tiempo había estado a los cuidados de los Enanos mientras Legolas estuvo en cama enfermo.) y le susurró una palabras élficas. "_Noro na bar__, Arod, mellon nin._"  
  
El majestuosos corcel de Rohan relinchó y comenzó a trotar sendero abajo. Detrás de ellos la montaña se iba alejando, y haciendo más diminuta. Los Enanos se quedaron ahí, en pie, mirándoles hasta que los perdieron de vista en la distancia. Jidda fue la única niña que pudo hablar cuando los vió partir: "_Namárie, an sí, mellyn nin__._"  
  
Legolas detuvo a Arod a las orillas del Río Rápido, y tanto él como Gimli dieron una última mirada a la Montaña Solitaria antes de partir. No intercambiaron palabras, pero los dos echarían de menos a sus fuentes y canales, a sus calzadas de piedras de distintos colores, a las salas y calles subterráneas con arcos tallados como árboles, y las terrazas y torres que se alzan en sus faldas.  
  
"Gimli."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
Legolas guardó silencio. Al final a Gimli le pareció que suspiraba, y habló. "Nada."  
  
Gimli no le preguntó, porque le entendía perfectamente. Él tampoco tenía palabras para decir lo que sentía. Y no necesitaban decirlas, porque ambos ya sabían que sentían lo mismo, y eso les bastaba.  
  
Siguiendo las corrientes del Celduin hasta Esgaroth en el Lago Largo, trotaron velozmente, y las patas de Arod parecían volar sobre la hierba, y su movimiento era suave y rápido como el viento.  
  
Gimli y Legolas no se tomaron el viaje con prisas. Cuando cabalgaban, lo hacían tranquilamente, y otras veces andaban para estirar un poco las piernas. Se detenían a menudo, pues al Elfo le gustaba parase a observar el paisaje, o simplemente a escuchar el viento y los pájaros, como si pudiera entender de alguno forma su lenguaje.  
  
Siguieron hablando de lo del tema de la borrachera de Legolas, por supuesto. Gimli seguía diciendo que se lo contaría todo a Aragorn, y por más que Legolas le amenazara su venganza de mil formas distintas, el Enano no cedió, sin el menor miedo (ni creencia) en las palabras de su amigo. Así que Legolas se rindió al fin. Con un poco de suerte, Gimli ya no se acordaría de lo ocurrido para cuando volvieran a ver al Rey Elessar.  
  
Por más que Legolas ansiase volver a ver los árboles del Reino de los Bosques, la prisa no le apremiaba, porque el bello paisaje natural entre la montaña Solitaria y el Bosque Negro le reconfortaba el corazón (sobretodo después de haber pasado tres semanas y tres días encerrado en las cuevas de Erebor). No se acostaban ni tarde ni pronto a dormir, y por la mañana se levantaban cuando les apetecía: a veces cuando ni las primeras luces del amanecer habían aparecido en la distancia del este y a veces bien entrada la mañana, cuando la fuerte claridad de la Fruta de Laurelin les quemaba la cara y les molestaba en los ojos. Nunca se levantaban juntos, pues casi siempre lo primero que veía Gimli al abrir los ojos era la figura de Legolas, como una sombre frente al sol, que abría los brazos dando la bienvenida al día y cantando una sencilla canción. Pocas veces era el Enano el primero en despertarse y encontrarse al Elfo tumbado cara al cielo, con las suaves manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, los rayos de sol brillando en su tez blanca y su pelo dorado, y los ojos abiertos, pero perdidos en sueños élficos.  
  
Extraños son los sueños de los Elfos, pues no son como los del resto de criaturas que habitan en la Tierra Media. Cuando los Elfos duermen, al contrario de las demás razas, pueden sentir, oír y ver todo a su alrededor a la vez que sueñan. Pueden soñar que caminan por prados verdes bajo una lluvia de colores en un cielo plateado, pero a la vez son conscientes de la realidad, y saben donde están, que hacen y que pasa a su alrededor. No es de sabios atacar a un Elfo precisamente mientras duerme, pues sería lo mismo que hacerlo cuando está despierto.  
  
Incluso se dice que los Elfos pueden dormir de pie y andando, y Gimli lo había comprobado ya con Legolas. Cuando ellos dos y Aragorn estuvieron en la caza de Uruks-hai, Legolas así lo hizo a menudo, caminado con los ojos abiertos a la luz del mundo. Gimli al principio no lo sabía, y cuando le llamaba él no le respondía, entonces Aragorn le dijo que el Elfo estaba durmiendo, por más increíble que pareciera. Después de todo, "dormir", para un Elfo significa descansar la mente, apartarla de las penas y el cansancio hasta caer en un mundo extraño de quietud y sosiego.  
  
Una noche pararon junto a las orillas del caudaloso Río Rápido (como muchas otras) y allí se sentaron en silencio, mirando la aguas oscuras, donde unas brillantes luciérnagas se paseaban en su superficie, parpadeando a sus ojos. Arod pastaba cerca, yendo a su aire, acariciando la hierba fresca y húmeda con su hocico gris, y relinchando alegremente a cada bocado de esa hierba verde.  
  
Gimli sacó sus pipa y empezó a fumar e instintivamente Legolas se cubrió la nariz con la mano y se apartó. No le gustaba el olor a humo y, no odiaba, pero desagradaba tal hábito en los mortales. Gimli rió al ver la inmediata reacción de su amigo al olor.  
  
"Deberías probarlo." - le dijo.  
  
"Jamás." - contestó él - "¿Dónde se ha visto a un Elfo fumando?"  
  
"Entonces tú podrías ser el primero." - le dijo - "Seguro que pronto le encontrarías el gusto."  
  
"Prefiero tragar aire antes que humo. El humo marchita las flores, cubre la luz de la resplandeciente sol y desprende un olor desagradable."  
  
"Pero fumar es algo entretenido; te relaja." - dijo Gimli soltando un anillo de humo por la fisura de los labios.  
  
"Para relajarme prefiero una buena historia." - dijo Legolas. Entonces guardó silencio un momento, y luego se sentó otra vez junto a Gimli, ignorando el humo de la pipa. - "¡Cuéntame una historia Gimli!" - le dijo alegremente - "Yo también quiero relajarme ahora y una buena historia de Enanos sería perfecta."  
  
Gimli apartó la pipa de sus labios, la apagó y la guardó. "¿Qué tipo de historia quieres que te cuente?" - le preguntó, acomodándose mejor en la tierra húmeda con las piernas cruzadas. - "¿Una de héroes, de dragones, o de grandes tesoros de los tiempos antiguos?"  
  
"No." - dijo Legolas, y los ojos le brillaban con entusiasmo. - "Ya me has contado muchas de éstas, y de este modo parece que la visda de los Enanos sólo se centra en batallas y tesoros. Lo que yo quiero oír es una historia de amor. Estoy seguro que incluso los Enanos tenéis alguna."  
  
Gimli le sonrió. Miró al cielo estrellado, las diminutas estrellas reflejándose en sus ojos de fuego, y pareció estar vacilando un momento. Luego se volvió a su amigo. "De acuerdo." - dijo - "Te contaré una historia de amor. Es una historia triste, sin embargo, y llena de desgracias. Es la primera que se me ha ocurrido ahora, pues me la cuentan desde que era muy pequeño, pero pensaré en una de más alegre para la próxima vez."  
  
Gimli se aclaró la garganta, y Legolas se sentó frente a él con entusiasmo y prestándole toda su atención. Gimli comenzó a hablar. "¿Te fijaste en las viejas ruinas que hay tras Erebor? Tras ella, a sus pies, se encuentra una antigua construcción de los primeros Enanos que poblaron la montaña, mucho antes de la llegada del Dragón Smaug, me atrevería a decir que incluso antes de tu llegada al mundo. Dicen que es un viejo cementerio, aunque no se sabe con certeza. Es un edificio desgastado por los años, y sus paredes estás construidas con enormes rocas apiladas, que sólo varios Enanos fornidos podrían arrastrar. Pero en el techo, que aun se conserva intacto, falta una piedra; no es que hubiera caído o algo, sino que simplemente esa piedra que falta nunca estuvo ahí. Es algo extraño dejar un edificio sin acabar, sólo por una simple roca más."  
  
"La historia que voy a contarte explica la falta de esa piedra y también la existencia de un antiguo pozo cerca de aquel lugar, escondido entre la maleza que ha crecido en los últimos cientos de años. Un pozo seco, y que por casualidad en el muy fondo se encuentra una de esas enormes rocas, de la misma edad que las que forman aquella construcción inacabada."  
  
"Te diré que nadie ha afirmado que esta historia sea cierta. En verdad es una leyenda. Según dice, en los primeros años vivía aquí un pequeño pueblo Enano, no muy numeroso aun, que habitaban más en los lindes de la montaña en lugar de dentro de ella, porque las cuevas estaban por aquel entonces en construcción, y los Enanos aun no habían descubierto las riquezas de su interior, por lo que sus viviendas eran simplemente cuatro paredes y un techo de piedras sobre la tierra desnuda."  
  
"En aquel pueblecito vivían dos hermanos. Eran gemelos, y los mayores de la familia. Por eso siempre competían entre ellos, para ver cual de los dos era el mejor y cual ocuparía el lugar de jefe de la familia cuando su padre marchara a las Estancias de Mandos."  
  
"Resultó que allí vivía también una humilde mujer Enano, amiga desde la infancia de los gemelos. Siempre jugaban juntos cerca del río, y la niña les quería a los dos como sus propios hermanos. Pero llegó el día en que ella dejó de ser niña y se convirtió en mujer, al igual que los hermanos se hicieron hombres, y entonces los Enanos dejaron de mirarla como una amiga; la miraron como una bella dama que les había robado el corazón."  
  
"Un día, uno de ellos se armó de valor, y se llevó a la mujer a las aguas claras del Río Rápido durante la noche, donde las luciérnagas revoloteaban luminosas sobre la superficie, como ahora. Allí le confesó su amor, pero ella no le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, y él, con una sonrisa, asintió, con la esperanza de que tras meditarlo su respuesta sería -sí-."  
  
"Pero lo que la mujer no le dijo fue que su corazón estaba confuso, partido, pues ella amaba a los dos hermanos. Tras tres días de pensarlo, la mujer decidió compartir con él sus sentimientos, pues éste le había confesado su amor y el otro no, así que ¿para qué rehusar a éste y después lamentarlo cuando ninguno de los dos la quiera? Aquella misma noche se lo diría."  
  
"Sin embargo, ése mismo día ocurrió algo que no esperaba: el otro hermano se presentó ante ella con un ramo de margaritas y le juró amor eterno. Aquello la confundió otra vez, pues volvía a tener el corazón partido en dos, y se echó a llorar. Cuando el Enano pudo consolarla con palabras cariñosas, la mujer le explicó la situación: le contó que su hermano también le había prometido amor eterno, y que ella no sabía a quien amar."  
  
"Entonces hubo una gran enemistad entre los dos hermanos, y muchas disputas, tras las cuales al final llegaron a un acuerdo: competirían de nuevo, y el premio del ganador sería el amor de la mujer. Así decidieron que uno cavaría un pozo, y el otro construiría un edificio, solos y sin ayuda, y el que primero terminase el trabajo sería el ganador."  
  
"Trabajaron días y días sin descanso, pues los dos ansiaban las caricias de aquella doncella. Una mañana, cuando acababa de salir el sol, el Enano que construía el edificio apareció sonriendo, pues arrastraba la última gran piedra de su obra: el amado premio estaba al alcance de su mano. De repente, la voz de su hermano gemelo se oyó por todo el pueblo, gritando con gran alegría -¡agua! ¡agua!-: el pozo estaba terminado; le había vencido en el último minuto."  
  
"El Enano se dirigió al pozo de su hermano. Abajo, muy profundamente, la luz de una linterna mostraba al Enano ganador, riendo mientras tomaba y tiraba agua al aire con las manos. Cegado por la rabia y el odio, el otro lanzó su última piedra en el pozo, sepultando a su hermano ahí. Pero no le importó la muerte de él. Es más, se alegró enormemente de haberle matado, porque ahora la mujer sería para él."  
  
"Al final las cosas no salieron bien, pues cuando ella se enteró de los sucedido se echó a llorar y le dijo a él que ya no le amaba; no podía amar a un asesino. Él no perdió la esperanza aun, y esperó a que la mujer se calmara y curara de la tragedia, y llegado el momento volvería a pedirle su amor. Pero ella no curó, y cada día la veía más triste, abrumada por la pena y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. A penas comía, y ella enfermó. Jamás volvió a mirarle a él a los ojos."  
  
"Desvanecida ya toda esperanza, y abrumado por el dolor al ver a su amada en ese mal estado, el Enano escaló hasta la cumbre de Erebor y allí se quitó la vida, tirándose por un barranco. Tiempo después murió la doncella, enferma en la cama."  
  
Gimli hizo una pausa y tomó aire. "Por eso a aquella antigua construcción le falta una piedra, y en el fondo de aquel pozo se encuentra una enorme roca, cubriendo, según la leyenda, el cuerpo de uno de lo hermanos."  
  
Miró a Legolas. El Elfo parecía estar ahora perdido en pensamientos o recuerdos. Sus dedos jugueteaban con las pequeñas florecitas blancas, rojas y amarillas que se movían el la hierba como las olas del mar en la brisa de la noche. "Una historia triste." - dijo casi en susurros - "Mas me ha gustado. En verdad vi aquel edificio en ruinas, lo que no vi fue el pozo. Me hubiera gustado verlo."  
  
Gimli le sonrió. "Lo verás. La próxima vez que vayamos juntos a la Montaña Solitaria, yo te lo mostraré."  
  
Legolas se tumbó en la hierba, las florecitas rociadas con gotas de humedad acariciándole el pelo y la piel. Gimli no se movió, pero pronto habló. "Legolas, ¿es cierto eso que dicen?"  
  
"¿Qué dicen?" - preguntó Legolas sin apartar la vista del cielo.  
  
"Que los Elfos pueden morir de un corazón roto."  
  
Legolas le miró entonces. Su amigo le miraba fijamente. "Es cierto." - dijo - "Los Elfos tenemos el poder para recuperarnos de nuestras heridas físicas, pero somos débiles en cuanto a heridas psíquicas. Un Elfo puede morir de tristeza por la trágica muerte de un familiar o un amigo, pero más a menudo muere por la pérdida de un amor. Nosotros sólo amamos una vez en la vida (la mayoría de veces, aunque ha habido excepciones); sin ése amor estamos solos, y la vida ya no tiene más sentido, se convierte en sufrimiento."  
  
Legolas calló un momento, y volvió a hablar, titubeando. "Me dijeron que cuando mi... madre murió al darme a luz, mi Señor estuvo apunto de perecer por la pena. Un día, cuando aun era niño, me decidí a preguntarle como había hecho para sobrevivir, si tanto quería a mi madre."  
  
"¿Qué te respondió?" - preguntó Gimli, curioso.   
  
"Que hubiera muerto si no fuera porque tenía una razón para vivir: yo. No podía dejarme solo en el mundo. Tenía que cuidar de mí."  
  
A Gimli le conmovió aquello, pero se perturbó al ver tristeza en los ojos azul grisáceos de su amigo Elfo. "Qué ocurre, Legolas?" - le preguntó con preocupación e inclinándose hacia él - "¿Te ha entristecido mi historia?" - Legolas no respondió. - "Lo siento. No debí haberte hecho esa pregunta. Por mi culpa han despertado en ti malos recuerdos. ¡Pero anímate! Mi madre también murió, hace mucho tiempo, y estoy convencido de que tanto la mía como la tuya gozan juntas de la nueva vida en las Estancias de Mandos."  
  
Legolas quiso sonreír ante las palabras de consuelo de su amigo, pero no pudo hacer más que suspirar. "Gracias por tus palabras reconfortantes, amigo mio, pero no estaba pensando en mi madre, sino en mi padre." - una expresión de pesar se formó en su hermoso rostro élfico - "No se como explicarlo..Yo..Sé que mi Señor me quiere. Sin embargo, a veces siento que me odia. Por una parte me quiere, pero por otra me odia porque le arrebaté los más precioso de su vida. Como la doncella de la leyenda que seguía queriendo al Enano pero a la vez le odiaba por haber matado a su hermano, que también era una persona querida para ella."  
  
"¡No digas eso!" - dijo Gimli - "¡Tu padre no te odia! ¡Ningún padre podría odiar a sus hijos! ¡Tú no tuviste culpa en la muerte de tu madre! No elegiste nacer."  
  
Legolas se incorporó. Se encontró con los ojos de Gimli. El viento sopló fuerte. Sus cabellos se movieron y revolvieron. En seguida cesó, y la brisa nocturna volvía a ser suave. Las luciérnagas se habían arrastrado sigilosas hasta ellos, envolviéndoles en una lluvia de lucecitas blancas.  
  
No dijeron nada, pero una sonrisa le dijo a Gimli que Legolas se lo estaba agradeciendo. Volvieron a tumbarse, con la mirada a las estrellas. La niebla les había estado cubriendo, pero aquella súbita ráfaga de viento apartó el velo de bruma y pudieron ver claramente sobre las crestas del mundo a la reluciente Espada del Cielo, Menelvagor, y su brillante cinturón. Aquella noche, Legolas le había abierto el corazón a Gimli por primera vez.  
  
"¿En qué estás pensando?" - le preguntó Legolas tras un silencio, en el que sólo oían algún que otro relincho de Arod sobre el rumor de la hierba y las hojas moviéndose, el repico cantarín de los grillos acompañando al canto de las ranas del río y su relajante voz.  
  
"En que lo mejor para los dos es que pasemos una vida de solteros..." - bromeó.  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi!_ _Éste me ha salido larguito _ _La historia que ha contado Gimli es una adaptación de una leyenda muy típica de mi pueblo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_  


_  
_

_Lothluin: ¡Aiya! ¿Así que en México lo llamáis un hidalgazo? Aquí, en Menorca, lo llamamos un "Gule gule"( jeje ¿qué mal suena, no?) Eso "del hidalgazo" me recuerda al caballero andante español "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" jeje ¡Tenna rato!_  
  
_Noki: Estic molt contenta de que t'hagi agradat lo de la borraxera d'en Legolas! jeje no sería bo que en la tercera película els hobbtis aconseguisin emborretxarlo a la festa de celebració de la destrucció de l'Anell Únic? Em fería un fart de riure! Fins un altre i, per cert, aquells dibuixos que em vas mostrar son genials! Has millorat desde la darrera vegada que vaig trobar uns dibuixos teus per l'internet._  
  
_Anariel: Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme tu review a pesar de estar tan ocupada._  
  
_Arwen Black: ¡Yay! ¡Una nueva lectora! ¡Estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi fic! Y lo has adivinado: ¡Gimli y Legolas irán a la Comarca! Y de vuelta...¡a Gondor! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_  
  
_CARMENCHU: Tienes razón CARMENCHU, Legolas está un poco gafe con los ríos jeje será mejor que no se acerque a ellos por un tiempo. ¿Te ha gustado en cap 6? va bien escribir un poco de humor de vez en cuando. ¡Oh! antes que se me olvide, ¿ya has oído que entrará con el DVD Edición Especial de Las Dos Torres? ¡¡Una estatuilla de Gollum!! (aunque eso sólo son rumores...)_   
  
_VaniaHepskins: Aiya! ¿te ha gustado el cap? Díme que te ha parecido porfa, ¿crees que debería explicarme mejor en la historia que cuenta Gimli?  
_  
_Namárië, an sí._  
  
_Noro na bar, Arod, mellon nin_ =_ Cabalga hacia casa, Arod, amigo mio. (Lengua Sindarin)_  
_  
_ _Namárie, an sí, mellyn nin_ = _Adiós, por ahora, amigos mios. ("Namárie, an s" es de la lengua Kwenya; "mellyn (plural de "mellon") nin" es Sindarin.)_  
  
_Para los Elfos y Medianos el sol es de género femenino._  
**  
**


	9. Un Enano entre Elfos

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 8vo: Un Enano en el pueblo Elfo._  
  
  
Habían alcanzado los límites del Bosque Negro. El Rió del Bosque fluía frente a ellos, y a pocos pasos de distancia, yendo contracorriente, se alzaban los árboles del aquel gran bosque sumido en la oscuridad: árboles de troncos nudosos, enormes ramas retorcidas, y hojas oscuras y largas. La hiedra crecía sobre ellos y se arrastraba por el suelo.  
  
Gimli miraba el bosque boquiabierto. En verdad, era un bosque "negro", tal como decía su nombre y como le había contado su padre de la vez que él estuvo allí. Frente a él se alzaba un bosque oscuro; la luz del sol no parecía poder colarse entre las muchas y gruesas ramas entretejidas. ¿Cómo sería el Reino de los Bosques? se preguntaba.  
  
Por otro lado, Legolas estaba inclinado sobre las aguas del río, y Arod estaba a su lado, husmeando la hierba pero más atento a su querido amo, y de vez en cuando pegaba su hocico al cuello del Elfo y le empujaba con ternura, a lo que Legolas respondía con una pequeña y dulce risa y le acariciaba la frente blanca.  
  
Tan pronto como habían llegado ahí, Legolas había descendido de la grupa de Arod (seguido por Gimli) y se había adelantado unos pasos solo, para posar una mano en la dura corteza sombría del árbol más próximo. Entonces, a Gimli le había parecido que la mano de Legolas había acariciado la corteza con cariño, y que el Elfo había temblado ligeramente; si no hubiera sido porque estaba de espaldas, Gimli hubiera visto el extraño brillo que había en los ojos de Legolas. Después se había marchado hacia la orilla del río tranquilo, y Gimli se había quedado solo mirando el gran bosque (realmente grande) que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
"¡Ai, Gimli!" - le llamó Legolas, con una alegría repentina que por un momento borró los temores del Enano respecto al bosque oscuro - "Mira."  
  
Gimli se inclinó como Legolas, y miró las aguas claras, cuyos rayos de sol se reflejaban como estrellas fugaces en su corriente. En ellas podía ver su rostro duro y gentil a la vez, sus pronunciadas facciones y sus mejillas redondas, sus ojos de fuego bajo unas espesas cejas marrones tirando a rojas, una nariz bajo la que asomaba un mostacho y una larga barba del mismo color que las cejas, y unos cabellos ásperos pero bien cuidados atados tras su cabeza. A su lado, podía ver el rostro amable y nostálgico de Legolas (aunque ahora estuviera sonriendo), su piel suave y sin imperfecciones, su nariz chata pero en perfecta proporción con el rostro, sus labios suaves, sus ojos intensos y azul grisáceos como el cielo tormentoso y sus grandes pupilas negras, típicas de los Elfos, pues sin ellas no podrían ver tan bien como lo hacen; sus cabellos rubios y sus trenzas caían sobre río hasta casi tocar el agua con sus puntas.  
  
Gimli no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué era lo que había causado tal alegría al Elfo, que lo había llamado a mirar su reflejo en aquel espejo. "Ya no hay marca, Gimli," - dijo sonriendo, y tocándose la mejilla añadió - "La herida se me ha curado del todo."  
  
"Me alegro." - dijo Gimli.  
  
"Estaba preocupado de lo que podría hacer mi padre cuando me viera aquel moretón..." - dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie - "¡Pero vámonos! Ardo en deseos de llegar a casa. El bosque puede parecer sombrío (en verdad lo es) pero el Reino se encuentra en un claro hermoso, y la luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejan en la piedra y mi hogar brilla con luz tenue por las noches. Ya he visto la cara que ponías al mirar el bosque," - rió Legolas - , ¡pero no te preocupes! Estoy seguro que acabará gustándote. Hay montañas en el sur si quieres visitarlas, pero hoy no iremos: esperaremos a un nuevo día."  
  
Legolas acarició el hombro robusto de Arod y ofreció su mano al Enano para ayudarle a subir, mas Gimli parecía estar sumergido en una reflexión, y pronto levantó la mirada hacia el Elfo para hacerle una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo. "¿Le enviaste algún mensaje a tu padre antes de partir?"  
  
"Sí, le envié uno." - respondió - "Pero eso fue después de partir, hace tres noches. Anoche Arthur, el águila real de mi padre, llegó con un mensaje de respuesta de él."  
  
"¿Y qué te decía?" - titubeó Gimli, mirando al Elfo fijamente.  
  
"Nada que no esperase." - respondió Legolas, parpadeando de extrañeza por el comportamiento de su amigo Enano - "Dijo que estaba ansioso por nuestra llegada y todo lo demás: la fiesta, tus nuevos aposentos..."  
  
"¿Entonces le hablaste de mí?" - preguntó Gimli con esperanza en sus ojos, pues el Rey de los Elfos no parecía haberse tomado mal la venida del hijo de Glóin a su Reino.  
  
"¡Oh, no exactamente!" - dijo Legolas, comprendiendo a Gimli ahora - "Él sabe que mi amigo me acompaña, pero no sabe que eres Enano."  
  
"Legolas, ¿no habría sido mejor que se lo hubieras dicho por escrito, en lugar de presentarme así, sin más, como si...?"  
  
"¿'Cómo si', qué? Gimli, los Enanos _no_ tienen prohibido entrar en el Bosque Negro." - sonrió Legolas. Gimli le miró con desconfianza. Legolas suspiró - "Nosotros, los Elfos del Bosque, dominamos la magia y somos prudentes, demasiado prudentes, y desconfiamos de los desconocidos, lo que puede ser un defecto. Pero somos amables con los amigos o invitados; aun si son de la raza de los Enanos. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Vienes conmigo como mi invitado de honor. Lo único que tienes que procurar es de ganarte la confianza de mi padre, y si eres sincero con él, él lo apreciará. Le conozco bien, créeme, un amigo de Legolas es también amigo del Rey."  
  
Gimli asintió y con la ayuda de Legolas montó Arod, aunque no convencido aun, pues pensaba -_ Si tan seguro Legolas está, ¿porque no le dijo que era hijo de Glóin desde el principio? -_ pero no quería dudar en la palabra de Legolas. Aquellas palabras sinceras le habían reconfortado en cierto modo.  
  
Legolas montó de un salto, y sin necesitar el mandato de su amo Arod relinchó, sacudió la cabeza revolviendo su crin blanca y se puso en marcha, en dirección al Reino de los Bosques, que no estaba lejos, sino oculto tras la primera hilera de árboles, rozando las mismas orillas del Río del Bosque.   
  
Acababan de cruzar las primeras ramas mágicas de hojas oscuras y largas cuando Arod se encabritó de pronto, haciendo que el Enano casi perdiera el equilibrio y se aferrara a la espalda del Elfo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Legolas le cubrió los ojos al caballo de Rohan con las largas manos suaves y le susurró unas palabras en el oído que lo calmaron.   
  
Qué había causado tal escándalo en el corcel, Legolas lo sabía: una flecha, rápida como el viento había surcado los aires, volando entre el pescuezo de Arod y sus narices.  
  
"¿Así es como tu gente recibe a los recién llegados?" - preguntó Gimli con sarcasmo. El que un Elfo (pues debía ser un Elfo) les hubiera lanzado una flecha no le hizo mucha gracia.  
  
Legolas se volvió a un lado y, a pesar de que el fuerte abrazo de Gimli le había dejado sin respiración, se echó a reír con ganas, como no había hecho en unos días, cuando vio que la flecha lanzada había dado en el centro de un blanco colgado de la rama de un árbol.  
  
"_Dartho!_" - les gritó una voz. Una voz clara como el agua, fuerte como los cimientos de la tierra, bella como la flor _niphredil_ del Hogar de los Galadrim.  
  
Entonces Gimli la vio: alta, esbelta y orgullosa; una hermosa Elfa montada en un caballo de pelaje gris apareció como una luz blanca en la oscuridad del Bosque Negro, su largos cabellos anaranjados atados en una sola trenza a su espalda; unas trenzas detrás de cada oreja caían como ríos iluminados por la luz roja del alba detrás de sus hombros hasta llegar casi la cintura, su rostro era juvenil y lleno de vida, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, de color miel tirando a verde, y sus labios tenían un suave tono color de rosa. Sus ropas eran blancas, de mangas cortas que le dejaban al descubierto la pálida piel de sus hermosos brazos femeninos pero fuertes, un lazo blanco se entrecruzaba sobre su pecho hasta la cintura; el vestido no terminaba en una falda suelta al aire como las que llevan las damas Elfas, sino que ceñía unos pantalones anchos que acababan con hojas bordadas de brillante hilo blanco. Un collar con un colgante en forma de hoja de arce de plata colgaba de su cuello. Llevaba un carcaj a su espalda y un arco de gran tamaño empuñaba en una mano; un arco negro similar al que llevó una vez Legolas.  
  
Así vio Gimli por primera vez a Elenshael, hija de Elenmenel, y la encontró bella, bella y sencilla como una niña.  
  
La mujer sonreía mientras su caballo gris galopaba hacia ellos con un trotecillo alegre y elegante. Ella miraba a Legolas, y Gimli habría podido asegurar que la Elfa aun no había percatado en él.  
  
"_Mae govannen__, _Legolas!" - dijo al llegar junto a ellos.  
  
"_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_, Elen!" - respondió Legolas con la misma alegría. - "¿Es casualidad que estés por aquí," - preguntó volviendo a la Lengua Común - ", o estabas esperando mi regreso?"  
  
"Ni lo uno ni lo otro." - respondió ella con una sonrisa solemne. - "Esta mañana temprana he tenido el presentimiento de que algo inesperado y feliz para mí ocurriría si esperaba en el lindo este del bosque. Así que, no es ni casualidad ni te esperaba a ti. ¡Bien venidos los dos!" - dijo. Por lo tanto sí se había percatado de la presencia del Enano sentado detrás del Elfo.  
  
Los tres desmontaron de sus caballos. "Él es mi amigo Gimli, hijo de Glóin, de la Montaña Solitaria, uno de los Nueve Caminantes y uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco." - dijo Legolas. Gimli se inclinó en una profunda reverencia a la usanza de los Enanos.   
  
"Ella es la dama Elenshael, hija de Elenmenel, amigos de mi familia, y una guerrera entusiasta, como has podido comprobar." - sonrió Legolas.  
  
Elenshael miró a Gimli con una sonrisa. "Cuando Legolas me dijo que volvería acompañado de su buen amigo, no pensé que se refiriera a uno de los Enanos, y menos aun al hijo de Glóin, o de cualquiera de los últimos trece Enanos que estuvieron en nuestro bosque. Y ruego que disculpéis mi recibimiento; es mi costumbre tratar de coger desprevenido a Legolas, y no pudo resistirme. ¡Pero sé bienvenido ahora! Cualquier amigo de Legolas y enemigo del Único Enemigo y sus sirvientes es también mi amigo."  
  
Gimli volvió a inclinarse en una profunda reverencia y tomando la mano de ella se la besó. "Agradezco sus palabras de bienvenida, mi Señora. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que conocería aquí a tan bella y generosa doncella, ninguna duda me hubiera estorbado estos últimos días y con más ganas habría partido yo de mi hogar. Si todos los Elfos del bosque son como usted, entonces mi preocupación habrá sido en vano."  
  
Elenshael rió, con una risa clara y natural como el agua. "¡Qué halagador! ¡Y dicen que un Enano nunca ha vencido a un Elfo en elocuencia! Pero usted es todo un caballero." - dijo - "¡Deberías aprender de él, Leg!"  
  
"No hay un solo día que no aprenda nada nuevo en este ancho mundo." - respondió Legolas.  
  
"Y, Gimli, puede llamarme Elenshael, o Elen, si es tan amable." - dijo ella - "Ahora somos amigos."  
  
"Como usted más guste."  
  
"Tu padre se alegrará de volver a verte." - dijo ella volviéndose de nuevo a Legolas - "Y sin duda estará esperando con ansias recibir a tan honorable invitado. ¡Pongámonos en marcha!"  
  
  
El claro del Reino se encontraba junto a una colina verde rodeada por los negros árboles del bosque, pero los Elfos de ahí preferían las hayas, y ellos los cuidaban con gran amor y los plantaban en sus jardines. Las hayas eran árboles altos, de unos treinta metros de altura, y sobre su corteza gris sus largas ramas formaban una copa piramidal y espesa, adornada con pequeños hayucos verdes. Los Elfos elijen el haya porque es un árbol que se mantiene bonito durante todo el año; en otoño sus hojas toman una coloración café, y no caen hasta que aparecen los nuevos brotes en la primavera. De tronco color blanco grisáceo y sus hojas verdes claro, provoca una sensación de frescura. Estos árboles requieren mucha humedad ambiental o sus hojas se queman con el sol; así que en verano los elfos de los bosques se encargaban de dejarlos bajo el amparo de un sombreador y los regaban con abundancia.  
  
Había lindas casas y cabañas en el suelo con sus jardines de margaritas, rosas, amapolas y alegrías entre otras muchas flores y también había algunas cabañas sobre las ramas más fuertes y resistentes.  
  
Frente a ellos, al pie de la colina, se alzaba ahora el palacio del Rey Elfo. Era una gran cueva en la que se abrían a sus lados otras cuevas más reducidas, y se hundía mucho bajo tierra donde había numerosos pasadizos y amplios salones luminosos y saludables, no tan profundos ni peligrosos como las moradas de los trasgos.  
  
En la entrada se alzaban unas grandes puertas de piedra, por delante de las que corría el Río del Bosque, que venía de las cima de los bosques y desembocaba dentro y fuera de los pantanos, al pie de las altas tierras boscosas. Aquella era la morada del más grande rey de los Elfos, y Gimli la encontró asombrosa y hermosa, claramente construida por mano de los Enanos en tiempos remotos y casi olvidados, cuando aun había amistad entre los Elfos del Bosque Negro y los Enano de Erebor.  
  
Allí, frente a las puertas, se erguía un Elfo alto y vigoroso, vestido de castaño y verde. Empuñaba una lanza de acero brillante. Tan pronto como los vio llegar, ordenó a dos súbditos que tomaran cuidado de los caballos, pero Elenshael se despidió de ellos diciendo que luego se verían, y se alejó al galope. Así que tomaron a Arod y lo llevaron a pastar hasta que su jinete regresara con él. Arod se mostró manso y dócil bajo las manos y las palabras de los súbditos que se lo llevaron, pues todos los Elfos tienen muy buenas maneras con todas las buenas bestias.  
  
Aquel Elfo alto era el Capitán de la Guardia y, después de inclinarse frente a Legolas con una mano en el pecho, se volvió a Gimli, y le miró con aire grave.  
  
"_Mae govannen, Legolas, Thranduilion_." - dijo - "Si me permite, yo conduciré al prisionero ante la presencia del Rey. ¿Con que nombre he de anunciarle?"  
  
"El Enano no es ningún prisionero." - dijo Legolas, no levantando la voz pero con enojo - "Es amigo e invitado de honor de su Señor. ¡Vé, y anuncia a mi padre el Rey la llegada de Legolas Hojaverde y Gimli hijo de Glóin, de la casa de Durin!"  
  
El Capitán se inclinó pidiendo disculpas y se retiró. Poco después regresó, aun con la misma cara de aturdido que tenía cuando marchó. "Su majestad el Rey les espera en la Sala del Trono. Permítanme que les acompañe."  
  
Las grandes puertas de piedra se abrieron. Entraron, y a sus espaldas varios Elfos y Elfas miraban a Gimli con asombro y extrañeza, y hablaban entre ellos en su lengua nativa; mas Gimli podía entender dos palabras: _Hadhod_ o _Naugol_, que significa _Enano,_ y _Glóinion,_ es decir,_ Hijo de Glóin._  
  
Cruzaron varios pasillos a paso lento, y Gimli podía admirar el mármol, las columnas que se erguían con hojas talladas en su copa, y las estatuas de plata y diamantes, tallados por los Enanos al igual que la cueva en sí, pues los Elfos de los Bosques nunca han sido muy buenos artífices, o no han mostrado las ganas de aprender ese arte. La gente élfica nunca cavaba túneles ni trabajaba los metales o las joyas.  
  
Al fin llegaron a la sala donde les esperaba el Rey Elfo. El Capitán fue el primero en entrar. "El príncipe Legolas y Gimli el Enano, _Brannon nîn._" - anunció solemnemente, y con una reverencia se marchó.  
  
Gimli observó terriblemente nervioso al Elfo sentado en el trono de madera. Era alto, muy alto, e increíblemente hermoso, vigoroso, altivo y orgulloso. Vestía elegantes ropas reales de seda verde y marrón; en los finos y fuertes dedos de sus manos había tres anillos de plata tallada en bruto con brillantes gemas blancas semejantes a estrellas en una noche plateada, sus tesoros preferidos: era la debilidad del Rey Thranduil, y aunque guardaba muchas riquezas siempre quería más, pensando que aun no eran tantas como las de otros Señores Elfos de antaño. En la larga melena rubia como el sol ceñía una corona de flores blancas y amarillas, pues era primavera. Colgado del cuello llevaba un collar de plata y perlas (el mismo que Bilbo Bolsón le dio como presente el día en que el Rey le nombró Amigo de los Elfos, al final de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.)  
  
Gimli podía ver que Legolas estaba tanto o más nervioso que él. Thranduil se puso en pie, y entonces sí que pareció alto, noble y temíblemente arrogante. Los dos recién llegados se inclinaron ligeramente.  
  
"Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, hijo mío." - dijo, su voz poderosa como el trueno y hermosa como los diamantes - "Y te doy mi más sincera bienvenida, Gimli, hijo de Gloin. Muchos años han pasado en verdad desde que un Enano de Erebor entró en nuestro Reino, ¡pero olvidemos ahora las disputas pasadas entre nuestros pueblos y sé bienvenido!"   
  
Gimli no supo que decir. Se inclinó silencioso y complacido en una profunda reverencia. "Gimli hijo de Gloin, ha vuestro servicio." - dijo al fin, como es costumbre en los Enanos decir.  
  
"Estaréis agotados de tanto viaje." - dijo - "Id ahora a descansar. Legolas, acompaña a nuestro invitado a sus nuevos aposentos. Sería un honor para mí, Maese Gimli, que esta noche os unierais a nuestra cena, y tal vez ambos podríais narrarnos vuestras hazañas durante vuestra estancia en la Compañía de los Nueve. Legolas no nos habló mucho de ello, y estoy convencido que ahora que se ha reunido con su amigo encontrará la alegría para hacerlo."  
  
"Agradezco su invitación, su alteza, y con mucho gusto les hablaré de nuestras hazañas a los presentes, si mi buen amigo Legolas se me une."  
  
Así quedaron las cosas, y cuando el Enano y el Elfo marchaban, Legolas se detuvo y miró a su padre, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mas se sobresaltó al encontrar a su padre justo frente a él, pues el Rey se había acercado sigilosamente a su hijo. Con una mano acariciando la mejilla de Legolas, le dijo muy silenciosamente, - "Estoy muy contento de tu regreso." - y, aprovechando que el Enano aun no les miraba, le dio un pequeño beso en aquella mejilla.  
  
Legolas apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y luego se alzó para darle un tierno beso en la barbilla. "¡Yo también, _ada_!"  
  
  
Como había dicho Thranduil, Legolas acompañó a Gimli a los aposentos donde se instalaría el tiempo que viviera en el Bosque Negro. Era una habitación de invitados en el mismo palacio del rey, la más iluminada y airada que poseían, pues de su ventana entraba en aire fresco venido de la colina del bosque; aire puro, limpio y joven, como si nadie lo hubiera respirado antes.  
  
Legolas ayudó a Gimli a deshacer el equipaje y a ordenarlo todo, y no necesitaron llamar a los súbditos para que lo hicieran. Luego, Legolas dijo que marchaba a su habitación a deshacer el equipaje también y saldría para llevar Arod al establo y darle de comer y beber. Gimli quiso acompañarle para ayudarle y para poder así explorar un poco el Reino, aunque por la mañana ya tendría más tiempo para eso.  
  
Legolas llevaba mucho menos equipaje que Gimli, pues el Enano tuvo que llevar algo de ropa de su hogar, y a demás nunca se separaba de sus hachas de guerra, que son más pesadas que un arco y ocupan más espacio. Los regalos que los niños Enanos le dieron a Legolas, éste los colocó sobre el tocador junto a su cama, y los animalitos de madera alegraban el ambiente, y Legolas le encantaba su pequeña fauna, y cada noche observaría a las aves, los caballos, peces, lobos y muchos más, tallados en madero pero con joyas y diamantes por ojos, y recordaría con cariño su primera estancia en la Montaña Solitaria, pero sobretodo a los niños.  
  
Cuando salieron a fuera, Gimli vio entonces más Elfos de los que había visto al llegar. En su mayoría eran rubios como Legolas, pero también había pelirrojos y castaños, aunque ninguno de moreno, al contrario de los Elfos de Rivendel que, como los hijos e hija de Elrond, tenían un pelo negro como la noche y brillante como el azabache. Los Elfos vestían bonitas ropas castañas y verdes; algunos vestían unas de sencillas (semejantes a las que vio en Lothlórien pero más bellas) y otros vestían al estilo de la nobleza, como Legolas, aunque sin joyas ni anillos ni diademas, en excepción de alguno que llevaba flores atadas en el pelo.  
  
Observando de un lado a otro, Gimli vio un hombre Elfo de pie junto a un olmo de copa ancha y espesa (otro de los árboles preferidos por los Elfos de los Bosques), su mano apoyada en el tronco robusto. Gimli se detuvo a observarle, pues esa mano le temblaba suavemente, como si tuviera frío (algo raro en un Elfo). Mas en seguida se dio cuenta que no era así, sino que más bien era como si el Elfo tragara su propia furia y ésta llegara hasta sus manos, locas por estrechar algo y romperlo entre sus dedos. Entonces le miró el rostro, y se sobresaltó al ver una clara expresión de odio en ella, y los ojos le brillaban de una forma extraña, como si algo malvado tuviera en mente. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en algo, y Gimli no tardó en volverse hacia donde miraba el Elfo. Se quedó boquiabierto al descubrir que el hombre estaba mirando a Legolas, quien caminaba hacia el caballo Arod, que pastaba tranquilamente.  
  
En el momento en que Gimli se volvía al extraño, éste había dejado de mirar a Legolas y le miraba ahora a él. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante, pero el Elfo bajó la mirada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Gimli se apresuró a volver entonces junto a Legolas. No le dijo nada, pero aquel hombre de claro cabellos castaños, ojos verdes como la hierba del prado, fuerte y fornido, de rostro duro y porte orgullosa, ( y de quien aun no sabía el nombre) no les había mirado a los dos del mismo modo: a Gimli, le había mirado como cualquier otro Elfo hace al ver un Enano al Bosque Negro; con extrañeza e incluso algo de ironía; mas a Legolas le había mirado con puro odio, como nunca en esa Edad se había visto en un Elfo.   
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Alas! ¿pero quién será ese tan antipático y que se lleva entre manos? ¡falta mucho para que lo sepáis!_ _Puede que este cap haya sido un poco aburrido, ¿verdad? Bueno, el próximo creó que tendrá más acción._  
_Thranduil parece ser un padre muy amoroso, pero en algún momento ya mostraré porqué Legolas dijo en el capítulo séptimo que, por otra parte, su padre le odia._  
  
~ _VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Bueno, yo pensaba no escribir romance, pero alguna doncella enamorada sí habrá (para los dos ^.~); ya tengo pensado la de Legolas, pero aun tengo que pensar más en la de Gimli (tal vez no se la ponga al final), pero bueno, sí, que nada de romance para ellos, pues Legolas no responderá a los sentimientos de ella. Y con Gimli pensaba hacer al revés, o que los dos se amasen pero una desgracia los separase. Espero que esto no te decepcione. Tenna rato, mellon nin!  
  
~ Lothluin: ¿Ya te has despedido de la escuela? ¡Qué bien! Entonces ya tendrás más tiempo para escribir y leer ^_^ ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Había pensado ser más cruel con Gimli, pero eso no va con los Elfos, aun menos si se trata de un Enano tan honorable. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
~ Altariel: Aiya! ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi historia. La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de romance y mary-sues (la mayoría de fics en inglés son así!) ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review!_  
  
~ _Noki: Eeii! ¿¿un altre vegade se t'ha espatllat?? bé, si en pinces ja s'aguanta....XD Ara que hi penso, ¡no em vas dir que teníes 24 anys o cosa així? WOW no sé que será de jo cual els tengui...jeje pero segur que no estaré tan animada com tú, ja estic començant a fer-me vella i a perdre l'entusiasme jeje  
Docs per llegir el fic de Zelda trob que haurás de esperar una mica més. Pensaba escriure un nou capítul el mes de Juny, pero al final tenc un exámen per poder entrar al nou institud l'any que vé y m'he retrasad molt en aquest i altre fics que volía tenir més avançats antes de seguir amb el de'n Link y na Roser.  
M'hos veim, noia! Dos petons molt grossos per tú, amiga!!  
  
~ Anariel: ¡Gracias por prestarme tus canciones! ¡Pero si son estupendas y muy hermosas! y es que yo soy mala con eso de la canción y la poesía, pero tú lo haces con mucha gracia y belleza. ¿¿Pero qué dices que tus canciones quedarán sombrías con mi historia?? mi historia es la que quedará sombría con esas canciones tan bonitas! ¡No dudes de tu talento! Tenna rato, mellon nin, y gracias por tu review.  
  
Namárie, an sí!  
_  
* _Thranduil = Elfo Sindarin, hijo de Oropher (quien era el Rey del Gran Bosque Verde, hasta que murió en la Guerra de la Última Alianza y Thranduil tomó entonces su puesto de Rey.), Rey de los Elfos de la Floresta en el norte del Gran Bosque Verde (Bosque Negro); padre de Legolas, quien perteneció a la Comunidad del Anillo. No se sabe quien era su esposa y madre de Legolas, y tampoco se sabe cuando nació su único hijo, pero algunos sospechan que nació entre los mismos años que Arwen (__241 de la Tercera Edad__), hija de Elrond y Celebrían._ _Thranduil participó en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos._  
_Posiblemente su nombre proviene de "Tharanduil", es decir "Más allá del largo río" No es más que una especulación, pero se dice que en sus viajes al este de Lindon conquistó a un Reino del Río Grande Anduin._ _Esto podría ser creíble, pues el 6 de Abril III 3019, se reunió con Celeborn en el Bosque Negro, aunque nunca antes se habían conocido. El propósito de este encuentro era definir los Reinos de los dos Señores. Parece, por lo tanto, que habría reinado el nuevamente llamado Eryn Lasgalen algún tiempo después._  
_Thranduil nació entre el año 1000 de la Segunda Edad y el 3000 de la Tercera Edad (más probablemente en la Segunda Edad.)  
  
* Eryn Lasgalen = Bosque de hojas verdes (En Sindarin; "Eryn" = "_Bosque_", "Lass" = "_Hoja_". Galen podría provenir de __"Galenas" = "_Hoja de pipa_", o de "Calen" = "_Verde_")__ (Eryn Lasgalen es el nombre que Celeborn y Thranduil eligieron para el más conocido como Bosque Negro._)  
  
*_ Dartho = Quieto/s o Detente/deteneos.  
  
* Niphredil =_ _Es una especie de campanilla blanca que crece entre los árboles dorados de Lothlórien._ _"Niphred", significa "_Palidez_" o "_Temor_"._  
  
*_ Mae govannen = Bien venido._   
  
* _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo. = Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro. (En Quenya, es el saludo estándar. "Elen" = "_Estrella_", "Síl-" = "_Brillar_", "Lúme" = "_Tiempo_" o "_Ahora_", "Omentie" = "_Encuentro_" y sólo se utiliza al referirse de las direcciones de dos personas o grupos.)_  
  
* _Thranduilion_ = _Hijo de Thranduil. (En lengua Sindarin; ion(iôn) = _hijo_)_   
  
* _Brannon nîn_ = _Mi Señor (en lengua Sindarin; también podría decirse "Hîr nin")_  
  
*_ Erebor = Montaña Solitaria ( En Sindarin. Ese es su exacto significado: "Ereb" = "_Solitario_"__, "-or" debe provenir de "Orod", es decir, "_Montaña_")_  
  
*_ Gimli = __Fuego (Según Las Cartas de JRR Tolkien. Podría ser sólo casualidad, pero "Gimli" también significa "_Estrellas_" en Adûnaico, la lengua de los_ _Númenóreanos._)  
  
  
  



	10. Eryn Lasgalen, el Reino del Bosque

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.****  
  
**_ Por The Balrog of Altena__  
_   
  
_Capítulo 9no: Eryn Lasgalen, el Reino de los Elfos del Bosque.  
_   
  
Gimli y Legolas se dirigieron a los establos, donde Arod sería acomodado y bien alimentado con saludable pienso y agua limpia y fresca. Los Elfos de los Bosques cuidaban a sus caballos con mucho recelo, y Arod no iba a ser una excepción. Legolas quería mucho a ése corcel y por lo visto los otros Elfos le miraban con maravilla, pues era un caballo de pura raza Rohirrim; no uno de los Mearas, como Sombragrís el Señor de los Caballos, pero todo caballo de Rohan era mejor que cualquiera que poseían ellos los Elfos, y los admiraban.  
  
Legolas dejó a Arod junto con los otros caballos. En frente, una valla los separaba de las yeguas. Entre ellas encontraron a Epona, la yegua gris de Elenshael; una yegua grande y fornida de hermosa crin blanca resplandeciente y adornada con varias trencitas; a diferencia de Arod, un caballos pequeño y ligero, pero más arisco y fogoso.  
  
"¡Bien, mi querido Arod!"- dijo Legolas acariciando la frente y el hocico del caballo - "Ahora te quedarás aquí y descansarás. Mañana saldremos tú y yo de paseo con Gimli."  
  
Arod le respondió con un suave relincho y pegó su hocico al cuello de su amo. Legolas rió, pues le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.  
  
Justo entonces el Elfo y el Enano oyeron unas voces que llegaban desde afuera. Voces élficas que cantaban una alegre canción y que se acercaban al establo.  
  
"Nuestra gente viene diciendo  
que un Enano está en   
nuestro Bosque Negro,  
¡y que no es un prisionero!"  
"¡Ja! ¡Ja!"  
  
"¿Y a quien hemos encontrado  
rondando por el establo?  
¡A un Enano y a un Elfo!"  
"Trala-ra-la-re  
Trala-ra-la-ra"  
  
"Gimli hijo de Gloin,  
ése es él. Y Legolas   
Thranduilion está con él."  
"¡Ja! ¡Ja!"  
  
"Esta noche los dos Caminantes  
nos contarán muchas historias."  
"Trala-ra-la-re  
Trala-ra-la-ra"  
  
"¿Qué se dijo en Rivendel?   
¿Qué cantos escuchásteis en Lothlórien?  
¿Quién batalló en las tierras de Rohan,  
en Gondor y contra El Nigromante?"  
"Trala-ra-la-re  
Trala-ra-la-ra   
¡Ja! ¡Ja!"  
  
"Cuántos orcos matastéis  
queremos nosotros saber."  
"¡Ja! ¡Ja!"  
  
Seis Elfos entraron en el establo y se acercaron sonrientes a los dos amigos. Todos sonreían a Gimli y le observaban con curiosidad.  
  
Eran tres hombres Elfo y tres mujeres Elfa. Todos vestían de verde y marrón, menos Elenshael, presente entre ellos, vestida aun de blanco, y Gimli vio otra faceta de la Elfa, pues apareció poderosa y bella, semejante a un relámpago blanco estallando en un cielo oscuro.  
  
"¡Buenos días, Señor Enano!" - dijo uno de fino rostro, joven a la vista de Gimli, como el de un muchacho de diecisiete años; su pelo era largo y rubio como el sol y sus ojos azul grisáceos, como los de Legolas.- "Yo soy Silinde de la guardia."  
  
"Y yo Malenlas Roval." - dijo con voz dulce otro Elfo de cabellos de oro, delgado y ligero como una hoja.  
  
"Yo soy Togódhal Dagnir-ungola" - dijo el más alto, de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño, de voz grave pero suave.  
  
Elenshael animó con la mirada a la doncella a su lado para que se presentara a sí misma como habían hecho los otros dos. "Mi nombre es Merilin Tuilindo" - dijo la mujer de pelo rizado y rubio como los limones frescos, de ojos azul claros y mejillas rosadas. La voz de aquella Elfa era especialmente hermosa, mas por su forma de hablar parecía ser tímida, y nunca hablaba en voz alta.  
  
"Y yo me llamo Dambëth Saelon" - dijo la última, ésta de cabellos color cobre y ojos verdes penetrantes y atrayentes, pues eran como las esmeraldas que los Enanos hallan en las profundidades, a demás de poseer una mirada elegante y misteriosa. Dambëth produjo un gran respeto en Gimli, porque parecía anciana y sabia, muy sabia, aunque por fuera era joven y hermosa; pero fría, algo que le recordaba a la dama Éowyn. Gimli no pudo jurarlo (pues no sabe mucho de los Elfos, y de ninguno ha estado más cerca que Legolas, quien aun es joven para los misma Gente Hermosa) pero creyó ver brillar años incontables en aquellos ojos.  
  
"¡Gimli a vuestro servicio!" - dijo con una reverencia tan profunda que sus barbas casi tocaron el suelo.  
  
Los Elfos rieron, mas eso no molestó a Gimli, pues conocía lo suficientemente bien a los Elfos como para saber que algo así ocurriría. De eso había llegado a acostumbrarse cuando se instaló en Rivendel en el tiempo en que se formó la Compañía del Anillo. Y hay que mencionar que aquello no fue una risa burlona, sino más bien divertida.  
  
Antes que Legolasa ni Gimli pudieran decir algo más, Silinde alzó la voz alegre y tomó a ambos de la mano. "¡Que bién! Os hemos encontrado justo a tiempo. ¡Venid, venid con nosotros!"  
  
Y antes que Gimli pudiera decir -martillo- ya se lo llevaban a rastras, a él y a Legolas, y los Elfos reían y cantaban en élfico una animada canción. "¿A..A dónde vamos?" - preguntó el Enano un poco aturdido.  
  
"¿No pensaréis presentaros así a la fiesta, verdad?" - dijo Silinde - "¡Tenemos que hacer algo con ese pelo y esas manos maltratadas!"  
  
"Creo que un poco de limón en el pelo le iría de fábula." - dijo Elenshael.  
  
"Anoche hice una crema hidratante que le vendrá muy bien para esas manos." - dijo Dambëth, que estaba muy enterada acerca de las plantas y sus virtudes, y elaboración de pomadas, cremas, brebajes o pociones. Era una curandera.  
  
Gimli no pudo protestar de tan aturdido que estaba ahora, y pronto le entraron en una cabaña y le sentaron en un cómodo asiento sobre un cojín de plumas para estar más a la altura de sus 'esteticistas'.  
  
"¡Uy! Esas ropas están muy gastadas y sucias." - dijo Malenlas mirando las ropas de viaje que el Enano aun vestía. - "¡Togódhal! Ve a sus aposentos y traele la ropa adecuada. ¡Y nada de cotas de malla! Los Enanos siempre las visten, pero hoy necesita ir ligero y fresco."  
  
Los Enanos no _siempre _vestían cotas de malla, sólo muy a menudo, pero Gimli no dijo nada al respecto. Togódhal asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a toda prisa. Silinde y Merilin estaban a un lado preparando un baño de agua caliente (y le estaban echando leña al fuego). Dambëth estaba sacando pequeñas botellas de cristal de una bolsa. Dentro de cada botella había un líquido de diferente color; sin duda eran cremas, perfumes, suavizantes y cosas por el estilo. Después se volvió a Gimli y empezó a acariciarle la larga barba pelirroja. "Vamos a dejársela suave y brillante, ¡sí!" - musitaba sonriendo.  
  
Legolas se había quedado de pie junto a Gimli, mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos y soltando una pequeña risa de vez en cuando.  
  
"Voy a cambiarme de ropa." - dijo Elenshael - "¡Vuelvo en seguida!"  
  
"Cambiate, ¡y rápido!" - le dijo Legolas - "¿Qué clase de ropas son éstas para una dama?" - dijo señalando los anchos pantalones blancos de ella.  
  
"¡Las adecuadas para montar a caballo! No tienes idea de lo incómodo que es montar en vestido."  
  
"Las mujeres deberían vestir siempre falda." - dijo Legolas. A él le encantaba hacer enfadar a su amiga, pues siempre le divertía lo que ella le respondía para su defensa y contraataque.  
  
"Sólo estás celoso porque tú no puedes llevar un vestido de falda, y yo puedo llevar pantalones." - respondió ella juguetona y dándose media vuelta de fue.  
  
"¡Bueno, vuelvo al aire libre, a ver qué hacen el viento y el cielo!" - dijo Legolas poco después, y aunque Gimli (a quien Dambëth, Merilin y Silinde comenzaban soltarle las trenzas del pelo y la barba) le miró como diciendo -te lo suplico, no me dejes aquí solo con estos lunáticos- Legolas se marchó guiñándole un ojo. Y así fue como al aire libre le encontró Saelbeth el guardaespaldas, inmóvil, contemplando el sol y el cielo con una mirada tranquila y canturreando para sus adentros.  
  
"Legolas." - le llamó el Elfo, y Legolas le miró y le sonrió.  
  
"Aiya, Saelbeth." - pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando vio que había preocupación en el rostro del guardaespaldas, que una vez le acompañó a Imladris. - "¿Ocurre algo?"  
  
"Todo va bien, al menos por ahora. Tu padre reclama tu presencia. Sospecho que querrá contarte lo ocurrido."  
  
"'¿Lo ocurrido?' ¿Algo pasó? Algo te preocupa, lo veo en tu mirada. ¡Habla!"  
  
Saelbeth suspiró, y ya estaban andando hacia la cueva del Rey cuando comenzó a hablar. "Es un dragón, Legolas."  
  
El príncipe casi tropezó de la sorpresa. "¿Un dragón?" - dijo. Nunca había visto alguno, pero al oír la palabra -dragón- se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de un terrible monstruo alado cubierto por duras escamas que quemaba bosques con su aliento y devoraba dondellas y niños, tal y como Gimli se lo había contado en us historias sobre el dragón Smaug.  
  
Saelbeth asintió. "Hace tres días muchos de los nuestros nos aterramos al verlo volando en círculos a gran altura. Llegó por la mañana del norte, y no se fue hasta casi el mediodía. Nuestros exploradores le perdieron de vista tras las Montañas Grises. Tememos que vuelva, pues tal vez busque el tesoro de tu padre porque, segun dicen los Enanos (aunque no es nuestra costumbre escucharlos), es una gran especialidad de los dragones robar tesoros, y peor aun, de paso destruir el pueblo que lo posee y matan a sus habitantes.  
  
"Razón tienes, Saelbeth." - dijo Legolas - "Pero, ¡ay! ¿Qué hay del tesoro de Erebor y de los hogares cercanos al Bosque Negro? ¿No los habéis alertado?"  
  
"Oh sí, lo hemos hecho. Tras ver el Dragón no perdimos un minuto en mandar aves mensajeras a Rhosgobel7, al Prado de Beorn, la Ciudad del Lago y a la Montaña Solitaria. El mensaje debió llegar a los Enanos ayer, como muy tarde."  
  
Hablando ya habían cruzado las puertas mágicas de la entrada y se detuvieron frente a la habitación del Rey, donde éste solía estar con sus diamantes preferidos y su copa de vino tinto o blanco, o una de cada.  
  
"Pero eso ya te lo acabará de explicar el Rey." - dijo Saelbeth en susurros, para que Thranduil, que esperaba a Legolas al otro lado de la puerta, no le oyese. El Elfo guardaespaldas se retiró y Legolas llamó a la puerta tres veces, y le siguió la voz de su padre hablando desde el otro lado. "Entra, Legolas."  
  
Legolas encontró a Thranduil sentado en su sillón de madera frente a su mesa sobre la que había una copa plateada. El Rey le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la silla situada al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.  
  
"¿Me has llamado por el asunto del dragón, _ada_?" - preguntó Legolas de repente, sin saber porqué se sentía algo nervioso.  
  
"No interrumpas a tu _adar_, Legolas." - dijo Thranduil -"Ya veo que Saelbeth te ha hablado del dragón. Iba a decírtelo de un momento a otro, pero hoy no quería preocuparte con ello. En realidad te he llamado por otro asunto. Un asunto más bueno que sin duda te alegrará el corazón y te olvidarás por un tiempo de ese dragón." - Thranduil tomó un sobre blanco que había sobre la mesa. - "Ha llegado ésta carta, desde my lejos, y extrañamente destinada a ambos Enano y a ti."  
  
Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Legolas cuando ésto leyó en el sobre:  
  
**Sr. Frodo Bolsón.****  
Bolsón Cerrado. Tirada Nueva. Hobbiton.   
Cuaderna del Oeste. La Comarca.  
  
Destinado a Mse. Legolas hijo de Thranduil y Mse. Gimli hijo de Gloin.  
Gran Bosque Verde. Reino de los Bosques.**   
  
  
"¿Me da permiso para retirarme, ada?"  
  
Thranduil asintió con la cabeza y su hijo se marchó andando con mucha prisa. Cuando llegó a la cabaña donde estaba Gimli, encontró que el Enano ya se había bañado y que se estaba vistiendo, algo malhumorado porque Dambëth, Malenlas y Elenshael le estaban rociando gotas de limón y otras cosas en el pelo.   
  
"¿Qué hay, Legolas? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?" - preguntó Gimli tan pronto como vio la expresión de emoción en la cara del Elfo.  
  
"¡Tengo buenas noticias!" - exclamó. De improviso su rostro hizo un cambio tremendo y mostró preocupación y temor.- "Pero también tengo malas noticias." - dijo, con un gran cambio de ánimos en su voz también. - "¿Cuales quieres oír primero?"  
  
"Las buenas."  
  
"Te diré la malas." - dijo ignorando la respuesta del Enano. Entonces miró a los otros Elfos, que aun estaban yendo de un lado a otro y toqueteando la barba y los cabellos de Gimli. Elenshael fue la primera que captó el significado de esa mirada.  
  
"¡Esta bien! ¡Ya nos vamos!" - dijo, y le dio un golpecito a Dambëth en el hombro, que concentrada como estaba en su pomada que hiba a esparcir en las manos del Enano, no había prestado atención a la conversación.  
  
"¡Sed buenos!" - rieron Togódhal, Silinde y Malenlas.  
  
"¡Y no toquéis mis cosas!" - advirtió Dambëth levantando un dedo en alto.  
  
"¡Adiós!" - gritaron todos, pero Merilin sólo se despidió con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
Cuando a puerta se cerró, y el canto de los seis Elfos se perdió en la distancia, Gimli se acercó a Legolas, y los dos se sentaron. En los ojos azul grisáceos del Elfo se reflejaban estrellitas rojas: el brillo que las cenizas ardientes del baño caliente de Gimli reflejaban en ellos. "Hace tres días un dragón sobrevoló las tierras de mi padre. Un dragón llegado del norte, de las Montañas Grises."  
  
Gimli casi saltó de su asiento. "¡Un dragón!" - dijo al fin, después de haberse quedado mudo por un momento. - "Lo que nos faltaba. Acabamos con el Mal de los Males, y resulta que nuevos Males surgen después. ¡Por Aulë! ¡Un dragón! ¡He de avisar a mi pueblo del peligro!"  
  
"Calma, amigo mio." - trató de tranquilizarle Legolas - "Tu pueblo ya ha sido avisado. Pero deberías escribirle una carta a tu padre pronto. En cierto modo, no debemos alarmarnos ahora, pues no se ha vuelto a ver el dragón y no han encontrado ningún rastro de él en los alrededores. Quizá no vuelva, o quizá sí. Los Elfos estamos ya alerta, duplicaremos la vigilancia nocturna y diurna, y si en todo caso volviéramos a verlo, aunque sea a millas de distancia, evacuaremos la ciudad."  
  
"¡Pero los Elfos no sabéis nada de dragones! Son más peligrosos de lo que creéis. Tu mismo me dijiste que nunca habéis sido atacados por uno. Cuando el dragón esté aquí, ya no habrá nada que podáis hacer. No sin alguien que sepa manejar la situación."  
  
"Por eso estoy contento de que estés entre nosotros, Gimli. Tú me recomfortas, mellon nin, y me alegro de tenerte cerca con tus piernas robustas y con tu hacha poderosa. Y aunque no tuvieras ninguna de tus armas contigo, tu sola presencia aquí ya sería suficiente para hacerm sentir mejor."  
  
"Estoy preocupado por tu pueblo, Legolas, y por ti." - dijo con inquietud - "No quisiera que pasaras por la misma desgracia que mi padre; el dolor de ver tu propio pueblo reducido en llamas, el de oir los gritos de la gente que es devorada por el monstruo, y el verte obligado a escapar de tu hogar y esconderte, llorando en silencio planeando una venganza que no podrás ejecutar en años adelante..."  
  
Legolas le sonrió con ternura. "¡Y dicen que los Enanos so egoístas y avariciosos! Ay, Gimli, amigo mio," - y diciendo esto le tomó de la mano - ", me siento realmente conmovido por tu cuidado. Si en realidad ocurriera todo eso, mucho me apenaría que estuvieras aquí para presenciarlo." - Legolas guardó silencio un momento, aun sin soltarle la mano. Y cuando habló, su voz era débil, como si de alguna manera aquellas palabras le dolieran - "Tal vez deberías volver a tu hogar. Si el dragón apareciera, ésta no sería tu guerra, sino la de los Elfos. Creo que en Erebor estarías a salvo, lejos de nuestros problemas."  
  
"Tienes razón, Legolas: ésta no sería mi guerra," - Legolas no pudo creer que esas eran palabras de Gimli, y a pesar de la expresión de extrañeza (y se ha de mencionar que algo de disgusto también) del Elfo, Gimli estrechó su mano - ", ésta sería _nuestra_ guerra. Y si no, ¿para qué están los amigos? ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que ese monstruo alado caiga sin vida! ¡No huiré dejándote atrás! Me quedaré a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario para que reine la paz en tu pueblo."  
  
Gimli no se resistió al abrazo de agradecimiento que le dio Legolas. "Olvidémonos ahora del dragón," - dijo - ", al menos hasta mañana. No te olvides que tengo buenas noticias, y muy buenas en verdad." - entonces sacó el sobre, y muy sorprendido quedó Gimli al ver el nombre de su emisor: Frodo Bolsón.  
  
"¡Abrelo!" - dijo el Enano, entusiasmado de repente.   
  
Ésto fue lo que Legolas leyó en voz alta para los dos:  
  
**_Queridos Legolas y Gimli,_**  
  
**_ ¡Saludos! Somos Frodo, Merry, Pippin y Sam._** - los dos rieron tontamente - _**Decidimos escribiros una carta todos juntos (así no tendréis que leer lo mismo cuatro veces) para preguntaros cómo estabais y para deciros que nosotros nos encontramos estupendamente.**_  
  
_** Tal vez os preguntéis cómo sabíamos que éste mensaje os llegaría a los dos (y ciertamente esperamos que haya sido así); la respuesta es muy sencilla, pues dijisteis que visitaríais la Montaña Solitaria y el Bosque Negro juntos, y para estas fechas hemos pensado que ya estaríais en el Bosque. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos estar ahí con vosotros! pero la verdad es que estamos terriblemente ocupados aquí, "saneando" la Comarca.  
**_   
**_ Pues como hemos dicho antes, nos encontramos estupendamente, pero las cosas no estaban tan bien cuando llegamos a casa. Todo empezó cuando llegamos al puente del Brandivino y encontramos una puerta cerrada que nos impedía e paso. "Prohibida la entrada entre la puesta y la salida de sol" decía el letrero. Y al otro lado de aquella puerta enrejada las cosas iban peor de lo que pensamos al principio. _**  
  
**_ En fin, no habría suficiente tinta ni papel si fueramos a contarlo todo paso a paso, así que seremos breves: la Comarca había sido invadida por Gente Grande, los árboles habían sido tallados, los jardines habían sido invadidos por las malezas, y las bellas cuevas hobbits parecían abandonadas, e hileras de lógrebas casas habían sido construidas. El molino había sido derrumbado y reemplazado por un hostil molino cuyas aguas emponzoñaba con efluvios humeantes y pestilentes. _**- para ese entonces Legolas y Gimli ya volvían a estar llenos de inquietud. - **_  
  
Los hobbits vivían temerosos y ocultados en sus casas. Los Hombres les habían impuesto "normas". Si no las cumplían, les esperaba la cárcel, y algunos eran abatidos tambien. Andaban escasos de comida, porque los "recolectores" y "repartidores", como se hacían llamar, contaban y medían la cosecha, y la mayor parte se la quedaban para ellos y su jefe, a quien llamaban Zarquino.  
_**   
**_ Nosotros nos las ingeniamos para reunir a todos los hobbits posibles en una rebelión. Los Coto y los Tuk nos ayudaron en ello, pues hacía tiempo que así lo ansiaban. Deseábamos no derramar sangre innecesaria, pero finalmente nos vimos obligados a matar a los invasores, y por desgracia algunos hobbits cayeron en la batalla._**  
**_  
Tan pronto como terminó la Batalla de la Delagua, decidimos hacer una visita al Zarquino. Nuestro enemigo no resultó ser otro que Saruman._** - Gimli y Legolas saltaron de la sorpresa. ¡Saruman!-  
  
"¿Qué dice luego, Legolas? ¡Continua!" - dijo Gimli. Legolas siguió leyendo.   
**  
_ Saruman había engañado a Will, nuestro Alcalde, y se había apoderado de la Comarca entera (sus Hombres, por supuesto, provenían de Isengard). Lengua de Serpiente estaba con él._  
**   
**_ -¡Mas no penséis que al perder todos mis bienes perdí también todo mi poder!-, dijo -Aquel que se atreva a golpearme será maldecido. Y si mi sangre mancha la Comarca, la tierra se marchitará, y nadie jamás podrá curarla.-_**  
  
_** Pero nosotros sabíamos muy bien que Saruman había perdido todo su poder. De todos modos le dejamos marchar libre, pero algo inesperado (y puede que al fin y al cabo afortunado) ocurrió: Gríma Lengua de Serpiente le apuñaló por la espalda. Y éste no es el final; tras su asesinato, no pudimos impedir que Serpiente fuera abatido por las flechas de los nuestros. Un trágico final para el Mago y su esclavo. Nunca imaginamos nada semejante, que cayeran a las puertas mismas de Bolsón Cerrado.**_  
  
_** A la mañana siguiente fuimos a Cavada Grande a liberar a los presos de sus Celdas. Desde entonces estamos trabajando duro para restaurar la Comarca. Hay millares de manos voluntarias en todas las aldeas. Para el Año Nuevo ya no había en pie ninguno de los edificios construido por los "Hombres de Zarquino"; sus ladrillos fueron utilizados para la reconstrucción. Sam se encargó de los jardines, y esparció los polvos que le regaló la Dama Galadriel por la tierra; la semilla la plantó en un lugar donde antes había un árbol muy querido para nosotros (y desgraciadamente talado por los Hombres de Saruman). La primavera nos ha colmado de esperanzas y alegrías, pues la tierra brotó y de la semilla nació un mallorn, un hermosos retoño de corteza plateada y hojas largas y doradas, que se cubrió de flores en Abril.**_  
  
_** Ahora las cosas nos van bien. Las cosechas no podrían ser mejores, la paz ha vuelto a la Comarca; yo, Frodo, vivo tranquilamente en Bolsón Cerrado, Merry y Pippin viven juntos en Cricava, y nuestro Sam recientemente se ha casado. **_- Gimli y Legolas dieron un grito de sorpresa y alegría - _**Su esposa se llama Rosa Coto, una encantadora doncella hobbit.**_  
  
_** Y éstas son nuestras últimas noticias. Esperamos con ansias vuestra respuesta. Una cordial despedida; hasta siempre, amigos nuestros.  
  
Vuestros,  
~Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin~**_   
  
  
Hubo un silencio.  
  
"¡Saruman!" - habló Gimli con voz queda - "¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Puede que el mago perdiera su poder, pero sin duda aun se guardaba algunos trucos en la manga, como yo temía."  
  
"Y yo." - dijo Legolas - "Pero todo ha acabado a fin. La guerra ha terminado."  
  
  
  
Aquella tarde del catorce de Mayo del 3020 los Elfos del Bosque tomaron sus lamparas de aceite y partieron por estrechos senderos bajo los árboles al lugar donde solían celebrar sus fiestas o cenas comunitarias, pues les encantaba sentarse bajo las estrellas, y por eso muy usualmente banqueteaban en algún claro del Bosque, donde cantaban y reían hasta que la noche los cubría con un velo oscuro y seguían ahí hasta casi llegado el amanecer. A algunos incluso les gustaba quedarse hasta que _Naira_ mostraba sus primeras luces doradas del nuevo día.  
  
Gimli caminaba al frente junto a su buen amigo Elfo y el Rey. Había un luz verdosa en cada lado del sendero, pero el resplandor sólo revelaba unas hileras interminables de troncos rectos y grises cubiertos de líquenes, como pilares de un vasto salón crepuscular. Estando ahí, con la armonía del canto de los Elfos llenando el aire, el bosque no le pareció tan oscuro y siniestro como le había contado su padre. Sin embargo Gimli aun estaba cerca del Reino de los Bosques, y si se desviara más al Sur, al Este o al Oeste, hubiera visto que las cosas no eran tan hermosas como parecían. Pero para eso ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo; en verdad Gimli presenciaría el terror que presenció su padre en el Bosque Negro más adelante de ésta historia, por lo que ahora no diré más, pues será contado en otra ocasión.  
  
Como iba diciendo, aquel sendero del bosque los condujo a un claro. Allí había señales de que habían encendido una hoguera posteriormente. Y era así; en seguida que llegaron encendieron una hoguera y en los árboles que se alzaban alrededor colgaron sus antorchas encendidas.   
  
En el suelo dejaron el banquete de frutos secos (especialmente nueces), ensaladas, bayas y carnes asadas de atractivo olor y deliciosos sabor (aunque ya sabéis que algunos Elfos, como Legolas, no probarían bocado de carne). A Gimli se le hizo la boca agua con solo ver la carne asada, y sin embargo no habían servido cerveza pero sí muchos vinos, algunos fuertes que se debían tomar en pequeñas vasos.  
  
Al principio los Elfos estaban muy alborotados y caminaban de un lado a otro chismorreando y curioseando en los diálogos de los demás. Gimli se encontró rodeado por muchos de ellos. Los Elfos reían, tomándole el pelo y riéndose de su barba (algo normal en esta Buena Gente). Gimli no era conocido por su paciencia, pero aquel día mostró tenerla.  
  
"Si tanto os gusta mi barba, ¿por qué no os dejáis crecer una?" - gruñó el Enano sin enfado, acosado por muchas manos que querían estrechar o acariciarle la barba pelirroja.  
  
"¡A los Elfos no les crecen barbas!" - rieron.  
  
Pronto los niños se acercaron también a pedirle con sus tiernas vocecitas que les dejaran tocar su barba, y el Enano no podía negarse. La verdad era que los brebajes, tónicos, etcétera de Dambëth le había dejado los cabellos muy suaves, y con un fresco aroma a limón. Al fin y al cabo no estaba mal lo que habían echo con su pelo, su rostro y sus manos (que ahora eran más suaves y frágiles al tacto), pero daba las gracias porque no le habían ceñido flores en el pelo, como todos ellos llevan en sus cabelleras resplandecientes.  
  
Entonces Gimli logró verle entre el tumulto, apartado de su gente. El Elfo de clara melena castaña y ojos verdes como la hierba del prado. Como aquella mañana, mostraba odio en los ojos, y estaban fijos en el Príncipe y el Rey Elfo. Gimli le observó durante un rato, finalmente viendo como el extraño Elfo apartaba la mirada de ellos y cerraba los ojos cabizbajo con una expresión de profundo dolor en el rostro.  
  
"Disculpe." - le susurró el hijo de Glóin a Elenshael, que casualmente acababa en acercarse al Enano para invitarle a sentarse a su lado en el banquete - "¿Quién es él, el hombre que se sienta solo?" - le preguntó señalándole el Elfo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.  
  
"¿Ése? Es Sirion. Es un buena persona, pero desde que su hijo y su esposa murieron ya no es el mismo." - dijo Elenshael - "Antes era muy hablador y simpatizaba con la gente. Ahora se le ve tan triste y tan solo... Aun llora la pérdida de su familia. Si no cura pronto temo que perecerá por la pena... Pobre hombre..." - concluyó tristemente.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que su hijo y su esposa murieran? ¿Qué les sucedió?"  
  
"Su hijo murió asesinado a manos de los orcos que nos emboscaron para liberar a la criatura conocida como Gollum, que teníamos presa bajo nuestra custodia por petición de Elrond Medio-Elfo de Imladris. Unos meses después falleció su esposa, a causa del fuerte dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su querido hijo."  
  
Gimli miró una vez más a Sirion, esta vez con lástima y no con temor. Seguía cabizbajo. Los cabellos largos y resplandecientes a la luz de la hoguera le cubrían el rostro. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver Legolas en todo ésto...?  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Final del capi! En el próximo aparecerá el dragón Rukrav. ¡Pero tranquilas! alguien inesperado estará allí para ayudarles._  
  
_ ~ Milyarie Thrilmaviel: ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Siempre estoy contenta de saber que hay gente leyéndolo, ¡me hace feliz! Si tienes alguna pregunta, queja, o lo que sea, no dudes en escribírmelo en tu review o me mandas un e-mail. Hannon le!_  
  
_ ~ VaniaHepskins: ¡Aiya! Espero no haberte dejado esta vez una espinita en tu corazoncito élfico ^_^ No, Elenshael y Legolas son sólo amigos, pero no hables así de Elen, que yo la quiero mucho...y a tu hermoso Legolas tampoco le gustaría oírtelo, porque son muy buenos amigos :)  
Oh, bueno, cuando dije "nariz chata", me refería a que la tenía pequeña, suave, perfecta. No le queda mal así, creo...  
¡Gracias por dejarme siempre tu review! ¡Lo aprecio de veras!_  
  
_ Namárië, an sí, mellyn nin._  
  
_ *_ 1.- _Epona = __El nombre 'Epona' deriva de la palabra Céltica para caballo. Según la mitología, ella era una diosa-caballo Celta cuya iconografía se vinculó al simbolismo equino. Muchas imágenes y dedicaciones se establecieron a lo largo del mundo celta durante el periodo romano. Se la veneró particularmente en la Galia y en Renania, pero también aparece en Bretaña, Yugoslavia, África del Norte, y en Roma. El interés especial del culto a Epona se encuentra en sus imágenes. De hecho ella siempre se representa con sus complementos equinos. La iconografía de Epona se divide en dos grupos principales: El más importante son las pinturas de la diosa montada en una yegua. En las otras principales representaciones ella aparece representada entre dos caballos._ _ Mucha de la imaginería de Epona muestra el simbolismo de la fertilidad y de la abundancia de la tierra. En muchas imágenes se la representa con cestas de frutas o de maíz. Además, parece que ha habido una asociación definida entre Epona y las Diosas-Madre.Realmente ella es la patrona de los caballos, que eran muy importantes para los celtas en cuanto al transporte, la guerra, el poder, el prestigio, y la religión, pero también ella reflejó los profundos misterios de la vida, de la muerte y del renacimiento. También es conocida incluso como Rhiannon y Rosette. _   
_ *_ _Malenlas Roval = Hoja amarilla (en Sindarin.) Gran ala de águila (en Sindarin)__  
_   
_ * __Togódhal Dagnir-ungola = Elfo que guía/ Guía Elfo (en Sindarin.) "Asesino de arañas"/ "Destructor de arañas" (en Sindarin)_  
  
_ * __Merilin Tuilindo= Ruiseñor (en Sindarin; La forma pura es "Maerilind") Cantante de la Primavera (en Sindarin)_  
  
_ * __Dambëth Saelon = Respuesta (en Sindarin.) "La Sabia" (en Sindarin)  
  
* __Smaug = Gusano / excavador_  
  
_ * _ _Iôn nin = Hijo mio (en Sindarin.)__  
  
* __Rhosgobel = Cercado marrón (Lugar donde vive Radagast el Pardo, primo de Gandalf el Mithrandir, situado cerca de la frontera meridional del Bosque Negro.)_  
  
_ * __Prado de Beorn = Hogar de Beorn el cambia pieles.  
  
_ _* __Ciudad del Lago = Una ciudad de Hombres comerciantes cerca del Lago Largo, amigos de los Elfos de los Bosques. Bardo, de la raza de Valle, de la línea de Girion, mató al dragón Smaug con una flecha, y más tarde fue nombrado Gobernador de la Ciudad del Lago._  
  
_ * __Naira = Sol ("Naira" es el nombre que le daban los Eldar al Sol. Antes llamado "Anar". Los nombres "Rána" y "Vása" también se refieren a él, pero éstos proceden de los Noldor.)  
  
* __Sirion = Río (en Sindarin)_  



	11. Un visitante inesperado y bienvenido

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 10mo: Un visitante inesperado y bienvenido.  
  
  
"__Thranduil Oropherion e-mbar Lasgalen, Aran-en-Eryn Forodrem!"_ - anunció Galdor el concejal.  
  
El Rey Elfo se sentó, y de inmediato todos los Elfos se sentaron en círculo alrededor de la hoguera, sobre cepos de árboles talados. Al la derecha del Rey Elfo se sentaba su hijo Legolas, y junto a él estaban Gimli, Elenshael y compañía (Silinde no había podido acudir porque tenía turno de vigilancia, ya que desde la súbita aparición del dragón se había duplicado.). Galion el mayordomo, le sirvió al Rey Thranduil una copa del mejor vino de Dorwin que guardaban en la bodega para que brindara con su hijo y con el hijo de Glóin.  
  
Le gente comía, bebía y reía alborozada. Se pasaban cuencos de mano en mano y algunos tocaban el arpa mientras muchos cantaban, sus bellas voces llenando el aire con alegría y esplendor. Las cáscaras de la nueces crujían al romperse y la plata de las copas repicaban como campanas al brindar.  
  
Pronto los cantos y parloteos cesaron, porque Legolas y Gimli estaban contando cuanto podían para saciar a sus oyentes sobre la importante misión que se les encomendó en el Concilio de Elrond. Hablaban de los Compañeros del Anillo, las muchas batallas, emboscadas o apuros que superaron, y finalmente sobre las tres guerras: La Batalla del Abismo de Helm, La Batalla de los Campos de Pelennor, y la Guerra de Morannon, y la llamo así porque tuvo lugar frente a las Puertas Negras de Mordor; fue una gran batalla, ésta, pues el número de enemigos ascendió a más de trescientos mil (entre orcos, trols y Hombres Salvajes y Sureños).  
  
"Allí Maese Gimli y yo propusimos hacer un juego: queríamos saber cual de los dos lograba matar más orcos." - empezó a contar Legolas, hablando de la Batalla del Abismo de Helm. - "Maese Gimli me ganó por un tanto. Cuarenta y dos decapitó. ¡Nunca habréis visto un hacha en unas manos tan hábiles!"  
  
Los oyentes comenzaron a decir palabras de aprobación y alabanza al Enano, que pronto incluso se sintió incómodo y se ruborizó. "Puede que sea hábil con las manos" - dijo - "Pero no tan hábil como Maese Legolas, pues yo salí herido de la batalla mientras que él no sufrió herida alguna."  
  
"¿Y dónde te hirieron? ¿Era grave? ¿Qué pasó?" - preguntaban, nunca hartos de hacer preguntas y preguntas.  
  
"Oh, el rasguño de un orco no es bastante para retener a un Enano..."  
  
"¡Rasguño!" - exclamó Legolas - "A eso yo no lo llamaría rasguño. Fue gracias al almete que tu cabeza no se partió en dos." - y dicho esto se volvió a los Elfos del Bosque - "Pero Maese Gimli, aunque herido, aun mantenía la voz firme y sonora cuando nos reencontramos tras la batalla, y se negó por completo a que los dejasen atrás cuando partimos a Isengard. ¡Lo único que le tenía preocupado era su hacha mellada!" - rió.  
  
Los Elfos se echaron a reír.  
  
"Nos damos cuenta de que sabemos muy pocos acerca de los Enanos." - dijeron - "Estamos aprendiendo mucho hoy."  
  
"Y tenemos mucho más por aprender;" - rió Legolas - "A mí, que hace dieciocho meses que le conozco, no deja de sorprenderme aun."  
  
Thranduil y Elenshael escuchaban asombrados, muy sorprendidos por el cambio que se había producido en Legolas; porque cuando él regresó al Reino de los Bosques no dijo palabra sobre lo ocurrido durante su ausencia y no comió bocado en la fiesta que su padre preparó para él, mas ahora hablaba y hablaba con ganas, y reía junto a Gimli como en sus felices días de niño cuando jugaba con Elen en un cercano claro del bosque, y comía y bebía con deleite.  
  
Los Elfos también sentían curiosidad por la "aparición" del nuevo Rey de Gondor, y ambos hablaron con entusiasmo de la Coronación del Rey Elessar y su boda con la Reina Arwen Undómiel, que tuvo lugar el Día de Año Medio. Cuando por fin hablaron de la carta que habían recibido de sus compañeros Hobbit donde se hablaba del destino del Mago Blanco, todos estaban boquiabiertos. El velo nocturno se había extendido sobre el crepúsculo azul hacía tiempo cuando Gimli y Legolas concluyeron su larga aventura con aquel último relato. Los Elfos habían quedado muy satisfechos con su increíble historia y los dejaron tranquilos sin más preguntas.  
  
"¡Bilbo el Magnífico!" - suspiró el Rey Elfo - "¿Qué ultimas noticias suyas me traes, hijo mio? No has dicho más de él desde el Concilio de Elrond. ¿No se decía nada del Señor Bolsón en esa carta?"  
  
Legolas negó con la cabeza. "Nada se decía. La última vez que le vi fue durante la despedida de Imladris a la Compañía. Se instaló permanentemente en la Casa de Elrond, me dijo. También me dijo que le hubiera gustado visitar otra vez el Bosque Negro y la Montaña Solitaria, pero decía que la edad se había hecho presa de él. En verdad le vi muy débil y anciano. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. El poder del Anillo le provocó un daño incurable..." - concluyó con un susurro, casi más bien hablando para sí mismo.  
  
Thranduil asintió, no muy contento por la noticia, y luego se volvió a Gimli, su hermoso rostro élfico mostrando una genuina sonrisa. "Y bien, Maese Gimli, ¿qué le han parecido las cuevas del Rey? Fueron construidas por artesanos e ingenieros Enanos, como bien sabrás, durante el reinado de mi padre, el Rey Oropher." - dijo solemnemente. Oropher había sido el primer Rey de los Elfos del Bosque. Fue un hombre justo, de gran poder y autoridad. Todos lamentaron la muerte del Rey, que falleció en los Campos de Cormallen en la Última Alianza, y aun más la lamentó su hijo Thranduil, que por aquel entonces era un joven Elfo de lo más parecido a Legolas: un príncipe sin preocupaciones reales (pues no era su destino hacerse Rey; no era necesario, pues el por aquel entonces Rey, era inmortal como todo Elfo, por lo que el trono le pertenecía para toda la eternidad). Thranduil era intrépido, soñador, un guerrero que luchó junto a su padre en la Guerra. Cuando su padre murió, él se vio obligado a tomar el trono del Rey Oropher y a convertirse en el Rey Thranduil. Fue duro para él (a veces incluso se preguntaba si era tan buen Rey como lo fue su padre, o si no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato; incluso en éstos tiempos se lo sigue preguntando); y cuando Legolas creció y se convirtió en el vivo reflejo de su pasado, le miraba y deseaba que su hijo no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que él; que siempre fuera, simplemente, el Príncipe Legolas.  
  
"Así me enseñó mi Señor y Señora, su majestad."- respondió Gimli - "Muchas historias me contaron acerca de las cuevas del Rey Elfo, construidas por mis ancestros en los tiempos donde aún había cierta amistad entre Elfos y Enanos. Maese Legolas también me habló de ellas, del Gran Bosque y de sus costumbres en varias ocasiones. Pero ni aun así imaginé un Reino tan bello. Y el poder verlo con mis propios ojos... ha sido más de lo que esperaba. Incluso estos bosques (de los que sólo había oído historias no muy agradables) me han impresionado con su grandeza. Aquí, sentado a la luz de las lámparas colgadas las ramas, más bien parezco estar metido en un mágico sueño, no en la tenebrosa negrura del sombrío bosque que creí, ignorantemente, ser el Bosque Negro."  
  
Aquella palabras agradaron y conmovieron en cierto modo al Rey Elfo, sobretodo por la sinceridad que había en ellas. "Me enorgullecen tus palabras, Gimli hijo de Glóin, de veras que me enorgullecen. Y espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado, y que vuelvas de vez en cuando, pues cuan más feliz hagas a mi hijo con tus visitas, tanto más me sentiré complacido."   
  
Lo que en realidad quería decir Thranduil era que si su presencia hacía brotar una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, él también se sentiría feliz.  
  
Gimli se levantó torpemente y se inclinó en una reverencia hasta que su barba marrón-rojiza acarició el suelo. Legolas sonrió, pues su amigo se había ganado el respeto de su padre, tal como él esperaba. Entonces Legolas le habló a su padre sobre el encargo que les había pedido el Rey Elessar: A Gimli, que reconstruyera la Puerta de Minas Tirith y ayudara en la reconstrucción de la Ciudad (a demás el Rey Éomer de Rohan le había concebido el permiso para embellecer las Cavernas Centelleantes con los trabajos enanos); y a él le había permitido formar un pueblo de Elfos en Ithilien, hogar del Príncipe Faramir, donde podrían crear los jardines más bellos de la Tierra Media. Para el año que viene, Gimli y él partirían con parte de su pueblo hacia Gondor.  
  
Thranduil se alegró enormemente de la noticia. Un pueblo para su gente en la bella Ithilien era más de lo que podrían pedir. Y su hijo, Legolas, sería su Señor. Realmente aquellas eran las mejores noticias que había tenido desde el regreso de su hijo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ven conmigo, Gimli." - El Elfo y el Enano se habían escabullido de la cena en plena noche. Bueno, 'escabullirse' tal vez no sería la palabra correcta, pues Legolas le había pedido permiso educadamente a su padre para poder levantarse de la mesa (o en este caso del suelo). Nadie los había seguido, y los que los habían visto marchar se preguntaron a dónde llevaría su Príncipe al Enano, y todos lo adivinaron. Hacía un rato que caminaban por el bosque, totalemente oscuro en aquellas horas nocturnas, pero Legolas llevaba una lámpara de aceite en la mano.  
  
"¿A dónde?" - le preguntó Gimli. Legolas se volvió a él con una mirada tranquila y no le respondió, sino que sonrió y de un salto se colgó en la rama de un árbol. Era un árbol muy alto, rodeado por arbustos parduscos y achapanados, y su pico sobresalía de la espesura del bosque por arriba. Legolas se dió impuso y se sentó sobre la rama.  
  
"Sube." - dijo.  
  
"¿Qué suba? ¿Yo? Los Enanos nunca se suben a los árboles."  
  
"Me dijiste que Maese Gloin, Gandalf y compañía una vez se subieron a los árboles para escapar de los wargos."  
  
"Eso era distinto; aquí no hay ningún wargo sediento de sangre enana." - dijo Gimli sarcásticamente.  
  
"¡¿Te subes o no?!"  
  
"Elfo loco.." - murmuró Gimli y resopló diéndose por vencido. Luego trató de hacer como Legolas y agarrarse de un salto a la rama más cercana, pero no lo consiguió. - "No puedo subir. Es demasiado alto."  
  
Legolas le extendió una mano al instante. Con un suspiro, Gimli se la tomó y con la ayuda del Elfo subió a la primera rama. "Ya está." - dijo una vez se sentó junto a su amigo Elfo. Entonces le miró y Legolas pudo leer en sus ojos que le estaba diciendo: 'Y ahora, ¿para qué nos hemos subido?'  
  
"Arriba." - dijo Legolas señalando la cumbre con el dedo como respondiendo a la pregunta que Gimli no había formulado sino con la mirada - "Tenemos que subir hasta arriba del todo." - Antes de que el Enano puciera protestar, él ya estaba escalando de rama en rama ágilmente. La lucecita parpadeante de la lámpara de aceite se esfumaba rápidamente hacia arriba.  
  
"¡No tan rápido, Elfo loco! ¡Esperame!" - aulló.  
  
Gimli comenzó a subir trabajosamente. Al fin y al cabo no era tan difícil, pensó, pues encontraba muchas ramas donde apoyar los pies y las manos, sinembargo muchas eran pequeñas ramas enmarañadas, y más de una vez se le metió alguna en el ojo. Pronto tenía las manos y la ropa sucias por un tinte color verde y la suciedad de la corteza vieja. El árbol crujía alborotadoramente y hojas oscuras y largas caían con las sacudidas provocadas por Gimli. En cambio, el Elfo era totalemtne silencioso ligero y no causaba ninguna sacudida. "¡Vaya, Gimli!" - oyó el Enano, casi como una voz lejana, aunque no podía ver al Elfo por ningún lado. Arriba estalló una risa. - "¿Qué forma de escalar un árbol es esa? ¡Espero que no haya centinelas nocturnos por aquí, o te confudirán con un orco y abrirán fuego!"  
  
"¡¿Orco, yo?!" - se quejó Gimli, mas la voz se le quebró cuando uno de sus pies se deslizó con el moho y la rama donde una de sus manos se sujetaba se rompió con un crujido ensornecedor. Gimli comenzó a caer hacia bajo, y la cosa pudo haber terminado mal de no ser por Legolas, quien como quien dice salido de la nada tomó a Gimli de la manga del brazo.  
  
"¡Ay-oh! ¡Te tengo!"  
  
"Gracias." - dijo el Enano un poco aturdido, al volver a encontrase de nuevo sentado junto a Legolas. No se dio cuenta, pero el Elfo le acercó la luz buscando preocupado algún rasguño en el cuerpo del Enano.  
  
"Esa caída habría dolido."  
  
"No me digas." - respondió Gimli, volviendo al sarcasmo de siempre. Legolas le sonrió, contento porque su amigo ya se había recuperado del espanto y, mejor aun, no parecía herido.  
  
"Sigamos. Esta vez no iré tan rápido; de este modo podré echarte un ojo por si vuelves a hacer alguna otra tontería. ¡Y ten cuidado de no pisarte la barba!" - rió.  
  
"No necesito que un Elfo cuide de mí." - balbuceó Gimli como enojado, pero los dos sabían que no lo estaba.  
  
  
Una vez llegaron a la copa del árbol asomaron la cabeza fuera del oscuro follaje. El aire era fresco y puro allá arriba. No solo en frente, sino a su alrededor, se hallaba un boscoso paisaje que no parecía tener fin; un mar verde oscuro, rizado aquí y allá por la suave brisa. Gimli se percató de un gran movimiento sobre las copas de los árboles en la negra noche, y no era el movimiento de las hojas con la brisa. Parecían hojas en movimiento, sí, pero se movían demasiado rápido (como un frenético aleteo) y no hacía ventisca aquel día.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó.  
  
"Mariposas." - respondió Legolas - "Colonizan los árboles para que den fruto en _Narquelië._"  
  
Había cientos de ellas. Eran grandes mariposas de alas negras aterciopeladas, sin ninguna otra marca. Esa era la primera criatura viviente que encontraba Gimli en el Bosque Negro (excluyendo a los Elfos), pero pronto descubrió a las pequeñas arañas que también vivían en el techo de hojas.  
  
"¿Y bien, Legolas?" - preguntó tras un corto silencio - "¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí arriba?"  
  
"A hacer, nada." - respondió el Elfo con una sonrisa - "A ver, sí. ¡Hemos venido a ver las estrellas!" - dijo alegremente. Hizo un gesto para que Gimli contemplara el cielo. Las diminutas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento como gotitas de oro en el negro carbón, como cristales en la roca. Gimli nunca antes se había parado a mirarlas, pero ahora lo hacía, y le parecieron hermosas. Por fin comprendió algo más a los Elfos, pues entendió que éstos amaran a las estrellas, pues eran hermosas. Alto en oriente parpadeaba Remminath, la Red de Estrellas, y tras las nubes asomó el rojo Borgil, brilando como una joya de fuego. Luego un movimiento de aire descorrió el velo de bruma que había estado ocultando el Borgil y trepando sobre las crestas del mundo apareció la Espada del Cielo, Menelvagor, y su brilllante cinturón. Aquella noche, la Hoz resplandecía más que ninguna.  
  
Gimli miró a Legolas, y vio que el Elfo las obserava con un brillo de adoración en los ojos azul grisáceos, y le parecieron bellos, casi como si tuviera dos estrellas en su cara en lugar de globos oculares. Entonces Legolas habló con voz soñadora, pero sin volverse a él. "Cuando los Quendi despertaron del sueño de Ilúvatar, en Kuiviénen, las Aguas del Despertar, nuestros ojos contemplaron antes que ninguna otra cosa las estrellas del cielo. Por tanto, hemos amado siempre las luz de las estrellas, y veneramos a Varda Elentárië por sobre todos los Valar."  
  
Gimli asintió. Al igual que los Enanos veneran a Aulë (pues él les dió vida y les enseñó todo cuanto saben, en especial la forja de joyas y miles de cosas hermosas que extraen de la tierra, y también esa extraña lengua secreta que poseen y que no enseñan a nadie; ya sea porque és secreta y porque a los otros pueblos que han intentado enseñársela nunca la han aprendido, o no del todo, pues es muy complicada.), los Elfos veneran a Varda por darles las estrellas, Valakirka, la Hoz de los Dioses. A Varda la llaman Elbereth, y es costumbre para los Elfos alzarla en cantos cuando las estrellas aparecen.  
  
"Por eso el Vala Oromë nos llamó Eldar, Pueblo de las Estrellas." - concluyó Legolas, y entonces alzó la voz y comenzó a cantar dulcemente, y en su hermosa melodía hablaba de afecto por Elbereth y las estrellas. Como si de una nana se tratara, Gimli comenzó a sentirse pequeño, relajado y a salvo como un bebé en los brazos de su madre. La canción terminó y la voz de Legolas se apagó, y en aquel silencio Gimli creyó estar cayendo dormido, mas tras ese silencio Legolas se volvió al Enano - "Qué te ha parecido mi gente, Gimli?" - La pregunta tomó al Enano por sorpresa, y por un momento no respondió - "¿Qué opinas de los Elfos del Gran Bosque Verde, ahora que los has visto?" - volvió a preguntar Legolas, pensando que Gimli no había estado escuchando cuando le preguntó.  
  
"Creo," - dijo Gimli tras un corto intstante de recapacitar - ", creo que tu gente es distinta a los Elfos de Rivendel y a los de Lothlórien. Vosotros sois gente alegre, y amáis la risa y el canto tanto como a los Elfos de Rivedel, pero en vuestra alegría también se encuetra un aire de tristeza; lo dicen vuestros ojos, que no pueden sonreír como vuestros labios. Esa tristeza o nostalgia me recuerda a los Galadrim. Sin embargo, creo que la vuestra es más profunda."  
  
"Es el _ëar._" - dijo Legolas casi en un susurro, su mirada perdida en la distancia - "Los Eglath nos parecemos a los Teleri Sindar, pero nos rezagamos en las últimas compañías que nunca atravesaron las Montañas Nubladas y fundamos pequeñs reinos a ambos lados de los Valles del Anduin. No obstante, nunca nos vimos completamente libres de cierta inquietud y del anhelo por el Mar, que de vez en cuando empuja a algunos de nosotros a abandonar el hogar. A cruzar el Gran Mar hacia Valinor."  
  
"Legolas. Cuando tú escuchaste el canto de las gaviotas, ¿se cumplió la profecía de la Dama Galadriel?" - ésa era un pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Gimli desde aquel día abordo de los Corsarios de Umbar, surcando el río Anduin dirección a los Campos de Pelennor. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a pregunárselo. Y tal vez no lo hubiera hecho si se lo hubiese pensado antes de hablar.  
  
Legolas no respondió. Si hubiera respodido a la pregunta de Gimli, su repuesta habría sido -sí, la profecía se cumplió-, pero su corazón todavía se negaba a aceptarlo. Miedo le dieron aquellas palabras de la Dama de la Luz, mas no las escuchó; decidío no escucharlas, y entonces oyó el canto de la gaviota... Desde aquel momento supo que su corazón ya no estaría en paz.  
_ ~__Si escuchas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota,  
__ nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque~_  
  
"¿Legolas?" - volvió a hablar Gimli, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber preguntado. Legolas respondió negando con la cabeza, sin decir palabra ni mirar al Enano. Con ese solo gesto Gimli supo que estaba mintiendo.  
  
Entre los dos amigos se respiró un aire sombrío que no le gustó a Gimli, pues le recordaba al aire que se respiraba entre ellos dos al principio de la Comunidad del Anillo, cuando aun no eran amigos y entre ellos había cierta enemistad y rechazo a las miradas. Como ahora, que Legolas rechazaba mirarle. Lo peor era el silencio, que sofocó a Gimli, pues no era como los otros silencios que habían compartido, porque en ellos se había respirado amistad y amor; en cambio en este silencio se respiraba incomodidad, tal vez incluso dolor.   
  
Al final, Gimli no pudo aguantarlo más, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue intenrar cambiar de tema. Pero tan pronto como habló encontró que no sabía que decir. "Legolas, dime, ¿qué..uh..." - Gimli comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando Legolas se olvió a él con ojos extrañados - ¿...qué...uh...quésonlosEglath?"  
  
"¿Perdon?"  
  
"¿Qué son los Eglath?" - una estúpida pregunta, pensó Gimli.  
  
Legolas aun le miraba extrañado, pero entonces sus ojos centellearon, como si fuera a hechare a reír (y en verdad Legolas estaba aguantando la risa); y si lo hacía, el Enano estaba dispuesto a tirarse del árbol sólo para que el Elfo no viera su cara roja por la vergüenza.  
  
"Existen muchos pueblos élficos, Gimli." - dijo Legolas, hablando con una naturalidad que relajó al Enano. - "Eglath, es el nombre que nos dimos nosotros mismos, los Elfos de _Eryn Lasgalen_, y significa 'Los Abandonados'. Se nos llama por muchos nombres: los Elfos Grises, los Sindar... A mi pueblo y al de los Galadrim también se nos conoce como Los Elfos del Bosque o Los Elfos de la Floresta. Los Sindar somos los Lemberi, los Que no se Fueron, los Amigos de Ossë, los Elfos del Crepúsculo, los Elfos de Plata, los Encantadores, los Guardias de Melian, el Linaje de Lúthien, el pueblo de Elwë."  
"Los Lindar son otro pueblo élfico. Ellos son los Altos Elfos, los más hermosos de los Quendi, también conocidosa como los Elfos de Aman. Luego están los Noldor; son los Elfos Profundos, y amigos de Aulë, al igual que tu pueblo. Los Noldor son los Sabios. También están los Falmari, los Elfos del Mar; viven junto a las costas y aman el Mar, también llamados Elfos de la Flecha, los Elfos Azules, Constructores de Barcos, Pastores de Cisnes y Recolectores de Perlas; son el pueblo de Olwë. A ellos les gusta hacer música junto al rompiente de las olas."  
"Están los Calaquendi, los Elfos de las Luz. Los Avari y los Úmanyar son llamados Moriquendi, los Elfos Oscuros, pues nunca comtemplaron la luz que había antes del Sol y la Luna. Ellos nunca cruzaron el Gran Mar."  
  
Gimli comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber formulado aquella pregunta. Cuando se trata de hablar sobre Elfos, Legolas puede hablar y hablar como un Hobbit hablando de los placeres de la comida.  
  
"Los Vanyar son los Elfos Benditos. También están los Elfos de la Lanza, los Elfos del Aire, los Elfos Sagrados y los Immortales. Los Elfos Dorados, los Elfos Valientes, los Elfos de la Espada y los Elfos de la Tierra eran los mayores enemigos de Melkor. Están los Nandor, es decir, 'Los que se volvieron', son los que se negaron a cruzar las Montañas Nubladas en su viaje al Oeste. También se los conoce como Laiquendi (los Elfos Verdes), los Caminantes, los Elfos del Hacha y el Pueblo Oculto. Los Nandor son los que tienen mayos conocimiento de las criaturas vivientes, de árboles y hierbas, y de aves y bestias."  
"Y los Elfos que llegaron al fin a Ossiriand son los Elfos de los Siete Ríos, los Cantores Invisibles, los Que no Tienen Rey, los Desarmados, y el Pueblo Perdido, porque ya no están."  
  
"¿Legolas?"  
  
Su amigo Elfo parpadeó como despertando de un sueño. "¿Sí, amigo Gimli?"  
  
"Cierra la boca; me estás dando dolor de cabeza."  
  
Gimli y Legolas se miraron a los ojos seriamente por un momento, entonces juntos estallaron en risas y carcajadas. Rieron tanto que teminaron por sentir dolor en el estómago, cosquilleos en el pecho y lágrimas en los ojos. Gimli tuvo que agarrarse bien para no caerse del árbol con tanta risa. El sonido conjunto de la risa ronca del Enano y la risa dulce del Elfo era realmente hermoso, como una canción que hablara de amistad y felicidad. Cuando el Enano dejó de sentir cosquilleos y recuperó el aliento miró al Elfo, que aun reía pero con suavidad. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Gimli, contento por volver a ver a su amigo feliz. ¡Qué agradable era el sonido de la risa de Legolas, parecida a la de un niño! - Después de todo, ha valido la pena preguntar. - se dijo Gimli.  
  
"Me he puesto un poco pesado, ¿no?" - rió Legolas apaciblemente con su mirada alta hacia las estrellas de nuevo.  
  
"¿Sólo un poco?" - respondió él con una larga carcajada.  
  
Una lluvia de estrellas cayó del velo oscuro del cielo. Diminutas estrellas fugaces surcaron el manto negro de la noche dejando un rastro brillante como una larga cola. Legolas y Gimli la observaron maravillados. Poco después se estiguieron las luces y el cielo nocturno rergresó a su estado natural, con el rojo Borgil, Menelvagor y Remminath.   
  
Por fin se retiraron para ir a acostarse. Desde el claro del bosque llegaban las voces élficas, cantando (y cantarían hasta el amanecer).   
  
Legolas no dijo nada, pero sabía con que intención había formulado Gimli aquella pregunta. Por eso los ojos le habían centelleado; no porque fuera a reírse del Enano, sino porque le emocionó el modo discreto en el que Gimli intentó ayudarle.   
  
  
  
Gimli hijo de Glóin despertó temprano aquella mañana del quince de Mayo del año tres-mil-veinte de la Tercera Edad. El colchón de plumas sobre el que estaba tumbado era muy cómodo, y la almohada que lo cubría muy suave y cálida. Por eso habría pasado durmiendo al menos una hora más, si no fuera porque algo lo despertó.  
  
Había estado soñando con un dragón. Un dragón rojo y enorme, de duras escamas, alas inmensas y cola mortal. En su sueño el dragón descendía al Bosque Negro y quemaba árboles y hogares por donde pasaba, a diestro y siniestro. Su aliento de fuego provocó un gran incendio. La gente corría desesperada y la bestia alada los perseguía hasta que, agotada, su presa no podía correr más. Entonces apareció Legolas, montado en el blanco Arod y con el arco en la mano. Tomó una flecha de su carcaj y la disparó al dragón, ¡pero falló!   
  
El dragón se abalanzó sobre Legolas, quien cayó porque el caballo se encabritó, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo solo e indefenso. El dragón abrió sus fauces ardientes hacia el Elfo y... de repente, se alzó mantuviéndose sobre sus dos patas traseras, estiró las grandes alas majestuosamente y empezó a cantar frente a un sorprendido Legolas que seguía de una pieza. El dragón no cantaba con la malvada voz ronca y desafinada que debería tener, sino que de su garganta brotaban voces bellas y armoniosas; voces que parecían élficas. Era un canto hermoso, mas Gimli despertó sobresaltado, no por el terror hacia el dragón sino por la humorística visión de semejante bestia cantando frente a un aturdido Príncipe Elfo.  
  
Aun después de haberse frotado los ojos la melodía seguía en su cabeza, tan clara como si fuera real. Fue cuando se percató de que, en verdad, _era_ real. No, el dragón había sido tan sólo un mal sueño, pero el canto lo estaba oyendo de verdad.  
  
Se levantó, medio encantado por las hermosas voces y medio enfadado porque lo habían despertado del sueño (olvidándose de que había sido mejor despertar en lugar de seguir durmiendo y ver en pesadillas a su amigo Legolas ser devorado por un dragón.). Cuando miró a fuera por la ventana vio a un grupo de Elfos borrachos paseándose con su botella de vino en la mano, algunos riendo alborozados y otros cantando mientras alzaban su botella de tinto y dándose un trago en cada pausa.  
  
Gimli suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente en negación y, como había sido desvelado, decidió vestirse y salir a tomar el aire. No había hecho más que salir del dormitorio cuando encontró a Legolas sonriéndole y saludándole con la mano desde la esquina del pasillo que daba a la derecha, hacia los aposentos del Rey, el Príncipe y sus súbditos. Legolas se acercó a él con un paso alegre y tomádole de la mano se lo llevó a tomar el desayuno, solamente para ellos dos, en su habitación, donde podrían tranquilamente escribir una carta de respuesta a sus cuatro compañeros Hobbit (los dos decidieron no mencionar la palabra -dragón- en la carta) y discutieron un poco sobre asuntos de dragones tras el cual Legolas le pidió a Gimli que se uniera al Rey, los consejeros y a él en la reunión que iba a tener lugar aquella mañana, donde se decidiría que hacer al respecto. Legolas estaba convencido de que necesitaban la opinión y los consejos de Gimli, pues él sabía más sobre dragones. Todos los Enanos saben más, pues para ellos estas bestias pertenecen a sus peores pesadillas.  
  
Gimli aceptó, sin duda alguna, y acababa de dar su afirmación cuando la clara nota de un cuerno se elevó resonando por los pasillos del Rey.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Es el cuerno que anuncia las visitas." - dijo Legolas, y levantándose de la mesa salió de la habitación, seguido por Gimli. - "Me preguntó quien será. No recibimos visitas muy a menudo. Y a demás tan pronto después de la caída del Sin Nombre, Sauron..." - y el nombre lo pronunció en un susurro, como si le dieron temor incluso oírlo de su propia boca - "...Tengo la extraña sensación de que, quien venga, ya le habremos visto antes. Los dos."  
  
Diciendo esto ya habían salido de la Cueva del Rey Elfo y se asomaron a fuera, hacia el sendero, donde se acercaba un ruido de cascos, al principio a penas un estremecimiento del suelo que aumentó y se aclaró hasta que fue un golpeteo rápido. Allí apareció un caballo grande. Su piel blanca brillaba como la plata, las crines le flotaban en el viento. El jinete que lo montaba era un anciano. Llevaba un sombrero azul y puntiagudo que le ensombrecía las facciones excepto la punta de la nariz y la larga barba grisácea. Estaba envuelto en un manto gris, pero por debajo de las mangas sobresalían sus ropas blancas. Tras el jinete dos Elfos montados a caballo lo escoltaban.  
  
"_Mithrandir!_" - exclamó Legolas y ambos salieron al encuentro del Mago.  
  
Aquel caballo era Sombragrís, por supuesto, el jefe de los _Mearas_, señores de los caballos. El corcel aminoró el paso y relinchó con fuerza, alzando su orgullosa cabeza.  
  
"¡Gandalf!" - llamaron Gimli y Legolas al mismo tiempo. El viejo Istari bajó del lomo del caballo y los miró desde abajo de las cejas largas y espesas, más sobresalientes que el la del sombrero que le ensombrecía la cara. Los ojos le chispearon bajo las cejas erizadas.  
  
Gandalf soltó una risa larga y apacible. "¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo hiba a decir? ¡Gimli el Enano en el Gran Bosque Verde! Aunque en realidad no me extraño, después de todo. ¡Feliz encuentro, amigos míos!" - dijo con voz dulce. Se quitó el sombrero picudo y sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve al sol; bajo las cejas espesas le brillaban los ojos, penetrantes como los rayos del sol. Aquel era Gandalf el Blanco, quien una vez fue Gandalf el Gris, el que contaba en las reuniones aquellas historias maravillosas de dragones y trasgos y gigantes y rescates de princesas y la inesperada fortuna de los hijos de la madre viuda. Aquel que hacía estallar sus maravillosos fuegos artificiales que se extendían hasta el crepúsculo en una lluvia de flores doradas. Aquel, responsable de que tantos jóvenes apacibles partiesen en busca de locas aventuras. Aquel quien fue su guía en la Comunidad del Anillo. Aquel que cayó en la oscuridad y volvió en los albores de la tempestad. Aquel era Gandalf, tal como lo vieron la última vez cuando la Compañía se disolvió junto al Bosque de Fangorn.  
  
"¡Gandalf, feliz encuentro, en verdad!" - dijo Legolas felizmente.  
  
"¿Pero cómo tú aquí, Gandalf? ¡Mas llegas en un buen momento! Siempre llegas donde más te necesitan y menos te esperan. ¿O no es casualidad que estés aquí y sabes del problema que tenemos entre manos."  
  
"Sé de vuestro problema, pues estaba en Rhosgobel visitando a mi primo Radagast, pues debía discutir unos asuntos de gran importancia con él, cuando nos llegó el mensaje de los Elfos, avisándonos del peligro de un dragón en las cercanías. Decidí venir cuanto antes se me permitió.  
  
"¡Y eres bienvenido! Tu llegada me alivia el corazón." - dijo Gimli. Legolas sólo sonreía.  
  
Así fue como Gandalf se uniría a la reunión de aquella mañana y daría esperanzas a los Elfos. Poco después de aquel encuentro entre los tres amigos, Legolas le haría una pregunta a Gandalf en los establos (pues el Mago se encargó de llevar a Sombragris, porque aunque los Elfos son buenos con los caballos, Sombragrís no se dejaría llevar por otro que no fuera su dueño.); no queriendo parecer entrometido, Legolas le preguntaría por los asuntos que Gandafl fue a discutir con Radagast. El Mago le respondería esto:  
  
"Esos asuntos sólo conciernen a los Portadores, mi querido Elfo."  
  
Legolas no preguntaría más. Deduciendo que se trataba de Frodo y Sam, no sospechó que estaba un poco lejos de la verdad.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡¡Ya llevo 10 capítulos!! ^_^ Al final me he alargado y el dragón no aparecerá hasta el próximo cap. El capítulo 11 tal vez sea un poco violento, pero no llegará a 'R', sólo a 'PG-13', creo. Ya sé que he tardado mucho en escribir pero es que estos días no me siento inspirada... y este cap a salido algo soso, ¿no? ¡Ya me gustaría a mí poder escribir dos capítulos por semana!  
En el capítulo 9 he cambiado los nombres de los Elfos. en realidad les he añadido un 'nombre materno', es decir, nombres que tienen que ver con la forma de ser o con acontecimientos futuros en la vida de quien lleva ése nombre. A Dambeth le he añadido un apodo._  
  
_~ VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Tengo ganas de darte algo de información sobre Sirion, jeje, mira, el Elfo en realidad sólo está resentido con Thranduil; ¿pero te imaginas cómo sería el tormento de un padre por la muerte de su hijo? Sirion sabe lo que se siente, y quiere que Thranduil también lo sepa. MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Tengo la lengua demasiado larga...¡No diré más!_  
  
_~ Nienna: Aiya! ¡qué contenta estoy de saber que te gusta mi historia! Muchas gracias por tu review. Déjame alguno de vez en cuando y te estaré muy agradecida._  
  
_~ GrisseyKey: ¡Menudo pedazo de review! Me has hecho sentir muy halagada ^_^ Yo adoro a Gimli y a Legolas. Los Elfos son encantadores y los Enanos son geniales; leí sobre ellos en los libros de La Historia de la Tierra Media y me encantan. Para mí los Enanos, su forma de vivir, su forma de ser, son muy interesantes y misteriosos; los adoré cuando leí El Hobbit._  
_¿Te llegaron los dibujos de Elenshael? Te los mandé por e-mail, pero a veces mi correo no funciona adecuadamente y no se me envían los mensajes. Si no te llegaron, probaré de volver a mandártelos. Hasta otra, mellon nin._  
  
_~ Milyarie Thrilmaviel: Me alegro de que te gustara el cap 9, y espero que éste no te haya gustado menos. Perdon por tardar tanto, es que últimamente no me siento inspirada para escribir y en este cap se ha notado mucho: mientras que en algunas partes es una porquería, otras están bien escritas (los pocos momentos en los que tuve inspiración) ^_^_  
  
_Namárië, an sí.  
  
* Thranduil Oropherion e-mbar Lasgalen, Aran-en-Eryn Forodrem! = Thranduil hijo de Oropher de la Casa de Lasgalen, Rey del Bosque del Norte! (en Sindarin)_  
__  
_ * Aulë =_ _Un Vala, uno de los Aratar, el herrero y maestro de artesanía, marido de Yavanna. Domina todas las sustancias de que Arda está hecha. Aulë era quien más se parecí a Melkor en poderes y pensamiento, por lo que Melkor estaba celoso y no dejaba de estropear o deshacer las obras de Aulë. Aulë fue quien dió vida a los Enanos._  
_  
* Arda = El Reino (nombre de la Tierra como Reino de Manwë.)_  
  
_*_ _Narquelië = Segundo otoño, es decir, octubre. (En Qwenya)_  
  
_ * Quendi = Los que hablan con voces. (Nombre élfico original con que se designaba a todos los Elfos -aun a los Avari-)_  
  
_ * Varda Elentárië = "La Exaltada", "La Elevada"; también llamada la Dama de las Estrellas. La más grande de la Valier, esposa de Manwë; vivía con él en Taniquetil. Otros nombres de Varda en cuanto hacedora de las estrellas eran "Elbereth", "Elentári", "Tintallë"._  
  
_ * __Ëar = Mar (en Qwenya)_  
  
_ * Eldar = El pueblo de las estrellas. (Nombre que les dió Oromë a los Quendi.)  
  
* Gandalf = En las Tierras Imperecederas Gandalf fue el espíritu Maia Olórin, quien vivía en los campos de Lórien y a veces visitaba a Nienna la Compasiva. Cerca del año 1000 de la Tercera Edad, fue elegido uno de los Istari que fueron enviados a la Tierra Media. Llegó junto a su primo Radagast, aunque Saruman llegó a la Tierra Media mucho tiempo antes que ellos. Le llamaron Gandafl el Gris en el Este, Mithrandir o "Peregrino Gris" para los Elfos, Tharkûn para los Enanos, y Incánus para los Haradrim.  
Portador del anillo de fuego, Narya, el qual se lo dió Círdan. Gandalf halló su espada Glamdring en el año 2941, durante su aventura a la Montaña Solitaria con Bilbo y los Enanos. En el año 3021, navegó por el Mar con el resto de Portadores de los Anillos: Frodo, Bilbo, Elrond y Galadriel.  
  
Namárië, an sí.  
_  
  



	12. El Dragón Rukraf

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 11ro: El Dragón Rukraf._  
  
  
Ahora bien, empezaré por recordaros que aquella mañana Gandalf había llegado al Gran Bosque Verde montado en la grupa de Sombragrís, donde Legolas y Gimli le recibieron con gran alegría.   
  
El Rey Elfo ya le había dicho una vez al Istari, cuando aún era llamado el Peregrino Gris, -¡Qué aparezcas donde más te necesiten y menos de esperen! ¡Cuanto más veces vengas a mis salones, tanto más me sentiré complacido!-, y cuando vio al mago casi dio un salto de alegría. Aunque su presencia no fue suficiente para que los Elfos olvidaran sus temores, lo fue para calmarlos y darles esperanzas.  
  
Después tuvo lugar el concilio, donde asistieron varios Elfos nobles, y Gimli y Gandalf como consejeros. La conclusión de ése concilio que duró tres horas fue la siguiente: Los Elfos debían retirarse a un refugio seguro ahora que aun tenían tiempo y cuanto antes. Entre el Río del Bosque y el Viejo Camino del Bosque había las Montañas, que podrían servirles de protección. Pero estaban demasiado lejos y se necesitarían al menos tres días de viaje al galope para llegar. No sabían que el tiempo apremiaba, que el dragón estaba cerca de vuelta, pero sabían que no debían arriesgarse a tres días de camino donde serían vulnerables. Por eso se decidió que se utilizarían las Cuevas del Rey como refugio mismo. Como sabéis, las puertas de entrada están hechizadas; y tras los salones reales se encuentran los montes. Aquellos montes estén llenos de cavernas. No cavernas normales y corrientes, frías, sucias y oscuras; sino cavernas cubiertas de mármol tallado en suelo y paredes, grandes columnas y pilares que sujetan los techos, y antorchas en cada rincón para que sean encendidas cuando haya necesidad de luz. Estas cavernas servirían de refugio.  
  
En el concilio también se repartieron los encargos de recolectar víveres, comunicar las nuevas a las familias, asegurarse de que todo el mundo llegaba al refugio y que nadie quedaba atrás u olvidado, y los caballos y otros animales de compañía (si había tiempo y espacio) serían también llevados al refugio, a una caverna distinta al de los refugiados.  
  
No se planeó cómo podían atacar y matar al dragón, pues no se pueden hacer esos planes sin ver antes la inmensidad de su enemigo, pero se habló de los puntos débiles de un dragón, y de su peligros y de su forma de actuar y cómo logran engañar a la gente si uno escucha sus palabras llenas de mentiras.  
  
Por último, no podrían salvar a los innumerables árboles y plantas del bosque en caso de incendio, mas si bañaban y rebañaban las casas y cabañas con agua, tal vez podrían impedir que éstas se incendiaran.   
  
Pronto se pusieron manos a la obra. Todo el mundo trabajaba codo con codo y afortunadamente no hubo tumulto ni miedos, lo que hizo más fácil y ordenado el trasladar al pueblo y las provisiones a las cavernas. Gimli se ofreció voluntario para acompañar a los Elfos al refugio mientras que Legolas se unió a su padre el rey, y Gandalf estaba con ellos. Por eso los dos amigos no estaban juntos cuando el peligro llegó.  
  
Todo iba bien cuando de repente aparecieron Silinde y dos Elfos más (que en aquel momento estaban de vigilancia) dando gritos. " ¡_Amlug_! ¡El dragón se acerca! ¡El dragón está aquí! ¡Corred al refugio! ¡_Amlug_! ¡_Amlug_!" - El cuerno de los Elfos resonó entre los pilares negros del bosque en señal de alerta. Tan sólo se apagó la última nota del cuerno apareció el dragón, batiendo sus alas poderosamente, rugiendo y escupiendo fuego.   
  
Aun había muchos Elfos lejos de estar a salvo. Ni la mitad del pueblo había entrado en el refugio, y la llegada del dragón los hizo despavorir y hubo empujones porque todos trataban de salvar su vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los árboles de los alrededores se habían incendiado y ardían salvajemente. A los pocos segundos las llamas se alzaban altas, y el aire se llenó de calor, cenizas y humo.  
  
Gimli, quien en aquel momento iba en la búsqueda de más familias a las que guiar a las cavernas, observó atónito y aterrorizado como el dragón abría sus fauces y escupía fuego rojo y azul a los Elfos. Los gritos de agonía y dolor de los muchos que eran alcanzados eran horripilantes. Porque muchos fueron los que murieron calcinados vivos, y el fuego del dragón, a quien llamaremos Rukraf, era tan ardiente que para alguien alcanzado no le daba tiempo a revolcarse por el suelo en un intento de consumir el fuego encendido en su cuerpo, sino que en pocos segundos se derretía la piel y las venas coagulaban antes de secarse, y en un minuto del cuerpo sin vida sólo quedaban los huesos calcinados y negros, por lo que nunca pudieron enterrar aquellos cuerpos con un nombre para llorarlos.  
  
Gimli se habría quedado ahí, aterrorizado por lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos e inmóvil, si unos llantos infantiles no le hubieran llamado la atención. No muy lejos de él estaban dos pequeños; un niño y una niña de muy poca edad, abrazados y llorando a gritos, sin dejar de llamar a sus padres, que no pudo decir porqué en aquel momento no estaban ahí con ellos. "¡_Nana_! ¡_Ada_!"  
  
Aun en el tumulto Rukraf oyó los llantos de los pequeños y con una sonrisa malvada se volvió a ellos, y en sus ojos amarillos brilló una sed de sangre inmensas, pues lo que más le deleitaban eran los niños; tan tiernos, tan chillones y tan temerosos de él. La maldad de Rukraf no tenía límites.  
  
Rukraf batió las alas de murciélago una vez, alzando una ventisca de polvo. Le bastó para abalanzarse sobre los dos niños Elfos, que se agacharon y encogieron y gritaron bajo la sombra de la bestia alada. A Rukraf le gustaba aterrorizar a sus presas antes de comérselas, y por eso se quedó ahí, frente a los niños, mirándoles y sonriéndoles mientras se lamía el labio superior con la lengua roja. Entonces, una voz grave se alzó sobre los gritos.  
  
"¡Eh, dragón apestoso! ¡Aquí! ¡Tontón, gordo! ¡Estás tan gordo que ni con unas alas tan grandes vuelas mejor que una gallina!"  
  
Aquello, desde luego, enfureció al dragón, que olvidándose de los niños se volvió con ojos centelleantes de cólera para encontrarse con lo que menos se imaginaba: un Enano. El Enano estaba a dos pasos de él. Era extraño encontrar a un Enano entre los Elfos del Bosque, pero Rukraf no sintió curiosidad, pues estaba muy encolerizado.  
  
Gimli, quien había estado haciendo bocina con las manos ante su boca, tomó su hacha de guerra más grande y pesada que poseía. Normalmente no la llevaba encima (sino una de más pequeña) pero aquel día había tenido el extraño presentimiento de que la necesitaría. Se acababa de dar cuenta de su error, de que no tendría escapatoria; mas estaba decidido a no morir sin haber rasguñado antes la cara del dragón.  
  
Sin embargo, tan pronto había empuñado el hacha y separado las piernas en posición de guerra, Rukraf se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró con sus garras delanteras. Una de sus afiladas uñas se clavó en el estómago de Gimli, causándole una punzada de dolor que luego se convirtió en algo más intenso, que te quitó la respiración, y pronto comenzó a sentir la sangre caliente manando de su herida y escurriéndose entre sus piernas. El hacha cayó de sus manos y chocó con estruendo la piedra del suelo.  
  
Rukraf abrió sus fauces, y aquel habría sido el final de Gimli si Sirion no hubiera aparecido con su arco. El hombre de porte dura y ojos verdes como la hierba del prado tensó su arco y disparó justo cuando Rukraf abría la boca. La flecha se clavó en la fofa carne entre los dos dientes del dragón. Sirion estaba lejos de haberle derrotado así, pero esa flecha le causó un dolor de muelas que el dragón no olvidó. Rukraf, lleno de rabia por haber sido herido de un modo tan avergonzosa, dejó caer al Enano y se volvió. Rukraf no supo quien había sido el atrevido, porque Sirion se había ocultado rápidamente, así que extendió las las y alzó el vuelo hacia los Elfos ( y pocos Elfos vivos había ya a la vista, por cierto).  
  
La ramas de una haya habían detenido la caída de Gimli, que ahora colgaba de ellas. De hecho aquello fue una gran ayuda, porque más lastimado habría salido aun de haber caído al duro suelo desde tanta altura. Desgraciadamente el árbol se incendiaba (como todos los de los alrededores) y Sirion lo tuvo difícil para subir a buscar al Enano. Pero él era un hombre valiente. Subió a pesar del intenso calor y del humo que le sofocaban. Resbaló una vez con las cenizas, se arañó y los hayucos encendidos en rojo fuego le quemaron en varios puntos de los brazos y las piernas. Al fin llegó hasta Gimli, colgado como una presa muerta olvidada para los carroñeros. Sirion le envolvió en su capa élfica para evitar que se quemara y se lo cargó sobre los hombros, pues necesitaba al menos una mano para poder descender de la copa.   
  
El Elfo creía que el Enano estaba inconsciente, o quizás muerto, y por eso casi perdió el equilibrio sobre las ramas ardientes cuando oyó un quejido sobre su hombro. Al parecer el Enano estaba sufriendo.  
  
"Aguante Señor Enano." - se oyó decir Sirion, con voz consoladora - "Le voy a sacar de aquí. Se va a poner bien."  
  
Gimli no respondió, pues en aquel momento cayó en un profundo sueño oscuro.  
  
  
Ahora volvemos con Legolas. Pero por si alguno de vosotros aun se lo pregunta, los dos niños aterrorizados fueron encontrados por su padres finalmente, y por cierto que se salvaron.  
  
Legolas, como he dicho antes, estaba con su padre en el momento en que llegó el dragón. Thranduil tenía una arco grande en la mano, al que llamaban Exterminador de Orcos, y ceñía su espada Dagnir-torog en la cintura. El Rey Elfo miró seriamente a su hijo. "Ve al refugio. Ahora."  
  
"Iré." - dijo Legolas - "Pero antes debo ir a buscar a Gimli y a Elen."  
  
"No lo harás." - le respondió Thranduil alzándole la voz, pero se dijo que debía tranquilizarse cuando vio un brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Legolas. Le habló entonces más gentilmente - "No te arriesgues, hijo. Quizá estén ya en el refugio. Hazme este favor y vé allí. Quédate en el refugio, donde estarás seguro. Hazlo por mí."  
  
"_Ada_, yo..."  
  
"¡Es una orden!" - le interrupió. Sin esperar una respuesta de su hijo, Thranduil se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin decir a dónde hiba ni qué se proponía. Legolas permaneció ahí, pensativo, hasta que se decidió por subirse a la grupa de Arod y salir en busca de sus amigos.  
  
Acababa de salir al valle, donde Rukraf aterrorizaba con su aliento, cuando se cruzó con Elenshael, quien hiba a caballo de Epona. Legolas sonrió al verla, pero se alarmó al ver que la Elfa tenía una gran quemadura en el brazo, y que su bello rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor.  
  
Legolas bajó de la grupa y corrío a Elenshael y le tomó la mano. "¡Elen! ¡Estás herida!"  
  
Elenshael sólo asintió. Legolas le besó la mano y la tranquilizó diciéndole que ahora iban al refugio, y que ahí la curarían. Elenshael sonrió tristemente.  
  
Cabalgaron velozmente hacia el refugio. Atravesaron las puertas mágicas y se precipitaron hacia el interior de las cavernas con gran estrépito. Tan pronto como atravesaron las últimas grandes puertas que llevaban al interior de las montañas cavernosas desmontaron de sus cabalgaduras. Nunca antes había visto Legolas tal alborotado en aquel lugar; ni siquiera hace unos mil quinientos años, cuando hubo una terrible sucesión de terremotos y todo el pueblo se vio obligado a permanecer en las indestructibles cavernas sujetas por altos pilares hasta que el desastre natural desapareció con un último y más débil temblor.  
  
La gente se llamaba a gritos y unos a otros se daban empujones para buscar a sus familiares y amigos en algún lugar de aquel motín. Otros eran más trabajadores y se encargaban de conducir a los caballos en un lugar apartado o repartían lamparas de aceite y mantas para todo el mundo. Algunos lloraban desconsoladamente, en silencio o a gritos, porque no habían encontrado a sus seres queridos, mientras que otros les consolaban torpemente. Los niños se aferraban a la falda de sus padres y miraban con ojos muy abiertos, algunos temerosos y otros confusos. Muchos de ellos lloraban en el abrazo de sus madres. A fuera, el dragón lanzó un poderoso rugido de ira y cólera que los estremeció de pies a cabeza.   
  
Legolas y Elenshael miraban de un lado a otro desconcertados. Mientras que la Elfa de ojos de miel buscaba a sus padres entre la multitud, los ojos azules de Legolas no daban con Thranduil ni con Gandalf. Tampoco había señales de Gimli en aquel lugar. La última vez que vio al Enano fue justo antes de aparecer el dragón, batiendo sus alas poderosamente y soplando su aliento abrasador.  
  
Entonces llegaron Elenmenel y Saëra, que abrazaron a su hija y la riñeron por haberse marchado sin decir nada a nadie en un momento tan peligroso como ese. Dieron un grito ahogado al ver la herida de su hija, y le dijeron que marchase a la segunda caverna, donde se atendían los heridos, pues ellos dos tenían algo entre manos.  
  
"La Señora ha sugerido que cerremos las puertas con hechizo más poderosos." - les explicó Elenmenel - "Tu madre y yo vamos a echarles una mano."  
  
"No he visto a mi padre por aquí. Y no me dijo donde estaría." - dijo Legolas desconcertado - "¿No le han visto ustedes?"  
  
Elenmenel y Saëra le miraron con gravedad mas no supieron responderle. Los Noldor se fueron ( en verdad ellos eran de los Noldor, y habían visto el Mar e inlcuso vivieron el Tol Eressëa y en Aman con los Altos Elfos y en las costas con los Falmari, los Elfos Azues, antes de llegar a la Tierra Media e instalarse en el Gran Bosque Verde, donde dieron luz a su hija Elenshael.) y tanto Elenshael como Legolas les siguieron hasta las puertas, donde La Señora y los demás Elfos del Bosque que dominaban muy bien la magia estaban preparando los hechizo más eficaces para impedir la entrada al dragón, y sólo los Elfos y amigos podrían entrar y salir a su voluntad.  
  
La Señora no era otra que Rielle, hija de Annariel e Istarion, la madre de Dambëth, la Noldor más poderosa y sabia del Bosque. Según decían, Dambëth ocultaba poderes mucho mayores que los de su madre, pero hasta ahora sólo los había demostrado con la curación, pociones y otros brebajes.  
  
Por eso a Rielle por respeto la llamaban La Señora, porque era la Maestra de los Maestros, La Curandera de los Curanderos, la más Sabia de los Sabios. No creais que exagero, pues a pesar de todo no era tan poderosa como Galadriel de los Galadrim. Aunque un parecido había entre las dos mujeres.  
  
Era alta y de cabellos de cobre dorado, que descendéan en trenzas y rizos hasta su esbelta cintura. Sus ojos eran verde oliva, hermosos y a la vez misteriosos como la noche. Era de blanca piel como la luna y su manos eran largas y bellas. Mucha gente la comparaba a un ave, pues era atenta como un mochuelo, temerosa como un águila y a la vez delgada y frágil como un canario.  
  
Rielle y los Elfos parlamentaban cuando Legolas y los tres Noldor llegaron a toda prisa. El Capitán de la Guardia estaba con ellos.  
  
"¿Dónde está el Rey?" - preguntó Legolas al Capitán. El vigoroso Elfo le miró con seriedad.  
  
"Su majestad y el Mago salieron al encuentro del dragón, y todavía no han regresado."  
  
Legolas quedó un instante en suspenso, como un hombre herido en el corazón por una flecha en mitad de un grito. Palideció, y de repente una furia mortal se alzó en él. Tomó las riendas de Arod y salió al galope. Elenshael dio un grito y trató de ir tras él, pero sus padres la detuvieron. Ella volvió a gritar el nombre de Legolas cuando su amigo se alejó despareciendo de su vista y el trote de los cascos de Arod se apagaron en la distancia.  
  
Rielle sonrió cálidamente a la Elfa y le habló con su voz cantarina como los pájaros, clara como el agua y poderosa como los cimientos de la tierra. "No temas pequeña. Él volverá."  
  
Elenshael quedó en silencio, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el rosado labio inferior.  
  
  
Legolas Hojaverde no prestó atención al desastre que le rodeaba. Gran parte del pueblo se había incendiado. Al aire libre el calor era insoportable, como si en lugar de un oscuro bosque se encontrara en un desierto abrasador. El aire que respiraba era humo y las llamas ardientes que se alzaban alto desprendían una lluvia de cenizas y brasas que le picaba dolorosamente en los ojos y se los nublaba de lágrimas. La noche se había teñido de rojo.  
  
El dragón estaba erguido, totalmente quieto, al otro lado del río. Era un lagarto enorme, de por lo menos el doble tamaño de un Troll de las Cavernas. La bestia alada se sostenía sobre sus cuatro patas, que terminaban con cuatro garras de fuertes pezuñas curvas como dientes de serpiente. Su cuerpo estaba formado de duras capas de escama color carmesí con reflejos anaranjados que parecían centellear como llamas. No era robusto, sino gordo, y su poderosa cola de lagarto tenía como unos diez metros de longitud. Su cuello era largo y curvo como el de una cigüeña o un guanaco; más tarde Legolas comprovaría que el dragón podía mover aquel largo cuello blindado tal como lo hace una serpiente el deslizarse. La cabeza era de lo más extraña: parecida a un león, pero sin guedeja y con el hocico estirado. Los orificios de la nariz lo tenía muy abiertos, por los cuales escapaban humeradas negras. El dragón abría la boca en una repulsiva sonrisa, y podían verse los colmillos amarillentos y afilados como cuchillas, y una lengua roja de serpiente que danzaba como encantada. Los ojos amarillos almendrado chispeaban como el relámpago y paralizaban a uno con sólo su mirada peligrosamente atrayente.  
  
El dragón desplegó las grandes alas de murciélago negras como la pez y duras como el plomo, y el terreno que ensombrecían parecía desmoronarse y pudrirse bajo una maldición. Su mirada estaba fija en algo, y ése algo era una diminuta figura (en comparación con el tamaño del dragón) que permanecía de pie, altivo y arrogante, frente a frente con el dragón. Era un Elfo, y sujetaba un arco en la mano y tenía una espada enfundada en la cintura.  
  
Legolas se quedó paralizado en la grupa de Arod cuando se dio cuenta de que ese Elfo era Thranduil. El Rey Elfo no se movía en absoluto y su mirada era dura y arrogante. Tenía las hermosas ropas desgarradas y quemadas, y el pelo dorado se le removía suelto en el viento ardiente. Miraba al dragón de frente, pero no directamente a los ojos. Y eso no era por cobardía, sino por sensatez. Todo el mundo sabe que algunos dragones son capaces de paralizar a su enemigo si sus ojos llegan a encontrarse, como el legendario _Foalókë _de Turambar.  
  
Entonces el dragón lanzó un rugido, que podía haber sido una especie de risa o un bufido, y preguntó con voz de cuerno y trueno. "¿Quién eres tú, que no corre despavorido y se esconde como los demás? ¿Quién se atreve a hacerme frente a mí, al más ardiente de los dragones?"  
  
"Yo soy quien acabará con tu vida." - respondió Thranduil imponente - "¿Y quién eres tú, quien osa atacar a mi gente, quemar nuestros bosques, y destruir nuestros hogares sin piedad?"  
  
El dragón resopló humo por el hocico y una ventisca negra y sofocante envolvió al Rey, pero éste no se inmutó. "Soy Rukraf, el Más Ardiente. Devora-hombres me han llamado algunos, aunque también me gusta devorar mujeres y niños." - dijo chupándose los labios con la larga lengua roja y rasposa, y se rió para sí mismo como si acabara de contar un chiste.  
  
Los ojos de Thranduil brillaban de cólera. "Entonces has de saber, Rukraf, el Más Ardiente, que yo, Thranduil, hijo de Oropher, no permitiré que causes más daño a mi pueblo. Ésta será la última de tus maldades. Por mí en el fuego que arde nuestro bosque también arderán tus restos."  
  
Entonces Thranduil tensó el arco y a una velocidad increíble apuntó entre ceja y ceja del dragón y disparó. Rukraf, que por estar gordo era lento en pasos pero no en reflejos, abrió las fauces y lanzó una llamarada tan poderosa y ardiente que consumió y convirtió en polvo a la flecha antes de que ésta le diera alcance. El mortífero aliento del dragón avanzaba irreversiblemente hacia el Rey, y habría podido arderle hasta los huesos si en aquel momento un fuerte remolino de viento helado no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, esparciendo las llamas como olas que golpean las rocas en la costa. El Rey Thranduil dio un salto atrás y las llamas no le hirieron pero la cercanía fue suficiente como para que su suave piel quemara y enrojeciera.  
  
Aquel remlino, por supuesto, había sido obra de Gandalf. El Mago Blanco llegó al galope de Sombragrís, quien no tenía el menor temor al dragón. Se había quitado el manto gris y sus vestiduras blancas resplandecían, y no mostraban señales de quemaduras, a pesar de que la crin plateada de sombragrís se había manchado de cenizas negras.  
  
En aquel momento también llegó Legolas, cabalgando al rescate de su padre, quien con una mano enrojecida por el calor se enjugaba el sudor de la frente. "_¡Adar!_" - le llamó.  
  
"¿Legolas?" - se sorprendió el Rey Elfo - "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en el refugio!"  
  
Rukraf dio un paso en frente. A cinco pasos de él estaban Thranduil y el joven Elfo que acababa de llegar al galope. Abrió las fauces y se preparó para lanzar una segunda llamarada, pero un dolor inmenso se apoderó de él, como si un rayo le hubiera partido, y en su lugar rugió de dolor y furia. Gandalf estaba ahora a sus pies, y con la vara alzada le había hechizado con un relámpago. Aquello no podía matar a un dragón de fuertes escamas como aquel, pero fue suficiente como para enfurecerle ferozmente.  
  
Así que Rukraf olvidó de momento a los dos Elfos y se volvió al anciano Istari. Legolas llegó junto a Thranduil y no detuvo el galope de Arod, pero el Rey Elfo se subió a la grupa de un salto y ambos huyeron hacia el refugio, tras las puertas mágicas del Reino. Gandalf alzó la vara una vez más. "¡Atrás!" - gritó y una potente luz blanca cegó al dragón, que asustado ante ese enemigo inesperado alzó al vuelo y huyó batiendo las alas tan poderosamente que alzó el polvo como en una tormenta de arena. Gandalf aprovechó la ocasión para marcharse y reunirse con los Elfos en el refugio. Poco después cabalgaba junto al Príncipe y el Rey del Gran Bosque.  
  
Las puertas del refugio ya habían sido hechizadas con una veintena de encantamientos. Éstas se abrieron solas cuando cuando llegaron los tres jinetes. Los Elfos del Bosque dieron gritos de alegría al ver entrar a su rey, sano y salvo. Elenshael se abrió paso entre la gente y dio un fuerte abrazo a Legolas, quien se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza. Al parecer su amiga había estado llorado, porque tenía los ojos muy brillantes y las mejillas más sonrojadas.  
  
"¿Estan todos dentro?" - preguntó Thranduil a Togódhal, quien se había ofrecido para buscar a los Elfos extraviados por el pánico y conducirlos hasta el refugio en las cavernas.  
  
"Todos los supervivientes están ya a salvo, _Tarinya_." - respondió Togódhal tristemente, pensando en los muchos habían muerto antes de tener oportunidad de escapar al dragón.  
  
El recuerdo de Gimli volvió a la mente de Legolas. Temiendo obetener una respuesta funesta, Legolas se aproximó a Togódhal para preguntarle qué noticias tenía de su amigo Enano, pero de repente Thranduil se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a mirarle y a tocarle de pies a cabeza comprobando que no tuviera herida alguna. Aquello incomodó a Legolas y dio un paso brusco hacia atrás liberándose de las manos de su padre. Ya no era un niño que debía ser vigilado continuamente por su padre.  
  
"Estoy bien, _adar_. Déjalo." - se quejó el Elfo de los Nueve. Thranduil le tomó con fuerza por los hombros tan repentinamente que empujó a su hijo un paso atrás.  
  
"Si no recuerdo mal, te dije que permanecieras aquí y que no te movieras de este lugar por nada del mundo." - dijo el Rey Elfo furioso - "¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te digo?"  
  
"¿Y tu por qué tenías que salir ahí y poner tu vida en peligro?" - contestó Legolas en el mismo tono de voz.  
  
"¡Mi deber como rey es el de proteger a mi pueblo! ¡Tu deber es hacer lo que yo ordene!" - gritó Thranduil.  
  
"¡Yo amo a mi pueblo y os amo a vos, por eso quiero protegeros!"   
  
"¡Y yo también te amo a tí, Legolas! ¡¿Y cómo voy a protegerte si no obedeces mis órdenes?!"  
  
Entonces padre e hijo se abrazaron mutuamente. Y permanecieron así un momento, en silencio, hasta que la voz le Legolas le habló a su padre en susurros. "Creí que no llegaría a tiempo... que ése maldito dragón iba a quitarte la vida... a alejarte de mí sin que nada hubiera podido hacer..." - balbuceó Legolas casi al borde de las lágrimas, con la cara hundida en el cuello de su padre y fundiéndose en su regazo.  
  
"_Aranna enni, melda nin._" - susrró él, abrazando fuerte a su hijo. Apoyando el rostro en su melena rubia. - "Mi pequeño Hojaverde..." - suspiró. Sabía que Legolas le perdonaría, pero no podría perdonarse a sí mismo; había puesto su vida en grave peligro por su pueblo, pero en ningún momento había pensado en el destino de Legolas si el dragón le hubiese matado por su valiente pero insensata acción. Legolas era joven -aun para un Elfo- y le necesitaba. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener madre, por eso necesitaba a su padre más que nunca.  
  
Pocas veces Thranduil le llamaba por ese nombre con que solía llamarle cuando era un pequeño niño Elfo, 'pequeño Hojaverde'. La gente que los miraba había olvidado el horror del desastre que había caído sobre ellos y sonreían. Nunca habían visto a su rey y a su príncipe mostrándose mutuo cariño. Al menos nunca lo hacían en público, pues el rey es un hombre de gran orgullo y a veces severidad. Y su hijo Legolas, hasta donde le conocían, no lo era menos que él. Gandalf también les miraba y sonreía.  
  
"_Im aranna le, ada._" - respondió el otro.  
  
Entonces hubo conmoción a su alredor: un Elfo acababa de entrar en el refugio, y llevaba a un herido en brazos. Legolas tuvo que contener un grito cuando vio al herido, inconsciente o muerto, en los brazos del Elfo de claros cabellos castaños, ojos verdes como la hierba del prado y porte dura pero triste. Elenshael echó un grito ahogado. Era Gimli.  
  
Legolas se precipitó a su lado y tomó la mano del Enano apretándola con fuerza, que seguía en los brazos de Sirion (pues él era quien le había salvado y llevado hasta allí) sin moverse en absoluto. "¡Gimli! ¡Gimli!" - gritó Legolas, por poco arrebatando al Enano de los brazos de Sirion, quien, un poco aturdido, procuró que el Elfo no sacudiera a su amigo Enano y entre los dos le tumbaron cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, junto a los curanderos.  
  
"¡Ay, Gimli, _mellon nin_! ¡Qué te ha pasado! ¡Gimli! ¡Ay!" Gandalf y Thranduil le estaban apartando del lado de Gimli para dar espacio a los curanderos que trataban de ayudarle. Pero Legolas estuvo un rato luchando para acercarse a él. Había visto la sangre que manaba del costado de su estómago. Sin embargo, los ojos de Legolas estaban fijos en el rostro pálido de ojos cerrados de su amigo. Nunca antes le había visto herido de tanta gravedad.  
  
Viéndole así, Legolas sollozó. "_Dartha ah enni, mellon nin..."_  
  
Rielle fue la primera que tocó la frente del Enano, y cuando la retiró, dijo suavemente, "Está vivo. Su corazón palpita, pero débilmente."  
  
Legolas expiró aire, consolado, y Thranduil le soltó la mano, que había tomado entre las suyas para ofrecerle su apoyo y amor en aquel difícil momento. Cuando Legolas levantó la vista y quiso dar las gracias al salvador de su amigo, Sirion ya no estaba allí. Se había ido sin decir nada.  
  
Rielle y los Curanderos se llevaron a Gimli. Legolas se quedó ahí, inmóvil, perdido y sin saber que hacer. Elenshael le rodeó la cintura con el brazo sano y le besó la mejilla, pero él no se movió; sólo sus ojos que no miraban en ningún sitio parpadearon. Thranduil le miró gravemente y se fue, pues debía asegurarse del bienestar de su pueblo y consolarles con sus palabras. También debía discutir asuntos con Gandalf, quien confiaba en el poder de los Elfos para sanar a Gimli.  
  
Dambëth se acercó a Elenshael y le habló dulcemente. "Vamos a aliviarte ésa quemadura." - le dijo y la tomó de la mano. Legolas, un poco aturdido, siguió a las dos Elfas a la caverna donde trataban a los heridos de menor gravedad.  
Dambëth trató bien la herida de Elenshael, y lo hizo con el más extremo cuidado. Pero Legolas vio como su amiga luchaba contra las lágrimas, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios.  
  
Legolas sintió compasión por ella y en un arrebato de amor le besó tiernamente la mejilla. Ella casi sollozaba.  
  
"Está bien, Eli." - le dijo Legolas - "Llora todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy aquí si me necesitas."  
  
Entonces Elenshael rompió en lágrimas y se aferró a su amigo. "Duele mucho, Legolas..."  
  
Él le acarició el pelo y la besó otra vez. "Lo sé, Eli. Pronto pasará." - respondió, con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
__  
Unas horas más tarde, Gimli recuperaba la conciencia. Cuando despertó no supo dónde estaba. Se encontraba recostado en cómodas almohadas y envuelto en suaves sabanas de lino. Una voz dulce habló.  
  
"¡Mirad! Ha despertado." - dijo la mujer de cabellos rubio cobrizo trenzados, ojos de olivo y piel blanca como la pálida luz de la luna, que estaba sentada a su lado. La mujer, sonriendo, le dio un vaso con algún tipo de medicina o infusión a Gimli - "¡Beba esto, Señor Enano. Le hará sentir mejor!"  
  
Rielle se puso en pie y se marchó. Gimli, algo confuso, pues no sabía como había llegado hasta allí y lo último que recordaba eran los terribles ojos amarillos del dragón mirándole, se llevó la mano al estómago, que tenía envuelto en vendas y compresas. En realidad no le dolía demasiado. Entonces un grito le sobresaltó, porque el lugar donde descansaban los heridos estaba en profundo silencio.  
  
"¡Gimli!" - Era Legolas. El Elfo corrió a su amigo Enano y tomó su mano áspera entre las suyas largas y suaves. En el rostro de Legolas se dibujaba una sonrisa de par a par, pero en sus ojos había cansancio y pena.  
  
"¡Legolas!" - le sonrió el Enano, quien no dijo nada pero se alegraba de veras de ver que su amigo Elfo estaba sano y salvo.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?"  
  
"Mucho mejor."  
  
Legolas no parecía estar convencido. Un Elfo que estaba allí, recogiendo trapos, hierbas y otras cosas utilizadas para curar al Enano, les sonrió y dijo: "¡No se preocupe, Legolas Thranduilion! ¡Su amigo se pondrá bien pronto! ¡Al final no fue nada grave! Tan sólo fue una herida en la carne. Es bueno que su amigo sea gordo, o, a juzgar por la profundidad de la herida, podría haberle atravesado las costillas. ¡Tiene usted suerte de ser gordo! ¡A uno le han de sobrar grasas para ir bien!" - rió.  
  
"¿A quién llamas gordo? ¡Esto es todo músculo!" - dijo el Enano tocándose la panza orgullosamente. El Elfo se fue riendo. Legolas salió corriendo tras él.  
  
"¿Estas _seguro _de que se pondrá bien?" - le oyó decir.  
  
Mirando en la dirección donde el Elfo y Legolas habían ya desaparecido, sonrió y se recostó para intentar dormir. A pesar de los continuos y lastimeros lamentos élficos que llegaban en ecos desde refugio, llorando por quienes habían perdido la vida aquella noche.  
  
  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: ¡Fin del capi! Espero que éste haya sido mejor que el último. Jeje Thranduil se ha lucido en este cap, ¿verdad? ¡Adoro a Thrnaduil!  
Quiero dedicar este cap a Vania Hepskins por siempre darme su opinión de cada capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias mellon! Y a ver si escribes otro cap de Aurora, ¿eh? ^_^  
Dejadme vuestros reviews, por favor! ;_;  
  
~ Vania Hepskins: Tienes razón, pero más que una cátedra del Silmarillion fue una cátedra de Los Cuentos Perdidos... Espero que éste cap te haya gustado más.  
__  
~ RyU-nO-KeN: Estic moltíssim contenta de que t'hagi agradat! Segueix llegint, si us plau! Les teves opinions serán ben rebudes.  
  
Namárie, an sí.  
  
* __ Rielle = Doncella enguirnalada con resplandor (en Qwenya.)  
  
* __Annariel = Doncella Engalanada con Don (En Qwenya, Anna = Don/Regalo; -riel=Doncella enganalada)  
  
* __Istarion = Hijo del Sabio ( En Qwenya, Istar = Sabio / Mago; -ion = Hijo de)  
_  
_ *__ Foalókë = "foa", es "acumular" o "atesorar"; "lókë", es "serpiente". Foalöke es el dragón Glorund.  
  
* __ Rukraf = Rugido aterrador (en Qwenya "Ruk" significa "Terror"; "raf " proviene de la forma pura "ráve" que significa "rugido".)  
  
* Tarinya = Mi Rey ( en Qwenya)  
  
* __Aranna enni, melda nin. = Perdóname, mi querido (en Inglés "my dear"). (En Sindarin.)_  
_   
* __Im aranna le, ada = Te perdono, papá.  
  
* __Dartha ah enni = Quédate conmigo._  
_  
* Amlug = Dragón ( en Sindarin.)  
  
* Nana = Mamá (en Sindarin, Naneth = Madre)  
  
* Dagnir-torog = Exterminador de trolls (en Sindarin)  
_


	13. La caída del dragón y del rey

  
**Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos.** _  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena_  
  
_  
  
Capítulo 12do: La caída del dragón y del rey.  
  
_

Gimli resopló airadamente. Hacía diez minutos que Legolas estaba sentado al lado de él, insistiendo una y otra vez sin cansarse.  
  
"¿Seguro que estás bien? Estas cavernas son frías..; podría traerte alguna manta más. ¿Es cómoda esa almohada? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres agua? ¿...O prefieres vino? ¿O tal vez estés hambriento? Pide lo que quieras y yo te lo traigo. Si te duele la herida, puedo pedirle a Dambëth que te prepare una infusión de hierbas medicinales, o una pócima." - Legolas miró tímidamente al Enano recostado que le miraba con exasperación - "Puedo cantarte una canción... si lo deseas..."  
  
Esto ya empezaba a ser el colmo. Pocas veces eran las que Legolas cantaba en voz alta y para alguien, pues a él le gustaba tararear para sí mismo. Nunca cantaba si alguien se lo pedía, sólo si _él_ quería. Como el día en que la Compañía del Anillo llegó al Nimrodel: Legolas se sintió tan feliz al tocar las cristalinas aguas del río que cantó para ellos; pero si alguna otra vez le pidieron una canción, él se negaba en rotundo o disculpándose, como hizo en Lothlórien cuando le pidieron que cantara por Gandalf (diciendo que el dolor que sentía era demasiado reciente para cantarlo en versos).  
  
Legolas abría la boca para volver a hablar, mas Gimli le calló, llevando su gran dedo índice contra los finos labios del Elfo. "Ssshh. ¡Es suficiente, Legolas! Te he dicho más de una vez que estoy bien y que no necesito nada. Lo único que quiero es ponerme en pie, estirar la piernas, ¡y cortarle la cabeza a ése maldito dragón de una vez!"  
  
Gimli se puso en pie súbitamente. Tanto que Legolas, quien estaba arrodillado, por poco cayó hacia atrás, aturdido. En seguida se levantó y tomó a Gimli por el brazo. "¡Gimli!"  
  
"¡Por Elbereth, Legolas! ¡Qué pesado puedes ser cuando te lo propones! Deja a Gimli en paz." - Elenshael llegó con el ceño fruncido. Su brazo herido estaba envuelto en vendas.  
  
Legolas se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada a un lado. Tan sólo quería ayudar. Gimli, al verlo, sintió remordimientos. Tendría que haber sido más paciente con el Elfo. Después de todo, su amigo sólo estaba preocupado por él.  
  
"Alas, no pasa nada. Soy yo quien pierde la paciencia con demasiada rapidez. Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, Legolas, pero no necesito tu ayuda." - Gimli se tocó la herida del estómago - "Fue profunda pero no grave. Ya estoy en condiciones para levantarme, y quisiera salir a dar un paseo por las cavernas. ¿Me acompañarías?"  
  
Legolas hizo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Gimli se vistió y Legolas tímidamente le ofreció el brazo para darle el apoyo que le ayudara a caminar. Gimli se tragó las ganas de gruñir enfadado y sólo renunció a su ayuda con un gesto con la mano.  
  
"¿Vienes con nosotros, Elen?" - le preguntó el Enano. Elenshael asintió sonriente y de la mano de Legolas salieron de la caverna de los heridos. Querían pasear por las cavernas más recónditas y solitarias, pues así no verían el sufrimiento que había marcado los rostros de los refugiados; pero de repente un poderoso rugido retumbó en las paredes, tan poderoso que algunos se cubrieron los oídos y sólo los más valientes no se encogieron. Rukraf rugía desde el exterior en plena cólera e impoténcia. Sólo los Elfos espías que el Rey Elfo había mandado a fuera para hacer un reconocimiento de la posición del dragón sabían a qué se debía aquel bramido: Rukraf no encontraba el modo de entrar en la cueva del Rey, donde se hallaba el gran tesoro que tanto ansiaba. Las puertas de los Elfos son mágicas y no pueden ser transpasadas por cualquiera. Tampoco podía derrumbar las paredes pues estaban talladas en roca viva y hechizadas por sus conjuradores.  
  
De esto le informaron al Rey Thranduil y a Gandalf el Blanco: tras horas y horas de dar coletazos a las puertas e intentar quemarlas con su aliento abrasador, Rukraf parecía haberse dado por vencido y extendiendo las alas se había alejado volando al norte, donde le perdieron de vista tras los montes. No sabían qué se preponía, ni si volvería o abandonaba, o si tan sólo iba a tomarse un descanso o quería esconderse y parar una emboscada a los Elfos desprevenidos que salieran de su escondrijo.  
  
"Los dragones no son tontos," - insistió Gimli - "Són criaturas astutas y mentirosas. No matará a ningún Elfo, por ahora, porque sabe que sólo un Elfo le puede guiar hasta el tesoro. Probablemente en estos momentos estará planeando algo diabólico para engañaros." - Lo que no sabía Gimli es que si había un Elfo al que Rukraf quería engañar y asesinar, ése era Thranduil, el único quien se había atrevido a amenazarle de muerte y quien se le opuso, hablándole sin temor en la voz.  
  
"Sabias son las palabras de Maese Gimli." - dijo Gandalf - "Y en verdad creo en ellas. Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Debo salir. No os pido que me acompañéis si no lo deseáis."  
  
"¿Pero qué os proponéis, Mithrandir? Ay, pero ya no sois el Peregrino Gris, sino el Caballero Blanco." - dijo Thranduil, y Gandalf asintió sonriendo, pero el Rey Elfo siguió hablando, su hermoso rostro élfico preocupado - "¿Por qué salir ahora y arriesgarse a perecer? Pues a pesar de lo que ha dicho Maese Gimli, vos no sois Elfo. Gran esperanza me dio tu llegada, ¿pero qué esperanza nos quedará si caes cuanto más te necesitamos?"  
  
Mas Gandalf no pareció escuchar sus súplicas, y marchó diciendo "No hay nada que discutir. Si no es ahora, será demasiado tarde."  
  
"Magos..." - se dijo Thranduil - "; siempre hablando en enigmas. ¿No podrías explicarte al menos?" - le preguntó, pero ya había decidido marcharse con él.  
  
Legolas quiso seguirles también, y con él Gimli y Elenshael. Sin embargo, Thranduil se volvió a su hijo. "Quédate aquí, Legolas."  
  
El príncipe quiso protestar, pero no dijo nada, y vio con ojos decepcionados como su padre y el anciano Istari que cayó en la oscuridad y regresó de la muerte se marchaban.  
  
Thranduil, Gandalf, y algunos Elfos valientes y leales que les habían seguido contemplaron con horror el desastre causado por Rukraf. La hierba verde que antes cubría sus campos se había marchitado y teñido de rojo, y se había convertido en un cementerio de cadáveres calcinados. Algunos no podían distinguirse entre hombre o mujer, pero pequeños huesos negros cubiertos de piel quemada eran claramente niños a sus ojos. Niños Elfos que nunca tuvieron ni tendrán la oportunidad de vivir una vida inmortal.  
  
El Río del Bosque, que antes fluía con aguas claras y tranquilas, fluía ahora con aguas rojas y negras por las cenizas del bosque y de los muertos. El jardín de rosas blancas, margaritas y violetas donde los Elfos bailaron felizmente en la celebración del regreso de Legolas de la Guerra del Anillo, había marchitado también, y había gotitas carmesí en los pétalos que aun se conservaban blancos. Las grandes y hermosas hayas que los Elfos cuidaban con tanto amor estaba ahora en llamas, y su antes corteza gris y sus hayucos antes verdes y sus nuevos brotes de primavera eran negros. Las llamas se alzaban altas, y el aire era gris y polvoriento y el cielo rojo, y el humo y el hedor a cadáver calcinado eran insoportables. Las cabañas habían sido mojadas con abundante agua inútilmente, pues yacían ahora en escombros humeantes. El incendio se había extendido por gran parte del norte del Eryn Lasgalen. El Más Ardiente lo había quemado todo a su paso.  
  
Los Elfos bajaron su cabeza en profunda pena, y lloraron. Pero Gandalf dió unos pasos en frente y levantó la vara. Entonces su ropas parecieron resplandecer más que la nieve al sol, y su ser se asemejaba a un rayo de sol que cruza las nubes negras para dar una nueva esperanza y un nuevo día de esplendor.  
  
_"Lumbo, lasto beth daer, untúpe Anarnen huinessen. Lantae nénen! Nár sintarye! Lumbo, lasto beth lammen!_" - habló Gandalf, con voz tan poderosa y penetrante que los Elfos se sorprendieron de que salieran de aquellos labios barbados.  
  
Así pues, los Elfos alcanzaron a oír el tumulto de unos truenos lejanos, y el cielo se ennegreció de nubes grises que al entrecruzarse estallaron en una batalla de relámpagos. Entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros, y parecía que las aguas caían sólo donde el fuego lo abrasaba todo, pues ninguno de los presentes se mojó.   
  
Así fue como Gandalf, observado con sorpresa y deleite por Thranduil y los Elfos, apagó el incendio del Gran Bosque Verde.  
  
Elenshael observaba curiosa el pequeño baúl de oro con pequeñas hojas de_ Mellyrn_ talladas en _mithril_ a su alrededor y con la tapa de reluciente cristal, rodeada por topacios amarillos y diamantes, que Gimli sujetaba entre sus manos con mucho aprecio. El Enano sintió la mirada intensa de Elenshael, y la miró divertido al darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba llamando tanto la atención de la doncella guerrera.  
  
"Es muy bonito." - dijo ella - "¿Lo has hecho tú? Si es así, tienes unas manos muy hábiles y dotadas."  
  
"Lo he hecho yo, sí, pero no es tan hermoso como el tesoro que contiene en su interior; el presente que me dio la Dama Galadriel del Bosque de Oro."  
  
"En el Bosque de Oro veo que te inspiraste para hacer tan bello joyero, pues al tallar las hojas las asemejaste a las del _Mallorn_ y las piedras preciosas son amarillas como el techo del Bosque Lothlórien. ¿Pero qué regalo es ése, que guarda en su interior?" - preguntó Elenshael con más curiosidad aun y con los ojos muy abiertos, inclinándose para ver mejor cuando Gimli le acercó la cajita. A través del cristal vio algo que al principio creyó ser finos hilos de oro. Su cara cambió de la curiosidad a la extrañeza cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran cabellos rubios.  
  
"Éstos son los Tres Cabellos de Galadriel." - en los ojos de Gimli brillaba una luz, luz del amor - "Le pedí un cabello de su dorada melena... y ella me dio tres."  
  
Elenshael sonrió con gracia y sorpresa. Nunca había sabido que un Enano podía querer y reverenciar a un Elfo por sobre la amistad. Un grito furioso les interrumpió el mágico momento.  
  
"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que 'su majestad ha ordenado'?! ¡Él no tiene derecho a encerrarme aquí! ¡Te ordeno que me abras paso!"  
  
Era Legolas. Tres guardias armados con lanzas le impedían el paso a la salida del refugio.  
  
"Pero, mi Señor, su majestad el rey dijo que..."  
  
"¡Me da igual lo que dijera! ¡Apartaos de mi camino si no queréis que os obligue a hacerlo a la fuerza! ¡No quisiera hacerlo pero lo haré!" - Legolas sujetaba la empuñadura de su cuchillo blanco. Gimli y Eleshael se espantaron, no menos que los guardias.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Elenshael y Gimli llegaron hasta él. Gimli tomó la mano que Legolas empuñaba el cuchillo entre las suyas. Entonces Legolas pareció despertar de un extraño sueño y, abatido, se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin levantar los ojos hacia las miradas tristes y asustadas de los refugiados. Ya habían visto suficiente muerte en un día (muchos de ellos por primera vez) y las palabras amenazantes de Legolas les habían hecho temblar, pues ahora eran frágiles y sensibles. Los niños (quienes querían a Legolas con cariño, pues él los trataba con ternura y gentileza) se aferraron a sus parientes y lloraron.  
  
Elenshael quiso seguir a Legolas, pero Gimli la detuvo. "Iré a hablar con él," - le dijo - ", de hombre a hombre." - Ella asintió.  
  
Gimli encontró a Legolas sentado inmóvil a la luz de una antorcha en un rincón alejado de las cavernas desoladas. Estaba acurrucado con los brazos rodeándole las piernas y la barbilla descansando sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Gimli se acercó a él sigiloso y se sentó a su lado. Restaron así unos minutos, sin decir nada. Cuando Gimli creyó que la cosa no avanzaría si no daba el primer paso, y empezó a dudar de que Legolas realmente estuviera _despierto_ , el Elfo habló, con enojo en su voz pero más llena de pesadumbre.  
  
"Nunca tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos." - le dijo.  
  
A eso Gimli pensó: -¿Y tuviste tú en cuenta los suyos cuando te uniste a la Compañía? ¿O ayer, cuando desobedeciste sus órdenes?- pero el Enano estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?"  
  
"Pocas veces me ha herido, pero éstas pocas heridas siempre han sido profundas."  
  
"Legolas, amigo, no tiene sentido para mí lo que estás diciendo. Os he visto a ti y a tu padre juntos, y si eso que veo no es amor, no sé qué será."  
  
Legolas rió, pero de forma desagradable y exasperante. Aquello perturbó a Gimli. Legolas se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña.  
  
Entonces el Enano cayó en la cuenta: algo ocurrió entre su amigo Elfo y el rey hace mucho tiempo. Algo de lo que Thranduil no debió percatarse, pero que ha Legolas le afectó profundamente.  
  
"¿Por qué me dijiste aquella vez que creías que te odiaba?"  
  
Legolas se volvió a él, y el azul grisaceo de sus ojos ahora era frío como el hielo. "Él así lo dijo."   
  
Casi en seguida Legolas apartó de nuevo la mirada del Enano con una expresión de tristeza, como si se arrepentiera de haber hablados esas últimas palabras. Gimli le tocó el hombro animándole a que continuara.   
  
"Cuando era pequeño, alguna vez vi a mi Señor llorando a escondidas;" - comenzó a explicar Legolas - "Lloraba por mi madre, pues la añoraba y sigue haciéndolo. Una vez fui a buscarle a su habitación, pero oí sus llantos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me hubiera marchado como hacía siempre, pero aquel día fue distinto: abrí la puierta suavemente, tan sólo para hechar una ojeada. Y entonces...le oí decirlo." - concluyó Legolas en un murmullo.  
  
"¿Pero qué le oiste decir exactamente? ¿Es que dijo tu nombre? Puede que entendieras mal..."  
  
"_¿Por qué nuestro hijo fue la causa de tu muerte?_¡Eso fue lo que dijo!" - Legolas se encogió sobre sí mismo, sus brazos abrazando fuertemente sus piernas - "También dijo... Jamás olvidaré lo que le oí decir después..."  
  
"¿Qué fue?"  
  
"_¿Por qué te apartó de mi lado? ¿Por qué? ¡Le odio!_"- titubeó el Elfo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Legolas suspiró - "Después de ello me fui. Recuerdo que pasé el resto del día llorando en el bosque. Hasta él me encontró y me llevó en brazos hasta su dormitorio; pues de pequeño me dejaba dormir con él cuando no podía conciliar el sueño o no me encontraba bien. Dijo... que me habia estado buscando todo el día."  
  
Gimli había escuchado atentamente lo que su amigo Elfo le acababa de contar, pero restaba en silencio ahora, porque no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco qué pensar: había posibilidades de que de pequeño Legolas hubiera interpretado mal las palabras de su padre y en su mente las podría haber cambiando a su modo de entenderlas, o culaquier otra cosa. Pero Gimli se negaba en rotundo a creer que Thranduil odiaba a su hijo. A demás, podría ser que en ese momento de gran dolor y tristeza Thranduil no supiera lo que dijera, y que se arrepentiera después por pronunciar aquellas palabras.  
  
Legolas volvía a apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas, y medio cerraba los ojos, como si estuviese agotado. Finalmente los dos se levantaron en silencio, y aun no habían intercambiado palabras cuando se unieron a los refujiados, justo en el momento en que Thranduil, Gandalf y los Elfos entraban de nuevo en las cavernas. Legolas miró a su padre con desinterés, y no dijo nada ni fue a darle su bienvenida.  
  
Ahora bien, tampoco Thranduil prestó atención a su hijo, y habló al pueblo con palabras suaves pero abrumadoras. Pidió que los que creyesen poder soportar el horror que les esperaba ahí fuera, saliesen juntos para dar entierro a los muertos; al menos hasta que todo terminara y pudieran rendirles un entierro digno, con amargos lamentos.  
  
Muchos salieron, mujeres incluso y muchas, pero a los niños no les dejaron salir del refugio, y madres y algunos pocos hombres se quedaron con ellos para vigilarlos y cuidarlos. Gimli, Legolas, Elenshael, Silinde y Malenlas salieron. Dambëth y Rielle se quedaron para cuidar de los heridos mientras que los demás curanderos optaron por salir al exterior al entierro. Merilin y Togódhal se quedaron también con los niños.  
  
Fue un duro trabajo el tener que dar entierro a tantos cuerpos. Lo hicieron en silencio, y si se hablaban lo hacían sólo en susurros, como no queriendo despertar a los eternamente dormidos. Algunos rezaban o cantaban suavemente mientras hacían el trabajo, pero ya no lloraban; habían derramado todas sus lágrimas, o el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para expresarlo en llanto.  
  
Al caer el crepúsculo del atardecer, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba en el firmamento acariciando con su últimas luces anaranjadas las tierras de Eregion y el más allá dejándoles en el desolado paisaje nocturno, los Elfos habían terminado, y permanecían cabizbajos donde reposaban sus parientes, en una colina tras los jardines quemados, que a partir de entonces llamaron _Amon Îdh-uireb_, o la Colina del 16 de _Lothron_, o más conocido como _Amon Naeg-arnin_, porque no se lloró durante el entierro como se ha dicho anteriormente. La colina siempre fue bendecida con hermosas flores de grandes pétalos rojos que se alzaban como llamas en Primavera y que no morían hasta la próxima estación de flores cuando el viento se llevaba los pétalos para dar espacio al crecimiento de los nuevos brotes. A esas flores las llamaron _Líkuma_, pues eran los cirios que durante todo el año velaban por las almas que allí reposaban.  
  
Pasaron las horas. La noche era avanzada. El Rey Elfo y Gandalf estaban reunidos con varios Elfos del pueblo, discutiendo su próximo movimiento. Pero se encontraban en un camino sin salida, y no hallaban el modo de parar los pies a Rukraf el Más Ardiente. No podían mandar mensajes de socorro a los Hombres del Lago o a los Enanos de Erebor porque sus águilas y palomas mensajeras habían huido de las llamas. No valía la pena enviar a un hombre, porque el camino era largo y la espera no convenía ser larga. Debían actuar de inmediato; tarde o temprano Rukraf encontraría el modo de entrar(pues los hechizo no resisten eternamente contra la fuerza de un dragón gigantesco) y ése sería el final para ellos, a no ser que encontraran el modo de vencerlo.  
  
Legolas se esforzaba pero no encontraba solución al gran problema. Gimli estaba silencioso y pensativo; el Enano sabía que el punto débil de los dragones era el estómago (el cual no está protegido de duras escamas como el resto del cuerpo). Sin embargo, ¿cómo lograrían herirle en ése punto? ¿Quien podría acercarse y hundirle la espada en la fofa carne sin ser calcinado antes por las llamas o aplastado por esas enormes patas de garras curvas como colmillos de serpiente? Y lo más importante: ¿podría una sola flecha dar muerte a esa bestia alada? La respuesta, evidentemente, era no. ¿Valdría un ataque masivo de flechas mientras Rukraf vuela?, eso era lo que ahora se preguntaba Gimli.  
  
Thranduil, agotado físicamente y psíquicamente de sufrimiento, no pudo hacer más que sentarse y hundir la cara en sus manos, cerrando los ojos. El Rey Elfo estaba perdiendo toda esperanza. Legolas le miró tristemente, pues nunca había visto a su padre así; él nunca antes se había rendido.  
  
Gandalf le miró también, y sintió lástima, porque ante sus ojos un noble rey estaba cayendo. El Istari le habló entonces, mirándole largamente y apoyándose en su bastón. "No dejes que el desánimo llene tu corazón, Rey Thranduil, porque "_cuando todo está perdido, llega a menudo la esperanza."_ - Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Thranduil: esas palabras solía decirlas él, cuando hablaba de la desastrosa batalla de Dagorlad donde su padre Oropher murió y él volvió a sus bosques con sólo un tercio del ejército de Elfos que había partido a la guerra. Entonces había creído que todo estaba perdido, pero le llegó la esperanza, y finalmente, tras muchos trabajos y sacrificios, el Bosque Negro fue renombrado Eryn Lasgalen, y prosperó.   
  
"Y no olvidemos que _el daño del mal suele volverse contra el propio mal._" - dijo Dambëth, en realidad hablando para sí misma. Entonces comprendió y de improvisto para todos gritó - "¡Ésa es la respuesta!"  
  
La miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y preguntaron qué se le había ocurrido. Pero ella no respondió a su preguntas y quiso que su rey, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli y Togódhal la acompañaran. Éstos no estuvieron hablando con ella mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron con una respuesta a sus problemas. La idea con la que regresaban era peligrosa, pero eficaz.  
  
Se extendía la noche avanzada cuando partieron hacia las montañas del norte del Reino de Thranduil. Llevaban con ellos un gran número de piezas y joyas del amado tesoro del Rey Elfo, aunque no llegaba a la mitad de sus posesiones. Debían llegar y dejar el tesoro antes del amanecer, pero Thranduil reunió un gran ejército de Elfos por si el plan fallaba y Rukraf les atacaba en la oscuridad. También llevaron antorchas, pero no las encendieron; habían de ser cautos y sólo el velo nocturno y las capas élficas que los encapuchaba de negro les protegía. La noche no les preocupaba, pues Togódhal era quien los guiaba, y el Elfo conocía cada rincón de las montañas como la palma de su mano.  
  
Así les vieron partir el pueblo de los Elfos del Bosque, como sombras de la noche errantes bajo el cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Las nubes de tormenta las cubrían, y la tenue luz de la luna no podía traspasar sus gruesas capas grises. La noche era nefasta y fría, hasta helada para los caminantes, y el viento soplaba fuerte del norte y bufaba y silbaba como lamentos en las laderas de las montañas.  
  
Elenshael estaba entre los presentes a la partida, mirando con enfado y congoja como se alejaban, pues no le habían permitido a ella acompañarles. No por no ser apta en las artes de la guerra, sino por el brazo herido, que aun tenía envuelto en vendas, y porque, como su padre le había dicho, orcos y dragones son dos cosas muy distintas.  
  
Ahora bien, ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomó su arco y su carcaj de veinte flechas, y escondiéndose en una de las cavernas desiertas trató de dejar la quemadura libre de vendajes. Así fue como Merilin la halló.  
  
Merilin era una de esas personas a las que les gusta pasar un tiempo en soledad, y eso era precisamente lo que buscaba cuando encontró a Elenshael.  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - le preguntó, perdiendo su típica timidez porque estaba preocupada y aun enfadada al ver que la otra se quitaba los vendajes sin cuidado.  
  
"Me voy." - respondió Elenshael sin levantar la vista hacia Merilin, como concentrada en lo que hacía.  
  
"¿A dónde?" - le preguntó acercándose.  
  
"A buscar el dragón."  
  
Merilin se alarmó entonces, y tomándola por los hombros exclamó "¡No pudes ir! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para ir sola!"  
  
Sin hacer caso alguno, Elenshael se libró de las manos de Merilin, se cubrió por completo con la capa élfica negra, ocultando su rostro, y se fue. De todos modos, no permaneció sola por mucho tiempo, pues Merilin, aunque no posee conocimientos en manejo de armas, se unió a ella, y nadie se percató de las dos figuras negras que se alejaron del Reino y se perdieron en la noche.  
  
Mientras Legolas caminaba con su padre y el tesoro, Gimli, Gandafl, Malenlas Roval, Silinde y Ettelion se habían separado de la compañía para cumplir la parte de su misión: Esos cinco debían encontrar el dragón y (guiados por Ettelion, compañero de Togódhal) atraerlo hasta el tesoro a la llegada de los primeros rayos del amanecer. El tesoro se encontraría entonces sobre una cima, y al margen de ella, ocultados entre los árboles y abedules, le esperarían algunos Elfos para disparar sus flechas cuando Rukraf bajara la guardia prendado por el hechizo de las joyas, plata y oro resplandecientes en las primeras luces del día. Gimli, Silinde, Roval y Ettelion debían transmitirle éste mensaje al dragón: -"El Rey Elfo desea hacer una tregua: ésta dispuesto a entregarle el oro por las buenas si abandona toda opción a dañar a su gente o a su hogar."-  
  
Una niebla espesa y blanca envolvía a los cuatro caminantes, que ahora andaban a pasos cautelosos, no alejándose más de tres pasos entre ellos. Fue un trabajo duro, porque no sabían donde buscar y la húmeda niebla los empapó y empezaron a tiritar de frío caminando contra el fuerte viento helado.   
  
Gimli aferraba con sus manos la grande hacha (la misma que había perdido al ser atrapado por Rukraf y que Gandafl había recuperado de los escombros), pensando que tarde o temprano le sería útil. Al pobre Enano se le había congelado la nariz y le goteaba; a demás tenía los ojos llorosos a causa del viento que soplaba en su contra, y con la niebla en aumento no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo de vista al Elfo que caminaba frente a él.  
  
Fue así como, sin saber donde pisaba, tropezó y rodó cuesta abajo, sintiendo cada golpe en la roca, hasta que cayó de bruces en unos matorrales espinosos que se le enredaron en la barba. Gimli se incorporó repentinamente y miró alrededor. Nada. Sólo niebla. Sin perder la calma se detuvo a escuchar, pero tampoco oyó nada; ninguna señal de sus cuatro compañeros.   
  
"_Malditos Elfos,_" - pensó - "_¿por qué tienen que ser tan silenciosos? _"   
  
No pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse en marcha y encontrar a los demás o buscar el dragón por sí mismo. Fue cuando al cabo de un tiempo escuchó a sus espaldas un extraño murmullo sobre el bufido del viento. Sonaba como un ronquido profundo o respiración. No se sorprendió al descubrir una gran hendidura en los cerros, de la cual provenía una misteriosa luz anaranjada y por donde se arrastraba un olor nauseabundo. No e sorprendió porque comprendió que había encontrado lo que andaban buscando: Rukraf, sin duda alguna, estaría ahí dentro.  
  
"_¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_" - se preguntó Gimli, consternado - "_Podría volver atrás y buscar a los demás, pero de este modo podría perderme y no encontrarles nunca. Por otro lado, si me quedo aquí, ellos me encontrarán de algún momento a otro_."  
  
La curiosidad venció a Gimli, que no sólo se quedó ahí, sino que siguió de frente, acercándose a la luz. A medida que avanzaba, ésta crecía y crecía, hasta que el anaranjado se convirtió en una luz roja y viva. A pesar de que el Enano se había helado en la intempérie, ahora estaba caluroso; se encontró caminando entre vapores y comenzó a sudar. El extraño ruido que había oído antes era cada vez más claro y audible, como un burbujeo o el ronroneo de un gato gigantesco, que finalmente se convirtió en un gorgoteo.  
  
Gimli se detuvo en seco. Frente a él apareció Rukraf, que yacía con las enormes alas negras de murciélago plegadas. Por fortuna, estaba de espaldas a él, y Gimli tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras una roca sin que Rukraf le viera. El Enano, como arrastrado contra su voluntad, asomó la cabeza pelirroja sigilosamente. Con asombro abrumador se quedó mirando al horrible dragón inmóvil, olvidando del todo el peligro. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuanta de la magnificencia de la bestia que estaba frente a él. Las escamas carmesí con reflejos de cristal naranja desprendían ese resplandor rojo. Rukraf no estaba dormido, porque a pesar de estar de espaldas al Enano, Gimli podía ver su cabeza de león desguedejado firme sobre su largo cuello.  
  
Rukraf se movió, y fue cuando Gimli recordó el peligro y quiso volverse atrás, mas la mirada penetrante del dragón ya se había fijado en él (o en el escondite tras la roca en la que se encontraba) antes de que pudiera escapar.  
  
"¡Te huelo, rastreador! Sal de tu escondrijo si no quieres que te abrase con mi aliento ardiente."  
  
Gimli salió entonces, sintiéndose hechizado bajo la mirada perversa del dragón, cuyos ojos centelleaban como rayos. En seguida Gimli detuvo la vista a sus pies, no atreviéndose a mirar el rostro indulgente a la mentira de su enemigo. Se quedó plasmado en el suelo, pero Rukraf, moviendo el largo cuello como una serpiente acercó el pescuezo al Enano y entornó los ojos. Entonces Rukraf rió.  
  
"¡Un Enano, justo como pensaba! Esclavo de Elfos, ¿no?" - se burló y los orificio redondos de su nariz escupieron humo negro.  
  
"¡No soy un esclavo!" - dijo Gimli levantando el hacha involuntariamente, pero manteniendo sabiamente la mirada a los pies del dragón. - "¡Soy invitado y amigo de los Elfos del Bosque!"  
  
"Ajá." - dijo Rukraf - "Así que los Elfos del Bosque mandan a su "amigo" a destruirme con su hacha."  
  
Gimli bajó repentinamente el hacha. "¡No, oh, Rukraf, el Más Ardiente! Sólo deseaba echar un vistazo a tan grande dragón, quien, si me permite el atrevimiento, es más magnate y poderoso que el legendario Smaug."  
  
"Tienes buenos modales para ser un Enano. Conoces mi nombre, aunque yo no conozco el tuyo. Pero creo que ya nos hemos visto antes." - dijo Rukraf. Gimli tragó saliva, deseando que Rukraf no recordara los insultos que le había echado en su último encuentro. - "¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes, si puedo preguntar?"  
  
"¡Puedes, oh, Rukraf! Yo soy quien viene de bajo la montaña y por debajo de las montañas y por arriba de ellas he llegado hasta aquí. Yo soy el Portador del Rizo."  
  
"Interesante, pero no me parece que te llamen así comúnmente."  
  
"Yo soy el que suma Nueve, el Tercer Cazador, el Amigo del Elfo."  
  
"¡Bonitos nombres! Pero no muy verosímiles." - se mofó Rukraf el dragón.  
  
"Yo soy el que halla pies peludos, el vencedor con cuarenta y dos cabezas, el jinete acompañado, el que cruzó y salió con vida del sendero donde sólo cruzan y salen los Muertos."  
  
"¡Este último no está nada mal!" - dijo Rukraf entusiasmado. Gimli sabía muy bien la forma de dialogar con un dragón; hablándole en acertijos si no quieres revelar tu verdadero nombre ni hacerle enfurecer. A los dragones les gustan mucho los acertijos, y nunca se resisten a ellos. En verdad, aquerlla charla con Gimli le parecía fascinante. Rufraf hubiera querido perder el tiempo y la cabeza intentando resolver aquellos acertijos, pues no los comprendía en absoluto, pero un malvado plan empezaba a rondar por su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, era un Enano (de la Montaña Solitaria, había descubierto ya), y la enemistad entre Enanos y Elfos es legendaria, por no decir "heredada" de padres a hijos. A demás, los Enanos son codiciosos y desean las riquezas tanto o más que él.  
  
"Muy bien, Amigo del Elfo, supongo que tú también estás aquí por el tesoro del Rey Elfo."  
  
Gimli no supo que responder. En verdad estaba ardiendo más que Rukraf por salir de aquel aprieto. "No sé a qué se refiere, oh, Rukraf."  
  
Rukraf bufó una risa. "¿No lo sabes? Entonces eso quiere decir que no te han ofrecido un precio por tu trabajo."  
  
"¿Trabajo?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto! Como Enano que eres sabes mucho sobre dragones, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué precio te ha dado el Rey Elfo por tus servicios? ¿Con que te recompensará cuando vuelvas y le digas dónde me escondo? ¡Con nada! De eso estoy seguro. ¡Ése Elfo presumido es más codicioso que tú y yo! Y de veras creí que eras su esclavo, porque él encarcela a los Enanos, ¿sabes? Muchos Enanos de la Montaña Solitaria han sido atrapados y encerrados en sus mazmorras cuando cruzaban el sendero del bosque hacia su hogar. Y algunos incluso han llegado a su vejez y han muerto solos en su cárcel. ¿Y eso por qué? Simplemente porque a ése Thranduil no le gustan los Enanos; porque envidia sus riquezas."  
  
Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Gimli como su padre Glóin fue apresado por los Elfos del Bosque y encerrado cruelmente por Thranduil hace muchos años atrás. Había algo de razón en esas palabras, pero también algo de mentida. Gimli se propuso no dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.  
  
"Al contrario de lo que dices, a mí no me han encarcelado ni tratado sin respeto. No necesito más recompensa que su agradecimiento y amistad."  
  
"¡Entonces _admites _que fuiste enviado para encontrarme!" - rió Rukraf - "¡Pero eso que has dicho lo dudo! ¿Amistad de una raza que durante eras os ha maltratado? ¡Eso no es una recompensa justa! Sin embargo, me caes bien, y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú y yo. Qué te parece esto: Muéstrame la forma de llegar hasta el tesoro, y será nuestro. Mío y tuyo. Yo me encargaré de esos Elfos odiosos y crueles." - Rukraf se lamió los labios con la larga lengua roja y rasposa. - "¿Trato hecho?"  
  
Gimli se encontraba ahora realmente en un aprieto. No podía decidirse si seguirle el juego o negarselo rotudamente. El Enano empezó a temblar, y Rukraf se dio cuenta, sonriendo malévolamente para sus adentros. Para ese entonces ya empezaba a entender que los Elfos y él habían trazado un plan en su contra.  
  
"¿Qué garantía tengo de que no me matarás y tendrás el tesoro para ti solo?" - titubeó Gimli.  
  
"¡Un movimiento agudo!" - exclamó Rukraf hechándose a reír - "¿Te lo ha enseñado ése Mago vestido de blanco? Qué por cierto...¿por dónde anda ahora?"  
  
"No lo sé ni quisiera saberlo. ¿No se dice, _ No te entrometas en asuntos de Magos, que son gente astuta e irascible_?" - Gimli se encontraba totalmente perdido. El plan parecía ahora un desastre, pero de alguna forma debía procurar qu el dragón no saliera de su escondrijo antes del amanecer.  
  
"¡Mentiras!" - rujío Rukraf, quien temió al Mago Gandalf desde el momento en que le atacó con su magia. A demás estaba desconcertado, porque el Enano no era tan fácil de engañar como había pensado en un principo. - "¡Mentiras y más mentiras! ¡Algo os lleváis ése viejo y tú entre manos!"  
  
"¡Los Elfos no han planeado nada contra usted!" - gritó Gimli, lleno de pánico por haber sido descubierto. Y, como os habréis dado cuenta, habló demasiado. Aunque se dice que no se puede hablar con un dragón sin cometer un grave desliz.  
  
Rukraf rugió ferozmente y Gimli se encogió. "¡Con que "los Elfos", ¿eh?! ¿Por qué no admites "los Elfos, el rey, el mago y yo" y asunto concluido?" - Entonces Rukraf extendió las alas y se arrastró al exterior. Gimli saltó a un lado para que el enorme y obeso dragón no le aplastara. Salió corriendo tan pronto como oyó el batido de las grandes alas: Rukraf acababa de alzar el vuelo. Se alejaba rugiendo y escupiendo fuego como loco.  
  
Gandalf, Silinde, Ettelion y Malenlas no estaban muy lejos ya de aquel lugar, y gracias a los rugidos del dragón encontraron a Gimli. Si hubieran llegado antes tal vez habrían podido seguir con el plan. Pero ahora tenían entre manos una nueva misión: alertar a los demás antes de que Rukraf los encontrara con las manos en la masa.  
  
La noche aun se extendía y los Elfos habían llegado a la colina. Encendieron sus lámparas y se disponían a transladar el tesoro colina arriba cuando un familiar rujido les estremeció. Legolas se volvió. Allí lejos unas llamas rojas danzaban en el cielo como pájaros de fuego.  
  
"_¡Raug! ¡Amlug! ¡Amlug! ¡Raug!"_  
  
Antes de que pudieran evitarlo el dragón ya estaba sobre ellos. Rukraf no prestó atención a las piedra preciosas y la plata y el oro cuando vió el gran ejército de Thranduil, dispuesto a acabar con él. Rápidamente los muchos arcos estaban siendo tensados. A Rukraf le bastó un poderoso batido de alas, y el viento huracanado que provocó detuvo los disparos. Lleno de cólera abrió sus fauces y su ardiente aliento consumió a muchos Elfos.   
  
Pero cuando los ojos de Rukraf encontraron al Rey Elfo, altivo y orgulloso desenvainando su espada, todo el odio y la rabia se volvieron hacia él. Avanzó hacia Thranduil sin prestar la mínima atención a las flechas que rebotaban en sus duras escamas, para él no más molestas que unas moscas. El Rey Elfo empuñó su espada de doble filo, esperando a su contrincante. Legolas estaba junto a él, y tenía el arco preparado.  
  
"Apártate, Legolas."  
  
"¡No! ¡Lucharé a vuestro lado!" - y mirando al cielo suspiró - "Elbereth Githoniel!"   
  
La flecha de Legolas dio entre las cejas de Rukraf, mas su cabeza también estaba protegida por varias capas de escamas y de nada sirvió.  
  
Thranduil empujó a Legolas a un lado cuando Rukraf se abalazó sobre ellos, mostrando su mandíbula, pues su intención era sentir la sangre caliente del Rey Elfo entre sus dientes. Le parecía injusto el tener que desperdiciar su arma de fuego con tan patético adversario; él quería probar su sabor, poder recordar eternamente el sabor de la tierna carne y sangre élfica noble.  
  
Thranduil blandió la espada con un rápido movimiento, dando directamente en la horrenda cara del dragón, quien de un mordisco se la arrebató, dejándole desarmado e indefenso. Rukraf hechó una carcajada, deando un paso en frente. Su victoria estaba cerca.   
  
Extendiendo su largo cuello se abalanzó sobre Thranduil. Pero el Rey Elfo era hábil y rápido, y con un movimiento tan ligero que los ojos de Rukraf no alcanzaron a ver, esquivó el ataque saltando a un lado y sacó un cuchillo blanco que guardaba en el cinturón. Con él, y echando un grito de guerra, atravesó el ojo amarillo felino de Rukraf.  
  
Entonces el dragón se cubrió el ojo con sus zarpas, y en un ataque de dolor y locura, comenzó a lanzar ardientes llamaradas a diestro y siniestro de forma muy peligrosa. La mayoría de ellas daban al cielo, pero los Elfos se arrastraron por los suelos, cubriéndose con sus capas élficas.  
  
Fue así como en la oscura noche iluminada sólo por el fuego de El Más Ardiente apareció una nueva luz, blanca, más resplandeciente, como un rayo de esperanza. Aquella luz era Gandalf el Blanco, quien cavalgando a lomos del magnífico Sombragrís había llegado al rescate.   
  
Alzó la vara mágica y en su punta chispeó una gran luz blanca parecida a una antorcha flamenate, que de inmediato ganó fuerza y esplendor, estallando en rayos cegadores. Todos cerraron los ojos. Pero cuando los abrieron, Rukraf estaba silencioso, con los ojos amarillo almendrados totalmente abiertos en sorpesa, y sus labios parecían contener un grito. Estaba como paralizado pero se balanceaba, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desplomarse.  
  
Rukraf cerró los ojos, y alzando la cabeza al cielo escupió fuego hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron. Entonces, comenzaron a oir un extraño murmullo, que poco a poco se convirtió en una dulce voz, una voz que cantaba sin pronunciar palabras.  
  
En aquel momento llegaron Gimli y los Elfos (que habían corrido jadeantes hasta ahí) y al igual que todos se volvieron en la dirección de aquella hermosa y frágil voz que desconocían. Allí, en lo alto de la cima donde según el plan de Dambëth debían haber colocado el tesoro y atraído el dragón hasta él, estaba Merilin, de pie frente al sol que comenzaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos refulgiendo en su melena rizada y rubia como los limones y sus ropas removiéndose en el viento. En verdad, asombrados por su belleza y la hermosura de su voz, algunos la tomaron por una Valie.  
  
Rukraf, oyendo el canto élfico de la doncella, se sintió ofendido. ¡Cómo se podían atrever a burlarse de él de este modo! El dragón, perdiendo del todo la razón, alzó el vuelo y como bestia salvaje y depredadora que era voló hacia Merilin.  
  
Todos gritaron, suplicándole a Merilin que escapara de algún modo, pero la doncella Elfa no se movió. Sin embargo, nadie se había percatado que Elenshael, por fortuna o por casualidad, había llegado hasta el pie de la colina y, escondida entre las ramas de un alto árbol, tenía su arco en mano y no apartaba los ojos de color miel verdosos de su enemigo.  
  
Así, el estómago de Rukraf se posó por encima de Elenshael, ofreciéndole el perfecto blanco arrugado y pestilente a muerte, húmedo de baba gris e inmundicias de todo tipo. La doncella de ojos miel reunió coraje entonces, y pensando con odio en todos los males y penas que había causado esa endemoniada bestia, tensó el arco y disparó, con tanta potencia y fuerza que la flecha atravesó por completo la fofa carne, siendo esa la primera flecha que Elenshael no podía recuperar.   
  
Entonces Rukraf gritó y rugió de dolor y todos los montes temblaron bajo sus pies. De la herida chorreó sangre negra y algunas gotas cayeron sobre el hermoso rostro de la Elfa, quien gimió adolorida, pues la venenosa sangre de un dragón puede ser tan ardiente como su aliento.  
  
Las enormes alas de murciélago cedieron y Rukraf se desplomó agónico, retorciéndose en el polvo. Los orificios de su nariz desprendían humeradas negras y pestilentes a azufre, pero el fuego de su garganta se había secado, y el Más Ardiente dejó de serlo, porque ya no podía escupir llamas.  
  
Rukraf agonizaba con los ojos cerrados, y fue por eso que no supo que el Rey Elfo estaba frente a él, y que levantaba su espada élfica de doble filo. "¡Malvadas han sido tus acciones, Rukraf, el Más Ardiente! ¡Y por ellas el Rey Elfo no te perdonará! ¡Ahora, como te prometí en nuestro primer encuentro, sentirás el filo de mi espada! ¡Arrodíllate frente a Thranduil Oropherion!"  
  
Y diciendo ésto hundió la mortal arma en el corazón del dragón, que repentinamente por el golpe abrió los ojos chispeantes y moribundos.  
  
Mas Rukraf miró con sus ojos funestos a Thranduil, clavándole la mirada en los ojos azules celestiales, y Thranduil sintió el mismo dolor del dragón: el helado filo de la espada en su coazón. No gritó ni hizo una mueca de dolor. Sino que palideció como un cadáver y sus ojos seguían abiertos pero no podían ver nada. Restaron largos segundos así, los azul celestes ojos de Thranduil mirando fijamente los amarillos de Rukraf, uno de los cuales había ennegrecido y goteaba sangre por la anterior apuñalada del rey. El dragón, que aun clavaba la maldita mirada en el Rey Elfo, le sonrió malvadamente torciendo la boca en burla, y fue cuando Thranduil se desplomó como un viejo tronco arrancado por las hachas. Pero no era un viejo tronco lo que los ojos de los presentes vieron caer, sino un noble elfo de gran belleza; y esa visión los llenó de horror y estallaron gritos de angustia.  
  
Tras la caída del Rey, el dragón cayó muerto también, su largo cuello blindado sepultando el cuerpo del Elfo inmóvil y tal vez muerto por el maldito hechizo.  
  
Ya no sintieron miedo al dragón, pues el amor que los Elfos sentían hacia su rey era mucho más grande y poderoso que cualquier temor, así que corrieron a él. Legolas se abría paso ferozmente, y mientras corría las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Gimli el Enano le seguía rápido como los Elfos no creían poder un Enano correr. Cuando Legolas llegó a su padre caído, los ojos ya estaban completamente nublados por las lágrimas. Se agachó junto a él, y sólo medio cuerpo del Rey Elfo sobresalía de la prisión en la que se encontraba.  
  
"_¡Ada! ¡Ada!_" - gritó Legolas, sacudiendo el hombro de su padre sin saber que más hacer. Los Elfos, Gimli y Gandalf movieron entonces la garganta del dragón, dejando libre el cuerpo de Thranduil.  
  
"¡No, _ada_! ¡No me dejes solo en este mundo! ¡No te vayas donde no pueda seguirte! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!" - imploró Legolas tomando a su padre en brazos y besándole los labios fríos. Su cuerpo estaba helado como la muerte, y no se movía. Los elfos estallaron en estridentes lágrimas, y Gimli se cubrió los ojos al sentir que las suyas se deslizaban por sus mejillas rechonchas también. Sirion estaba allí también, pero volvía su espalda a Legolas y al Rey Thranduil. Gandalf agachó la cabeza con pena "_Hiro hon hîdh ab 'wanath_."  
  
Y mientras todos lloraban la muerte del Rey Elfo, Legolas se aferraba más a su padre. Y juntando su mejilla caliente por las húmedas lágrimas con la pálida y fría mejilla de su padre, se lamentó. "No...no..._avo.._._avo...__avo_" - repetía una y otra vez, meciendo a Thranduil en su regazo y sollozando lastimosamente. Legolas hablaba en élfico entre sus sollozos. Gimli no necesitó saber el lenguaje para entender que hablaba de profundo dolor y tristeza.  
  
Y así fue como lo encontraron Elenshael y Merilin, que acababan de llegar, pues la pena de lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos le había hecho el paso lento y pesado, tan abrumado de dolor como su corazón. Y a Elenshael ya no le importaban las quemaduras de su cara, a pesar de que ellas le escocían con las saladas lágrimas.  
  
"_Aad-daa-aa..._¿Poor-por-quée...?"- sollozó Legolas, su voz temblando al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, tan aferrado a su padre que sus cabellos dorados y lisos se entrecruzaban con los más largos del otro de tal manera que les cubría el rostro a los dos. Cuando el Elfo de los Nueve lloró a gritos de nuevo, Thranduil aspiró profundamente y despertó como habiendo respondido a la llamada de su hijo. Los Elfos dieron un grito de sorpresa y alegría (Gimli no gritando menos que ellos) y Legolas se quedó paralizado, mirando con ojos sonrojados y húmedos a los de su padre, cansados y serenos.   
  
El rostro mojado en lágrimas de su hijo le recordó a aquella vez (hace muchos años) en que halló al pequeño Legolas con ése mismo rostro lastimoso, después de estar buscándole durante horas, pues no había aparecido en todo el día y le creyeron perdido en los bosques. Recordó como después de tumbar al niño en su cama le cantó una nana hasta que la tierna criatura cayó dormida, y después le besó la frente, diciéndole -Te quiero, mi pequeño Hojaverde- Mas él nunca le dijo el porqué de su llanto ni porqué se escondió durante todo el día. Thranduil le dio entonces las gracias a Eru porque le había encontrado sano y salvo, sintiendo también remordimientos por haber hablado de odio hacia el Único anteriormente aquel día.  
  
Legolas se había quedado sin palabras viendo a su padre despertar tras creerlo muerto. Thranduil le sonrió.  
  
_The Balrog of Altena: Fiu! este cap me ha salido larguito! Espero que al menos haya valido la pena, porque si lo he hecho largo y aburrido...¡menudo desastre!  
Os quereía hacer una preguntita a vosotras, mis lectoras, ¿debería concluir la historia de Sirion en los proximos caps, o espero a terminarla en la segunda visita de Gimli al Bosque Negro? Es que no estoy muy segura...  
Reviews please! Estoy apunto de llegar a los 50 y sería algo increíble para mí!   
  
VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que ésta te haya gustado tabto o más que la última. Una preguntita: ¿crees que he dado a entender bien el final? es decir, que Thranduil se refería a Eru cuando dijo "¡Le odio!" pero Legolas creyó que lo decía por él. Dáme tu opinion, please!  
  
Arashi = Me alegro que te gustara Siempre estoy contenta de saber que a alguien le interesa mi fic! Sigue leyendo, y hannon le!  
  
Grissey Key: Aiya! Tu review me ha hecho una chica feliz! Oh, yo nunca le haría nada malo a Gimli...(anuque dentro de un par de capítulos o así...algo muuuuyyyy grave le ocurrirá! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!) Oh sí, ¡adoro a Thranduil! y a Rielle también Espero que este cap no te haya hecho llorar mucho ;-)  
  
Namárië, an sí, mellyn.  
  
Lumbo, lasto beth daer, untúpe Anarnen huinessen. Lantae nénen! Nár sintarye! Lumbo, lasto beth lammen!= Nubes oscuras, escuchad la Gran Palabra, cubrid el sol en tinieblas. ¡Cae, agua! ¡[Que se] apague el fuego! ¡Nubes oscuras, escuchad la palabra de mi Lengua!  
  
Oronwen = Doncella de la Montaña (en Qwenya. "Oron" = "Montaña"; "-wen" = "Doncella de")  
  
Amon Îdh-uireb = La Colina del Eterno Reposo. (En Sindarin. "Amon" = "Colina"/"Cima"; "îdh" = "eterno"; "Uireb" = "Reposo"/"Descanso" y pertenece al Antiguo Sindarin: en élfico común sería "Uiripa")  
  
Amon Naeg-arnin = La Colina del Dolor Sin Lágrimas. (En Sindarin. "Amon" = "Colina"/"Cima"; "Naeg" = "Dolor"; "Nin" = "Lágrima", por lo tanto "Arnin" = "Sin lágrimas"  
  
Lothron = Mayo (en Sindarin.)  
  
Líkuma = Cirio (en Qwenya.)  
  
Hiro hon hîdh ab 'wanath = [Que] encuentre paz después de la muerte. (Sindarin. "Hiro" imperativo de "-hir" = "encontrar". "Hon" = "Él"; "Hîdh" = "Paz"; "Ab-" = "Después"; " 'Wanath" = "Muerte", proveniente de "Gwanath", que significa "Acto de morir".)  
  
Avo = No (imperativo de "ava" en Sindarin.)  
  
Eru = "El Único"/ "El Que está Solo" (Llamado Ilúvatar en Arda, quien creó a los Ainur, y con su ayuda en la Música creó a los Elfos y, posteriormente, a los Hombres.)  
  
Ettelion = Hombre Extrangero (En Qwenya.)  
  
Raug = Una criatura poderosa, hostil y terrible, un demonio. (en Sindarin.)_******_  
_ **

****


	14. Elfos y Enanos

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 13ro: Elfos y Enanos.  
_  
Los días que siguieron a la derrota del Dragón Rukraf fueron dedicados a duros trabajos. En primer lugar se le dio un digno entierro a los caídos (los que por desgracia fueron muchos y por los que el Rey Elfo se sentía el primer responsable, pues pensaba que podría haber evitados muchas de esas muertes).  
  
En la noche bajo las estrellas de Varda se alzaron voces élficas al coro, cantando lamentos con congoja en el corazón y con lágrimas en los ojos. Gimli, como le ocurrió aquella vez en el lejano pero vecino Bosque de Oro, se sumergió tanto en aquel triste canto que, ya sea por su extraña y única amistad con los Elfos o por la misma magia de estas sabias criaturas, entendió (o a mejor decir, sintió) cada una de las palabras que componían la melodía, como si no hablaran en una lengua muy distinta a la suya; ése era uno de esos momentos en que al Enano se le ocurría que, después de todo, los Elfos y los Enanos no son tan distintos, ni tampoco tan distantes a los corazones del otro, porque, al fin y al cabo, todos ellos pertenecen a una misma Música. Ocasionalmente Gimli pensaba en esto, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado a Legolas por vergüenza u orgullo sin saber que, por su parte, el Elfo compartía sus sentimientos.  
  
El siguiente paso de su laborioso trabajo para reconstruir su hogar del bosque fue enviar mensajes anunciando su victoria a los vecinos (Erebor, Rosghobel y la Ciudad del Lago) y pidiendo ayuda a los Hombres del Lago, que tras años y años su alianza permanecía intacta y uno y otro bando seguían acudiendo en su ayuda cuando se la pedía.  
  
Unos días después llegaron los Hombres de Esgaroth, llevando provisiones y herramientas para labras y construir. Fueron muchas las manos voluntarias de que dispusieron. Juntos, Hombres y Elfos, reconstruyeron casa y cabañas, arrancaron las raíces carbonizadas, sanaron la tierra con abono y resembraron, aunque sabían que harían falta muchos años antes de que salieron los primeros nuevos brotes y recuperaran los hermosos y altos árboles como un mar verde oscuro a la redonda. Lo que más sintieron perder (excluyendo las vidas de amigos y familiares) fueron las hayas, que como bien recordaréis durante toda su vida las habían cuidado con gran amor; todo ese amor había acabado en las llamas.  
  
Eryn Lasgalen ya había sido incendiada cuando aun era llamada Bosque Negro*, pero hasta ahora el desastre no había llegado a las mismas puertas del Reino de Thranduil, siempre muy bien protegidas.  
  
Legolas había perdido sus jardines de flores silvestres, lo que le causó una gran congoja en el corazón, pero él y Gimli esparcieron semillas y amablemente los hombres del Lago les dieron plantas ya en flor para plantar, lo que el hijo de Thranduil agradeció de todo corazón.  
  
Trabajando codo con codo, en poco tiempo la parte más dura pasó. Todos los hogares estaban en pie otra vez. Mas los Elfos miraban con pena los restos de troncos calcinados de raíces salidas y retorcidas como manos gritando auxilio.   
  
"Ojalá Yavanna escuche nuestro llanto y nos ofrezca su brote de ayuda." - suspiró una vez el Rey Thranduil a Gandalf, quien ahora que la paz había vuelto a Eryn Lasgalen ocultaba sus vestimentas soleadamente blancas bajo el manto gris y ocultaba sus sabias faciones bajo la sombre del sombrero picudo azul. Y así fue como, a la mañana siguiente, hubo muchas exclamaciones de soprpresa y alegría cuendo vieron los pequeños brotes verdes naciendo y brotando en la terra aun negra, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y restos de lo que antes había sido parte del Bosque de Hojas Verdes. En la primavera siguiente, las flores conorarían de vivos colores los troncos calcinados; tan coloridos serían sus petalos como nunca se han visto antes allí.  
  
Por otra parte, Legolas (y Gimli) se alegró al ver que su padre se recuperaba del hechizo rápidamente. Los primeros dos días Legolas se las había apañado para "atar a su padre a la cama", pasando las horas en su lecho, observándole mientras dormía plácidamente y acariciándoles las trenzas doradas y las manos finas cuando éste suspiraba en sueños, pero a pesar de los desacuerdos de sus vasallos, amigos y pueblo, Thranduil no quiso pasarse los días tumbado en la cama y poco después se le podía ver trabajando con los demás, esforzándose a salvar su hogar como todos.   
  
El ardiente aliento de Rukraf había fundido completamente el tesoro de Thranduil; las piedras preciosas habían estallado en polvo, y del oro y la plata no se encontró el mínimo resto, que se vaporizaron como agua que hierbe demasiado tiempo al fuego y se esfuma en una ráfaga de aire. Una vez Legolas le dijo a su padre el rey lo mucho que lo sentía, pues como ya sabréis Thranduil sentía un gran amor por las joyas y las riquezas, y eso incluso le había llevado a cometer excesos, especialmente con los Enanos; aunque en esta ocasión había demostrado que como buen rey podía renunciar a las riquezas por su gente. Pero de todos modos Legolas tenía una corazón bondadoso y lo sentía.  
  
Se dice que la gran debilidad del Rey Elfo son las riquezas (lo que no es del todo desacertado), pero en realidad tenía otra debilidad aun mayor, y esa era su único hijo.   
  
Por eso, cuando Legolas le habló de su pena por lo ocurrido, él le miró con esa porte tan ogullosa que posee, luego le sonrió y le dijo estas palabras. "No te preocupes, querido _ion nin_, pues a pesar de todo no he perdido el más precioso de mis tesoros." - Entonces Thranduil le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente, se inclinó hacia él, acercando los labios al su oído, y le susurró ahí - "Y nunca, jamás, lo perderé. No lo permitiría."  
  
Y susurrando esta última palabra los finos labios de Thranduil acariciaron la suave mejilla de Legolas en un pequeño pero tierno beso. Legolas, quien extrañado se había estado preguntando de qué tan importante tesoro se trataba, se sonrojó profundamente cuando con aquel beso entendió que su padre no se estaba refiriendo a diamantes, ni plata, ni _mithril_ y aun menos un trozo del legendario _tilkal_: se estaba refiriendo a él. Thranduil no prestó atención a la subida de calor en las mejillas de su hijo, o al menos no lo aparentó. Sólo le sonrió una vez más y se fue sin decir nada.   
  
  
Así pues, el once de Junio del 3020 tuvo lugar una gran fiesta en el Reino de los Elfos del Bosque, celebrando la nueva vuelta de la paz. Una fiesta como no se había visto jamás. Gandalf, quien no había encendido ninguno de sus cohetes desde la Gran Fiesta del Árbol en la Comarca, volvió a sus antiguas artes de Mago peregrino que asombraron hasta los Elfos más ancianos. Cosas asombrosas sucedieron en todas las hogueras que los niños Elfos encendieron. Luces de muchos colores iluminaron el Gran Bosque de Hojas Verdes entero hasta que llegó el amanecer, y pareció que el fuego enloqueció para él sobre toda la tierra, de modo que la hierba se inflamó con joyas centelleantes y toda la noche colgaron de los árboles flores rojas y doradas, y Eryn Lasgalen estuvo llena de luz y canciones hasta que llegó el amanecer. Hubo mariposas de fuegos multicolores que revoloteaban las alas dejando caer una llovizna de estrellas sobre los rostros de quien las miraba, y esa llovizna brillante desaparecía al rozarles la piel rociándoles con un suave aroma a fresas y cerezas. Hubo cohetes que estallaron como un relámpago y soltaron gotas blancas como perlas que al bañar la tierra se convertían en una flor de fuego de muchos colores que después de uno minutos acababa consumiéndose por sí misma, y muchas otras cosas que solo los Elfos del Bosque recuerdan ahún.   
  
Pero sobretodo hubo canciones, todas alegres y divertidas, y entre cantos reían también. Los hombres de Esgaroth (quien habían sido invitados también por su valiosa ayuda en el saneamiento del Reino) por sorpresa y alegría de los Elfos sabían unas canciones realmente humorísticas y fáciles de cantar, por lo que al final terminaron cantando todos juntos y riendo alborozados como niños.  
  
"Un día bajando al Lago  
vi pasar a un Señor  
quien iba a lomos de un burro,  
a lomos de un burro."  
  
"Un Señor sobre un burro  
se fue a pasear,  
era un día que llovía  
yo os diré lo que pasó."  
  
"El burro se cayó, resbaló,  
había agua y se ensució,  
y el Señor decía por todas partes  
-quien no quiera caerse,  
quien no quiera caerse,  
que vaya a pie.-"  
  
"Un Señor sobre un burro  
una cuesta bajaba  
y a la gente que le miraba  
les decía -yo cabalgo porque sé hacerlo-"  
  
"El burro se cayó de un tropezón,  
por las orejas pasó el Señor,  
y el Señor decía con la frente azul  
-no vale saber cabalgar,  
no vale saber hacerlo  
cuando el burro se cae-"  
  
  
Pero los invitados de honor a aquella fiesta no fueron otros que el Caballero Blanco, Gimli el Enano, Elenshael la Mano de Arco y Merilin Canto de Ruiseñor. A ellos brindaron los Elfos y Hombres y se inventaron canciones que hablaban de las grandes hazañas de estos héroes.  
  
Gandalf y Gimli les respondían con una sonrisa y les hablaban de sus aventuras pasadas, mientras que los Elfos y Hombres se sentaban con ellos y les escuchaban admirados y les alababan. Dos niños Elfos se sentaron junto a Gimli y le miraba con ojos maravillados cuando él hablaba. Gimli les reconoció: eran los niños asustados que salvó aquel negro día del ataque de Rukraf, y se alegró de volver a verles.  
  
Pero Elenshael y Merilin no se sentían muy cómodas al ser alabadas, sobre todo Merilin, que con lo muy tímida que era enrojecía avergonzada cuando los Elfos le cantaban canciones sobre su valiente acto de atraer el dragón y sobre su hermosa voz y belleza que los había cautivado y enamorado. Le pidieron más de una vez que volviera a hechizarlos con su bello canto, pero ella ya no volvió a cantar en público. A pesar de ello Merilin, la doncella conocida por su timidez y silencio, fue admirada por muchos Elfos que recordaron su canción por el resto de sus vidas, y entre ellos había una galante apuesto que se enamoró pérdidamente de la Elfa. Aquella misma noche él le pidió la mano al matrimonio, y ella se lo concedió. Sólo y nadie más que él volvió a escuchar el canto de Merilin Tuilindo.  
  
Esa noche fue mágica y especial para ellos, y mientras Gandafl divertía a los niños con sus fuegos de artifício y sus historias de trasgos y rescates de princesas, Gimli se deleitaba con el vino élfico y bailaba con las Elfas que reían alborozadas y le tiraban de la barba, y Legolas y el Rey Thranduil les miraban divertidos pero terminaron con los ojos vueltos a las primeras estrellas veraniegas. Pasaron horas sentados y mirándolas, y sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano y de la mano volvieron a sus aposentos por la mañana.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Legolas, Gimli y Thranduil estaban allí para despedirse del Mago, quien envuelto en su capa gris y ocultando sus facciones en la sombra del sombrero picudo abrió sus viejos labios barbados y emitió un largo silbido de clara y penetrante nota. Gandafl silbó tres veces; y luego débil y lejano, traído por el viento del este, se oyó el relincho del caballo Sombragrís, que llegó al instante y con su hocico húmedo acarició el cuello arrugado del anciano Istari.   
  
Gandalf se volvió a ellos con una sonrisa cálida y amable como un rayo de sol y se despidió. Intercambió unas palabras con el Rey Elfo, quien estaba profundamente agradecido por la ayuda que había recibido de él y le invitó a volver siempre que quisiera, - "¡Qué aparezcas donde más te necesiten y menos te esperen! ¡Cuantas más veces vengas a mis salones, tanto más me sentiré complacido!" -, pero en ese momento una sombra de duda cruzó frente a los ojos de Gandalf, que pasó inadvertida por los demás.  
  
Y entonces, sobre la grupa del blanco Meara y justo antes de irse, Gandalf miró al Enano y al Elfo y estalló en una risa larga y apacible. Gimli y Legolas le miraron confusos y divertidos.  
  
"Cuando os dije aquella vez en las Puertas de Moria _ os ruego a los dos, Legolas y Gimli, que al menos seais amigos,_ no imaginé que las cosas llegarían tan lejos, aunque así lo deseaba." - dijo Gandalf dulcemente - "Quien sabe que ocurriá de ahora en adelante, pero si algo sé es que esto es tan sólo el comienzo, que vosotros dos seréis como las primeras pequeñas semillas que con el paso del tiempo darán fruto a un gran bosque de fuerte corteza."  
  
Gimli refunfuñó algo en voz baja y dijo "Regresa tras derrotar el fuego y la Sombra y aun habla en enigmas. Creía que después de la destrucción del Señor Oscuro no tendría que volver a decir esto pero... Gandalf, amigo mio, nunca cambiarás."  
  
"Pero sí ha cambiado en algo," - dijo Legolas sonriendo - "antes era un viejo gruñón. Ahora ríe más de lo que habla y gruñe."  
  
"¡Legolas!" - le regañó Thranduil, estupefacto.  
  
"No, mi buen Legolas" - respondió Gandalf levantando sus cejas erizadas y con una chispa en los ojos aunque intentando contener una sonrisa tras un rostro serio - "son estos nuevos días de esplendor los que me dan tanta alegría, pero aun tengo el mal genio de antaño, y te sugiero que, por tu bien, no me pongas a prueba."  
  
"¡Ay de mí!" - exclamó Legolas - "¡Parece que hay un dragón oculto en la piel de nuestro Mago! Aunque un Dragón doméstico nos habría sido de más ayuda en su momento."  
  
"Será otro dragón salvaje aquí y ahora, si dices una palabra más."  
  
Legolas y Gimli sonrieron: ése era el Gandalf que conocían de siempre.   
  
Esperaron en silencio viendo como Gandalf y Sombragrís desaparecían por el sendero en la espesura del bosque, pero antes, a lo lejos, Gandalf se volvió una vez más sobre la grupa blanca, y levantando la mano se despidió una vez más de ellos, cmo si de alguna forma aquella fuera una dura despedida para el anciano Istari; como una última despedida.  
  
"¡Namárie, oh, Rey Thranduil! ¡Adiós Legolas, Gimli! ¡Sed buenos, cuidáos, y sobre todo, Gimli, _no vuelvas a ofrecer cerveza de malta a Legolas, que los Elfos no son tan duros como los Enanos_!"  
  
Cuando el Mago ya se hubo marchado, Thranduil se volvió a su hijo, viendo que miraba a Gimli de forma peculiar, como una mezcla entre sorpresa, enfado, vergüenza y diversión, mientras que el Enano trataba de no mirar a su amigo Elfo y reía suavemente para sí mismo. Entonces, a Thranduil se le ocurrió - "¿Qué ha querido decir Mithrandir con eso, Legolas?"  
  
  
Cuatro días después Gimli estaba listo para volver a su hogar en Reino Bajo la Montaña de Erebor. Partiría tras una merienda de despedida al amanecer con los Hombres de Esgaroth, y desde el Lago Largo haría el resto del camino solo hasta la Montaña Solitaria. Cuando digo "merienda de despedida" me refiero a una gran comida de reyes como diría un hobbit (y ya es decir mucho en terminos de Enano), por lo cual aquella comida duró varias horas y ya era medio día cuando los viajeros estuvieron listos para partir.  
  
Legolas se había empeñado en acompañar a Gimli hasta los lindes del bosque, y Thranduil estuvo allí presente para despedir a los hombres y Bardo II, el cuarto Rey del Valle desde el año 3019. Mas del Enano se despidió en privado, pues tenía algo importarte que decirle. Y es que la noche anterior Legolas le había hablado de un asunto muy inesperado al Rey Elfo. Le habló de algo que había sido una preocupación en el corazón de Thranduil durante años incontables.  
  
Thranduil había salido a tomar el aire aquella noche, y de casualidad encontró a su hijo, silencioso, mirando inmóvil hacia el Sur como si estuviera hechizado. Ni siquiera oyó los tranquilos pasos de su padre acercándose a él, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brazo rodeándole los hombros.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Legolas?" - le preguntó, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo - "¿Ya no reconoces el brazo de tu padre? ¿Qué es eso que buscas, en el Sur?"  
  
Legolas no le respondió por un instante, pero finalmente, mirando otra vez hacia el Sur, dijo - "Las he visto, _ada_, he visto las gaviotas blancas. Son hermosas, y su canto me hechizó."  
  
"Legolas." - exclamó Thranduil, apartándose de su hijo repentinamente.  
  
"He oído la llamada del Mar. La Dama Galadriel me lo advirtió,  
  
_ Legolas Hojaverde mucho tiempo bajo el árbol_  
_ en alegría has vivido. ¡Ten cuidado del Mar! _   
_ Si escuchas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota, _  
_ nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque._  
  
, y ahora que la he oído ya no encuentro descanso, y cada día debo pararme a mirar hacia el Sur. Hacia el Mar."  
  
"¿Te irás?" - habló la voz temblorosa del Rey Elfo, porque intentaba contener las lágrimas.  
  
"No puedo irme. No aún. Prometí que esperaría hasta que el último de mis amigos marchara a las Estancias de Mandos. Hasta que Gimli, o Aragorn, se vayan, y yo sea el último de la Compañía." - Legolas suspiró - "Entonces partiré, o estoy convencido que de lo contrario pereceré por la tristeza."  
  
"¿Y qué hay de tu gente, Legolas? ¿Qué hay de Ithilien, pues muy pronto tu serás su Señor? ¿Qué hay... de mí?"  
  
Legolas se volvió a su padre entonces, y se miraron largamente. "Quería quedarme," - dijo el príncipe Elfo en un murmullo - ", quería vagar por la Tierra Media hasta el fin de los días, recordando a mis personas más queridas... pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo.... A veces... me siento enfermo... y oigo su voz... aquí, en mi interior"- dijo tocándose la frente. Thranduil le abrazó, y él cerró los ojos en el cálido pecho de su padre.  
  
"¡Por qué, oh, por qué tuve que enviarte a Imladris!" - sollozó el Rey - "¡Quería ayudar a los Hombres, y mira lo que he conseguido a cambio! ¡Qué me quitaran a mi hijo! ¡Ay, no, ha sido todo por mi culpa!"  
  
"¡No!" - dijo Legolas - "¡No habéis sido vos! Yo me uní a los Hombres y ofrecí mi amor a dos mortales, aun sabiendo las tristes consecuencias y penalidades a las que me enfrentaría. Por eso os pido ahora, _adar, _que por mi amor llames a Gimli Amigo de los Elfos, y así una mi destino al suyo, y mi corazón sufrirá menos con ello."  
  
  
Así que, en la partida, Thranduil pidió a Gimli que le acompañara en un paseo, y cuando estaban a las orillas del río se detuvieron a escuchar el murmullo del agua corriendo sobre los suaves guijarros y la risa del petirrojo bañándose y revolviéndose en sus aguas cristalinas y el -toc toc- del pájaro carpintero que construye su nido y el aleteó del colibrí revoltoso. Gimli se preguntaba qué pretendía Thranduil y, aunque algo temeroso, su corazón le decía que algo bueno hiba a ocurrir. Thranduil buscaba el ánimo que necesitaba para empezar a hablar, y no es que no quisiera hacer como su hijo le pidió (pues aunque no tenía una opinión muy buena de los Enanos, éste Enano precísamente había demostrado su honor, y merecía ser llamado Amigo de los Elfos) pero las palabras de la noche anterior aun le pesaban en el corazón.  
  
"Gimli, hijo de Gloin." - dijo al fin, y a Gimli le pareció el Elfo arrogante e increíblemente hermoso que vio la primera vez - "Sois un Enano de honor, noble y más digno de llevar la armadura de los Señores Elfos que muchos parecían vestirla con más gallardía. Como pueba de mi amistad y la de mi gente, y por petición de mi hijo, te nombro a ti, Gimli hijo de Gloin de la Casa de Durin, Amigo de los Elfos y Bienaventurado. ¡Que vuestra barba nunca crezca rala!"  
  
Gimli creyó no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y se inclinó profundamente, encontrándose hablándo élfico, como Legolas le había enseñado. "_Lassi lantar laurie súrinen a Eryn Lasgalen!_"  
  
"_Anar kaluva tielyanna!_" - dijo el Rey Elfo.  
  
  
  
Elenshael fue a despedirse de Gimli, lo que alegró mucho al Enano. Ella volvía a vestir de blanco y su pelo anaranjado se removía en la brisa. Su sonrisa era juvenil y sus ojos volvían a ser las de una niña, como la vez que la conoció, cuando apareció sobre su caballo y con un arco en la mano. Merilin, Togodhal, Malenlas, Dambëth y su madre Rielle estaban allí también.  
  
"Acompañaré a Maese Gimli hasta los lindes del bosque y volveré lo antes posible, _Atarinya_." - dijo Legolas inclinándose cavallerosamente ante Thranduil.  
  
"Ve, y no tardes en volver, _hinya_. Maese Gimli," - dijo Thranduil dirigiéndose ahora al Enano - ", espero volver a verle en mis salones. Será bienvenido siempre que venga."  
  
Gimli se iclinó a la froma de los Enanos, con la barba casi tocando el suelo. - "Gracias, oh, Rey Thranduil. Vendré siempre que mi buen amigo Maese Legolas visite Erebor de vez en cuando."  
  
Así fue como quedaron las cosas, y cuando Gimli partió y miró una vez más atrás vio el estandarte verde del Reino de los Bosques sobre las grandes puertas de las cuevas de Thranduil, ondeando en la brisa veraniega.  
  
  
Legolas y Gimli no prolongaron su despedida, como la última vez cuando volvieron juntos de Minas Tirith y separaron sus caminos en los mismos lindes del bosque. Esta vez no hubo lágrimas, lo que no significaba que la amistad hubiera decaído entre ellos; al contrario, había augmentado, hasta el punto en que ya no era una simple amistad, sino amor, tan grande o más que amor de hermanos.  
  
Se dieron la mano con una sonrisa y se miraron largamente sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que Gimli tuvo que correr para que los Hombres de Esgaroth no le dejaran atrás. Legolas jugaba con el colgante de _mithril_ entre sus dedos, aquel colgante con el emblema de Durin en diamante que Glóin le regaló, mientras miraba a su amigo Enano marchar a paso decidido de vuelta a casa. Cuando el grupo se hubo alejado se dió media vuelta y volvió a internarse en el bosque, cantando una alegre canción al ritmo de sus gráciles pasos.  
  
"Para el antigua rey y el señor de los Elfos  
los enanos labraban martillando  
un tesoro dorado, y la luz atrapaban  
y en gemas la escondían en la espada."  
  
"En collares de plata ponían y engarzaban..."  
  
La cancion se apagó con un murmullo lejano en la espesura del bosque.  
  
  
El único problema de los Hombres y Gimli en el camino de vuelta, fue el calor. Verano estaba ya sobre ellos, y el sol quemaba los hombros en el mediodía; hasta la noche no llegaba la brisa fresca. En Esgaroth le dieron cama a Gimli y comida y agua para el camino que le quedaba por recorrer. Pronto vio la silueta de la gran Montaña Solitara en el horizonte, y cuando llegó fue recibido con el mismo entusiasmo que la última vez.  
  
Mas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos amigos volvieron a reunirse en Esgaroth, pues habían pensado viajar a Gondor juntos, y se citaron más de una vez para planearlo todo; en Minas Tirith, los Enanos reconstruirían las Puertas y los Elfos alegrarían el paisaje con jardines. Terminado el trabajo Gimli y los Enanos partirían hacia Rohan, a las Cavernas Centelleantes, y Legolas y su gente partirían a Ithilien, donde formarían su nuevo hogar para vivir. Alguna vez Gimli y Legolas se citaban en el Bosque de Hojas Verdes, otras en Erebor, y así ambos hacían visitas a sus nuevos amigos.  
  
Al fin llegó el día en que Gimli y Legolas se encontraron en Esgaroth, donde terminaron sus planes y durante dos días estuvieron sentados en las orillas del Lago Largo riendo y charlando sobre ya no muy lejano día en que viajarían a Minas Tirith y volverían a ver Aragorn, a quien los dos añoraban profundamente. En el segundo día de ese encuentro, Gimli ya estaba listo para partir a su hogar otra vez antes de reunirse para el gran viaje, para disgusto de Legolas pues el Elfo quería que el Enano pasara unos días más con el en Esgaroth. Pero por algún motivo, Gimli estaba ardiendo por partir y la prisa le consumía.  
  
"No lo entiendo." - dijo Legolas por al menos décima vez. El Elfo estaba de pie y con las manos en la cintura mirando al Enano caminando de una lado a otro recogiendo su equipaje. - "¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¡Si acabamos de llegar y hay tiempo de sobra! Ay, amigo, explícamelo, porque sólo has estado aquí dos días, _dos días_, ¿y ya quieres volver a tus cuevas? Seguro que por aquí podremos encontrar alguna oscrua, fría," - Gimli le hechó una mirada desagradable - ", fría y... bonita cueva en esta ciudad, si tanto las hechas de menos."  
  
Gimli sólo rió, pero había algo en sus ojos que Legolas nunca había visto y que le llamó la atención. Se inclinó hacia él, mirando de cerca al ahora confuso Enano, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos azules chispearon.  
  
"¿No será..." - susurró Legolas con una grande y alegre sonrisa en los labios - "...que al fin una hermosa doncella Enana ha roto tus fuertes defensas y te ha robado el corazón?"  
  
Por un instante, Legolas creyó ver que el Enano se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de sorpresa, pero al instante gruñó menando la cabeza. - "¡Bah! ¿Pero qué dices? Ninguna doncella me ha"-  
  
"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!" - exclamó de repente Legolas, incorporándose y comenzando a saltar y a dar vueltas alrededor de Gimli como un niño, risas llenas de felicidad y entusiasmo llenando el aire. Mucha de la gente de Esgaroth les miró, atraídos por el extraño comportamiento del Elfo, lo que hizo que Gimli se sonrojara profundamente.  
  
"¡Para ya, Elfo loco! ¿No ves que todo el mundo nos está mirando?"  
  
"¡Ay, Gimli! - exclamó el Elfo inclinándose hacia el Enano de nuevo - "Háblame de ella. Díme, ¿como se llama?"  
  
"¡No hay nada de que hablar, Elfo!" - exclamó Gimli sentándose para acabar de empaquetar sus cosas en la mochila de viaje. Legolas se sentó a su lado, sus brillantes ojos mirando intesamente al Enano que trataba de no devolverle la mirada.  
  
"No trates de negármelo, Gimli. Lo veo en tus ojos. ¡Estas enamorado! Háblame de ella, por favor..." - Ésa utlima palabra Legolas la dijo como lo hace un niño al pedirle a un madre que le deje comer caramelos.  
  
"Pues tienes que estar volviéndote ciego, Elfo loco, por que no hay nada en mis ojos." - dijo Gimli con tosca voz - "Y, como ya te he dicho, no hay nada de que hablar."  
  
La bonita sonrisa que había en los labios del Elfo se borró de repente y por in instante Gimli vió dolor y disgusto en sus ojos azules. "De acuerdo." - dijo Legolas sin alegría en la voz, de lo contrario, con pena - "Si tu lo dices..."  
  
Diciendo esto Legolas desvió la mirada y cambió la posición en la que se sentaba, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Gimli se sintió mal al ver la reacción de su amigo y una punzada en el corazón le dijo que debía deshacer el daño infligido antes de que fuera tarde. Cuando Legolas hizo ademán de irse, Gimli habló - "Bueno... al menos... no hay mucho..."  
  
La sonrisa y el alegre brillo en los ojos volvieron a Legolas al instante, quien estiró las piernas y levantó las manos sacudiéndolas en el aire. - "¡Ay, sí, lo sabía, lo sabía!" - el lugar se volvió a llenar de risas élficas. Gimli resopló, dandose cuenta de que había sido engañado por el Elfo, quien no era tan inofensivo y sensible como a veces aparentaba ser. - "Así que dime, ¿quien es esta doncella que que te ha cautivado hasta el punto de superar a la Dama Galadriel? Creía que solo podrías amar a Galadriel y que, como dijiste tu mismo, nadie podría superar su belleza."  
  
"No compares la Dama Galadriel con nadie."- dijo Gimli - "Galadriel es una estrella que resplandece en el cielo, peligrosamente atractica y hermosa, pero inalcanzable." - una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en el rostro de Gimli - "Y a veces, una simple joia, un simple rubí, aunque sea muy pequeño puede darte todo el calor y el amor que necesitas. Algo que una estrella lejana nunca te dará."  
  
Legolas asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo. El amor que Gimli sentía por la Dama Galadirel jamás podría consumirse. Es el amor de alguien que pone sus ojos en lo más bello que ha visto en su vida, pero eso no es lo mismo que el amor que se siente por una doncella a la que puedes tocar, besar, y adorar.  
  
"Así que quieres volver para estar con ella." - dijo Legolas gentilmente - "¿Ella responde a tus sentimientos?"  
  
"Ella aun no lo sabe."- respondió Gimli, por sorpresa del Elfo - "pero tengo que decírselo, porque hay muchos Enanos que la cortejan, aunque no he visto que ella les devolviera el gesto."  
  
"Entonces quieres irte lo antes posible para estar cerca de ella y vigilar que nadie se te adelante, ¿no es así?" - Gimli afirmó con la cabeza - "¿Y cómo se llama?"  
  
"Dwon." - dijo Gimli con la voz de quien suspira al decir el nombre de su amada.  
  
"Bien." - dijo Legolas poniéndose en pie y mirando al Enano con una sonrisa infantil - "Pues ahora te irás y cuando llegues le dirás lo que sientes."  
  
Gimli se encogió de hombros. "Ya he tratado de hacerlo antes... pero cuando llega el momento me acobardo." - dijo, un poco avergonzado de sus palabras.   
  
Legolas se quedó mirándole en silencio, y viendo su cara (la de alguien que no tiene mucha esperanza) pensó y una idea vino a su cabeza, y rió, llamando la atención del Enano, que había estado mirándose los pies apenado. - "Tengo una idea. Tu convéncela para que venga a Minas Tirith, porque van a venir Enanas también, ¿no?"  
  
"Pocas, pero sí." - respondió Gimli, ansioso por sabes qué se le había ocurrido a su amigo Elfo.  
  
"Bien, entonces asegúrate de que venga, y mientras estemos en Gondor yo te ayudaré para que hables con ella o, en caso extremo, planearé algo para que ella se fije en tí."  
  
"¿Pretendes que deje que un Elfo de dos-mil-no-se-cuantos-años y _virgen _me aconseje sobre el arte del cortejo?" - preguntó Gimli sarcásticamente. Legolas asintió entusiasmado con la cabeza. Gimli se encogió de hombros - "De acuerdo."  
  
  
  
A finales de Agosto una gran colonia de Enanos dejaba la Montaña Solitaria y se encaminaba hacia el Bosque de Hojas Verdes. Los Elfos, les esperaban, y con un gesto Gimli le indicó a Legolas que la Enana Dwon les acompañaba, tal y como habían planeado. El primer día de Septiembre las dos colonias, Elfos y Enanos, partían juntas rumbo Sur a Gondor, y de ahí a la capital Minas Tirith, la gran ciudad del Rey Elessar.  
  
Las dos colonias no sólo vestían de viaje, sino que también llevaban lo necesário para construir sus nuevos hogares e hiban armados, pues nunca se sabe lo que puede acontecer en el camino. Por eso su paso fue lento.   
  
Gimli y Legolas vestían tal y como hicieron en los tiempos de la Compañía durante la Guerra del Anillo.  
  
El hijo de Gloin llevaba dos hachas arrojadizas en una lazada de piel atada al cinturón, especialemente necesarias cuando el oponenten tenía un arco o cuando el cerpo a cuerpo impedía a Gimli blandir el hacha. En el lado derecho del cinturón llevaba un anillo de metal que sostenía su hacha de mano (la de uso cotidiano como para cortar leña para el fuego o despedazar piezas de caza). Gimli siempre llevaba su hacha de camino (de casi un metro de largo) que le servía tanto de vara como de arma principal de ataque. También llevaba la gran hacha de guerra de doble hoja que recogió de Moria y que pertenecía a su primo Balin. Esta hacha de guerra le colgaba de un anillo acolchado situado detrás de la bandolera que le cruzaba los hombros y se ataba al cinturón.  
  
Vestía sobre la camisa de lana una malla de anillos planos unidos mediante eslabones hexagonales de hilo de oro. LLevaba guantes largos y brazales de piel hervida con una placa adicional atada a las manos para peotegerle los nudillos. Los brazos y Hombros los tenía protegidos con guardabrazos de piel hervida gravada en oro; encima de las botas de piel tenía atadas unas canilleras hechas de la misma piel. Para protegerse las piernas, llevaba una falda completa de la misma malla especial atada a la cintura. Un manto de piel grabado y reforzado le cubría el torso, los hombros y la espalda. Por último vestía un arnés, un cinturón de piel ancho con una hebilla de metal con adornos de oro donde Gimli llevaba sus hachas. Por último y más importante llevaba su caso, el que tenía unos motivos de estrellas en la parte que protege las mejillas, haciendo referencia a su nombre, que significa "estrella" en khuzdul. Per sobretodo, no se había ovidado de vestir la capa de Lórien, con su Hoja de Lórien.  
  
Legolas llevaba consigo el arco de Lórien, guardado en una funda de piel sujeta a la aljaba de madera forrada de piel, con un bonito dibujo de un pavo real en oro. También llevaba su cuchillo blanco de punta aguda que de gran ayuda le fue en la guerra cuando se quedaba sin flechas.  
  
Vestía una camisa de sed azul claro bordada, clazas de lana de un verde grisáceo, botas altes de ante en forma de hojas superpuestas y decoradas con motivos de plantas y jubón de ante de dos capas: la inferior de color caqui y la superior, la más gruesa, marrón; las dos tenían forma de pétalos y el conjunto parecía un capullo en flor. Esta túnica le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y sus mangas alcanzaban al codo. También llevaba la capa de Lorien sobre sus hombros sujeta con el broche plateado y esmaltado de verde en forma de hoja.  
  
  
Elfos y Enanos llegaron juntos a Gondor. Se dice que la gente que los veía pasar los miraba maravillado, por estar éstas dos razas tan distintas en apariencia y mente marchando juntas, sin señales de esa hostilidad legendaria entre Elfos y Enanos. Nunca antes se contempló en la Tierra Media un ejército semejante y nunca más se volvió a ver. Pero, aunque sólo fuera una vez, fue algo digno de ver y contar a los que vinieron luego.  
  
  
_  
Balrog of Altena: Yay! ya han nombrado a Gimli Amigo de los Elfos! La canción que cantaba los Hombres y Elfos es una canción de la cantante Joana Pons; una canción popular de donde yo vivo. La he traducido y cambiado dos o tres palabras. La descripción del vestuario y armas de Legolas las he sacado del libro oficial Armas y Batallas del Señor de los Anillos. Así como avance la historia, podré describiros cada una de sus armas y sus estilos de lucha (que son alucinantes, por cierto!)  
En el próximo cap Legolas ayudará a Gimli a dar el gran paso con Dwon... jejeje... y aparecerá Aragorn! :)_____  
  
Ay, que casi se me olvida.... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! Oh, y quien no haya visto El Retorno del Rey aun ESTA LOCO. ID A VER LA PELICULAL YA!!!!!  
  
_ _ ~ VaniaHepskins: Como simpre, muchas gracias por tu review ^_^ De veras aprecio mucho tus opiniones. ¿Te parece bien lo de Gimli y su Enana? mejor eso a que alguien te quite a tu dulce Legolas, ¿verdad? _XD  
  
_ ~ Marina: ¡Aiya! Me alegro de que te gustara. Este cap no ha tenido tanta acción pero espera que también haya sido de tu gusto. ¡Gracias por tu review!_  
  
_ ~ Aredhel calafalas: He tardado en publicar el nuevo cap más de lo que quería, pero más vale tarde que nunca, como dice Eomer ^_^ ¿De verdad te pareció corto? ¡me alegro! Y estoy muy contenta de que te encantara, estas cosas son las que me dicen que vale la pena el tiempo perdido delante del ordenador escribiendo. ¡Graicas por tu review!_  
  
_ ~ Usagi-cha: ¡Qué sorpresa! Me hace feliz que leas mi historia _:-D_ La tuya está genial, leerla me pone de buen humor _XD_ Oh, sí, tienes razon, a veces soy muy mala... y tengo algunas maldades más y peores planeadas....MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! -ejem- jeje ¡Buchísima bracia por tu reviu! (como diría el pobre Bilbo constipado _XD_)_  
  
_ ~ Grissey Key: ¡Gracias por tu review, qué alegría verte otra vez! No te preocupes mucho por Gimli, yo le adoro demasiado para hacerle mucho daño ^_^ si, sí, algo grave le ocurrirá pero su amigo Legolas está con él para ayudarle, así que todo saldrá bien! Ay, ¿así que casi te hago llorar? bueno, ¡pues espero hacerte llorar la próxima vez! MUAJAJAJAJA!! LLORAD TODOS, LLORAD!!!! ¡¡¡¡QUIERO VER LAGRIMAS!!!! ejem, ay que mala soy...no me hagas caso mellon nin ;-) Hasta pronto espero.   
  
Namárië an sí, melly nin!_  
  
__  
  
_ * Durante la Guerra del Anillo, mientras Legolas estuvo combatiendo en Cuernavilla, los Campos del Pelennor y Morannon, el Reino de Thranduil fue invadido, y hubo una prolongada batalla bajo los árboles y una gran ruina provocada por el fuego; pero al fin Thranduil obtuvo la victoria, y en el Día del Año Nuevo de los Elfos, Celeborn y Thranduil se encontraron en medio del bosque; y dieron al Bosque Negro el nuevo nombre de Eryn Lasgalen, El Bosque de las Hojas Verdes. (Apéndices, B: La Cuenta de los Años)_   
  
_* Ion nin = Hijo mio (En Sindarin) _  
  
_* Morannon = La Puerta Negra de Mordor._  
  
_ * Tilkal = Metal inventado por Aulë para el encadenamineto de Melkor._  
  
_ * Aran Meletyalda =Vuestra majestad / Poderoso Rey (en Qwenya)_  
  
_ * __Lassi lantar laurie súrinen a Eryn Lasgalen! = las hojas caen en oro al viento en Eryn Lasgalen. (una especie de cumplido. En Qwenya)_  
  
_* __Anar kaluva tielyanna! = El Sol iluminará tu camino. (Una bendición. En Qwenya)_  
  
_* Atarinya = Padre Rey. (Tarinya = mi Rey; Qwenya)_  
  
_ * Hinya = Hijo mío. (en Qwenya)  
  
* Khuzdul = la lengua de los Enanos._  
_   
_


	15. Telcontar y Undómiel

  
**Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.**  
_   
Por The Balrog of Altena _  
  


_  
  
Capítulo 14to: Telcontar y Undómiel.   
_  
  
"Te lo digo en serio, Gimli. ¡Te han salido canas! Y además has ganado unos kilitos..." - añadió en voz baja.  
  
Gimli el Enano miró a Legolas con el ceño fruncido y gruñó.   
  
"Bueno, ¿y qué?" - dijo, lanzándole una mirada retorcida - "Al fin y al cabo tengo... noventa-y-cinco años." - carraspeó.  
  
"Creía que tenías ciento-cuarenta-y-uno."  
  
Gimli pretendió hacer que no le escuchaba. Alzó la mano y señaló con el dedo - "¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado!"  
  
Frente a ellos, allí donde terminaban las Montañas Blancas de Nimrais, se podía ver la mole oscura del Monte Mindolluin, las profundas sombras bermejas de las altas gargantas, y la elevada cara de la montaña, blanca a la creciente luz del día. Allí, en un espolón, estaba la Ciudad de los Reyes, con siete muros de piedra, tan antiguos y poderosos que mas que obra de hombres parecían tallados por gigantes en la osamenta misma de la montaña. El sol trepaba por encima de las sombras y un rayo bañaba la cara de la Ciudad, y resplandecía en un blanco que la aurora arrebolaba apenas. La Torre de Ecthelion se alzaba en el interior del muro más alto; resplandecía contra el cielo como perlas en el mar, rutilante, esbelta, armoniosa y brillante como una aguja de nácar y plata. Sus pendones ondeaban con la brisa temprana. El pináculo centelleaba como una joya de cristal tallado.  
  
"¡Minas Tirith! ¡La Ciudad de los Reyes!" - clamaron Elfos y Enanos, contemplando maravillados la esplendida fortaleza.  
  
Unas banderas blancas aparecieron de pronto en las almenas y flamearon en la brisa matutina y se oyó, lejano, el claro y vibrante sonido de las trompetas de plata, anunciando su llegada.   
  
La compañía bordeó el campo de batalla del Pelennor y tanto Gimli como Legolas sintieron un ligero escalofrío al recordar la cruenta batalla que se llevó a cabo ahí, más de un año atrás. En ella se perdieron muchas vidas, entre ellas las del Rey Théoden de Rohan y del Dúnadan Halbarad, primo de Aragorn. También fue donde por poco le dieron muerte a Faramir, y donde Éowyn, la Dama Blanca de Rohan, dió muerte al Rey Brujo de Angmar con la ayuda del Hobbit Merry. Aquí, en Pelennor, fue donde Aragorn y ellos dos llegaron con los Corsarios de Umbar, trayendo consigo el temido Ejército de los Muertos. Aun recordaban el monótono sonido de los tambores de los grandes Trolls y los gritos de guerra y terror, mezclados con los de lujuria del enemigo. Aun podían sentir el temblor bajo sus pies cuando recordaron a los Mûmakil, que con sus pasos hicieron temblar la tierra. Recordaban el desagradable hedor a fuego, sangre y miedo que les inundó los pulmones.   
  
Aspiraron fuerte, pero no hallaron en el aire ninguno de esos olores, sino el fresco aroma del campo húmedo en una hermosa mañana de Septiembre, el sol amaneciendo con los últimos rayos veraniegos del año. Los Campos del Pelennor ya no estaban cubiertos con los incontables de cádaveres, sino cubiertos por cientos de dientes de león, que se movían suavemente como olas en el mar. Una pequeña ráfaga sopló del Este y los pétalos blancos se alzaron para luego caer sobre los viajeros como diminutos copos de nieve.  
  
Habían llegado a los pies de La Ciudad Blanca el Día de Cormarë, veintidós de Septiembre, tal como habían previsto. Donde antes se alzaba la Gran Puerta ahora no había nada (pues, como bien recordaréis, había sido destruida durante la guerra, y ese era uno de los motivos por los que los Enanos habían ido a Minas Tirith), y podía verse el primer patio interior, donde miles de hombres, mujeres y niños les esperaban para darles una calurosa bienvenida.  
  
Las tropas de los Elfos fueron las primeras en entrar, seguidas de las de los Enanos, pero en el frente marchaban Gimli y Legolas, los futuros Señores de las Cavernas Centelleantes y de los Elfos de Ithilien. Las trompetas de plata aun cantaban con un claro repique de bienvenida. Los hombres, mujeres y niños sonreían al verles y se inclinaban en una reverencia. Muchos reconocieron al Enano y al Elfo que marchaban al frente: los inseparables miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo; eran un par de lo más peculiar, por ser Enano y Elfo, y por eso algunos se divertían viéndolos unidos. Un año atrás, cuando Gimli y Legolas entraron juntos por primera vez en Minas Tirith, la gente que los había visto pasar había contemplado maravillado a esos dos extraños compañeros: porque Legolas era de una belleza más que humana, y mientras caminaba en la mañana entonaba con voz clara una canción élfica; Gimli en cambio marchaba junto al Elfo con un andar reposado, y se acariciaba la barba, y miraba todo alrededor. Algunos niños que les habían reconocido empezaron a dar voces a sus padres, entusiasmados, mientras que éstos les hacían callar y les decían era descortés señalar a alguien con el dedo.  
  
Soldados Gondorianos vestidos con brillante armadura de acero plateada les esperaban en el centro del patio. Informaron a los recién llegados, y les dijeron que su majestad el Rey Elessar les recibiría en el gran Patio de Piedra, lugar del Árbol Blanco. Ahora bien, antes los instalarían y alzarían sus campamentos en los patios inferiores de la fortaleza, con la ayuda de los soldados de Gondor y algunas gentes del pueblo que amablemente se habían ofrecido voluntarias. Así fue como en pocas horas todos los patios de los primeros cuatro muros estaban cubiertos por cientos de tiendas de campaña: aproximadamente, habían llegado unos cinco mil Enanos y ocho mil Elfos, por lo que no había suficientes casas disponibles para ellos, y del único espacio del que disponían eran los patios de la Ciudadela. Pero en los días de frío serían bien acogidos por familias en sus hogares, donde les darían techo y una hoguera.  
  
Ahora bien, a Gimli hijo de Glóin y Legolas hijo de Thranduil les prestaron una bonita casa en la Ciudadela: la misma casa en la que los Compañeros del Anillo habían vivido con Gandalf después de la guerra. En esa casa habían pasado unos tiempos muy felices, los siete juntos, yendo y viniendo a su antojo, sentándose por las noches junto a la hoguera a contarse historias antes de echarse a dormir, comiendo y riendo todo el día, sin pensar más en la guerra ni el futuro. Fueron días felices, e incluso Frodo pareció olvidar el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Pero Legolas no estuvo muy amenudo con ellos: se sentó la mayor parte del tiempo en los muros, mirando hacia el sur, en dirección al mar, hasta que Gimli (o uno de los Hobbits, a veces incluso Gandalf) se lo llevaba, casi arrastras, con los demás.  
  
Glóin, quien había venido con los Enanos, ansioso por ver la Ciudad de los Reyes y, sobretodo, las Cuevas Centellenates de Rohan, y Elenshael, quien se había despedido de sus padres para irse a vivir a Ithilien, también se instalaron en esa casa.  
  
Los cuatro se sintieron muy a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Era una bonita casa de paredes blancas, suelos tapizados, cortinas de seda y muebles de leña marrón claro con ornamentos de hojas de _lebethron_pintadas con pálida policromía. Tenía un comedor enorme, con una gran mesa redonda en el centro (en la cual tiempo atrás se sentaron los siete compañeros a comer juntos), donde había un jarrón con flores silvestres. De dormitorios había de sobra, mas no les costó decidirse por una; Glóin tomó la más espaciosa (y también lujosa), por supuesto, que había pertenecido a Gandalf en sus tiempos; Gimli no era menos comodón que su padre, y tomó la que había pertenecido a Frodo Bolsón (otra espaciosa y lujosa habitación.); Legolas tomó la misma de la última vez: un bonito dormitorio con tres ventanas que daban a los hermosos jardines traseros, por lo que la habitación estaba muy bien iluminada, tal a su gusto; por último Elenshael tomó la de Samsagaz, al lado de donde ahora se instalaba Gimli, blanca y luminosa, con una ventana que daba al jardín interior y otra al lado opuesto, que daba a las calles de Minas Tirith. Había una cocina digna de maravillosos cocineros (donde Sam disfrutó con su trabajo), aunque tenían el presentimiento que no necesitarían cocinar nada para ellos mismos durante su nueva estancia en Minas Tirith. Pero la parte que más gustaba a los Elfos de aquella casa era el baño (tapizado de mármol y con una gran bañera donde uno podía tumbarse y aun sobraría espacio para estirar los brazos) y el jardín (privado, por lo que se podía pasear en él y ponerse a pensar durante horas sin temer que algún ciudadano viniese y estorbara; lleno de alegrías y no-me-olvides, de abetos, bellos _lebethron_de madera negra y diminutas hojas verdes pálidas y blancas, y un bebedero de pájaros blanco en el centro, en el que siempre había algún que otro pajarito revolviéndose y cantando.)  
  
Tras deshacer el equipaje (o al menos la parte imprescindible de él) Gimli y Legolas acostaron a Glóin, que ya era viejo y el viaje le había dejado exhausto. El Enano al principio se quejó, diciendo que aun tenía las piernas fuertes y que no necesitaba ayuda para subir las escaleras e ir a acostarse, pero tan pronto como le tumbaron en la cama comenzó a roncar, profundamente dormido. Legolas y Gimli salieron de puntillas meneando la cabeza y riendo suavemente.  
  
La bañera estaba llena de agua caliente cuando llegaron, y Elenshael fue la primera en darse un baño. Mientras tanto, Gimli descalzó sus grandes botas que de tanto caminar comenzaban a dañarle los dedos de los pies y se tumbó en la cama, y al cabo de un rato estaba roncando como su padre. Legolas le miró con una sonrisa y sin hacer ruido dejó a su amigo solo para que reposara tranquilo y se marchó al jardín privado.  
  
Por aquel entonces las primeras flores extendían sus pétalos al sol de la mañana. Las árboles _lebethron_ susurraban con la brisa matutina y un diminuto alcedo, o azulito como lo llaman algunos, se estaba bañando en el bebedero de marfil (hecho, por cierto, con los mismos cuernos de los olifantes muertos en la guerra) chapoteando felizmente, cuyo sonido era más hermoso y alegre que la risa de un niño.  
  
Legolas contemplaba maravillado al pajarito, porque en la Floresta del Norte no se contemplan pájaros de tan bello color azul claro; en la tierra de Legolas la mayoría de animales eran de pelaje o plumas negras. Cuando el alcedo alzó al vuelo con un pio-pio que mostraba su contento por el baño, Legolas rió, pues era muy bonito su vuelo entre los árboles porque su color armonizaba con el verde predominante del jardín.  
  
Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta -clinc clinc- sonó la campanita. Legolas suspiró y se apresuró a ir a ver quien llamaba antes de que quien-fuera despertara a su amigo y al anciano Enano con sus toques de campana.  
  
Resultó ser un muchacho (Legolas no podía asegurarlo, pues estas cosas son difíciles para un inmortal, pero le pareció que debía tener no más de veinte años de edad, y sólo lo dedujo por sus facciones joviales), pálido de cara, rizos negros que le acariciaban los hombros y, en verdad, delgaducho. Vestía la indumentaria de la corte, por lo que podía tratarse de un Guardián de la Ciudadela, aunque Legolas dudaba que llevara ese cargo tan alto. Pero el Elfo no necesitó preguntar porque el muchacho se inclinó agachando la cabeza con las manos en el pecho, saludando a la usanza de Gondor, y habló.  
  
"Mis más sinceras disculpas por estorbar su descanso, mi Señor. Soy Damras hijo de Damrod, Heraldo de su Majestad el Rey Elessar Telcontar. Traigo un mensaje de su Majestad; el Rey les espera a usted, Señor Legolas Thranduilion y al Señor Gimli, hijo de Glóin, en los jardines del manantial, cuando se encuentren disponibles. ¿Quisiera usted que les escoltara hasta su Majestad?"  
  
"Se lo agradezco, Damras hijo de Damrod, pero no es necesario que nos escolte; conocemos el camino."  
  
"Como usted desee, mi Señor." El muchacho se despidió inclinándose otra vez y se alejó con paso decidido hacia la Torre de Ecthelion.  
  
Elenshael ya había salido del baño y se había puesto ropa ligera y aun no se había arreglado el pelo anaranjado, que húmedo le mojaba los hombros. - "¿Quieres que despierte a Gimli?" - le preguntó a Legolas, pues había escuchado la conversación con Damras.  
  
"No te molestes, ya lo haré yo." - respondió él con una sonrisa, recordando lo difícil y "peligroso" que puede ser despertar su amigo Enano.  
  
Menos mal que fue Legolas quien despertó Gimli y no ella: Gimli estaba tan profundamente dormido que, como bien sabía Legolas, no bastaba dándole toquecitos en el hombro para despertarlo.   
  
Legolas se plantó delante de la cama. Gimli roncaba y con cada resoplido su enorme barriga se movía arriba y abajo. Parecía estar muy cómodo, con los brazos y piernas bien estiradas, ocupando todo el colchón de plumas (que era del tamaño adecuado para un Hombre alto, no un Enano). El Elfo le miró durante unos segundos, pensando cual sería la mejor forma para despertarle, de todas las que había aprendido desde que se hicieron amigos en el Bosque de Oro. No quiso gritarle, porque no quería despertar a Glóin, así que optó por saltar encima de su cama y sacudirle, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ese acto.  
  
Legolas tragó aire y saltó y sacudió violentamente al Enano dormido. De repente, una mano fuerte le agarró el brazo y el Elfo sintió el frío de la afilada hoja del hacha arrojadiza de Gimli en su cuello.  
  
"¡Ay, Elvellon_, _cuidado! ¡Que me vas a degollar!"  
  
"¿Legolas?" - dijo Gimli, perplejo y aun algo adormecido. Percatándose por primera vez que tenía el filo del hacha en la yugular de su amigo, retiró el arma rápidamente y le soltó el brazo; lo había agarrado con tanta fuerza que hasta le había marcado los dedos nudosos en la suave piel. - "¿Pero se puede saber que haces, Elfo loco? ¡Podría haberte matado!"  
  
Legolas no estaba tan trastornado como estaríais vosotros en su lugar, porque él sabía por experiencia que algo como ésto iba a ocurrir. Era la primera vez que sentía el filo del hacha de Gimli, pero una vez, tratando de despertarle tras una borrachera que el Enano tomó en uno de sus muchos encuentros en la Ciudad del Lago, Gimli logró golpearle en la mandíbula. Por suerte el golpe no fue muy grave, porque el Elfo tuvo suficientes reflejos como para esquivarlo, aunque no escapó del todo al puñetazo, y el pobre tuvo la barbilla hinchada por el resto de la semana.  
  
Legolas se acarició la suave garganta como queriendo comrpobar que aun seguía ahí. Luego de repente se echó a reír.  
  
"¡Ay, ay! ¡Eso ha estado muy cerca! Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo, al menos no me has golpeado en la cara como la última vez." - dijo entre risas, y se levantó de la cama - "Lávate y vístete. Aragorn nos espera."  
  
Así fue como se pusieron en camino. Dejaron a Glóin que siguiera durmiendo y reposando; Elenshael no les acompañó, pues les dijo que debía arreglarse para el recibimiento de Envinyatar el Restaurador en el gran Patio de Piedra.  
  
Mientras cruzaban las calles, Legolas entonaba con su bella voz una canción del mar, porque se sentía muy feliz al volver a ver a su viejo amigo Aragorn. Gimli miraba de un lado a otro rascándose la larga barba marrón rojiza, estudiando cómo podían los Enanos mejorar la manpostería y el trazado de las calles. - "¡Los picapedreros de la Montaña convertiremos a Minas Tirith en una ciudad de la que Aragorn podrá sentirse muy orgulloso!" - dijo. Legolas dejó de cantar y se volvió a él.  
  
"Como dije la última vez que estuvimos aquí, lo que necesita esta ciudad son más jardines" - dijo éste - "Las casas están como muertas, y es demasiado poco lo que crece aquí con alegría. Los habitantes del Bosque hemos traído pájaros que cantan y árboles que no mueren. Con nuestro trabajo, Elfos y Enanos, lograremos hacer de Minas Tirith la ciudad más hermosa y fuerte que se ha visto y se verá."   
  
Hablando se estaban acercando a unos niños que jugaban con unos palos de madera utilizándolos como espadas y un tallo de leña que utilizaban de escudo. Gimli y Legolas no les habían estado prestando atención, pero un niño de melena castaña les vio. "¡Un Elfo!" - gritó.  
  
"¡Y un Enano!" - añadió otro, más regordete y bajito. Pronto Gimli y Legolas se encontraron rodeados por varios niños pequeños que balbuceaban entre ellos.  
  
"¡Son el Elfo y el Enano de la Compañía! ¡Papá me ha hablado de ellos!" - dijo uno, que parecía un listillo.  
  
"Ya viste, Gimli, como siempre me ven y me llaman a mí primero." - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa de par a par, a lo que Gimli le miró pretendiendo enfurruñarse. A los dos les encantaban los niños, y contestaron pacientemente a las muchas preguntas que ahora éstos les hacían.  
  
"¿Por qué estás tan gordo?" - preguntó uno de los niños al Enano.  
  
"¡Gordo! Yo no esoty gordo, chico, ésto es todo músculo." - espondió él golpeándose el estómago firmemente. - "Para ser un buen guerrero como yo, necesitas un cuerpo musculoso."  
  
"Entonces... ¿él no es un buen guerrero?" - preguntó otro niño, señalando con el dedo al alto, delgado y esbelto Legolas.  
  
Gimli rió entre dientes. "Ah, en su campo, tiro con arco, diría que es suficientemente bueno. ¡Pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, creo que incluso tú podrías vencerle!"  
  
"¿Probamos?" - preguntó Legolas, quien les había estado escuchando divertido. - "Vamos, pequeño señor, combatamos."  
  
"¿En serio?" - preguntó el niño, entusiasmado.  
  
Legolas le respondió con una sonrisa, dejando en el suelo su arco, y asintió.  
  
El muchacho miró a Legolas con un poco de cautela, entonces dejó su espada y escudo de madera en el suelo y se lanzó sobre las piernas del Elfo. Legolas hizo como si no hubiera visto el ataque del niño, y cayó al suelo entre las risas de los otros. El niño golpeó a Legolas con sus pequeños puños, mientras el Elfo se cubría la cara con las manos.  
  
"¡Ay, ay! ¡Me rindo! ¡Habéis ganado vos! ¡Tened piedad de mí!" - gritó el Elfo, haciendo como si no pudiera defenderse de los golpes del niño. El pequeño finalmente le dejó y se irguió de forma orgullosa, alzando los puños, disfrutando de su victoria. Los otros reían y aplaudieron, el alegre sonido mezclándose con las carcajadas de Gimli. Legolas se inclinó ante ellos, aceptando su derrota.  
  
"¿A qué estabais jugando?" - les preguntó, echando una ojeada a las espadas de madera que todos sujetaban.  
  
"¡Jugábamos a Orcos y trasgos!" - respondieron, algunos comenzando a luchar entre ellos.  
  
"Oh, ¿jugábais a matar Orcos?" - preguntó Gimli.  
  
"No. Somos Orcos y atacamos a las ciudades y robamos mujeres."   
  
Gimli y Legolas rieron; el Enano rió como sin darle importancia al extraño juego, pero Legolas riño con falta de ganas. En realidad se había estremecido un poco.   
  
"¿Y no preferiríais ser guerreros de brillante armadura como nosotros, que luchan por la justicia y por proteger sus mujeres?" - les preguntó Legolas.  
  
"Bueno, también es divertido jugar a Orcos y trasgos." - respondieron, sin dejar de mandoblar con el palo y dar gritos de guerra.  
  
"Aquí os dejamos jugando," - les dijo Gimli - "que mi buen camarada y yo tenemos cosas que hacer."  
  
Los niños ya no les prestaban más atención, pero el pequeño curioso que había luchado con Legolas se despidió sacudiendo la mano en el aire - "¡Adiós Señor Elfo y Señor Enano!"  
  
Cuando ya se habían alejado unos pasos de ellos, Gimli miró a Legolas alzando las cejas espesas y rió. - "¡Vaya, amigo! No tenías que tomártelo tan mal, sólo es un juego de niños."  
  
"Cuando yo era pequeño jugaba a ser un gran guerrero, y mataba arañas y trasgos por salvar a doncellas. Elenshael solía ser mi doncella, aunque a ella le entusiasmaba más ser guerrera."  
  
"Igual que yo." - respondió Gimli - "Yo también jugaba a esas cosas."  
  
"Jugábamos a éso, porque éso era lo que queríamos llegar a ser al hacernos mayores."  
  
"Sí, tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que esos muchachos quieran ser Orcos de mayores, Legolas. Sólo se divertían mirando las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Seguro que tú también jugábas a ser un perro, o un caballo, o incluso una araña, de pequeño."  
  
Legolas se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ahora bien, cuando dieron el primer paso dentro del jardín verde donde su Compañero del Anillo y querido amigo les esperaba, su alegría fue tan grande que empezaron a sentir un hormigueo en el estómago: los Tres Cazadores pronto volverían a estar juntos.  
  
El viento arrastraba una voz melodiosa que cantaba, y Legolas la reconoció como una canción de Valinor, pues hablaba de las lejanas Tierras Imperecederas. A medida que se acercaban al lugar del manantial, la melodía se oía más cercana. Entonces, el corazón de Gimli y de Legolas dió un salto en el pecho: allí, entre rosas, sentado junto el manantial, estaba Aragorn. Sobre una camisa de lino negro vestía un manto de terciopelo rojo sin mangas y cuello alto, ribeteado de oro y con tres botones de plata con una estrella grabada. Legolas observó (y extrañamente le entristeció) como los cabellos negros de Aragorn se habían llenado de canas plateadas como las de Gimli. Con él estaba la Reina Arwen, vestida de azul celeste y con los largos cabello negros como el ébano cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros, como una visión de la misma Lúthien Tinúviel. Ella les vio llegar primero, y dejó de cantar para que una hermosa sonrisa se formara en sus labios de amapola y en sus ojos brillaran estrellas.  
  
Aragorn se dio la vuelta entonces, y cuando les vio se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos con paso ligero. Pronto los dos sintieron el fuerte abrazo de su amigo, y ellos no pudieron hacer más que devolverle el gesto con fervor. El aire se llenó de risas; una dulce cantarina, otra grave pero suave, y una fuerte carcajada.  
  
"¡Amigos! ¡Te todas las alegrías que he presenciado, ésta es la más grande!" - habló Aragorn, dando un último pequeño abrazo al Elfo. Gimli le dio una palmadas amistosas en la espalda, pero a Legolas le costó responder. Tenía tantas cosas por decirle a su amigo dúnadan, y ahora que se le presentaba la ocasión estaba tan contento al verle que no le salían las palabras.  
  
"¡Ay Aragorn, me siento tan feliz al verte que me he quedado sin palabras! ¡Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte!" - respondió Legolas al fin, pero Gimli estaba inclinándose frente a Arwen a la usanza de los Enanos. En el corazón de Gimli había reaparecido el anhelo por la bella Galadriel al verla. Luego Legolas tomó con delicadeza la blanca mano de ella y se la besó.  
  
"Undómiel, _arwen vanima, guren linnen tíra le. Vanimale síla tiri sina aure._"  
  
"_Elen síla lúmen' omentielvo, Legolas Thranduillion._"  
  
Se sentaron juntos al borde del manatial. En Gondor había llegado la noticia de la aparición de un Dragón en el Reino de Thranduil, cuya gente lo había derrotado. Esa notícia había tenido a Aragorn y a Arwen profundamente preocupados.  
  
Legolas les explicó lo ocurrido, y habló amargamente de los daños causados y de las muchas muertes. Aragorn tuvo que tomarle de la mano y estrechársela cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo Elfo luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Habló también orgullosamente de las hazañas de Gimli y de Gandalf (y aquí Gimli interrumpió para contarles detalladamente su encuentro con Rukraf), pero con más orgullo y admiración habló de la valentía de su padre y de sus sacrificio, que por poco le había costado la vida.  
  
"¡Ay! Si mi Señor hubiera muerto aquel día, juro sobre el trono del Único que la tristeza me habría consumido y que yo hubiera partido con él a las Estancias de Mandos. Ni las llamadas quejumbrosas de las gaviotas pudieron darme tanto pesar."  
  
"¡No hables así!" - dijo Gimli - "Tu Rey es fuerte y nada ni nadie le hará doblar a rodilla. ¡Y, por favor, no hables de las gaviotas! Están muy lejos de aquí para que pienses en ellas. Aun hay cosas innumerables para ver en la Tierra Media y grandes obras por realizar. ¡Olvidate del Mar!"  
  
"Eso que me pides, Elvellon, es un imposible..."  
  
Estaban tocando un tema sensible para Legolas. Arwen lo vio, y cambió el curso de la conversación. "Elvellon." - dijo dulcemente, dirigiéndose a Gimli - "Así que el Rey Thranduil te ha llamado Amigo de los Elfos."  
  
"¡Esas son grandes nuevas!" - dijo Aragorn, - "Es el primer paso de la reconciliación entre Elfos y Enanos. Me alegro por los dos."  
  
"La verdad es que los Elfos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en Eryn Lasgalen." - comenzó a decir Gimli.  
  
"¿Eryn Lasgalen?" - le interrumpió Aragorn. Él sólo había conocido el Reino de los Bosques como Gran Bosque Verde y Bosque Negro.  
  
"Mi Señor y el Señor Celeborn se reunieron el Día del Año Nuevo, y dieron al Bosque Negro el nuevo nombre de Eryn Lasgalen." - explicó Legolas, con una extraña sonrisa al pronunciar el nuevo nombre.  
  
"Bosque de Hojas Verdes," - dijo Arwen - "Un padre nunca deja de ser padre" - añadió suavemente, a lo que Legolas sonrió. Lasgalen, era otra forma de la Lengua Gris para decir Legolas.  
  
"Como decía," - continuó Gimli, tras carraspear para aclarar la voz (y pedir atención a los demás) - "Los Elfos del Bosque fueron muy amables al recibirme, y el Rey Thranduil me trató como a un Señor de los Elfos. Admito que de los nervios quería arrancarme las barbas cuando me encontré por primera vez cara a cara con él, pero creo que no era el único que se sentía tan nervioso." - dijo mirando de reojo a Legolas.  
  
"Razón lleva." - dijo Legolas - "No me había sentido tan nervioso desde hacía por lo menos mil años (en excepción del día en que conocí a Maese Glóin). No había tenido tiempo de decirle a mi Señor quien era mi invitado. Lo más probable es que espera a un Hombre o a un Elfo, pero no a un Enano, y aun menos al hijo de Glóin."  
  
"¿Y qué pasó con Glóin?" - preguntó Aragorn, ansioso por saber la respuesta. Con el fuerte temperamento de los Enanos, podía imaginarse cualquier cosa, y ninguna de ellas buena para el orgullo de un Elfo. Legolas se encogió tanto que pareció volverse pequeño.  
  
"Bueno, Maese Glóin y yo tuvimos algunas discrepancias antes de llegar a entendernos el uno al otro..."  
  
"En otras palabras," - dijo Gimli - "Mi padre le dijo a la cara que no era un invitado bien recibido y le trató de perturbador de mentes infantiles y-"  
  
"Está bien, Gimli." - le interrumpió Legolas - "No hacen falta más detalles." - insintió, mientras ambos Aragorn y Arwen reían suavemente. De pronto Legolas tenía ganas de terminar con la conversación; empezaba a temer que Gimli soltara demasiado la lengua y hablara del _accidente _con la cerveza. Silenciosamente suplicó a los Valar que por favor el Enano no cumpliera con su amenaza.  
  
"¡Oh! Pero no sabéis lo mejor. Al parecer, a nuestro Elfo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que emborracharse con cerveza de malta para poder interrelacionarse con los Enanos."  
  
"¡Gimli! No fue así como ocurrió, tu me-"  
  
"Al final pudimos ver a un Elfo incapaz de mantenerse en pie por cinco minutos ni caminar en línea recta, sobre una mesa, en medio de la concurrencia, cantando '¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo'."  
  
Aragorn estalló en risas, y Legolas se encogió aun más. Las risas se prolongaron mientras Gimli contaba todas y cada una de las estupideces que había cometido (aun algunas de las que no tenía recuerdo alguno y de las que no había sido informado anteriormente). Legolas sentía el calor en sus mejillas, y las orejas picudas le ardieron cuando Gimli contó los comentarios de Legolas después de que éste le dijera que se hiban a la cama.  
  
"Bueno, Legolas, no sabía que las orejas élficas pudiesen cambiar de color." - rió Aragorn. A lo que Legolas refunfuñó algo en voz muy baja y subió la mirada levemente, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de Arwen cubriéndose la boca con una mano y los hombros temblando violentamente: incluso ella, la Estrella de la Tarde, se estaba _riendo de él_.  
  
"Creo que Gimli y yo deberíamos retirarnos. Debemos vestirnos apropiadamente para la celebración de esta noche." - dijo el Elfo poniendose en pie de repente y a su vez obligando al Enano a ponerse en pie también. Aragorn sonrió de par a par.  
  
"Muy bien. Os sentaréis conmigo y mi esposa en la mesa. ¿Tenéis algún acompañante que deseés se le permita un sitio en nuestra mesa?"  
  
"Mi padre nos acompaña," - dijo Gimli - "Y también una buena amiga de Legolas."  
  
"Eso está bien." - asintió Aragorn, preguntándose de quien se trataría esa acompañante, y si no sería algo más que una amiga. - "Elladan y Elrohir están aquí y se sentarán con nosotros."  
  
Legolas se alegró al oir aquello, pues había hecho buenas migas con los hijos de Elrond durante la Guerra del Anillo. Fue triste para él ser el único Elfo de la Compañía, y cuando los gemelos se presentaron Legolas se sintió muy a gusto en su presencia. Por otro lado, Gimli no pareció muy contento ante la noticia. Al Enano no le gustaban, porque ellos alguna vez se burlaron de él (siempre que Legolas no estuviera presente) o le dejaban en evidencia; siendo gemelos, eran totalemte idénticos, y le confundían con facilidad. Claro que nunca se burlaron del Enano con mala intención. La verdad es que ellos trataron de hacerse amigos con Gimli, algo que el Enano les puso difícil.  
  
"¿Y qué hay de Faramir?" - preguntó Legolas. El Elfo y el Senescal se habían hecho buenos amigos cuando se conocieron en las Casas de Curación.  
  
"Ah, tenemos buenas noticias de Faramir y Éowyn. Están esperando a un niño." - dijo Arwen. A Gimli y a Legolas se les iluminó el rostro. - "Ella lleva un mes de embarazo, pero no es conveniente que viaje. A demás, el niño debe nacer en Ithilien, su hogar. Por lo que Faramir ha preferido quedarse con su esposa en Ithilien."  
  
"Faramir y Éowyn se trasladaron ahí hace pocos meses. Viven en una hermosa casa, pero les falta un jardín digno de su persona. Estoy seguro que tú podrás solucionar ése problema, Legolas." - dijo Aragorn.  
  
"¡Ya lo creo que sí!" - respondió Legolas, saltando de alegría - "¡Diseñaré para el Príncipe de Ithilien y la Señora del Brazo Escudado unos jardines que gozarán de gran renombre en las tierras del Este!"  
  
Cuando Legolas y Gimli regresaron a su casa, ni Elenshael ni Glóin estaban ahí. Probablemente habían salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad.  
  
"Bien, Maese Gimli." - dijo Legolas - "Espero que lleves unas ropas adecuadas para la celebración de esta noche. El aspecto físico es imprescindible para cortejar a una doncella."  
  
Gimli se sonrojó.  
  
Al cabo de media hora el Enano salió de su habitación vestido con una maravillosa y rica túnica de terciopelo azul marino y una capa medio circular, cuyos extremos estaban adornados con grandes decoraciones geométricas en oro. La capa se sujetaba por dos cierres dorados con el símbolo de la Casa de Dúrin. La franja que cortaba en el centro, del pecho a la cintura, estaba rícamente adornada con lentejuelas de cristal y joyas. Legolas se mordió el labio cuando vio que llevaba puestos los guantes. No entendía porqué su amigo siempre ocultaba sus manos, y no le gustaba.  
  
El Elfo silbó. "Mi querido amigo, Dwon no podrá resistirse a ti esta noche. ¡Te ves como un rey! ¿Pero no podías encontrar unas ropas más caras?" - bromeó.  
  
"Ja, muy gracioso, Elfo. Pero quien fue a hablar." - respondió el Enano, contemplando a Legolas de pies a cabeza. El Elfo vestía una larga túnica de pálido color azul plateado con bordados blancos que le llegaba hasta el suelo (pronto los extremos dejarán de ser azules, pensó Gimli). Las mangas de la túnica eran anchísimas como dos alas y tenía el cuello alto, con un broche de plata en forma de mariposa justo debajo, por sobre el pecho. El pelo rúbio lo llevaba suelto, salvo por unos pocos cabellos peinados en una sola trenza tras su cabeza, y una diadema de plata que se asemejaba a una guirnalda de ramas jóvenes._  
_  
Así asistieron a la ceremonia de bienvenida del Rey Elessar, quien recibió a Elfos y Enanos y les agradeció su ayuda en la restauración de Minas Tirith con un discurso que había preparado con mucha antelación. Legolas recordó las horas que pasaba su padre escribiendo este tipo de discursos, y como despúes de tanto trabajo el discurso no duraba más de un cuarto de hora (normalmente el Rey Thranduil acababa ignorando lo que había escrito y hablaba directamente, con el corazón, como debía ser. Seguramente Aragorn hizo lo mismo, pensó Legolas.)  
  
En la ceremonia encontraron a Glóin y a Elenshael que, por asombro de Legolas y Gimli, llegaron de bracete, sonriendo y hablando como una pareja. Las ropas de Glóin no eran menos caras que las de Gimli (sin contar los excesivos anillos de sus dedos), y Elenshael vestía túnica blanca y bordada en plata, con el hermoso pelo brillante suelto y una corona de flores blancas. Su colgante en forma de hoja de sauce no faltaba.  
  
Aun estaban mirando a Glóin y Elenshael con la boca abierta cuando oyeron una voz que les llamaba. "¡Legolas! ¡Señor Enano!"  
  
Gimli se dio la vuelta. A ellos se estaban acercando los hijos de Elrond. Elladan y Elrohir vestían con idénticas ropas estivales de color gris rosado y su pelo estaba peinado hacia tras, dejando ver los bellos rostros arrogantes, y cayendo sobre sus espaldas como cascadas negras relucientes a la tarde luz del día.  
  
Mientras Legolas se acercaba a ellos y les saludaba hablando en élfico, Gimli no estaba muy contento. _Malditos sean_, se dijo a sí mismo. Odiaba que los gemelos se vistieran exaxtamente igual. Si casi no podía distinguirlos entre ellos, aun menos cuando vestían igual. No soportaba que los gemelos pudieran utilizar su nombre tranquilamente durante una conversación mientras que él luchaba por adivinar quién era quién, y no equivocarse al usar sus nombres. Algunas veces pensaba que lo hacían a propósito, para ver cuanto podían confundir a la gente (especialemte gente como él)._  
_  
"¡Gimli!" - llamaron felizmente los Elfos morenos al unísono, parándose frente al Enano. - "¡Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de tí! ¿Llegaste con Legolas?" 

"Sí, hemos viajado juntos desde Eryn Lasgalen." - respondió él, secretamente mirando a los hermanos buscando marcas o distintivos característicos que pudiera ayudarle a distinguirlos. No encontró nada.

"¿Estuviste en Eryn Lasgalen? ¿Por cuanto tiempo, Gimli?" - preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa inocente, deliberadamente enfatizando el nombre del Enano, invitándole a que le devolviera el gesto.

"Un mes, más o menos." - respondió Gimli, analizando a los hermanos otra vez.

"¿Te trató bien el Rey Thranduil, Gimli? Hemos oído que no le agradan mucho los Enanos." - preguntó el otro, también enfatizando su nombre.

"Sobretodo a los que están relacionados con la compañía de Thorin. ¿No es cierto Gimli?" - añadió el otro sonriendo con inocencia. Legolas sabía a qué estaban jugando, y se aguantaba la risa como podía. Pero si le hubieran preguntado, él tampoco habría sabido decir quien era quien.

Pero entonces Gimli sonrió victoriosamente, y acariciándose la barba dijo "El rey fue muy amable conmigo. Al parecer no todos los Enanos le desagradan, Señor Elladan." - se volvió al otro - "Pero tu hermano, Elrohir, tiene razón. El accidente con Thorin y compañía no se olvidará en mucho tiempo."

Loa gemelos no pudieron disimular la sorpresa, que los dejó sin palabras por largos segundos. Miraron al Enano impresionados, a lo que Gimli respondió con una sonrisa más grande aun. Gimli había recordado lo que una vez le dijo Aragorn sobre sus hermanos adoptivos: Elladan llevaba siempre el anillo en la mano derecha, mientras que Elrohir lo llevaba en la mano izquierda. Aragorn le confesó una día que algunas veces sólo esto le ayudaba a distinguirlos cuando ellos le gastaban una broma.

Legolas no estaba menos impresionado que los gemelos, y estalló en risas de repente. Elladan y Elrohir se miraron confusos, no logrando entender como el Enano había descubierto sus identidades, tirándoles el juego a perder. Los dos se volvieron al Enano, como preguntándole en silencio que les explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gimli sólo les mostró una sonrisa socarrona, engreídamente mostrando su satisfacción ante el triunfo.

_The Balrog of Altena: Aiya! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar esto. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. En el próximo capítulo veremos como Gimli y Legolas planean conseguir el amor de Dwon para nuestro Enano._  
  
_VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Tu has sido quien me ha escrito el review número 50! Muchas gracias!! ¡que ganas tenía de llegar a este número! Al final me he alargado y Gimli no hará de cupido hasta el próximo cap. Que bien que te gustara lo que le dijo Thranduil sobre el tesoro yo también lo encontré muy tierno... Sí, Legolas es virgen, listo para ti _XD  
  
_Choichi: ¡Cuanto tiempo! me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí Pues si lo dejaste en el Abismo de Helm te queda mucho por leer. A ver si nos vemos más a menudo a partir de ahora. ¡Gracias por tu review!_  
  
_Usagi-cha: ¡Aiya! ¿Qué te han parecido los gemelos? XD Al parecer no eres la única a quien le gustó lo que Thranduil le dijo a Legolas sobre su tesoro :-) ay, es que mi Thranduil es tan dulce... ¿Así que no te gustaban Gimli y Legolas especialmente? en realidad a mí leyendo el libro sólo me gustó Gimli, porque Legolas me pareció un inmaduro y un poco afeminado (por eso lo hago algo afeminado, y a veces infantil, en este fic ), pero lo que más me gustó del libro fue la relación de amistad que surgió entre Gimli y Legolas; casi lloré cuando supe que Legolas se llevó Gimli a Valinor con él «»  
Hey! eres de Cataluña! yo soy de Menorca; ¡somos vecinas! he estado algunas veces en Cataluña (bueno, en Barcelona) y fui a propósito para ir al estreno del Retorno del Rey. Estuvo genial la peli, ¿verdad?_  
  
_czjm72: ¡De nada! ¡Me alegro que te guste! Veo que sólo escribes fics en Inglés, ¿eres de habla inglesa? Si es así me emociona que alguien de habla inglesa se moleste en leer mi fic en español ;; mírame, si ya lloro. Bueno, espero que pronto me alcanzes este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
GrisseyKey: Aiya mellon nin! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Creo que Gimli y Legolas no volverán a ver a Gandalf (¡que penita me da! al menos aun nos queda Radagast...). En cuanto a Dwon... ¡ay! ¡mejor no te digo que ocurrirá!   
¡Muchísmas gracias por tu review!  
  
lachica sexy: Ok aquí tienes el capitulo que tanto esperabas! No sabes lo contenta que me he puesto cuando me has dicho que te hice llorar. ¡Perfecto! tengo planeadas muchas otras cosas que te partirán el corazón...muajajaja!  
¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Aprecio mucho los comentarios y opiniones de mis lectores.  
  
Namárië an sí, mellyn nin!  
  
__ Telcontar = Trancos (Nombre que se le dió a Aragorn como Montaraz en las tierras de Bree. Al hacerse rey lo adoptó en la forma élfica, y así es como lo llaman en su Casa.)  
  
Undómiel = Estrella de la Tarde (Nombre de Arwen hija de Elrond y Celebrían dado por su pueblo.)  
  
Ecthelion = Hijo/Hombre de la Fuente. (en Qwenya.)  
_  
_ Día de Cormarë = También llamado "Día del Anillo." Este día, el veintidós de Septiembre, fue destruido el Anillo Regente en los Fuegos del Orodruin, Monte del Destino._  
  
_ Lebethron = Árbol de Gondor. Probablemente crecía en Ered Nimrais, muy apreciado por los ebanistas de Gondor._  
  
_ Elessar = Piedra de Elfo (Nombre que le fue dado a Aragorn por Galadriel.)   
  
Elvellon = Amigo de los Elfos (en Sindarin. La forma en Qwenya sería "Elendil", que también significa "Amante de las Estrellas".) Envinyatar = El Restaurador (título del nuevo Rey de Gondor, Aragorn Telcontar.)  
  
Los Tres Cazadores = Título que Aragorn dio a Legolas, Gimli, y a él mismo, cuando durante tres días persiguieron a los Uruk-hai que tenían cautivos a Merry y Pippin.  
  
Lúthien Tinúviel = Hija del Encantamiento Ruiseñor (Lúthien, la primera mujer Elfa que dio su amor a un mortal, es la antepasada de Arwen, pues su hija Elwing se casó con Eärendil, quienes tuvieron por hijos a Elrond y Elros; Elrond se casó con Celebrían y dieron a luz a Arwen Undómiel, la viva imagen de Lúthien.)   
  
Arwen vanima = Hermosa Noble señora. (Qwenya)  
  
Guren linnen tíra le = Mi corazón canta al veros. (Sindarin)  
  
__ Vanimale síla tiri sina aure = Tu belleza brilla resplendorosamente en este día. (Qwenya)_**  
_   
_**


	16. Gimli y Dwon, y Legolas

***NOTA INPORTANTE*** Dados los últimos reviews recibidos, parece que mis lectores han interpretado mal este capítulo. Ya dije al principio que este fic no iba a ser slash, y NO lo será. Gimli y Legolas tan sólo son amigos, y desde luego Legolas NO se siente atraído sexualmente por Gimli.   
  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
  
_Capítulo 15to: Gimli y Dwon... y Legolas.  
_  
  
Elenshael miraba estupefacta a Legolas, sentado a su lado en la mesa del rey, pero Glóin sonreía a pesar de sus intentos por no hacerlo. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Gimli?"  
  
Legolas se encongió de hombros. "En aquel momento me pareció una buena idea..."  
  
Los demás reían. Estaban cenando en la celebración del Día de Cormarë y la llegada de Enanos y Elfos a Minas Tirith. Elenshael, Legolas, Gimli, Glóin, Elladan y Elrohir se habían sentado en la mesa del Rey Elessar y la Reina Undómiel. Mientras tanto los Tres Cazadores hablaban de sus aventuras en la Compañía del Anillo, pero sobretodo hablaban de los buenos y graciosos momentos, como la vez en la que Merry y Pippin descubrieron que los Elfos dormían con los ojos abiertos. Los hobbits habían despertado a Aragorn a las tantas de la noche, asustados porque creían que Legolas estaba muerto.  
  
Aragorn acababa de mencionar la vez que Legolas había puesto un enjambre lleno de abejas en las botas de Gimli.  
  
"¡Tuve el pie hinchado como un Troll durante dos semanas!" - exclamó Gimli, fingiendo estar enfadado, pero sus ojos chispeaban de risa y no de furia.  
  
"Ay, aun recuerdo los gritos..." - dijo Legolas cerrando los ojos como recordando algo bonito - "Qué pena que hablaras en Kuzdhûl, Gimli. Me hubiera gustado haber comprendido tus palabras. Aunque por lo que pareció, no estabas muy complacido."  
  
Los otros rieron. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Legolas? - le preguntó Elladan, sorprendido. De haber estado en el lugar del Enano, el príncipe Elfo ya no seguiría vivo.   
  
"Por venganza." - respondió él - "Gimli me había empujado el día anterior, por lo que sin querer derramé la sopa sobre Mithrandir. El mago se enfadó tanto conmigo que me obligó a hacer vigilancia nocturna a solas, durante las cinco siguientes noches enteras. Los últimos tres días de castigo no podía caminar sin tambalearme. ¡Un Elfo también necesita dormir de vez en cuando!"  
  
Más risas. "Gimli y Legolas tuvieron muchas discrepancias al principio." - dijo Aragorn - "Una vez Legolas llenó el equipaje de Gimli con piedras, y como contrapartida Gimli echó hierbas en su cantimplora, de modo que Legolas por poco se atraganta cuando quiso beber. Tuvimos que hacer una parada imprevista porque nuestro Elfo no dejaba de toser y se estaba poniendo azul."   
  
"Y ahora que recuerdo..." - dijo Legolas - "¡Una vez Gimli casi me rompe una pierna!"  
  
"Bueno, tú me dejaste un ojo morado." - respondió el Enano tomando otro trago de su copa de vino.  
  
Aquello llamó la atención de los oyentes y Aragorn, con las interrupciones de comentarios de Gimli y Legolas, habló de la vez en que tuvieron que separar al Elfo y al Enano, que estaban teniendo una dura pelea. Aragorn no conocía los detalles, pero al parecer Legolas perdió los estribos y fue el primero en golpear. Al final no fue nada grave, sólo terminaron con un Enano que estaba de muy mal humor y un Elfo que se escondió en la copa de un árbol y se negaba a bajar. Aragorn, Merry y Pippin se encargaron de tranquilizar a Gimli, que después de todo se arrepentía de haber herido a Legolas; mientras que Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo y Sam se divirtieron más, tratando de persuadir al Elfo para que bajara del árbol. Legolas es muy testarudo, y por más amablemente que se lo pidieran él no quiso bajar. Gandalf tomó otro rumbo y le dijo que si no bajaba le convertiría en un monstruo o aun peor, en un Enano. Pero incluso así Legolas no cedió. Fue gracias a Boromir que el Elfo volvió con ellos.   
  
"Boromir miró a Legolas con toda naturalidad y le dijo - _Mira, Legolas. Yo y hermano menor hemos pasado por esto muchas veces. Tú quédate ahí arriba si quieres. Puedes quedarte ahí, triste y solo, sin nada que comer ni de beber, y con una pierna herida. Pero nosotros no nos iremos. Nos quedaremos aquí abajo, esperándote, por si llegas a darte cuenta que realmente nos necesitas. - _Ycuando Legolas vio como Gandalf, Frodo, Sam y Boromir montaban un campamento y se acomodaban a los pies del árbol, se dio por vencido." - contó Aragorn. Legolas se había sonrojado.  
  
"Típico de Legolas." - dijo Elenshael con una sonrisita. - "No quiero ni pensar en el escándalo que debieron montar en el Bosque de Oro."  
  
"Ah, la tetarudez de Legolas se probó otra vez en Lothlórien." - dijo Aragorn - "Los Galadrim quisieron vendar los ojos de Gimli, pues no confían en los Enanos, y yo les pedí que nos vendaran los ojos a todos, para que Gimli no se sintiera despreciado y aparte. Legolas se negó a que le cubrieran los ojos, por supuesto, pero él no era el líder de la Compañía," - dijo Aragorn sonriendo triunfalmente - "así que de todos modos se los vendaron a él también." - Aragorn sonrió - "Recuerdo que un Elfo se acercó a Legolas, y dijo -_¿Qué es esto? Por sus ropas castañas y verdes es un Elfo del Norte. ¿Desde cuando tomamos a nuestros hermanos prisioneros, Haldir?_-, a lo que Legolas respondió -_No soy un prisionero. Sólo le estoy enseñando al Enano como caminar en línea recta adecuadamente sin la ayuda de los ojos._-"  
  
"¿Eso dije yo? No lo recuerdo." - dijo Legolas inocentemente, mientras los demás estallaban en risas y carcajadas.  
  
"No sé qué ocurrió en Lothlórien." - la voz de Aragorn sonó más seria - "Pero fue allí donde Legolas y Gimli... hicieron las paces, por así decir, y empezaron a ser buenos amigos. Simplemente, las peleas cesaron; así, de un día para otro."  
  
  
_~~~~~ "Señor Enano... Maese Gimli, hoy es un día hermoso, ¿me acompañaríais en un paseo bajo los dorado mellyrn? Hay muchas cosas hermosas en este pueblo de mi gente que estoy seguro que hasta a tu ojos agradarán."  
  
Gimli le miró largo tiempo, y el Elfo se mostró inquieto, y aun preocupado, esperando una respuesta. Los demás miembros de la Compañía se habían quedado en silencio, mirándolos perplejos, esperando también la respuesta de Gimli.  
  
"Pos supuesto, Maese Legolas, aunque dudo que bajo los mellyrn encontremos algo más hermoso que la Dama Galadriel." - y diciendo esto, Gimli se puso en pie. Legolas no pudo evitar sentir el fuerte salto en su corazón cuando Gimli le había llamado por su nombre, pues desde que se conocieron en Rivendel que no le llamaba más que -Señor Elfo-, o simplemente -Elfo-. Elfo y Enano se encaminaron juntos por el sendero, desapareciendo en la espesura de Caras Galadhon. Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin, sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, les habían visto marchar juntos, y a lo lejos oyeron sus voces, conversando entre ellos.~~~~~  
  
  
_Gimli sonrió para sí mismo mientras buenos pero tristes recuerdos volaban por su mente. Al igual que Aragorn, él tampoco sabía porqué aceptó cuando Legolas le preguntó que le acompañara en un paseo por el bosque. Estaba seguro que ni Legolas sabía porqué lo había preguntado, o tal vez sí. Con un Elfo loco nunca se sabe.  
  
Su amistad comenzó cuando empezaron a hablar sobre Gandalf, hablando su dolor, de su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte de un viejo amigo, y finalmente consolándose el uno al otro. Gimli estaba profundamente herido por lo ocurrido a su gente y a su primo Balin, y la muerte de Gandalf le había echado sal a las heridas abiertas, haciendo insoportable el dolor. Legolas lo vio, y le consoló con gentiles palabras, pero también descubrió que Gimli se sentía primer culpable de la muerte de Gandalf porque no había hecho nada para ayudarle, y porque, después de todo, los Enanos fueron quienes despertaron al demonio de fuego y sombra en las profundidades.  
  
Ahora bien, Gimli supo que algo más que el dolor por la pérdida de un buen amigo hundía al Elfo en la oscuridad, y no tardó mucho en conseguir que Legolas le confesara sus sentimientos; el Elfo estaba realmente afligido y avergonzado de sí mismo, porque a causa de su gran temor al Balrog no hizo más que tratar de huir. En cambio Aragorn y Boromir habían sido valientes y volvieron atrás en ayuda del mago, pero Legolas no. Dominado por el miedo, había dejado caer el arco.  
  
_  
~~~~~"Fuí un completo cobarde, desleal a mis amigos. Sólo pensaba en huir y salvar mi vida."  
  
"Te equivocas, Maese Legolas. Volviste a por mí, y por ello me salvaste la vida, lo recuerdo." - Legolas no dijo nada - "Mi vida no es nada comparado con la de nuestro querido Gandalf, pero algo es algo, por poco que sea. Dices que sólo pensabas en huir y salvar tu vida, pero volviste atrás por la de un Enano. ¿Quién lo hiba a decir? ¿Un Elfo yendo en ayuda de un Enano?" - le sonrió Gimli. Al cabo de un rato, Legolas también sonrió.~~~~~  
_  
  
Ahora, dejando los pensamientos de Gimli, volveremos con el momento en el que Aragorn había hablado. Pues bien, sus palabras también despertaron recuerdos en Legolas. Y pensó en Moria, donde ocurrió lo más inesperado. El primer paso para la reconciliación.  
_  
_  
_~~~~~ "¡Por Elbereth, Gimli! ¡¿Se puede saber que locura estás haciendo?! ¡Corre!"  
  
Gimli no se inmutó. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, su frente apoyada sobre la tumba de Balin.  
  
"¡Levántese Señor Enano! ¡Debemos unirnos a los demás!" - volvió a gritar Legolas, posando una mano sobre el hombro del Enano, quien as pesar de la fuerza y valentía que había mostrado hasta ahora estaba doblado por el llanto. Gimli de repente apartó la mano con un movimiento brusco, como si de un insecto molesto se tratara.  
  
"¡Déjame en paz, Elfo!" - gritó - "¡Vete y déjame morir aquí en paz con mi pueblo!"  
  
Legolas le miró con ojos incrédulos. ¿Es que el Enano se había vuelto loco? ¿Estaba en verdad dispuesto a morir ahí, por su pueblo? El Elfo, extrañamente, se dio cuenta que estaba admirando al Enano, por su lealtad y valor, que había demostrado aquí, luchando con gran fiereza por la memoria de los Enanos de Moria.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Legolas tomó a Gimli por las axilas, le puso en pie de un tirón, y se lo llevó a rastras, mientras el Enano aun sollozaba amargamente.~~~~~  
_  
  
Aragorn seguía hablando y los demás escuchaban, pero Legolas no podía oírle. Miró al Enano sentado frente a él, que de igual modo estaba perdido en pensamientos y recuerdos. Entonces sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en aquella vez en que supo supo que Gimli y él estaban destinados a ser los mejores amigos, e incluso que llegaría a amarle como si de un hermano se tratara. Fue aquel día en Lothlórien cuando, tras haber hablado sobre sus sentimientos, compartieron el dolor, y se consolaron mútuamente.  
  
  
_~~~~~ Legolas hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho; se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos, y Gimli pareció dar la bienvenida al gesto, pero al instante se recobró y saltó alejándose del abrazo.  
  
"¡Ni _**_loco_**_ lloraré yo en los brazos de un Elfo!" - gruñó el Enano.  
  
"Entonces no me mires como si fuera un simple Elfo." - le respondió Legolas, con calma.  
  
Gimli le miró las orejas picudas, frunció el ceño, y negó con la cabeza. "Eso es imposilbe..."  
  
El Elfo rió; la brisa sopló y las hojas doradas de los mellyrn parecieron reír con él. "¡No entiendes, Maese Gimli! Quiero decir que me mires como si fuera un amigo." - dijo cálidamente. - "No quieres llorar en los brazos de un Elfo...¿pero rechazarías a un amigo que te ofrece su hombro?"  
  
El Enano se dio por vencido al final, y lloró mientras el Elfo le abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo en lengua élfica. Gimli no las entendió, pero no le importó, porque la sola hermosa voz de Legolas hablando palabras bellas al oído le tranquilizó y alivió el dolor. Pronto el Elfo, sin embargo, rompió a llorar también, y fue el turno del Enano para ofrecer su hombro. Una visión triste y sin embargo cómica, la de un bello Elfo y un barbudo Enano abrazados y llorando como niños. Claro que cuando cesaeron las lágrimas y se recuperaron, acordaron que ése pequeño accidente no se lo contarían a nadie.~~~~~_  
  
  
Legolas se estaba aguantando la risa. Volvió de las nubes cuando Elenshael, sentada a su lado, le dio un codazo. Legolas se percató que todo el mundo le miraba curioso. Frente a él, Gimli le miraba con un brillo en los ojos chocolatados y una amplia sonrisa bajo el espeso mostacho trenzado.  
  
"¿Soñando despierto otra vez, Legolas?"   
  
El Elfo se sonrojó.  
  
  
  
Cuando la cena terminó, Hombres, Enanos y Elfos sacaron sus mágicos instrumentos de plata y oro. La música comenzó a tocar y poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de jóvenes parejas y no tan jóvenes. Los pies se movieron al son de la música, siguiendo un ritmo establecido, juntos en una armonía inalterable como las notas del Primer Tema de Ilúvatar tocadas por los Ainur antes de los tiempos. Voces élficas se alzaron para cantar con la melodía de la flauta y el arpa y Hombres se les unieron también. Los Enanos tarareaban.  
  
Aragorn tomó la mano de su esposa y se la estrechó. "Bueno, amigos," - dijo, volviéndose a Legolas y a Gimli - "Mi amada esposa y yo vamos lucirnos en la pista de baile. ¿Por qué no pedís un baile a alguna bonita doncella y nos acompañáis?"  
  
Gimli se sonrojó porque de repente ante sus ojos vio la cara de Dwon, pero por suerte la barba roja lo disimuló, y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo sobre lo bien que se estaba sentado ahí con una jarra de cerveza. Legolas también se negó.  
  
"¡Vamos Legolas! Ya va siendo hora de que crezcas, te cases, y tengas muchos hijos." - le bromeó Aragorn, pues sabía muy bien que ése tema no gustaba mucho al Elfo.  
  
"¿Cómo voy a casarme," - replicó él, mirando a Arwen - ", si la mano de la más bella mujer de la Tierra Media ya ha sido tomada?"  
  
La Estrella de la Tarde le sonrió, y Aragorn se aferró a Arwen y con la sonrisa más feliz la besó. Elenshael, sentada al lado de Legolas, le miró sarcásticamente, y aun algo decepcionada, cuando Glóin se puso en pie e inclinándose frente a la doncella Elfa (y ante el asombro de todos) le pidió un baile cortésmente. Elenshael sonrió y aceptó, y de la mano se fueron ( no sin antes Elenshael sacarle la lengua a Legolas), bajo la mirada sorprendida y divertida de Gimli y Legolas.  
  
"Pues yo he visto a una doncella del Eryn Lasgalen que me ha llamado la atención." - dijo Elladan, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a una bella mujer Elfa de largos cabellos rubios y vestido verde como las hojas de primavera. Elrohir les guiñó un ojo y también salió a la pista de baile, pero a él le pareció más interesante bailar con una Gondoriana de cabellos negros y ojos grises, extremádamente joven y de hermosa piel pálida y mirada brillante.  
  
Cuando el Rey Elessar y la Reina Undómiel se abrieron paso hasta la pista de baile, una nueva y más hermosa música comenzó a tocar, y muchas parejas dejaron de bailar para mirar con una sonrisa y ojos maravillados a su Señor y Señora, la más bella pareja que se a conocido desde los días de Beren y Lúthien. La majestuosidad del rey, la luz blanca que emanaba de la reina élfica, las velas y la melodía, llevaron a los enamorados a un mundo de ensueño.  
  
Gimli y Legolas les miraron sonrientes, felices recordando que después de tantos esfuerzos y trabajos, su querido amigo antes Montaraz había logrado lo que más anhelaba su corazón. Tan sólo faltaba una sola pieza de su felicidad: un heredero al trono; pero eso llegaría en su momento.  
  
Los dos amigos se sentaron juntos a tomar una cerveza y una copa de vino tinto. Pronto salió el "tema Dwon".  
  
"Muy bien, _mellon nin_, ¿dónde está ella?" - le preguntó Legolas tras haberse terminado la primera copa de vino, y Gimli ya estaba con la segunda jarra de cerveza.  
  
Con un movimiento de ojos Gimli le indicó a Legolas que mirara a sus espaldas. "¿Puedes ver la mujer rubia sentada sola con una jarra de cerveza?" - le preguntó en voz baja.  
  
Legolas se inclinó y miró tras Gimli. Había muchos Enanos, sentados, de pie, todos con sus jarras y la mayoría riendo a carcajadas con sus potentes y graves voces o bailando alegremente y en parejas o en grupo. No vio ninguna 'mujer', como dijo Gimli, pero si un Enano de abundante pelo y barba rubia sentado a solas. Bueno, en realidad era una mujer, y sí, era Dwon, pero Legolas aun no había aprendido a distinguir las doncellas Enanas de los verdaderos machos como Gimli. No vio ningún otro Enano rubio (pues igual que entre nosotros este es un color poco común), por lo que dedujo que el Enano rubio era... ella.  
  
"Mmm, sí, le ve-la veo." - respondió el Elfo, tratando de sonar serio (porque por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa.) - "Es muy...mmm..._ rúbia._" - dijo. Había tratado de decir 'hermosa', o almenos 'bonita', pero no lo había logrado. A penas podía mantener el rostro impasible.  
  
Gimli levantó las cejas, extrañado por la 'observación' de su amigo. "Bueno, amigo Gimli," - prosiguió Legolas - "¿Por qué no vas y le pides un baile? ¡Hazlo ahora que está sola!" - le animó.  
  
Gimli se dio la vuelta para mirarla con ojos dudosos, y justo entonces apareció otro Enano, que se acercó a ella. Gimli vio, sintiendo el fuego de los celos, como el Enano (Gáin, un hombre muy hábil con las manos y un famoso orfebre en la Montaña Solitaria) se inclinaba con gallardía ante ella.   
  
"Señorita Dwon," - le oyeron decir - "Estáis muy hermosa esta noche. Me preguntaba si tendría la amabilidad de concederme el próximo baile."  
  
Gimli y Legolas saltaron en sus asientos.  
  
"¿Perdón?" - habló Dwon, mirando como despistada a su admirador.  
  
"Si vos tuvierais el placer de concederme el próximo baile, me sentiría muy complacido." - repitió Gáin, esta vez un tanto más nervioso.  
  
"Er... no gracias, mis pies me están matando de tanto viaje." - respondió ella, volviendo su atención a la jarra de cerveza. Gimli y Legolas suspiraron tranquilos al ver al Enano Gáin marcharse decepcionado. Casi en seguida se presentó otro Enano. Gimli se alarmó. El recién llegado, Thror, era perfecto; ya sabéis lo que quiero decir: de buena família, fuerte y musculoso, conocido por sus buenas artes en el campo de batalla, bien vestido y peinado, dientes negros y pelo blanco...- ups, quiero decir, dientes blancos y pelo negro...  
  
"¿Le concederíais un baile a éste gran admirador suyo?" - dijo sin escrúpulos, besándole la mano de tal forma que Dwon frunció el ceño con disgusto.  
  
"¿Disculpe?"  
  
Gimli y Legolas se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Es que Dwon era sorda o algo por el estilo? Mas Thror no se incomodó. De lo contrario, le sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó. - "Hace varios meses que su gran persona me ha enamorado, y este pobre Enano no encontrará descanso mientras su corazón no esté prisionero en su bello abrazo. Quisiera un baile con la mujer que inunda mis sueños todas las noches."  
  
Gimli se entristeció y agazapó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el suelo; aquella declaración de amor por parte de Thror no la había esperado. Legolas se encogió de hombros; no había forma que Dwon se negara a Thror. El Elfo comenzó a buscar las palabras que podrían reconfortar a su amigo Enano.  
  
"Er... lo siento, no." - oyeron la voz de Dwon decir. Gimli levantó la cabeza rápidamente, con lo ojos muy abiertos. Legolas estaba con a boca abierta. - "Quisiera terminarme tranquila mi cerveza."  
  
_No es una presa fácil..._, pensó Legolas, mirando sorprendido como Thror se alejaba rápidamente, obviamente sintiéndose insultado y herido. Mientras tanto otro Enano se había acercado a ella. "Ya te dije que muchos la cortejaban." - replicó Gimli al ver la cara que ponía Legolas. Los dos volvieron su atención el tercer admirador.  
  
"¡Buenas noches, preciosa Dwon! La veo muy sola esta noche. Quizá un poco de baile la animará. Qué me dice, ¿me concede el próximo baile? ¡Movamos un rato esos pies!"  
  
Este Enano era joven y alegre, como habéis visto, y las personas alegres suelen tener un encanto....infantil, por así decir; algo que a muchas mujeres les gusta y atrae.  
  
"¿Qué?" - dijo ella, dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa.  
  
"Si bailáis conmigo tal vez yo consiga alejaros de esos pesados que la molestan toda la noche." - rió - "Y a mí me harías muy feliz. ¿Me concederéis siquiera un baile?" - insistió el Enano sonriente.  
  
"No."  
  
Gimli se atragantó con la cerveza. Legolas tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Gimli conocía a Dwon como una mujer encantadora, y sabía que tenía carácter, pero nunca había imaginado esto. Conseguir el afecto de Dwon iba a ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.  
  
En la mesa del al lado, Dana rió. "Lleva toda la noche así." - dijo la Enana a los dos, señalando a Dwon con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.   
  
"¡Ay, ay, Gimli!" - exclamó Legolas, tomando a Gimli por el hombro y sacudiéndole - "¡Campo libre! ¡Ve a por ella!"  
  
Gimli le miró con una mezcla de miedo, timidez, e incredulidad en los ojos. "¿Después de lo que hemos visto? No, gracias. Prefiero amarla en secreto antes que amarla con el corazón partido. ¿Cómo me eligirá a mí, estando entre tantos Enanos de buena família, y Hombres y Elfos tan hermosos?"  
  
Legolas se quedó en silencio un momento, mirándole fijamente. Entonces habló y parecía aun un poco enfadado. "Primero," - dijo - "Ella es Enana, no se fijará en un Elfo."-. Gimli iba a replicarle pero Legolas le hizo callar levantando un dedo amenazador - "Segundo. Tu eres Gimli, un Enano que goza de gran honor y renombre en todas las Tierra del Este, Amigo de los Elfos y de Hombres y de Hobbits, y a demás provienes de la Casa de Durin, y posees grandes riquezas. Tercero. Eres un hombre valiente, honrado, leal, y un gran amigo (por lo que deduzco que también serás un gran amante). Cuarto. Tú eres hermoso, Gimli, aunque no lo veas como yo lo veo."  
  
"¿Hermoso?" - balbuceó Gimli y rió - "Será cierto que eres un Elfo loco, después de todo..."  
  
"No." - le interrumpió Legolas - "No discutirás ésto conmigo, Gimli. Eres hermoso, porque eres como la montaña que nunca vacila bajo el viento y el hielo invernal. El coraje está en tu rostro, el fuego en tus ojos. Tú, Gimli, eres como la brisa otoñal y el color de sus hojas."  
  
Gimli, parpadeó, no entendiendo una sola palabra._ Pues sí que es un Elfo loco..._ -"¿Qué que? ¿Ahora tú también hablas en enigmas?"  
  
"¡Digo qué los Enanos no sois muy apuestos por fuera, pero tenéis vuestra belleza interior! ¡Ahora vé, y pídele un baile!"  
  
Diciendo ésto Legolas se puso en pie y comenzó a empujar al Enano hacia la mujer, que por entonces les estaba mirando de forma curiosa. De un empujón demasiado fuerte por parte de Legolas, Gimli llegó a los pies de Dwon con un tropezón.  
  
"Umm.. Gimli," - dijo la Enana rubia al Enano que se incorporaba, con las mejillas rojas como los tomates. - "¿Tu amigo se encuentra bien?" - preguntó ella señalando al Elfo, que sonreía tontamente. - "¿Por qué te ha empujado? Y... actúa de una forma muy rara, ¿no? ¿O es algo común en un Elfo?"  
  
Gimli hechó una rápida ojeada a Legolas, mirándole con ojos asesinos prometiéndole venganza, y se volvió a Dwon, decidiendo ignorar la pregunta y dar el gran paso (ya que ya estaba demasiado metido en él). El Enano respiró hondo y fijó su mirada en el suelo. Entonces, las hermosas palabras de cortejo salieron de sus labios como una poseía de amor cantada por un ruiseñor a la bella Lúthien Tinúviel contra el cielo de primavera...  
  
"Eeh... ¿bailas?"  
  
Legolas se golpeó la frente y cerró los ojos. _Bien hecho, Beren_*, pensó, _Gimli necesitará clases de galantería con urgencia_.  
  
"Oh, muchas gracias."  
  
Tan pronto como Legolas oyó esa respuesta, abrió los ojos bruscamente, viendo a su amigo Gimli tomar la mano de la rubia y llevarla a la pista de baile. Gimli le miró un instante, y el Elfo le sonrió. Entonces intercambiaron un guiño. Legolas les miró irse a la pista de baile sonrientes, y les observó durante un buen rato, sintiéndose feliz por su amigo.   
  
Todo marchaba bien, pero al cabo de una hora el Elfo comenzó a sentirse solo, allí, sentado con su copa de vino; y no podía seguir mirándoles porque se sentía celoso. Empezó a preguntarse si ahora que Gimli tenía lo que deseaba no se verían muy a menudo, se habrían terminado las aventuras y viajes, y Legolas se quedaría solo como antes, sin un buen amigo en quién confiar los secretos y sentimientos de uno. Pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberle ayudado a estar con Dwon, y deseó que Gimli no se atreviera a pedirle matrimonio o que ella lo rechazara.  
  
Esos pensamientos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Legolas se sintió avergonzado por haber pensado algo así, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un instante. Su amigo Enano era feliz, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Si Gimli era feliz, Legolas también; eso era lo que el Elfo se decía, pero en verdad ése pensamiento del que se sentía avergonzado nunca le abandonó.  
  
Con un suspiro, Legolas se levantó de su asiento, y por tal de olvidar durante un rato a su amigo y a la enamorada, le pidió un baile a Dambëth, que se lo concedió con mucho gusto.  
  
Gimli miraba maravillado aquellos ojos azules de ella mientras se dejaban llevar por el son de la música. El Enano sentía que se encontraba en un sueño, volando por los cielos como un pájaro en libertad, los cabellos de ella como los rayos del sol que le dan el calor que necesita para vivir, el cuerpo robusto de ella en contacto con el suyo como una bendición.  
  
Entonces, en aquel instante en que ella le sonrió bajo esos mostachos rúbios, Gimli perdió todo temor.  
  
"Te amo." - le dijo, simple y claro. La sonrisa de ella se cambió por sorpresa. - "He intentado decírtelo muchas veces, pero el valiente Gimli que tantos caminos oscuros ha recorrido no encontró el valor para hacerlo. Te pareceré un idiota después de lo de hoy; ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí..."  
  
"Gimli-"  
  
"¡No! No digas nada. Mi corazón es fuerte y mi buen amigo Legolas seguro que me ayudará a superarlo..."  
  
"¡Gimli!" - de repente, Dwon besó al Enano, ¡en los labios! - "¡Ya era hora que te decidieras a hablar! ¡Me estaba cansando de esperar!"  
  
Gimli se quedó unos instantes paralizados, su cerebro intentado asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. De repente se echó a reír a carcajadas y reclamó los labios de Dwon ardientemente.  
  
Legolas oyó sus risas desde el otro lado de la sala. Vio el beso, con los ojos muy abiertos, e hizo un gesto de disgusto. _Uuh... Es como ver a dos hombres besándose,_ pensó. Vio a Gimli y Dwon abrazarse mucho; aquello lo molestó de veras. _¡Nadie toca a _**_mi_**_ Enano!,_ se dijo para sus adentros, sin darse cuenta que se había referido a Gimli como su posesión. Disculpándose a Dambëth, se retiró en silencio. Necesitaba respirar aire libre.   
  
En lo alto de Minas Tirith, el Patio de Piedra, la noche se veía despejada y diminutas e innumerables estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. No se oía nada en la noche salvo el canto y la risa en el interior de la sala de la fiesta.  
  
Legolas respiró hondo. Se sentía como un idiota. Miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie cerca. Por fin solo. Oyó una risita y un suspiro. Allí, en un rincón, a oscuras, había una joven pareja que se besaba apasionadamente. _Hoy no es mi día,_ pensó Legolas con exasperación, y se alejó por el pórtico blanco para dar más intimidad a la pareja.  
  
Caminando llegó donde florecía el Árbol Blanco. Sus ramas grises estaban en flor, y los pétalos blancos caían con la brisa nocturna, dejando una dulce fragancia en el aire. Legolas acarició el tronco gris con amor, y una sensación de felicidad seguida por una de soledad le invadió el alma, pues acababa de recordar la vez que viajó con Gimli al Bosque de Fangorn y allí le enseñó al Enano a acariciar y a escuchar la canción y la voz de los árboles. ¿Volverían a escuchar juntos el canto de los árboles? se preguntó. Probablemente no. Gimli viajaría a las Cavernas Centelleantes una vez terminaran el trabajo en Minas Tirith, y allí formaría una familia con Dwon...  
  
Legolas suspiró tristemente y se dejó caer junto al árbol, reposando su espalda en el robusto tronco. Los pétalos blancos caían como nieve y le cubrían el pelo y los hombros, de modo que parecía haber estrellas brillando entre los hilos de oro que eran sus cabellos. Con los brazos rodeó sus piernas y ocultó el rostro abatido sobre sus rodillas.  
  
_Tanto Aragorn como Gimli han logrado lo que deseaban,_ pensó Legolas, _Los dos formarán una familia y serán felices hasta el fin de sus días. _Legolas se estremeció, recordando los canas grises que asomaban en los cabellos de sus dos amigos. _Sin embargo, yo no he logrado lo que deseo; yo deseo... deseo... deseo ver muchas cosas en compañía de Gimli, deseo estar con él. Pero no es posible. Él... morirá, y yo me quedaré solo. _Los ojos de Legolas comenzaron a bañarse en lágrimas. Ahora entendió su destino. _El Mar..._  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Del susto el Elfo Sindarin se puso en pie de un salto. Frente a él estaban los dos Elfos Noldor, mirándole con rostro comprensivo. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que Legolas no había oído a los hijos de Elrond acercarse.  
  
"_Le thio nuur i trastad, gwanur._" - dijo Elladan, los pétalos blancos como estrellas en la noche de sus cabellos negros.  
  
Legolas no respondió, porque al levantarse había sentido mareos, y se tambaleó, pero los gemelos le sostuvieron.  
  
"Es el anhelo al Mar, Legolas Thranduilion. Nosotros vivimos acostumbrados a él, y nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero tú," - dijo Elrohir, estrechando el hombro de Legolas en un gesto de amistad - ", tú eres joven, y de sangre Sindarin. Va a ser mucho más duro para ti que lo es para nosotros. Pero tienes a Estel, y al Enano, quien te ayudará a aliviar el dolor."  
  
"El Enano se llama Gimli," - dijo Legolas severamente, enfadándose con los gemelos sin motivo - "Y no puede ayudarme." - concluyó, con tristeza.__  
  
"Entonces tienes otra opción." - dijo Elladan, y Legolas le miró extrañado - "Pero es una difícil decisión, y deberás pensarlo detenidamente."  
  
Elrohir sonrió tristemente. "En no más de un año nuestro padre cruzará el ancho Mar a las Tierras Imperecederas. Podrías ir con él, si en verdad es lo que deseas."  
  
_¿Es en verdad lo que deseo?_ Legolas les miró con incredulidad. "¿Vosotros también os iréis?"  
  
Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza. Había fuego en sus ojos. "No nos iremos hasta haber acabado con el último _yrch_ de la Tierra Media."  
  
Legolas asintió. Conocía muy bien el odio de los hijos de Elrond hacia los orcos. De repente se oyó un extraño, ensordecedor y molesto ruido proveniente de la sala de la fiesta. Los tres Elfos intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a la sala, preguntándose de qué ruido se trataba aquel. Legolas no sabía porqué, pero le parecía haberlo oído antes en alguna parte.  
  
Lo que encontraron les hizo olvidar por completo su última conversación: Un gran grupo de Enanos, borrachos, cantaba alegremente una canción (si aquello se podía llamar canción), y algunos Hombres se les habían unido, y brindaban con sus jarras e invitaban a más cervezas a los Enanos. Los Elfos... bueno, algunos no se lo habían tomado mal y reían a carcajadas (probablemente los que estaban más bebidos), alguno incluso se había unido al coro (mas su hermosa voz no podía oírse en absoluto entre tantas voces Enanas ), y otros se cubrían los oídos y miraban a los enanos con enojo.  
  
Legolas sonrió. Allí, entre el gentío, estaban Gimli y Dwon, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y cantando. Lo más gracioso es que tan parecidos eran, que Legolas no podía distinguir entre la voz de su amigo Gimli y la de Dwon...  
  
__  
  
_  
  
The Balrog of Altena: ¡Al fin un nuevo cap! y pensar que primero había escrito otra cosa que acabé borrándola y sustituyéndola por lo del sentimiento de soledad de Legolas... bueno, pero ha valido la pena. Espero que éste cap os haya gustado. Por cierto, cuando Legolas piensa "Bien hecho, Beren", el "Beren" de esta oración quería utilizarlo como sustituyendo a "Romeo" XD ha quedado un poco patético, supongo...  
Por último, siento si os he liado mucho con los flashbacks. Si creéis que está mal o sabéis alguna forma para ponerlo más claro (que no sea escribir "Flaskback" y "End of flashback") hacédmelo saber, porfa._  
  
  
_ ~ Choichi: Aiya! Ya ves como a Glóin cada vez le agradan más los Elfos...XD Pero claro, ¿cómo puede resistirse un Enano a una Elfa tan bonita como Elenshael? ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado!  
  
~ VaniaHepskins: No acepto disculpas! tendrías que haber escrito el review antes! Jaja! es broma! soy yo quien debe disculparse por tardar tanto en escribir nuevos caps ^_^ jeje ya ves, no hay mejor manera de describir Minas Tirith que como lo hizo el maestro Tolkien. Eso del ave quedó muy...elfico, ¿no? jeje Ah! y muy buena idea eso de aventarle una almohada a Gimli desde lejos... la próximo vez seguro que Legolas lo tendrá en cuenta XD Ay, los gemelos no han salido mucho en éste cap, pero te prometo que en el próximo tendrán más protagonismo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!  
  
~ Usagi-cha: Aiya! XD muy graciosos eso de tus amigas gemelas, ¿en serio lo hacen? XD Ya somos dos las que recordaremos el día en que fuímos a ver "El Retorno del Rey" como uno de los mejores ^_^Yo logré aguanterme las lágrimas (no hiba a llorar frente a los 17 chicos que me acompañaban, no no) pero a la tercera que la ví fuí con una amiga que no paraba de llorar y... bueno... que terminamos las dos llorando como bebés XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
~ Allison Black: Aiya! Te has leido todo mi fic de un jalón??? no me lo puedo creer!! O_o ni a mí me gusta lo suficiente para leérmelo todo XD. Oh, no te preocupes por Elenshael, ella te dejará libre a Legolas, ¡para tí! ;-) aunque es verdad que se ven lindos juntos, ¿no? pero creo que estñan muy buen como amigos.  
Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap.  
  
~ Arashi: Eso me gusta, me hace feliz que mis historias te animen cuando estás deprimida! ^_^ A mi también me anima el escribirlas. ¡Gracias! me alegro muchísimo que te gusten. El último cap estuvo un poco soso, y éste estuvo lisoso con los flashbacks, pero creo que pronto volveré a estar inspirada y lo haré mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_  
  
_Namárië an sí, mellyn nin! _  
  
  
* _Le thio nuur i trastad, gwanur = Te ves triste y preocupado, hermano.  
  
* __Yrch = orco._


	17. El Camino a Isengard

**  
Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos. _   
Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
_Capítulo 16to: El Camino a Isengard.  
  
_

  
  
Tres meses después desde que Elfos y Enanos cruzaran la gran entrada a Minas Tirith, capital de Gondor, la colonia de Elfos ya había concluido sus grandes trabajos en aquella bella ciudad (ahora en verdad mucho más bella que antaño) y se habían unido a unos tantos más Elfos llegados de Eryn Lasgalen. Había llegado la hora para ellos: partían a la hermosa y verde Ithilien, donde compartirían un nuevo hogar con los montaraces y el príncipe y la princesa de Ithilien. Me refiero a Faramir, Senescal de Gondor y Señor de Emyn Arnen, y a su esposa Éowyn, Dama Blanca de Rohan y Doncella del Brazo Escudado. Como prometió Legolas, diseñó unos jardines para la casa de Faramir y Éowyn, y llegaron a ser los más hermosos en la tierra del Este, y gozaron de gran renombre y admiración entre los más expertos jardineros.  
  
De los Elfos que en ésta história habéis conocido y se instalaron en Ithilien son Elenshael (quien se despidió de sus padres en Eryn Lasgalen), Dambëth (quien sería la maestra curandera de Ithilien), y Sirion, quien a menudo viajó de Ithilen a Eryn Lasgalen, tal vez para visitar las tumbas de su esposa e hijo. Legolas se despidió de Aragorn, Arwen, y de Gimli y su futura esposa, Dwon. No estaba permitido en la sociedad enana que el hombre presente a su futura esposa a los amigos (tal cosa sólo está permitida para los padres, pues ellos tienen la última palabra.), pero Gimli hizo una excepción y se la presentó a Legolas.   
  
Hay otras cosas extrañas para nosotros en la sociedad del Enano, tales como su Lengua natal (el Kuzdûl) que no enseñan nadie; incluso ocultan en secreto sus verdaderos nombres. Las mujeres enano son escasas (tan escasa y tan parecidas a los hombres que muchos creen que los enanos nacen de la piedra), y, como se ha dicho otras veces, nunca salen de casa, excepto en importantes ocasiones. La mujer enano también es hábil con el manejo del hacha, y por ello puede proteger sus fronteras, pero nunca asiste a una guerra más allá de los límites de su hogar. Los Enanos son conocidos por su ambición, y otros pueblos (como los Elfos) los llaman egoístas; así son con sus esposas: sólo toman una en su vida, y cuando la tienen la aman y la tratan con recelo y no permiten que ningún otro hombre se acerque a ella. Así que como ya veis, los Enanos son gente romántica, a pesar de lo que muchos ignorantes puedan pensar; si no pueden tomar la mujer que aman, no toman ninguna otra, y eso ocurre en muchas ocasiones: la mujer no quiere al Enano, o simplemtente muchos Enanos (tanto hombres como mujeres) no desean el matrimonio. Por eso los Enanos son tan pocos, y las mujeres tan escasas y valiosas.  
  
Dwon y Legolas se llevaron bien, y el Elfo comprendió porqué tenía Dwon tantos admiradores, pues era una mujer muy noble y de buena família, y se alegró por su buen amigo, aunque no sin dejar de sentir una pequeña espina en el corazón, pues tenía la sensación que aquella mujer significaba la separación de ellos.  
  
Un mes después, los Enanos también habían terminado sus grandes trabajos en Minas Tirith. Había unas nuevas puertas hechas de _mithril_ y acero inoxidable, irrompibles; el trazado de las calles no podía ser mejor, y los nuevos edificios y viejos reconstruídos estaban en perfecta armonía con los árboles y jardines de los elfos, de modo que no se estorbaban. Era, por así decir, la Ciudad Perfecta: la combinación de la mano del Hombre, del Enano, y del Elfo, como la combinación de las notas en una música perfecta; poder, majestuosidad, y belleza. Ningún otro hogar podía comparársele ahora, que se hallaba en el mayor esplendor. Tal y como Legolas y Gimli habían aspirado mucho tiempo atrás, lograron que Aragorn se sintiera muy orgulloso de lo que era suyo.  
  
Y como iba diciendo, un mes después de la partida de los Elfos le llegó el turno a los Enanos. Partieron a Rohan, a las Cavernas Centellenates, y allí se fundó la nueva colonia de Enanos en Aglarond, la hermosa ciudad subterránea coronada de piedras preciosas y cristales brillantes. Gimli fue nombrado Señor de las Cavernas Centelleates, y fue muy venerado. Glóin derramó una lágrimas que logró ocultar, al igual que ocultó su sonrisa al recibir Gimli noticias del Este anunciando que Legolas había sido nombrado Señor de Ithilien.

_  
_

Los Enanos llevaban sesenta días ausentados en Aglarond cuando Gimli recibió un mensaje del Rey Elessar. Al parecer Aragorn se había decidido a la restauración de Orthanc. La intencióm del Rey era colocar nuevamente el palantíri recuperado de Saruman. Aragorn partía a Isengard acompañado por varios montaraces de Gondor, Faramir (quien había rehusado ir, por su esposa en pleno embarazo. Pero la dama Éowyn era fuerte y le dijo que no debía faltar más a sus deberes como Senescal del Rey por ella, así que finalmente acudió.). A ellos también se les habían unido Elladan y Elrohir, quienes habían pasado un buen tiempo en Imladris con su padre, y por supuesto también les acompañaba Legolas.  
  
En su camino a Isengard la compañía se detendría en el Abismo de Helm, y de allí tenían pensado que Gimli se uniera a ellos. En realidad el Enano tenía muchos trabajos por realizar en Aglarond, pues tan sólo acababan de ausentarse dos meses atrás, pero a pesar de ser el Señor y de tener sus propias responsabilidades, no podía evtiar querer unirse a sus amigos y a su bienamado Legolas en esa nueva aventura. Sin duda la restauración de Isengard no iba a ser algo tan simple: Orthanc era la torre de un mago poderoso, no se podía saber qué hallarían dentro (bueno o malo) una vez inspeccionaran cada uno de sus rincones. En realidad, uno de los motivos por los que Aragorn necesitaba a Gimli en ese cometido, eran sus conociemientos de Enano: un Enano podía encontrar puertas ocultas o invisibles a los ojos de los demás, pues ellos utilizaban esos trucos desde antaño para ocultar entradas a sus recintos secretos, en Erebor y en las Montañas de Hierro. Sin duda las habilidades de Gimli les iban a ser de utilidad.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gimli. Se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo y partió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas robustas le permitieron. Dwon no vivía con él, pues tal cosa no está permitida hasta el matrimonio, pero Gimli siempre era bienvenido en casa de sus padres. Allí se dirigió, y cuando llamó a la puerta fue ella quien abrió. Al ver la enorme sonrisa dibujada bajo el espeso mostacho de Gimli, ella supo que algo bueno venía a comunicarle.  
  
Gimli le besó la mano con respeto y ella le permitió entrar. Cuando el Enano se percató que la mujer estaba sola en casa, no desaprovechó el momento y la abrazó y la besó con pasión.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Gimli querido?" - le preguntó ella, al poder recuperar el aliento tras el beso.  
  
"Mis buenos amigos pronto llegarán a nuestro humilde hogar." - dijo él con un brillo de alegría en los oscuros ojos marrones. Ella entendió 'amigos' por Legolas, Aragorn, y posíblemente algún otro de la raza de los Hombres. - "Aragorn y compañía se dirigen a Isengard, y me piden que les acompañe."  
  
Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Dwon. Pero ella sonrió. "Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tus amigos, entiendo. Si quieres acompañarles vé, no te preocupes por mí."  
  
Gimli quiso tomarle la mano para besársela, mas ella se volvió y se sentó. Vio entonces la duda y la ansiedad en el rostro de su futura esposa. Gimli se sentó juanto a ella.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?"  
  
"Yo..." - intentó hablar. No pudo seguir.  
  
"¿Mi amor?" - había algo de temblor en el susurro de Gimli. La tomó de las manos y se las estrechó fuerte pero gentilmente.  
  
"Mi único amado," - dijo ella al fin, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos. - "¿De verdad me quieres por esposa? ¿Soy yo la indicada para tí?" - Dwon titubeó - "¿No hay ninguna otra que posea tu amor?"  
  
"¡Ninguna otra!" - exclamó Gimli fervientemente, arrodillándose frente a ella y besdándole las manos. - "¿Por qué dudas de mi amor, querida? ¿Te he dado alguna razón por la que debas dudar de mí?" - le acarició la mejilla con la rasposa y gran mano - "Si he hecho algo mal, dímelo, e intentaré arreglarlo."  
  
"Es que, mi amor," - comenzó a decir temblorosa - "pasas tanto tiempo con los Elfos..." - y cuando dijo 'elfos', Gimli entendió que quería decir 'Legolas' - "...y esa... pequeña caja de oro y cristal con los tres cabellos..." - Dwon se estaba sonrojando.  
  
"¡Mi amor!" - exclamó Gimli, y de pronto se echó a reír. - "¿Así que es eso? La Dama Galadriel nunca ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón." - dijo sinceramente, nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos de ella. Dwon le devolvió la mirada tímidamente. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas. - "Mi muy amada, yo admiro a Galadriel por su belleza y buen corazón, y por su gran entendiemiento con los Enanos. Ella es como una estrella distante, a la que aprecio y me maravilla contemplar. Pero tú," - dijo Gimli, besándola otra vez - "eres la joya más preciada de mi corazón. Galadriel tiene mi admiración y respeto, pero tú tienes mi amor y cariño. Sólo tu me das el calor que necesito, y solo tú recibes el mío."  
  
"¡Ah, Gimli, mi buen amado! ¡Perdóname!" - dijo ella, al tiempo que Gimli se sentaba de nuevo a su lado para abrazarla. - "Es que tanto tiempo que has pasado con los Elfos, en sus tierras y tanto que me hablas de tu amigo Legolas... Pensé... que tal vez te habías acostumbrado a sus costumbres... a su visión de la belleza."  
  
Gimli rió otra vez, dulcemente. "Mi amor, ¿sabes que me dijo Legolas el día en que os presenté?" - Ella negó con la cabeza, curiosa. - "Me dijo que no habría podido encontrar mujer más bella y mejor para mí."  
  
"¿Eso dijo?" - preguntó incrédula.  
  
"Sí, porque la forma en que los Elfos ven la belleza no es distinta de la nuestra. Ellos miran en los corazones de los otros, y allí es donde encuentran la verdadera belleza."  
  
Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Dwon. "¿De verdad me crees bella?"  
  
"No lo dudes, mi amor. Mas bella que las joyas brillantes bajo tierra y las estrellas pálidas en el cielo." - respondió él, y la tomó y la besó con más pasión que antes, en verdad el beso más apasionado que jamás habían compartido, y entre carícias dejaban escapar pequeñas exclamaciones de placer que se ahogaban en la boca del otro. Podrían haber llegado más lejos, pero costumbre era costumbre, y Gimli no iba a deshonrarla antes de la boda, y necesitó hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse.  
  
"Lo siento, Gimli querido." - dijo ella al fin - "Ahora quisiera pedirle perdón a Legolas, porque varias veces pensé que él recibía tus atenciones más que yo, y que te apartaría de mi lado. Y... hablas tanto de los Elfos que a veces me pregunto si mi futuro marido no prefiriría haber nacido Elfo en lugar de Enano."  
  
Aquello tomó a Gimli un poco por sorpresa. Le sonrió comprensible. "Mi amor, ese Elfo loco me es muy querido, cierto, más de lo que muchos saben. Mas tienes que saber que estoy orgulloso de ser un Hijo de Aulë, y de tenerte a ti por amada. Algunos dicen que empiezo a ser más Elfo que Enano, pero yo sigo sintiéndome Enano, y siempre será así." - Ella asintió sonriendo y él la tomó en brazos - "Me alegra que hayamos hablado ésto antes de la boda. Ni por todo el oro ni _mithril_ del mundo quisiera yo que te casaras conmigo con un peso en el corazón."  
  
Dwon se fundió en los brazos de Gimli, ocultando el rostro en la barba del Enano y aspirando su aroma, que olía como los cimientos de la tierra. Se sentía la mujer Enano más feliz de la Tierra Media.  
  
El Rey Elessar y compañía tomaron el Camino de Anórien para llegar a su destino. Dicho camino los conducía entre Ered Nimrais y el río Entaguas por unas tierras transitadas entre Rohan y Gondor (aunque habían dejado de serlo durante los Días Oscuros, que tan sólo acababan de concluir); unas tierras llanas, campestres y en estos días tranquilas. Al frente cabalgaba Aragorn sobre Roheryn, vestido con una manto de piel negra sobre el manto de terciopelo rojo ribeteado de oro. El manto negro tenía grabado en plata el Árbol de Gondor coronado por siete estrellas de plata, y estaba ribeteado de oro también, y una capa negra y roja del revés se sujetaba al manto por medio de dos broches de oro y plata. En sus botas había grabadas unas alas de aves marinas. Sus cabellos negros, que le habían crecido hasta el pecho, se movían sueltos al viento.  
  
A su derecha cabalgaba Faramir sobre Hoja de Viento (pues su caballo había fallecido de mal de vientre el invierno anterior), vestido con el atuendo de piel parda de los montarazes y la capa verde, mas se diferenciaba de sus hombres por el Árbol de Gondor bordado en plata sobre su túnica, como símbolo de su alto rango; A su izquierda cabalgaba Legolas sobre Arod, con sus siempre ropas verdes y castañas, la capa de Lórien y el arco y el cuchillo blanco.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir a menudo se adelantaban en sus monturas, inspeccionando el terreno, y volvían para informarles. Sin embargo Aragorn pronto no lo encontró algo necesário, porque en estos nuevos tiempos no había ningún peligro en el camino, y creía que no encontrarían ninguno en muchas lenguas.  
  
No tenían prisas, y en un atardecer pararon junto a las orillas de la Corriente de Mering, que cruza Ered Nimrais hasta Lamedon y desemboca en el Mar. Allí montaron un campamento y encendieron fuegos para la llegada de la noche. No sospechaban nada y los hombres pronto se relajaron, escuchando el claro sonido de las aguas de la caudalosa corriente y el murmullo de las hojas. La noche llegó tan silenciosa que el relinche de los caballos pastando, el ocasional trote de sus patas y las llamas chispeantes acompañando la corriente del agua eran los únicos sonidos posibles, si los hombres hubieran callado. Pero como no callaban, ninguno de ellos se percató del espectral silencio, y pronto comenzaron las risas junto a la hoguera.  
  
Legolas aspiró el aire fresco y se detuvo sobre las piedras lisas junto a las orillas del Mering. Su corazón corría bajo las estrellas de una noche de verano entre los bosques de hayas. Desde que partió a Gondor que no había tenido la orptunidad de volver a su viejo hogar en Eryn Lasgalen, pero su padre Thranduil le había visitado una vez en Ithilien. Aun así hechaba de menos las hayas del oscuro bosque y las cuevas de su padre, tan iluminadas y acogedoras.   
  
Legolas echó una mirada atrás. En una hoguera vió sentados varios montaraces, que brindaban por la buena fortuna de Faramir, quien en pocos meses sería padre. Aragorn también estaba entre ellos, dándole palmaditas amistosas a Faramir en la espalda y sirviéndole más vino. Elladan y Elrohir no podían ser vistos. Se habían alejado, adentrándose en las Montañas Blancas, tal vez para buscar leña o simplemente porque disfrutaban de los paseos solitarios a la luz de la luna. Legolas se alegró de poder disfrutar de la soledad por un rato. Quería quedarse junto al río a pensar.  
  
En los últimos meses se había sentido muy solo y abatido. Añoraba a Gimli, y esa añoranza le havían causado otros males. Por las noches no encontraba descanso, y sus sueños estaban llenos de blancas gaviotas sobrevolando la orilla, clamándolo gravemente. A menudo se pasaba horas mirando hacia el sud-oeste, en dirección al Mar. A veces incluso le parecía oir las gaviotas en pleno día en medio del bosque, en un lugar donde es imposible que se encuentren tales aves marinas. Pero él las oía, y aunque alzaba los ojos y miraba al cielo sobre su cabeza, no podía verlas, porque tan sólo eran fruto de su imaginación. Durante el tiempo que pasó en Ithilien y aun recibía visitas inesperadas de Gimli, que viajaba desde Minas Tirith, esa añoranza al Mar se había apaciguado. Mas desde que Gimli partió a las Cavernas y perdieron así el contacto físico, esta añoranza se había vuelto y con más fuerza, y sentía tirsteza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Alegría por su amigo Enano, que por fin había encontrado su alma gemela; tristeza por éste mismo motivo, y porque sentía que su tiempo en la Tierra Media había terminado. Demasiado a menudo se preguntaba porqué permanecía aquí. Con angustia contaba los días que quedaban para la partida del Señor Elrond Medio-Elfo a los Puertos Grises; y se arrepentía por su impaciéncia y ansias de marcharse con él.  
  
Una brisa perfumada de primavera sopló. Legolas cerró los ojos al respirarla, pero repentinamente los abrió de nuevo, con una expresión de asombro y maravilla mezclada con miedo. Claro como el agua acababa de oír la llamada de una gaviota, arrastrada por la brisa. Miró casi frenéticamente de un lado a otro, esperando, queriendo encontrarla. Sin percatarse dio un paso en frente, hacercándose más al agua. Cuando comenzó a pensar que sólo había sido fruto de su imaginación, volvió a oirlo, esta vez con más fuerza, y entonces se quedó como paralizado. Ahí, sobre las resbaladizas piedras húmedas, a su lado junto a la orilla, había uno de estas hermosas aves blancas, de grandes alas grises, largo pico y mirada penetrante. Su plumaje desprendía un olor salado; el fresco aroma del Mar.  
  
El mundo alrededor de Legolas se volvió confuso y desconocido; perdió la noción del tiempo. La gaviota parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad seductoramente, llamándolo a que se acercara a ella. El Elfo se acercó despacio, como caminando bajo un hechizo, y alcanzó un brazo para tocar el blanco plumaje de la ave, que le miraba sin moverse. Los dedos de Legolas estaban apunto de rozar el plumaje cuando de repente todo se volvió negro, y Legolas trastabilló y cayó hacia adelante.  
  
Unos fuertes brazos alcanzaron a agarrarle, y sintió como le alejaban del Mering y le acostaban sobre la hierba. Una mano caliente le tocó la frente. Legolas abrió los ojos, para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Aragorn.  
  
"¡Legolas! ¡Háblame, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas se encogió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; le dolía la cabeza terríblemente. "No grites, Aragorn. Puedo oírte."   
  
Alivio remplazó la preocupación de Aragorn. El hombre apartó la mano de la frente del Elfo y Legolas trató de incorporarse. Aragorn le hechó una mano. Entonces el Elfo vio que se encontraba tumbado a la luz oscilante del fuego, cubierto con unas suaves sábanas, y que Faramir estaba allí también, pero los demás les miraban desde más lejos, respetuosamente habían decidido no interponerse entre los tres amigos.  
  
"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" - le preguntó Aragorn, mirándole a los ojos como si buscara la respuesta a lo ocurrido en su mirada.  
  
"Estoy bien. Sentí mareos y perdí el equilibrio, pero ya pasó."  
  
"¿Qué estas bien? ¡Pero si llevas un cuarto de hora inconsciente!" - exclamó Faramir consternado y francamente disgustado.  
  
Legolas abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo a lo que acababa de oír. "¿Un cuarto de hora? Ay, pero eso no es posible. La gaviota-"  
  
"¿Gaviota?" - el rostro de Aragorn se veía ahora muy preocupado - "No había ninguna, Legolas. Por estas regiones no se las puede encontrar; estamos demasiado lejos del Mar. Si nos encontráramos al otro lado de Ered Nimrais, entonces tal vez te creería." - Aragorn suspiró. - "Estabas inclinado sobre el agua, perdiste el equilibrio, y yo te cogí antes de que cayeras a la corriente. ¿No oías mis llamadas? No me respondías, y luego te ví caer."  
  
Legolas sacudió la cabeza, algo confuso. "Si no respondí a tus llamadas, fue porque en verdad no las oí. Pero sí oí el canto de la gaviota, y la ví allí, junto al río. Estoy completamente seguro de ello. Estaba allí, frente a mis ojos, ¡era real!" - insistió Legolas, señalando el lugar en la orilla del río, pero no había rastro de la gaviota, ni una huella en la tierra húmeda de la orilla. Legolas sacudió otra vez la cabeza, sintiendo repentinas ganas de romper en el llanto.  
  
Aragorn y Faramir intercambiaron una mirada grave. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, aguardando a que el abrumado Elfo se calmara, un brazo rodeándole los hombros. Al fin Legolas pareció recomponerse y Aragorn le habló dulcemente.  
  
"¿Desde cuando se hizo tan grande el peso del Mar en tu corazón, Legolas?" - le preguntó, y con el brazo que rodeaba los hombros del Elfo le estrechó un instante contra su pecho.  
  
Legolas titubeó. "En Minas Tirith comenzó a dañarme alguna vez, pero no fue hasta que viví en Ithilien cuando empezó a pesarme de verdad."  
  
"Ay, tal vez las distancias que te alejan de mí y de Gimli, y de tu hogar en el Reino de los Bosques, lo han provocado." - Aragorn agazapó la cabeza, apenado. - "Me siento culpable, Legolas. Yo te alejé de tu hogar bajo las hayas. Pero si me lo hubieras dicho, Gimli y yo te habríamos visitado con más frecuéncia, si eso hubiera podido aliviarte."  
  
"Y debo decir que yo también tengo algo de culpa." - intervino Faramir con ojos de arrepentimiento - "Hace mucho tiempo me percaté de tu tormento, y te ví buscando en el cielo y mirando en dirección al Mar constantemente. ¡Por qué no hice nada al respeto!" - se lamentó Faramir - "Debí haber informado a Aragorn inmediatamente."  
  
"¡No!" - dijo Legolas, - "¡No habléis así! Ninguno de los dos tiene culpa en esto. ¿No recuerdas, Aragorn, lo que me dijo la Dama Galadriel? _Si escuhas en la orilla la voz de la gaviota, nunca más descansará tu corazón en el bosque._ Aun bajo las hayas del Eryn Lasgalen me pesaría la añoranza del Mar, pues está presente en los corazones de nuestro pueblo. Y no te lamentes, Faramir, porque aun de haber avisado a Aragorn, no hay nada que hubiera podido hacer para ayudarme..."  
  
Legolas miró de soslayo a Aragorn, quien tenía una expresión de impoténcia en el rostro. El hombre se veía abatido, lo cual entristeció al Elfo. Legolas le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora. "Mas hay algo en lo que puedes ayudarme, mi amigo Aragorn; procura que Gimli no se entere de esto. No quisiera que tuviera que preocuparse demasiado, estando tan cerca del día de su boda."  
  
Aragorn asintió. "Pero se lo dirás, ¿verdad? No puedes ocultárselo hasta el fin del mundo."  
  
"No hasta el fin del mundo," - dijo Legolas, el tono de su voz disminyendo hasta un murmullo y una sombra en sus ojos - ", pero sí hasta el fin del próximo otoño."  
  
"¿Hasta el fin del próx- de qué estás hablando?"  
  
"Me voy a los puertos, amigos. Cruzaré las aguas con el último barco que zarpa a Valinor."  
  
Las palabras de Legolas concluyeron con un silencio profundo. Faramir, sintiéndose incómodo, se volvió a Aragorn. Su rey estaba inmóbil, y la cara había palidecido suavemente. Miraba fijamente a Legolas, quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad y silenciosamente. Entonces Faramir se puso en pie, y se marchó con los montaraces dejando a los dos viejos amigos solos. Aragorn se agitó en su asiento.  
  
"Mi buen Legolas," - dijo al fin - ", yo no soy quien para impedirte hacer lo que el corazón te dicta, pero ¿estás completamente seguro de ello? No hace mucho que la Tierra Mieda ha recuperado la paz; ¿piensas marcharte ahora, tan pronto? Nos quedan muchos días por venir, a nosotros, los mortales. Y yo.... hubiera querido que tú estuvieras ahí a mi lado, que tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer a mis hijos..."  
  
Cuando Legolas no respondió, Aragorn prosiguió, hablando suavemente. "Te aprecio mucho, Legolas. Llegué a apreciarte muchísimo durante los tiempos de nuestra Compañía, y también te ganaste mi amor. Que digo, no solo el mio, sino el de toda nuestra Comunidad. Sería realmente triste para mí que te fueras, y para los Hobbits, incluso para Gimli." - Aragorn sonrió tristemente - "Temo que para Gimli sería un duro golpe."  
  
"Más duro será para mí si me quedo a ver como el paso de los años se lleva a mis queridos amigos a Mandos."  
  
"Cierto." - respondió Aragorn con aire grave - "Mas si te vas ahora, nunca más volveremos a vernos. ¿No querrías quedarte con nosotros mientras no nos llegue la hora de partir?"   
  
Legolas de nuevo no respondió, y tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas titilantes. Una mano grande tomó la suya, larga. Alzó la mirada para econtrarse con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de su amigo. Legolas se perturbó; la última vez que vio llorar a Aragorn fue cuando murió Boromir.  
  
"¿No vas a quedarte por mí? ¿No podré decirte un último adiós antes de acostarme a dormir para no despertar jamás?"  
  
"Aragorn," - exclamó Legolas, asombrado e incrédulo. - "¿Deseas morir como los antiguos Reyes de Númenor; antes de que la vejez te alcance?"  
  
"Así es. Cuando crea conveniente mi partida, dormiré, y abandonaré la vida. Pero hasta entonces deseo estar rodeado por mis amigos." - Le estrechó la mano a Legolas. Legolas se la estrechó a él también. La noticia le había conmocionado.   
  
"¡Ay, Aragorn! No sé que responderte ahora. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo." - dijo Legolas, abrumado. Aragorn le sonrió gentilmente entre lágrimas y le acarició el hombro en un gesto amistoso.  
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
Prosiguió un rato de silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero se sentaron más juntos, pues en aquel momento los dos necesitaban la compañía del otro, y no hablaron más porque estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y reflexiones. Pronto los montaraces se habían acostado para dormir, y entonces ya no se oía nada excepto el murmullo del agua y de la hierba en la brisa primaveral. El silencio se hizo tan intenso que pronto Aragorn comenzó aser capaz de oír su respiración como el viento y los latidos de su corazón como el tambor. Legolas comenzaba también a sentirse inquieto.  
  
"Esto no me gusta." - dijo Aragorn - "Hay demasiado silencio. Juraría que en mis tiempos de montaraz, había grillos junto a este río, que cantaban ruidosamente por las noches, y se veía algún pájaro sobrevolar la zona hacia las montañas. Pero ahora no se oye nada."  
  
Se levantó y caminó de un lugar a otro como buscando algo. Legolas le seguía con la mirada. Aragorn resistió dejar escapar un grito ahogado cuando encontró lo que andaba buscando. En el momento en que Legolas llegaba corriendo junto a él, Aragorn estaba de rodillas en el suelo, observando unas huellas, detenidamente. Eran fáciles de reconocer, incluso para un niño.  
  
"_Yrch_!" - gritó Legolas en su propia lengua, observando tristemente las flores pisoteadas. Los orcos siempre pisotean las cosas que crecen, como si abatir cosas les deleitara.  
  
"¡Orcos!" - dijo Aragorn - "Las huellas son frescas; de no más de cinco horas."  
  
"Entonces estuvieron aquí no mucho antes de nuestra llegada." - dijo Legolas. Aragorn asintió.  
  
"Eran por lo menos diez, ¡y mira! las huellas se alejan hacia las Montañas Blancas."   
  
Frente a ellos, donde las montañas se alzaban inquebrantables, el terreno se volvía más boscoso, repleto de pinos en fruto, que se alzaban amenazadores en la noche como grandes sombras. Las ramas llegaban muy alto.  
  
"¡Ay!" - exclamó Aragorn - "Elladan y Elrohir se internaron solos en las montañas, y todavía no han vuelto."  


_  
  
_

  
Los hijos de Elrond no ignoraban la presencia de orcos rondando en los pies de las montañas. Durante dos o tres horas habían caminado juntos bajo los altos pinos, sus pasos crujiendo sobre la alfombra de agujas verde oscuro. Al anochecer no vieron las estrellas, pues tan espeso era el remaje de ahí arriba que cubría casi por completo el cielo, pero aquí y allá se filtraba un rayo de luz de luna clara y blanca. Fue a la pálida luz de luna donde hallaron huellas recientes.  
  
De haberse tratado de otros Elfos, tal vez hubieran vuelto atrás a informar del peligro a sus compañeros, pero estos eran lo hijos de Elrond, y su odio por los orcos es inmenso e indescriptible. En aquellos tiempos Elladan y Elrohir ya eran conocidos entre los trasgos y orcos de distintas tribus, y eran muy temidos. Pues ellos no olvidaban el tormento de su madre y aquello dirigía sus acciones en la batalla. Mataban orcos a donde fuera que se encontrasen, sin piedad, y muchas veces sin ayuda de otros.  
  
No se preocuparon en avisar a los montaraces y su hermano adoptivo y al Elfo del Norte; siguieron el rastro con ojos coléricos y el filo de sus espadas centelleando en la oscuridad. Como cazadores que eran se deslizaron agilmente y en silencio entre los arbustos, pasando inadvertidos a muchos ojos de animales nocturnos y silenciosos. A medida que se adentraban en la montaña, comenzaron a oír voces desagradables y roncas, y no muy lejos brillaba una pequeña hoguera. Ahí se sentaban dos de esas pérfidas criaturas, encorvando la espalda, masticando un pedazo de carne entre los dientes amarillos y conversando en ésa aborrecible lengua suya.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir les observaron con ojos penetrantes, viendo que estaban solos y que eran una presa fácil. Tal vez por despiste pero más probablemente por odio al enemigo que tenían en frente, los dos Elfos de negros cabellos salieron de su escondite y saltaron al círculo de la hoguera, sin comprobar que no había ningún otro orco en los alrededores. Los dos orcos, al verlos llegar, dejaron escapar un grito de asombro e hicieron ademán de desenfundar sus cimitarras negras, mas los hijos de Elrond eran rápidos, y las cabezas de los orcos rodaron por el suelo no más tocaron sus empuñaduras.  
  
Elrohir sacó un trapo y limpió la sangre del filo brillante de su espada, con una expresión de asco en su rostro. Entonces se oyó un silbido, y el Medio Elfo fue empujado a un lado por su hermano, quien dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Elrohir se volvío aturdido a su hermano, que buscaba apoyo en sus brazos. Entonces lo vio; una flecha le había atravesado el hombro a Elladan.  
  
Los recién-llegados eran por lo menos una docena de orcos patizumbos y de brazos largos, pero el jefe de éstos era alto, moreno y corpulento. A diferencia de los otros, éste no empuñaba cimitarra, sino un arco parecido a los Gondorianos y una espada corta y de hoja ancha. Elrohir se abalanzó sobre éste con un grito colérico, mientas que Elladan recuperaba sus sentidos y, a pesar del dolor en el hombro izquierdo, se lanzaba en la ayuda de su hermano gemelo.  
  
El sonido de las espadas de Elrohir y el orco moreno al chocar fue como el trueno. Elrohir se vio lanzado hacia atrás, pues su enemigo era más fuerte de brazos, y dejando caer la espada élfica de sus manos, su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Su enemigo le golpeó en el rostro con la empuñadura de la espada, marcándole cruelmente la sien y dejando al Medio Elfo trastornado y ciego. Elladan no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, pues se debatía con los otros y un hombro herido que le causaba espasmos de dolor con cada moviemiento que realizaba para blandir la espada.  
  
El orco moreno tomó al semi-inconsciente Elrohir por el cuello, los dedos llenos de inundícias clavándose en su piel como garras. Alzó la hoja súcia y ancha de su espada para acabar con su presa. Justo en ese momento llegó la compañía de Aragorn, y con un moviemiento rápido Legolas soltó una flecha que atravesó el cuello del orco, que soltó dejando libre al Medio Elfo.  
  
Elrohir cayó de rodillas, pero el orco frente a él seguía con vida aún con una flecha en su garganta, y tomando su espada élfica del suelo le cortó las piernas a la terrible criatura, antes de que su vista se nublara de nuevo a causa del golpe que había recibido. El Medio Elfo se encogió, sus manos en la cabeza, que le dolía y le daba vueltas.  
  
Los otros cayeron fácilmente bajo el arco de Faramir y Legolas y la espada de Aragorn y los montaraces.  
  
"¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo!" - dijo Legolas, agachándose para tomar a Elrohir por la cintura y ayudarle a ponerse en pie - "Puede que Aragorn ahora sea rey en lugar de montaraz, mas no ha perdido facultades para rastrear; sigue siendo mejor y más rápido que vosotros dos. ¡Habéis tenido suerte!"  
  
"Como siempre, hermanos mios, pensabais llevaros toda la diversión para vosotros solos." - dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa, yendo hacia Elladan para abrazarle, contento de verle con vida. La sonrisa se borró cuando vio el extremo de una flecha negra saliendo del hombro del Medio Elfo. Pero Aragorn siguió haciendo ademán de abrazar a su hermano adoptivo, y cuando Elladan le devolvió el abrazo, el hombre le arrancó de cuajo la flecha en el hombro con un movimiento rápido y seco, y del hombro chorreó sangre, salpicando las vestiduras reales. Elladan, no habiendo esperado eso, dejó escapar un grito y apretó con fuerza al otro en sus brazos, clavándole los dedos en la espalda. Rápidamente Faramir le envolvió el hombro con un vendaje y detener así la pérdida de sangre.  
  
"Legolas y yo volveremos al campamento para curarles las heridas." - anunció Aragorn. Se volvió a Faramir - "Tú y tus hombres explorad los alrededores y matad a todo orco que encontréis, mas no os alejéis mucho; partiremos al amanecer, si las heridas no són más graves de lo que parecen." - Diciendo ésto miraba a Elladan, quien no le devolvía la mirada. - "¿Cómo se encuentra Elrohir?"  
  
"Estoy bien." - respondió el Medio Elfo severamente, quien trataba de mantenerse en pie a pesar de los mareos y echaba malas miradas a Legolas, cada vez que éste le tomaba por la cintura para ayudarle. - "Sólo es un golpe."  
  
Aragorn asintió. Los montaraces se habían marchado a la caza de orcos, capitaneados por Faramir. Legolas observaba los caídos. "Son orcos de las montañas." - dijo.- "Esta clase de orcos nunca sirvieron a Saruman o a Sauron; simplemente son una tribu nómada, y no pasan mucho tiempo en el mismo territorio. Viven en cuevas que conducen a las entrañas de las montañas." - Entonces el Elfo dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. - "¡Este no es un orco común!"  
  
En efecto, el orco que había atacado a Elrohir, el jefe moreno y robusto que empuñaba una espada y un arco, era distinto a los demás: un Isengardo; un Uruk-hai.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas estaban desconcertados. Creían que tras la caída de Saruman y sus tropas no había quedado ningún Uruk con vida. ¿Y que hacía uno de ellos mezclándose con orcos comunes de las montañas?  
  
"No es momento para investigaciones; tal vez Faramir nos dé más notícias al regresar. Debemos asegurarnos que la herida de Elladan no está envenenada, y que el golpe de Elrohir no es grave." - dijo Aragorn - "Volvamos al campamento."  
  
El hombro de Elladan tenía mal aspecto, y Aragorn la examinó con gravedad, más se formó una sonrisa de alivio en sus labios cuando comprobó que la flecha no había contenido veneno. Con cura y el medicamento adecuado, el hombro de Elladan no tardaría en curar. El Medio Elfo no se inmutó mientras Aragorn le aplicaba sus conociemientos de curación, pero apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza.  
  
Elrohir había recibido un buen golpe, y su sien había ennegrecido. No le había causado más daños que la semi-inconsciéncia al principio. El agua fría sola sirvió para despejarle la cabeza. Las marcas en el cuello causadas por las fuertes y crueles manos del Uruk-hai fueron limpiadas con cuidado y curadas, pero aun así esos dedos le dejaron señales en el bello cuello élfico que tardaron en desaparecer del todo.  
  
Por último, a los dos se les aplic_ athelas_, que ahora se plantaba en grandes cantidades en el jardín de las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith, y se utilizaba como principal hierba curativa; planta alabada entre los curanderos y pacientes desde que el Restaurador las utilizó para salvar la vida del Senescal amado por su pueblo. El aroma del vapor de las _athelas_ hirviendo en agua era refrescante, y los Hijos de Elrond sintieron como les calmaba y les aclaraba las mentes. De inmediato el dolor en la cabeza de Elrohir y en el hombro de Elladan disminuyeron hasta casi desaparecer, y pronto los dos estaban pidiendo disculpas a Aragorn por no haber vuelto al campamento cuando hallaron las huellas, como debían haber hecho, pues acababan de recuperar el buen sentido común.  
  
Aragorn les miró con compasión, pues sabía muy bien el dolor que ellos sentían por la mala fortuna de su madre, torturada a manos de orcos. Sólo respondió a sus disculpas con un abrazo de amor de hermanos, y con eso fue más que suficiente para ellos.  
  
Cuando volvió Faramir con los montaraces era ya noche adentrada. Las noticias que llevaba eran justo las que Aragorn había esperado. No habían encontrado más orcos, y aunque habían hallado su guarida, profunda en las montañas, estaban completamente vacías. La pequeña tropa que habían abatido era sin duda _toda_ la tropa, una simple incursión de orcos 'salvajes' (si se puede llamar así a los que no sirven a ningún Señor y vagan libres por las tierras salvajes, de vez en cuando saqueando pequeños pueblos desprotegidos) en Ered Nimrais. Lo que Aragorn y los otros no llegaron a entender fue qué hacía un Uruk-hai con esa estirpe inferior de orcos.  
  
Ahora bien, a la mañana siguiente partieron con el amanecer y cruzaron cabalgando con rapidez el Folde Este, el valle verde, sin árboles que le dieran vida ni rocas para construir, siempre llano, fácil de recorrer tanto a pie como a caballo. Como era primavera, el Folde se había llenado de florecitas con pétalos de estrella y blancas, rojas, y amarillas. Legolas recorrió el valle a caballo con los brazos extendidos y riendo como un niño, pues disfrutaba sintiendo la brisa perfumada en la cara, y los pétalos llevados por el viento que le rozaban las mejillas.  
  
Sin más incidentes llegaron a Edoras, la colina rodeada por un foso, una muralla maziza, y una cerca espinosa. Se veían los techos de las casas ahí arriba, y en el centro se alzaba Meduseld, la alta casa de oro donde reside Éomer, rey de la Marca de Rohan. El oro que recubría las paredes de la morada resplandecía a la luz del sol, más brillante que una estrella, como una llama flameante sobre la colina.  


_  
_

Más allá del río que fluye de la colina de Edoras a las llanuras, los montículos de los reyes estaban cubiertos de _simbelmyn_, que se alzaban con los petalos extendidos en la mañana clara y brillante. Los viajeros contemplaban la belleza de estas flores cuando se hizo sonar el cuerno de Gondor, anunciando su llegada. El cuerno de Rohan respondió desde lo alto de la colina. El Rey Éomer les daba la bienvenida.  


  
  
_Balrog of Altena: Aiya! por fin un capítulo más. Me he alrgado demasiado (para variar) pero en el próximo cap estarán en Isengard, "I promise"! Espero que haya valido la pena la larga espera... Acerca el último capítulo, por si alguien confundió los sentimientos de Legolas con Slash, os diré que no tiene nada que ver con eso; es simplemente el sentimiento que tiene una persona posesiva cuando un amigo muy querido le deja de lado para estar con otra del sexo opuesto. No sé si me explico bien; es como sentirse desplazado. Legolas siente celos, no por atracción sexual hacia el Enano, sino simplemente por amistad, porque cree que Dwon se interpondrá en ella.  
  
- Allison Black: No te preocupes, no voy a hacer slash Hacer eso estropearía la história. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Eryn Lasgalen, ¿viste la respuesta que te dí en un review? por si acaso no lo viste te lo repito ahora, _lo puedes encontrar en los Apendices, por el final del Apéndice A, si no recuerdo mal._ Gracias por el review.  
  
- VaniaHepskins: ¿Quieres que Legolas se vaya con los gemelos? O.O ¿Te refieres a cruzar el mar? ¡Eso nunca! Mi Legolas se quedará con Gimli, que es su mejor amigo. Gracias por el review!  
  
- Usagi-cha: Aiya! Qué puedo decirte? que hecho de menos El Señor de los Cuchillos! ;; menos mal que pronto podrás seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por el review!  
  
- Choichi: Me alegra ver que sigues leyendome, y que te guste también mi otro fic de Thranduil espero que este cap haya sido mejor que los dos últimos... no estoy muy orgullosa de esos dos. Gracias por el review!  
  
Aglarond = Cavernas Centelleantes (Sindarin)  
  
Palantíri = Las que ven desde lejos. (Qwenya)  
  
Faramir = El significado del nombre no es seguro, pero parece ser que, mientras su hermano Boromir es la "Fiel Joya" de su padre, Faramir es tan sólo la "Suficiente Joya".  
  
Ered Nimrais = Las Montañas Blancas (Sindarin)  
  
Roheryn = Caballo de la Señora. (Sindarin; caballo de Aragorn, que fue un regalo de la Dama Arwen cuando él aun viajaba con los Montaraces.)  
  
Hoja de Viento = (Es el caballo gris de Éowyn, que cabalgó a la guerra yendo disfrazada de Dernhelm.)  
  
Yrch = Orcos (Sindarin)  
_********


	18. Las puertas de Orthanc se abren

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos.  
  
** **_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
  
_  
Capítulo 17mo: Las puertas de Orthanc se abren._  
  
Eran finales de marzo del año 3021 de la Tercera Edad, mas según el Cómputo de Gondor el primer año de la Cuarta Edad había empezado el día trece de aquel mismo mes. Aragorn y sus hobres habían pasado un día y una noche en Edoras gozando de la hospitalidad del Rey Éomer y el Príncipe Imrahil antes de partir hacia las montañas occidentales de Ered Nimrais. Así es, el Príncipe de Dol Amroth se encontraba en Edoras con su hermosa hija Lothíriel cuando ellos llegaron, lo que sorprendió a Aragorn y Legolas pero no a Faramir, quien sabía de la atracción que sentía el enamorado Rey Éomer por su prima.  
  
Así pues, Éomer, a causa de la gran amistad que lo unía a Aragorn, se unió a la compañía, y con él fueron diez leales jinetes Rohirrim del Éored que capitaneaba cuando aun era Tercer Mariscal de la Marca. Pero Imrahil y Lothíriel no les acompañaron, pues el príncipe no creía que ése fuera un camino apropiado para su hija y, tras haber pasado dos meses en la Casa de Meduseld, se despidieron y siguieron rumbo Sur hacia su hogar. Y todos notaron que es separaciómn apenaba al Rey de la Marca.  
Ahora bien, habían pasado tres días desde que se despidieron del Príncipe de Dol Amroth, y en frente se alzaba Ered Nimrais, blancas en el horizonte azul como cubiertas por un manto de nieve recién caída y resplandeciente a la luz del sol.  
  
En la lejanía y acercándose a las cavernas del Abismo de Helm, los finos oídos de Legolas podían oir cada vez más claramente el incesante golpeteto de los martillos y el pico, acompañados por graves voces y pasos de pies calzados con botas pesadas. Por lo que el Elfo había visto en la solitaria Erebor y en la colosal Minas Tirith, sabía muy bien que los Enanos eran muy apasionados en sus trabajos y siempre intentaban dar lo mejor de ellos; por eso creía poder imaginar qué maravillas había hecho el pueblo de Gimli embelleciendo aun más la hermosa Aglarond. Pero su imaginación no alcanzaba la realidad de los grandes trabajos que habían realizado y de lo que aun les quedaba por hacer.  
  
Legolas recordaba con cariño la primera vez que entró en las Cavernas Centelleantes con Gimli al final de la Guerra del Anillo: se había quedado sin palabras por las maravillas que había visto a la simple luz rutilante de la antorcha de su amigo; maravillas que él nunca había creído posible haber en las entrañas oscuras y húmedas de la tierra. Pero más aun le maravillaron las palabras de Gimli, que le llegaron al corazón. Pues aquel día Gimli compartió con él el amor que todo Enano sentía por la piedra y las joyas ocultas bajo tierra en la negrura, con hermosas palabras que parecían poseía y canto brotando de sus labios de Enano.  
  
Aquel día y apartir de entonces se dijo a sí mismo más de una vez lo poco que en realidad lo Elfos sabían de los Enanos. Recordaba que de pequeño, su padre el Rey y muchos otros le decían que los Enanos no tenían arte, y que no conocían la poesía y el canto. Gracias a Gimli, Legolas había comprobado que aquello no era verdad, y tenía ganas de reírse de sí mismo y de su pueblo por decirse ser las criaturas vivientes más sabias de la Tierra Media. ¿Cómo podían llamarse sabias si conocían tan poco a los Hijos de Aulë el Herrero? Legolas sintió ganas repentinas de reír, mas contuviéndose sólo se le dibujó una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro élfico y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.  
  
Legolas alzo en alto la cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo, oyendo el sonido del martillo y el yunque que tanto le recordaban a su buen amigo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verle, y ahora rebosaba de felicidad porque estarían prontos en una nueva aventura, él, Gimli y Aragorn, los Tres Cazadores juntos otra vez.  
  
La Compañía del Rey Elessar se acercaba, y vieron que la colonia de Enanos no sólo había embellecido las cuevas interiores, sino también el exterior, tallando la piedra al estilo enano, asemejándose a un palacio que nacía de la misma montaña; y en la entrada había dos grandes pilares de cuatro lados que sostenían un poderoso entablamiento adornado con tríglifos y runas enanas, en las que había escrito el nombre de las cavernas y de su Señor y el año en el que comenzó la construcción.  
  
En aquella gran entrada, de pie entre los pilares grises, Gimli el Señor de las Cavernas Centelleantes les aguardaba para darles la bienvenida, al igual que varios de sus parientes incluyendo el anciano Glóin, y una numerosa multitud que, a pesar del frío con el que Anar se había alzado aquel día de marzo, habían venido a mostrar su respeto al Rey Elessar del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Anor.  
  
Legolas se preguntaba quien de los dos, si él o Gimli, sería el primero en perder los estribos y abrazar al otro como alguien haría a un hermano muy querido y largamente extrañado. _Probablemente seré yo_, se dijo Legolas, cuando se percató que con sólo mirar al Enano ya temblaba por dentro de emoción. Mas por sorpresa de él y de Aragorn, Gimli les recibió con una profunda reverencia en lugar de con su típica explosión de gritos de alegría, seguida por los gruñidos y las quejas diciendo que se habían retrasado mucho, hechándole la culpa al Elfo, que estaba segura que se había detenido demasiado tiempo a conversar con los árboles.  
  
"¡Bienvenidos a las Cuevas Centelleantes de Aglarond, mis señores! ¡Gimli hijo de Glóin, Señor de las Cavernas Centelleantes ha vuestro servicio!"  
  
Los demás le siguieron inclinándose frente al rey, el Senescal y el Señor de Ithilien a la usanza de los Enanos, y dándoles su más calurosa bienvenida. El Rey Éomer, aunque inesperada su llegada, no recibió menos atenciones.  
  
Legolas se movió incómodo sobre la grupa de Arod ante la inesperada muestra de respeto y la exagerada formalidad con la que su amigo le había recibido. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se inclinara ante él ni tampoco al título de Señor de Ithilien. Y si ésto no se lo había esperado, menos aun que al desmontar de su cabalgadura Glóin le tomara la mano larga en la suya anciana pero fuerte y se la besara.  
  
"Bienvenido, Maese Legolas, Señor de Ithilien, a nuestra humilde morada."  
  
Legolas se encontró en una situación en la que pocas veces se había hallado: no sabía que hacer o cómo responder. Pues este gesto de afecto sólo lo había visto en alguna ocasión entre Gimli y Glóin, entre padre e hijo en algún momento de amor paternal, y no estaba seguro de qué significado podría tener para él y Glóin, que no eran de la misma família ni pertenecían a la misma raza. Pero finalmente optó por hacer lo mismo que había visto hacer Gimli: besarle la mano al anciano Enano. Inseguro aunque no mostrándolo, Legolas se incó en una rodilla para estar más a la misma altura que el otro y así lo hizo.  
  
"Mi Señor." - no supo que más decir, y al inclinarse Glóin alcanzó a ver el colgante de _mithril_ con los emblemas de Dúrin tallados en diamante blanco pendiendo de la cadena que Legolas llevaba alrededor del cuello. El Enano se acarició la barba blanca y sonrió.  
  
Después los caballos fueron desenjaezados y llevados a los pastos para que acamparan libres mientras que los recién llegados fueron llevados a Aglarond, donde les esperaba un banquete y cama para la noche, pues a la mañana siguiente la compañía partiría de nuevo, y con ellos se uniría Gimli.  
  
Gimli y los Enanos condujeron al rey y a su compañía por largos pasillos sinuosos, y a la luz de las lámparas gemas y cristales y filones de mineral preciosos centelleaban en las paredes pulidas, y la luz resplandecía en las vetas de los mármoles nacarados, que Gimli decía ser luminosos como las manos de la Reina Galadriel. A su alrededor se alzaban columnas de nieve, azafrán y rosicler talladas en formas como sueños, y no parecían talladas por manos Enanas, sino que brotaban de los suelos multicolores para unirse a las colgaduras resplandecientes: alas, cordeles y velos sútiles como nubes cristalizadas, y había lanzas, pendones y pináculos colgantes.  
  
Caminando por salones que se suceden, de recinto en recinto, siguiendo una bóveda a otra, se encontraron en alguna ocasión con los Enanos en pleno trabajo, que con arte y delicadeza, y en pequeños golpes para no dañar la maravillosa obra natural, trabajaban los claros de piedra florecida para que los cristels y minerales de colores mostraran mayor resplandor a la luz de las antorchas.  
  
Y mientras caminaban escuchaban el agua que tintineaba en las lagunas acompañado por el golpe del pico y ocasional golpe de martillo en las herrerías, poblando cada salón y pasillo de musica eterna. En uno de los recintos que cruzaron había un lago sereno, y un mundo titilante emergía de las aguas sombrías cubiertas de límpidos cristales.  
  
Desde luego, el lugar había cambiado notablemente desde la última visita de Legolas, y aquella era la primera visita de Aragorn, por lo que el hijo de Arathorn quedó maravillado ante la nueva cuidad de su amigo Gimli, pero no podía envidiarle, pues su cuidad blanca también era hermosa.  
  
Finalmente bajando una escalrera, los senderos sinuosos los habían llevado al mismo corazón de la monataña; a un recinto plateado donde el cristal de las paredes brillaba como una lluvia de estrelllas, y los pendones estaban rociados con gemas blancas, y allí celebraron un gran banquete con los Enanos, y las cavernas se llenaron de luz, música y risa hasta el crepúsculo.

* * *

Tras meses de estar separados por tantas lenguas de distancia, Legolas y Gimli volvían a cabalgar juntos sobre la grupa del arsico y fogoso Arod, como hicieron en los días oscuros de la Guerra del Anillo, sólo que ahora era días muy felices y llenos de esplendor. Aunque la brisa soplaba fresca por la mañana, el sol brillaba sobre los campos verdes salpicados por el suave rocío de la bruma matutina.  
  
Legolas cabalgaba alegre junto a Aragorn y Roheryn. La presencia del Enano a sus espaldas le recomfortaba más de lo que creía, pues no se daba cuenta que el anhelo al mar había sido olvidado; por ahora. Pero Gimli ya no se aferraba al Elfo como hacía antes, pues ya no temía al caballo y hasta admitía que, una vez volvió a sentarse sobre el corcel, supo que lo había estado hechando de menos.  
  
Legolas y Gimli no dejaron de conversar durante horas mientras cabalgaban. Tenían muchas cosas que contarse, aun las más insignficantes.  
  
"Te veo muy feliz, Gimli." - de improviso le dijo Legolas una vez. Gimli levantó las cejas, sonriente.  
  
"¿Cómo no iba a sentirme feliz aquí, con mis más queridos amigos en otra nueva aventura, como en los viejos tiempos?" - dijo, a lo que Legolas rió suavemente.  
  
"Ai, pero no es a esa felicidad a la que me refiero. Desde aquella noche en Minas Tirith que los ojos te brillan de un modo extraño, y he observado que sonríes hasta en sueños. ¿No será cierta doncella la verdadera razón de tu felicidad?"  
  
Gimli se sonrojó.  
  
"¿No te apena separarte de ella?" - se unió Aragorn a la conversación, que cabalgando al lado de ellos les había estado escuchando. - "¿No te preocupa dejarla sola, con tantos Enanos que la cortejan."  
  
"No tengo porqué preocuparme." - respondió Gimli firmemente. - "Ella me ha dado razones para creer que yo seré el único. Y a demás," - añadió con una sonrisa retorcida - "he convencido a mis primos para que la vigilen día y noche. Si algún otro se acerca a ella sin mi consentimiento, ellos me lo harán saber, ¡y cuando vuelva le mostraré a ese ladrón quién es Gimli hijo de Glóin!" - dijo, apretando la empuñadura de su hacha en la mano como preparado para asestarla en la cabeza de alguien. Los Enanos no son sólo posesivos con sus tesoros, sino también y especialmente con sus amantes. De improviso los ojos ardientes de Gimli se apagaron y su mirada fue distante, como si acabara de perderse en un sueño o en un recuerdo agradable.  
  
"_Men lananubukhs Dwon..._ _Ekespu_ _azbadu men o bepap opetu ezirak_." - habló en su propia lengua secreta, una mano en el pecho, los ojos cerrados, y una expresión de paz y amor en el rostro barbudo. Tanto Legolas como Aragorn muy pocas veces le habían oído hablar en Khuzdûl; solamente en batalla y hablando gritos de guerra. Pero estas palabras, aunque nadie las comprendía, no se parecían nada a las que decía Gimli en medio de un combate; estas palabras parecían hablar de amor.  
  
"En poco tiempo vas a ser un hombre casado," - dijo Legolas suavemente - "Me alegro por tí."  
  
Gimli se incorporó, despertando de sus pensamientos ante el extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Raramente Legolas hablaba de doncellas y de amor, por no decir nunca, y en los últimos dos minutos no había hecho otra cosa que hablar de ello.  
  
Gimli no podía verle la cara, porque él miraba hacia adelante, mas vió con claridad el movimiento de sus hombros cuando suspiró. Entonces Legolas volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle con diversión en los ojos.  
  
"Y después del matrimonio vienen los hijos." - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que Gimli rompió en una larga carcajada. - "¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que no deseas tener hijos, ¡con las ganas que tenía yo de ser llamado tío Legolas." - bromeó.  
  
"Por supuesto que quiero tener hijos." - respondió entonces el otro, en voz baja, una brillante luz en sus ojos.  
  
"¡Bien!" - exclambó el Elfo felizmente - "¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre?"  
  
"No." - rió Gimli ante el entusiasmo de su amigo Elfo - "Ni siquiera estoy casado aun, Legolas, no hay prisa. Conozco muchos nombres nobles y hermosos, pero aun no me he decidido por ninguno. ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que a tí se te ha acurrido alguno?"  
  
"En realidad sí; un nombre de varón." - fue la rápida e inesperada respuesta de Legolas. Gimli sonrió asombrado.  
  
"¿Y cuál podría ser ese nombre?"  
  
Sólo Aragorn se percató que Legolas estaba algo nervioso, juguetenado con la crin blanca de Arod entre sus largos dedos. Gimli, quien tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura del Elfo, notó una ligera tensión en su cuerpo.  
  
"Narvi..." - dijo tímidamente, tan silenciosamente que sólo Gimli pudo oírlo.  
  
"¡Narvi! El Hacedor de las Puertas de Moria. ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué ese nombre precísamente?"  
  
Legolas bajó la mirada con timidez. Agradeció que el Enano no le viera el rostro, porque se había sonrojado profundamente. A su lado Aragorn rió suavemente, pero ante una mirada fugaz y poco amistosa que le hechó Legolas, se obligó a sí mismo a poner el semblante serio y no dijo nada.  
  
"Porque..." - dijo finalmente y, tomando una bocanada de aire, levantó la cabeza y trató que su voz sonara firme, que disimulara sus emociones. - "Narvi fue el primer Enano que se unió en una estrecha amistad a un Elfo, Celebrimbor de Eregion."  
  
Gimli sintió el cosquilleo en su estómago que le indicaba que en cualquier momento estallaría en risas incontrolables. Se contuvo, tratando de mostar un rostro impasible, mas no logró esconder una larga sonrisa de asombro. Se inclinó hacia un lado tratando de verle la cara a su amigo Elfo, pero verle la oreja picuda y la mejilla rojas como tomates ya fue suficiente para él. No se rió para no herir los sentimientos de Legolas, pues le había hablado con mucha sinceridad. La sonrisa de asombro pronto se remplazó por una de satisfacción.  
  
"Entiendo, Narvi y Celebrimbor fueron los primeros; Gimli y Legolas son los segundos." - dijo suavemente y con regocijo - "Narvi... Me gusta, Elfo. Has hecho una buena elección. Creo que a Dwon le gustará también."  
  
Legolas abrió mucho los ojos. La mirada se le iluminó y volvió la cabeza rápidamente hacia Gimli, una expresión de alegría y asombro en su bello rostro.  
  
"¿En serio? ¿Te gusta mi sugerencia?"  
  
"Claro. Pero le llamaré así con una condición: si algún día decides sentar esa cabezota testaruda que tienes y tomar una buena doncella como esposa, entonces tu primer hijo varón deberá llamarse Celebrimbor."  
  
De repentente e inesperadamente, pues Gimli desde luego no había anticipado algo así, Legolas se dió la vuelta sobre la grupa y le rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Arod, molesto por el súbito moviemiento, se encabritó y se hechó al galope, relinchando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Gimli no pudo hacer más que agarrarse al Elfo como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
"¡Aaaarrrgg ¡Legolas! ¡Maldito Elfo loco! ¡Detén a esta criatura endemoniada antes de que nos matemos!"  
  
El viento se llenó con la alegre y cantarina risa de Legolas. Agilmente el Elfo se volvió y se sentó mirando en frente, y con una mano en la quijada del caballo susurró suaves palabras élficas que lo calmaron. Gimli se sonrojó de verguenza cuando oyó el coro de risas que había levantado la Compañía del Rey, pero más aun cuando con voz clara y alta Legolas comenzó a entonar una canción muy familiar para el Enano.  
  
"Gimli, hijo de Gloin, de la Casa de Durin,  
es un enano valiente, más aun que el gran Túrin.  
El temíble guerrero armado con cinco hachas de guerra,  
no teme al más horriplante monstruo de la tierra Media.  
Con sus piernas robustas y su hacha de poder,  
goblins, orcos y trasgos, al verle, se echan a correr."  
  
"Gimli no teme a nada, ni al tumulario o el Balrog de fuego,  
ni al dragón alado, ni al más grande uruk-hai le tiene miedo.  
Pero, ¡ay! hay una cosa que aterroriza a este enano valiente:  
es el caballo de Rohan, que monta con este elfo sonriente.  
¡Agarrate fuerte, y en los estribos mantén firmes las piernas!  
¡Ten cuidado, Gimli Elvellon, que el elfo soltará las riendas!"  
  
Gimli resopló, "¡Sabes cuanto odio esa canción!" - gruñó, al mismo tiempo que con sus dedos robustos y fuertes como la roca pellizcó al Elfo en la esbelta cintura, a lo que Legolas respondió con un pequeño chillido de dolor. Por gran satisfación de Gimli, Legolas decidió no cantar la tercera estrofa.  
  
En aquel momento Aragorn se acercó al galope a ellos (pues con el encabritamiento de Arod se habían alejado un poco del grupo), "¡Ay!" - les llamó - "Hablando de hijos y esposas; acabo de recordar algo. Os alegrará saber que justo antes de partir de Minas Tirith recibí un mensaje de Pippin."  
  
Legolas hubiera saltado entonces sobre la grupa de Arod, pero no lo hizo porque no deseaba otro pellizco de su amigo Enano.  
  
"¡Ytanto que nos alegramos! ¡No hemos recibido notícias de esos bribones desde aquel día en el Bosque Negro!" -gritó Gimli en su alegría- "¡Esos amigos desleales deberían pensar más en nosotros!"  
  
"Tú hablas por mí, Gimli." - rió Legolas. - "¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre nuestros alegres y jóvenes hobbits?"  
  
"Muy buenas notícias. Para empezar, Sam pronto va a ser padre, si es que no lo ha sido ya, porque cuando recibí las notícias su esposa ya estaba lista para concebir. Lo más seguro es que nuestro Sam esté ahora sentado en el sofá con un lindo bebé hobbit en sus brazos."  
  
"A no ser que se haya retrasado, como vosotros dos." - gruñó Gimli, como siempre hacía cuando recibía notícias que lehacían sentir feliz. Era su modo de no mostrar sensibilidad o emoción - "¡Os estuve esperando en las puertas de las cavernas durante dos días!"  
  
"¿Algo más?" - preguntó Legolas ansioso, no prestando atención al hijo de Glóin. Aragorn le respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa en ése rostro pálido y severo, un centelleo en sus ojos grises.  
  
"Al parecer Gimli no va a ser el único afortunado en casarse y formar una família. Pippin me ha revelado (y guardadlo en secreto porque así me lo ha pedido) que una cierta doncella hobbit le ha cautivado el corazón. Se llama Diamante del Valle Largo, y él asegura que ella responde a sus insinuaciones. También Merry está cortejando a una bonita hobbit llamada Estela Bolger." - entonces miró de reojo a Éomer, que cabalgaba muy cerca de ellos - "Y parece que a partir de ahora va a haber mucha amistad entre Rohan y Dol Amroth, ¿no creéis?" - dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Éomer, quien se hacía el despistado, tratando de controlar el calor que le subía a las mejillas.  
  
"¿Y Frodo?"  
  
"¿Frodo? Oh, él no aún. De todos los miembros de la Compañía, Frodo, Gandalf y tú sóis los únicos que no tenéis remedio, Legolas." - bromeó.  
  
"No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que cómo se encuentra."  
  
Aragorn sonreía, pero la mirada se le había ensombrecido. "Pippin dice que algunos días le ha visto fatigado, y que a veces le ha encontrado con a mirada como perdida en cosas muy lejanas. Así ha dicho él." - el hombre se pasó la mano por los cabellos negros e hirsutos y suspiró. - "Frodo tiene heridas que tardarán mucho en curarse. Temo que algunas incluso no curarán nunca."  
  
Los Tres Cazadores se quedaron silenciosos y taciturnos, hasta que Gimli rompió el hielo como siempre.  
  
"¡Venga, arriba esas barbas! ¡Que estos son días muy felices y muchos más estan por llegar! Venga, Legolas, ¿qué te han parecido las cavernas? Han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que las viste, ¿verdad?" - dijo, con orgullo en la voz.  
  
Legolas se volvió para mirarle, y alzó las manos exasperante (un gesto que no le gustó mucho a Gimli, temeroso de que el caballo volviera a encabritarse. "¡De acuerdo!" - rió - "Lo admito. Estaba equivocado cuando dije que una sola familia de activos enanos provistos de martillo y escoplo haría quizá más daño que bien."  
  
Gimli sonrió triunfalmente.

* * *

La Compañía del Rey Elessar Telcontar seguía la ruta del Paso de Rohan. Aceleraron el paso al pasar cabizbajos cerca de la Quebrada de la Muerte, que se alzaba árida y estéril en medio del campo verde, pero al dejarla atrás continuaron el viaje alegres y cantando canciones para el camino; todos menos los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, que al parecer, desde el encuentro con los orcos y el uruk-hai, se sentían más inquietos con cada paso que los acercba más a Isengard, y ahora se mantenían más alerta que antes. Así llegaron a las orillas del Río Isen, y siguiendo su curso hacia el norte llegaron al fin a su destino: Nan Curunír, el Valle del Mago en la Lengua Común, donde se alzaba Isengard bajo el brazo de las montañas.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas contemplaron ante ellos el cambiado paisaje, pues el alto muro circular de piedra negra que antes rodeaba y cercaba Isengard como una prisión había desaparecido, al igual que la entrada meridional en forma de arco, substituída ahora por dos grandes árboles, que como centinelas vigilantes se alzaban a cada lado, guardando la entrada que llevaba al sendero bordeado por vegetación salvaje que conducía directo a la torre de Orthanc. Las antiguas puertas que los ents hubieran arrancado y dejado hechas pedazos a un lado ya no no podían ser vistas en ninguna parte.  
  
Justo cuando se disponían a cruzar los dos grandes árboles, oyeron un 'hum hm, huumhom' y pronto vieron aparecer a Bárbol, caminando a grandes trancos. El viejo ent se inclinó primero lentamente ante los dos reyes con una profunda reverencia, como un árbol que se dobla con el viento, y les dio la bienvenida.  
  
"Os ví llegar desde lejos, y me pregunté qué traía al Rey de Gondor y al Rey de la Marca a Isengard."  
  
"Hemos venido ha inspeccionar Orthanc y restaurarla." - respondió Aragorn - "Pues pensamos utilizarla para nuevos propósitos. Sería una lástima dejar tan grandiosa torre sin ninguna utilidad y acumulando el polvo."  
  
Bárbol le miró largamente, casi de una forma astuta, y asintió.  
  
"¡Hum hm! ¡Saludos, mi buen elfo!" - dijo alegremente, al reconocer el rostro de Legolas y al Enano sentado a sus espaldas sobre la misma grupa. - "He oído decir que ahora eres Señor de Ithilien, eh, muy bien. ¿Cómo fue la visita a Fangorn? Espero que tú y tu amigo no tuvierais ningún problema con los ucornos."  
  
"Ninguno." - sonrió Legolas - "Y fue maravilloso poder estar en Fangorn. Te agradezco de todo corazón que nos consintieras entrar, a mí a mi amigo Gimli. Estoy deseando volver pronto."  
  
Mientras que los profundos ojos verdosos de Bárbol brillaban de placer, Gimli gimió entre dientes, suplicando a Mahal que Legolas no le pidiera acompañarle otra vez a Fangorn. No guardaba buenos recuerdos de la primera (y esperaba que última) visita a ese viejo bosque; sólo recordaba el pavor que sentió por la noche, cuando los árboles parecían inclinarse sobre ellos y hablando en voces entre ellos en una extraña lengua que él no comprendía (pero al parecer Legolas podía hacerlo); y cuando los árboles le cubrían por completo con un grueso techo de ramas y hojas, el aire era más viciado y Gimli sentía que respiraba con dificultad. Eso durante las primeras dos noches, mas llegó a acostumbrarse.  
  
Tal vez Legolas no tuvo problemas con los ucornos, pero Gimli sí, cuando uno de ellos se movió de improviso (pues el Enano había creído que era un árbol) y le arrebató el hacha de las manos, tratando de cortarle la cabeza. Por suerte Gimli logró escapar con su cabeza y su hacha.  
  
Gimli no quería volver a Fangorn. Ni por todo el _mithril_ del mundo.  
  
"¡Humhom! ¡Humm! ¡Así me gusta!" - exclamó Bárbol - "Tú y tu amigo -Gimli, hijo de Glóin, ¿no es así?- seréis siempre bienvendos a mi bosque."  
  
Entonces Bárbol se volvió a Aragorn despacio. "En realidad, cuando os ví llegar pensé que podríais traerme notícias de mis pequeños amigos Merry y Pippin." - dijo, algo más rápido de los habitual, aunque seguía siendo lento para habar. Aragorn sonrió y le contó todo cuanto sabía.  
  
Antes de marcharse, Bárbol les dijo, "Si hubiera algún problema y necesitárais de mi ayuda, podréis encontrarme en los lindes de Fangorn. No estaŕe muy lejos; tan sólo llamadme." - y con eso se fue dando largos trancos, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque.  
  
Tan pronto como la compañía cruzó la entrada al anillo de Isengard, observaron maravillados los cambios que el lugar había sufrido desde su última visita. El anillo estaba ya libre de inundaciones, los fosos estaba cubiertos por abundante vegetación y jóvenes árboles y brotes. Isengard se había convertido en una gran jardín de flores silvestres y plantas enredaderas que se aferraban a los pocos restos de los muros y se incustraban en la roca, despedazándola poco a poco. Las hileras de columnas de mármol, cobre, o hierro que dispuso Saruman a cada lado del sendero estaban cubiertas por plantas trepadoras que daban brote a dimuntas flores blancas como polvos de diamante. Podía oirse el murmullo del agua, así que en algún lado de aquel gran jardín de vegetación salvaje debía haber un arroyo con las aguas del Isen.  
  
La compañía siguió cabalgando, las cabezas volviéndose de izquierda a derecha observando el paisaje, hasta que se detuvieron a los mismos pies de Orthanc; el Monte del Colmillo era su significado en la lengua éfica, pero para los jinetes de la Marca orthanc era el Espíritu Astuto.  
  
Allí se alzaba la torre de una forma maravillosa, inexpugnable, y en otro tiempos fue hermosa, y lo volvería a ser. Como nacida de la osamenta de la tierra, Orthanc era una torre de vigilancia creada de la mano de los Hombres, y tenía una altura de unos quinientos pies por encima del llano. Negra y rutilante, su pico estaba formado por cuatro poderosos pilares de piedra facetada que se fundían en uno, apuntando al cielo; cerca de la cima se abrían separadas como cuernos y apuntaban al cielo como agudas puntas de lanza. Desde abajo, los hombres no podían ver como la estrecha plataforma de suelo pulido entre esos pilares brillaba bañada por la luz del sol.  
  
El Rey Elessar desmontó de su noble cabalgadura, su capa negra susurrando como el viento tras él, y subió las largas escaleras que llevaban a las únicas puertas de entrada a aquella inexpugnable torre. En su mano había dos grandes llaves negras muy trabajadas, unidas por una argolla de acero. Algunos, como Gimli, Legolas y Éomer, reconocieron aquellas llaves como las que le dio Ramaviva al Heredero de Isildur, tiempo atrás.  
  
La primera llave que Aragorn utilizó no entró en la cerradura, mas al usar la segunda (la más grande de las dos y también más adornada) la cerradura giró y se abrió con un -cric cric- y las grandes puertas se abrieron ante ellos con un grave y fuerte quejido. Del oscuro interior salió un aire viciado, a causa del largo tiempo que el recinto habia permanecido completamente cerrado. Y al principio, cuando entraron, los hombres se estremecieron, pues extrañamente hacía frío ahí dentro, como si las puertas cerradas no hubiesen permitido el paso de la primavera y el invierno se hubiera quedado atrapado adentro. La oscuridad con la que se encontraron no les alentó mucho tampoco, y miraban algo temerosos y agudizando la vista, temiendo que algo o algún sortilegio mágico saliera de las sombras y se abalanzara sobre ellos. Mas al ver la confianza en sí mismo y la valentía del Rey Elessar, se tranquilizaron, y poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. La luz que se filtraba por las puertas abiertas comenzaba a hacer su efecto, pero había tardado más de lo habitual en iluminar aquella sala vacía, cómo si la oscuridad fuera un velo negro demasiado pesado.  
  
Dejaron los caballos afuera para que pastaran y vagaran libres, pero ellos no montaron el campamento de tiendas, sino que se instalaron en el interior de Orthanc, algunos en la planta baja y otros en el primer piso. Faramir, Legolas, Gimli y los hijos de Elrond se quedaron abajo con los Montaraces de Ithilien; los dos Reyes de los Hombres, Elessar y Éomer, se instalaron en el primer piso junto con sus hombres de la Marca y Montaraces del Norte.  
  
Nadie excepto el Senescal de Gondor sabía por dónde Aragorn tenía pensado comenzar la restauración, aunque Legolas ya se había decidido a ofrecerse voluntario para trabajar en el gran jardín; pero Gimli estaba ansioso por subir escaleras arriba y explorar cada sala de la torre, esperando encontrar algún secreto escondido en aquel viejo hogar de un poderoso mago.  
  
Mientrastanto, Aragorn contemplaba la segunda llave negra detenidamente, preguntándose qué puertas le permitiría abrir y qué secretos encontraría en ellas. Aun no sabía que aquella misteriosa llave, tan sencilla y a la vez tan rara (pues era más ligera de lo que aparentaba su tamaño), sólo le abriría una puerta de las incontables que había en la torre de Orthanc.  
  
_  
_

* * *

_  
The Balrog of Altena: __ Estoy triste... últimamente nadie hace click en el botón de 'submmit review' _T-T y el botón se está sintiendo muy solo... ;-)_  
Un capítulo aburrido, lo sé. Pero os prometo que el próximo será distinto, y llegará más pronto (la semana que viene si todo va bien) De paso os advierto que en los dos próximos capítulos puede que aparezcan escenas un poquitín... violentas. Na! no os preocupéis! sé lo que estáis pensando: creeis que le haré mucho daño a Leggy. Pues no temáis, que no voy a hacerle mucho daño, sólo muchísimo ;-) jeje  
Ai! mientras escribía esto tenía mi nuevo gatito siamés llamado Gandalf durmiendo sobre mis piernas...que mono! él es una de las causas por las que tardé más en escribir: era muy perqeñito cuando lo encontré y tuve que cuidarlo bien y darle biberón para que sobreviviese, ¡pobrecito!  
__  
  
VaniaHepskins: Aiya! Siento la tardanza. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para este fic, pero a la hora de escribirlas ya es otra cosa mientras tanto me he dedicado a escribir dos o tres one-shots y un nuevo fic de suspense. Bueno, espero qeu las conversaciones no te hayan aburrido mucho ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu paciencia!  
  
Allison Black: Aiya! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! si este capítulo es tan bueno e interesante como el último, sólo puedes decirlo tú. Yo a todos les pondría de nota digamos un...suficiente XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
Choichi: Aiya! XD si crees que les he hecho muchas putadillas a los personajes, espera a ver lo que viene. Tanto Leggy como Gim van a sufrir un poquito mucho más... MUAJAJAJA!! Ejem, bueno, al fin en Isengard, y será mejor que reces si no quieres que en el próximo cap le haga mucho daño a Legolas sonrisa de mala ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
Namárië, an sí.  
  
_

* * *

_  
**Anar** = El **Sol** (nombre que le dieron los Vanyar.)  
  
**Aglarond** = Las Cavernas Centelleantes.  
  
** Ered Nimrais** = **Montañas Blancas** (se extienden desde Minas Tirith al norte del Abirmo de Helm. En ellas se encuentran las Cavernas Centelleantes.)_  
  
**_Men lananubukhs Dwon_... _Ekespu_ **_**azbadu men o bepap opetu ezirak** = Amo a Dwon... Es más preciosa para mí que a una sinfín veta de mithril. (Khuzdûl. En realidad no se si es el verdadero lenguaje que Tolkien creó para los Enanos. Yo creo que no porque, aunque la pronunciación sea muy creíble, creo demasiado sencillo para ser una lengua creada por Tolkien. La he encontrado en la página web )  
  
** Narvi** = Narvi era un gran artesano de los Enanos de Khazad-dûm. Formó una amistad con Celebrimbor, artífice de la tierra vecina de Eregion. Juntos, Narvi y Celebrimbor hicieron el mayor de sus logros para el Rey Durin III: las Puertas de Durin, que guardan la Entrada Oeste de Moria.  
  
** Celebrimbor** = **Puño de Plata**. (Celebrimbor es hijo de Curufin hijo de Fëanor, Señor de Eregion y Hacedor de los Anillos de Poder. Celebrimbor descubrió la traición de Sauron, pues él vio como forjaba el Anillo Único en los fuegos del Orodruin. Sauron en persona le dio muerte por ello.)  
  
**Mahal** = **Aule** el Herrero (como le llaman los Enanos en su lengua Khuzdûl.)_  
  



	19. Los Secretos de Orthanc

  
** Hojaverde y ****el Amigo de los Elfos. ** **_  
  
Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
_  
  
Capítulo 18vo: Los Secretos de Orthanc. _  
  
"¿Qué diantres es esto?"  
  
Eso mismo se preguntaba Gimli cuando miraba aquel recinto oscuro, enrejado y, hay que mencionar, maloliento.  
  
Era su primer día de trabajo en Orthanc, y Aragorn había anunciado que comenzarían la inspección de la torre por el subsuelo; habían llegado a sótano descendiendo por una estrecha escalera de caracol oculta en un escotillón construído con la misma piedra negra de Orthanc para que a simple vista no pudiera ser reconocida, pues se confundía con el suelo. La mitad de la compañía había bajado con ellos, mientras que la otra mitad (incluído Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir) había salido afuera y, dirigidos por el Señor de Ithilien, se encargaban de restaurar el gran jardín de Isengard.  
  
"Es una mazmorra." - respondió Faramir de forma obvia a la pregunta del hombre de Rohan.  
  
"¡Pues nunca había visto una mazmorra semejante!" - insistió el otro. Faramir no se lo reprochó; tampoco él había visto nunca algo semejante, sin embargo estaba convencido de lo que era. Una vez, en uno de sus muchos libros de erudición, había leído algo sobre las mazmorras de Angmar en los tiempos de Morgoth. Eran testimonios de Elfos (no de los Elfos que estuvieron prisioneros en esas mazmorras, porque esos murieron todos, sino de los Elfos que una vez fueron esclavos de Morgoth y afortunadamente fueron rescatados y regresaron con su gente.). Faramir dio un paso adelante, sus manos agarrando los barrotes del enrejado.  
  
"Mirad." - dijo - "Como podéis ver, ahí dentro las paredes no estan protegidas de la humedad como todas las otras, de lo contrario; este tipo de piedra es el adecuado para absorver la humedad. ¿No notáis el aire húmedo si os acercáis?"  
  
En efecto, una vapor de agua salía arrastrándose desde esa 'mazmorra'. El enrejado estaba completamente empapado, pero inteligentemente protegido por una capa antioxidante. Porque si los barrotes se oxidaran, los prisioneros fácilmente hubieran podido romperlos y de éste modo escapado.  
  
"No es que Saruman se olvidara de construir unas paredes sólidas, no." - continuó hablando Faramir - "Lo que pasa es que no se le ocurrió una tortura más terrible, como tampoco se me ocurre a mí." - dijo, con una sonrisa irónica pero triste.  
  
Los otros le miraron expectantes, esperando que se explicara.  
  
"Fijaos en el suelo." - dijo, y todos se apoyaron curiosos contra el enrejado para poder ver mejor. - "¿De qué material creéis que está hecho?"  
  
Estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro, por lo que poco podían ver. Aun así, respondieron como evidentemente,  
  
"De la misma roca negra que el resto del edificio." Faramir les sonrió astutamente, como si hubiera adivinado que ésa sería la respuesta que le darían.  
  
"Traed una luz." - dijo, y en seguida acercaron una lámpara de aceite, y con ella volvieron a mirar. Lo que vieron dejó a los hombres boquiabiertos. - "¡Fango, sí!" - rió Faramir sombríamente - "Como podeís ver, el suelo tiene froma de 'V', por lo que todo el fango se acumula en el centro en un charco." - El semblante de Faramir se volvió grave y siniestro - "Cuando los presos eran lanzados adentro, todos se quedaban amontonados en el centro, en el charco de fango. No podían escalar para alejarse del gran charco, porque el barro es escurridizo y por más que lo intentaran siempre caerían abajo." - Faramir suspiró - "Era cuestión de días que los prisioneros muriesen; por hipotermia, por envenenamiento (pues si no se comían el pan huntado en fango, no comían nada), por cualquier enfermedad debida a la suciedad (como la lepra y la peste negra)... si no se volvían locos antes y se mataban entre ellos, claro."  
  
Por un momento nadie habló. Gimli, Aragorn, Éomer y sus hombres estaban horrorizados, imaginando tan horripilante tortura. Gimli hasta se alegró de que Legolas no se encontrara con ellos: de haber oído la crueldad con que Morgoth trató a sus Elfos prisioneros, sin niguna duda Legolas se hubiera conmocionado.  
  
"¿Pero qué prisioneros podía tener Saruman?" - preguntó uno de los hombres en un susurrro, no apartando los ojos de la mazmorra frente a él. Faramir se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Uruks-hai descontrolados, hombres cetrinos desobedientes o traidores, tal vez algún prisionero de guerra..."  
  
Inconscientemente todos se alejaron uno o dos pasos de la mazmorra, creyendo adivinar el espantoso olor nauseabundo que provenía de ahí dentro. Una mezcla de barro, carne putrefacta y huesos, que sin duda estaban enterrados bajo el charco de fango.  
  
Aragorn, lleno de incertidumbre, se preguntaba qué podría hacer con ése lúgubre lugar: ¿llenarlo y cubrirlo con piedras? ¿Limpiarlo y revestir paredes y suelo de mármol para darle un uso noble y justo? Aragorn negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuál de sus hombres estaría dispuesto a hurgar en el fango para sacar los cadáveres, arriesgándose en el proceso a ser contagiados por alguna horrenda enfermedad?  
  
Decidiendo que ya se lo pensaría y lo consultaría con Faramir en privado, Aragorn dio la orden de alejarse de esa mazmorra y seguir con su trabajo registrando de palmo a palmo cada pasadizo y sala del sótano, por gran alivio de los hombres (quienes también habían pensado en eso de limpiar la mazmorra y ninguno de ellos se sentía dispuesto a hacerlo.)  
  
Pronto comprobaron que el sótano era más extenso de lo que habían esperado. Estrechos pasadizo oscuros se extendían por el subsuelo como túneles en un hormiguero. Pero más salas que pasadizos había, y algunas eran inmensas; en esas se encontraban grandes hornos y pozos y algunos restos de madera de Fangorn (Gimli las reconoció en seguida como las herrerías donde trabajaban orcos y hombres construyendo armas para la guerra.). Las demás salas eran todas armerías, vacías o casi vacías en su mayoría. No hallaron ninguna mazmorra más.  
  
Gimli cada vez se sentía más entusiasmado. Al principio no le había gustado la idea de que él y Legolas trabajaran por separado, pues había añorado su compañía durante mucho tiempo y ahora sentía que le extrañaría otra vez, si él estaba encerrado en la alta torre mientras que el otro se pasaba el día al aire libre en los jardines.  
  
Gimli no se había molestado en pedirle a Legolas que le acompañara, porque sabía muy bien cual hubiera sido su respuesta; y aunque a regañadientes se había separado de él, ahora ya no le importaba. Gimli se encontraba en una de las más grandes obras creadas por la mano del hombre; cualquier Enano se sentiría feliz de estar allí, y sin duda algunos en las Cavernas Centellenates le enviadiaban en esos momentos.  
  
Gimli observaba detenidamente cada bóveda, cada sala y cada pasadizo con el que se topaba. Contínuamente se paraba y ponía su oído contra una pared, la oreja muy pegada a la piedra negra y fría, escuchando detenidamente; otras veces las tocaba cuidadosamente con las manos o golpeaba suavemente con el hacha para ver si producían un sonido hueco. Aunque ese día y muchos otros que vinieron no encontró nada que estuviera oculto a los ojos, Gimli nunca perdió los ánimos y la ilusión.

* * *

La mañana había despertado sin sol y, aunque el mediodía era triste, gris y nublado, los tres Compañeros del Anillo se sentaban juntos en las largas escaleras de la entrada de Orthanc. No hablaban entre ellos. Aragorn y Gimli habían sacado sus pipas, se habían arrebujado las capas, y se habían tumbado boca arriba, estirando las piernas; de vez en cuando dejaban escapar hebras de humo entre los labios. Legolas, en cambio, observaba el jardín de Isengard con una mirada serena y tranquila, y canturreaba para sus adentros una canción élfica de Eryn Lasgalen. Los demás, conscientes de la fuerte amistad y compañerismo que había entre esos tres, les habían dejado para que disfrutaran de un momento solos.  
  
Habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada a Isengard. El gran jardín aun no había mejorado mucho su aspecto, pero eso no era porque Legolas y los otros no trabajaran; en realidad las manos largas y pálidas de Legolas estaban cubiertas de arañazos causados por los espinos, hiedras venenosas, y las malas hierbas que había arrancado. Amablemente Gimli le ofreció un par de sus guantes para trabajar, y Legolas los aceptó agradecido.  
  
La vegetación había crecido muy salvaje, y había pozos cubiertos con una espesa capa de hierbas y plantas, lo cual era muy peligroso: un paso en falso y sin darse cuenta podían caerse en uno de ellos. No hacía ni cinco horas que los Medio-Elfo gemelos, siguiendo con su fino oído el murmullo del agua, habían encontrado un arroyo verde oculto entre la maleza, tan escondido que por poco Elrohir se cae en él.  
  
Por otro lado, Aragorn y Gimli ya habían inspeccionado las tres primeras plantas de Isengard. No habían hallado nada de interés, y los únicos objetos de valor fueron los hallados en lo que parecían ser el estúdio y los aposentos del Mago Saruman. Era una sala misteriosa, completa de armarios y estantes llenos de frascos y botellas de cristal que contenían extraños líquidos de colores vivos y brillantes en su interior. Había también frascos que conservaban sapos, lagartos, y lenguas animales en un líquido amarillento. Lo más interestante fueron los montones de libros que encontraron. Esos libros el Rey Elessar los leyó uno por uno; cada uno de ellos tenía información valiosa sobre los Anillos de Poder, pero sobretodo sobre el Anillo Regente y su posible localización. Había algunos que parecían estar escritos a puño y letra por el mismo Saruman. Y Aragorn no se sorpendió al encontrar también un viejo libro polvoriento que hablaba de la Dinastía de los Reyes de Númenor, y del Anillo de Barahir que debía estar en la posesión del futuro Rey de Gondor, así como los fragmentos del Narsil.  
  
También habían hallado mapas; en su mayoría eran de la Comarca y de lo ancho y largo del Río Anduin. En ellos se habían pintado líneas e indicaciones a tinta roja que probablemente indicaban los pasos de Saruman cuando éste vigiló el País de los Medianos y las orillas del Gran Río en busca del Único.  
  
Pero lo más horripilante que la Compañía del Rey halló en esa sala fueron unos manuscritos escritos en élfico, por lo visto por el mismo Mago Multicolor, de como se había llevado a cabo la creación de la raza Uruk-hai. Las barbaridades que se habían escrito ahí eran atroces. Aragorn mandó inmediatamente que quemaran todos esos manuscritos, pues de este modo el secreto de la creacíon de los Uruk-hai caería para siempre en el olvido. Él en persona fue testigo de como les prendían fuego, y observó satisfecho como los escritos se consumían sin dejar ni rastro.  
  
Aragorn dejó escapar otra hebra de humo de entre sus labios. Tenía una mano metidadebajo de la capa, jugueteando con la misteriosa llave negra entre sus dedos. Nunca se separaba de ella. Por gran decepción suya, el Rey de Gondor no había encontrado aún su especial uso. Creyó que lo encontraría en los aposentos de Saruman, pero ahí no le había servido de nada. No halló ni una sola cerradura que encajara con la llave.  
  
Una suave ráfaga de viento sopló. El humo de las pipas de Aragorn y Gimli se vio arrastrado suavemente como un jirón de nube hasta donde se encontraba Legolas, que justo en aquel momento había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente la fragancia fresca del viento. Tan pronto como los vapores de hierba le llegaron al fino olfato, el Elfo se incorporó de un salto y tosió varias veces, una expresión de disgusto y asco en su bello rostro. Aragorn y Gimli rieron suavemente, nunca apartando sus pisas de la comisura de los labios.  
  
Entonces oyeron unos pasos rápidos a sus espaldas, que se acercaban de prisa desde el interior de la Torre de Orthanc. Se dieron la vuelta algo malhumorados por ser interrumpidos en aquel buen momento, para ver llegar a un hombre de Gondor, Anborn el montaraz explorador.  
  
"Su Majestad, mis Señores;" - les saludó, inclinándose respetuosamente ante ellos a la usanza de Gondor, agachando la cabeza con las manos en el pecho. - "Hemos encontrado algo en la cuarta planta que creemos que puede ser de su interés."  
  
No tuvieron necesidad de intercambiar más palabras para que Gimli y Legolas siguieran a Aragorn y Anborn al interior de la torre y escaleras arriba.  
  
Mientras subían, Gimli se percató que el paso del Elfo era más lento que el suyo y que lo estaban dejando atrás. Volviéndose, el hijo de Glóin le llamó, viendo como Legolas miraba sus alrededores de pared a pared y de suelo a techo con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza, escudriñando cada rincón. Como quien observa una obra hermosa pero que al mismo tiempo le da miedo.  
  
"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¿A qué esperas? Te dejaremos atrás, si no te das prisa."  
  
Legolas se apresuró entonces a llegar junto a Gimli. "Es la primera vez que entro aquí, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
En efecto, Gimli había olvidad que Legolas se pasaba el día en el jardín de Isengard y que sólo entraba en el interior de la torre para comer y dormir en la gran sala principal de la entrada, siempre cerca de las grandes puertas abiertas a la luz brillante del sol o pálida de la luna.  
  
"¿Y qué te parece?"  
  
Legolas pareció pensarse un momento la respuesta que debía dar, echando un último vistazo a los oscuros alrededores.  
  
"No me gusta este lugar." - dijo finalmente. Gimli sonreía como si ya hubiera sabido la respuesta incluso ante de haber formulado la pregunta.  
  
"Ah, pero eso también pensaste cuando te llevé a ver las cavernas de Erebor, y al final cambiaste de opiníon, ¿no es así?" - entonces el Enano le sonrió malicioamente - "Se me acaba de ocurrir que mañana al atardecer podríamos subir solos tú y yo hasta lo más alto de la torre. Te gustaría, como aquella vez en la Montaña Solitaria. Sólo que esta vez iríamos hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo."  
  
"¡No! No te molestes... No quisiera robarte tu precioso tiempo..." - dijo Legolas con ua sonrisa forzada, silenciosamente suplicando a los Valar que Gimli no le obligara a acompañarle a las entrañas de Orthanc.  
  
"No es ninguna molestia." - respondió Gimli, disfrutando al ver la incomodidad de su amigo Elfo. Palmeó las manos una vez. - "¡Entonces está decidido! Mañana después del mediodía vendrás conmigo. Deberías estar agradecido de estar aquí y de tener un Enano como guía. ¡Ah...! Cualquier Enano pagaría oro puro para poder estar aquí."  
  
"Y yo pagaría oro puro para poder salir de aquí..." - musitó Legolas entre susurros.  
  
"¿Decías algo?"  
  
"Decía que Aragorn nos está dejando atrás." - respondió el Elfo rápidamente, y apresurándose a seguir al Rey de Gondor. Gimli le siguió sonriente.  
  
El Rey de Rohan y el Senescal de Gondor ya estaban ahí, esperando a Elessar, cuando ellos llegaron. Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas observaron con ojos muy abiertos el maravilloso tesoro que los hombres habían encontrado forzando una puerta de acero cerrada con llave y que ahora estaban transportando a la presencia del Rey de la Marca. Pues aquel tesoro no eran otra cosa que las joyas y relíquias de Éorl, que habían sido robadas de Edoras durante el declive del Rey Théoden.  
  
"Debí suponer que Lengua de Serpiente estaba detrás de todos esos robos." - musitó Éomer entre dientes, mas feliz de haber encontrado tan preciados y estimados objetos. También había otras riquezas más antiguas y más bellas, sacadas de túmulos y tumbas: sólo alguien tan retorcido y malvado como Gríma podía haber profanado las tumbas de los Reyes para apoderarse de sus tesoros.  
  
Como agradecimiento, Éomer les ofreció a Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli y a los Hijos de Elrond escoger una entre las muchas relíquias para ellos; pues largo tiempo había ansiado encontrarlas, aborreciendo la idea de que estuvieran en manos de ladrones, y no menos alentador era que estuvieran acumulando el polvo en Orthanc.  
  
Aragorn aceptó agradecido un anillo de oro y diamantes que se asemejaba a una flor Elanor para su amada Arwen, como recuerdo del lugar donde se prometieron amor eterno. Gimli tomó un gran y pesado brazalete de oro y plata para su prometida, aunque el arte de Rohan no podía superar al arte los Enanos, decía él. Escuchando el consejo de Éomer, Faramir tomó un sencillo pero elegante collar de oro con zafiros azules engastados para Éowyn. Éomer dio un regalo de bodas a Faramir, y no dijo nada pero también tomó un colgante de gran valor y belleza para cierta noble doncella de Dol Amroth.  
  
Elladan y Elrohir no quisieron tomar nada, al igual que Legolas (pues ya sabéis lo que dicen los Elfos sobre 'hurgar en las montañas sin dar nada a cambio'.) Pero a Legolas finalmente le convencieron de que escogiera algo para dar como regalo a su padre el Rey de los Elfos, pues él ama los tesoros y las riquezas.  
  
Escogió un broche de plata con una perla blanca gigante engarzada en el centro. Legolas nunca había visto una perla de semejante tamaño, y estaba convencido de que su padre el rey tampoco. El hijo de Thranduil observó detenidamente la hermosa joya y sonrió para sí mismo, convencido de que a su Señor le iba a encantar el regalo: Thranduil sentía un amor especial por las perlas porque le traían buenos recuerdos de su primer hogar y lugar de nacimiento en Lindon, La Tierra de la Música.  
  
Entre la alegría y la maravilla nadie se percató del hombre Rohirrim que, como al descuido, tomó un gran anillo dorado de tres rubíes y se lo guardó en el bolsillo debajo de la túnica. Aquel anillo había pertenecido al Rey Théoden, y sin duda Éomer ya lo habría visto y lo tendría en gran estima.  
  
Aquel hombre de rostro severo, alto, de largos cabellos y barba rubia, ojos claros y una dinstintiva cicatriz en la ceja derecha, se alejó tranquilamente, uniéndose a los demás hombres que iban de aquí a allá, transportando las relíquas encontradas con respeto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las pregarias de Legolas no habían sido respondidas. Gimli no había olvidado el 'acuerdo' que habían alcanzado el día anterior. El Enano estaba ansioso por explorar la torre de Orthanc con él. Durante el desayuno, Gimli no paró ni un minuto de hablar sobre lo que harían aquella tarde y las muchas salas hermosas que le enseñaría. Legolas en realidad no le prestaba mucha anteción, y sólo le respondía afirmando con la cabeza o diciendo algún que otro -mm hum-, con la mirada perdida en su desayuno en lugar de devolverle la mirada a Gimli. Cualquiera podía decir que no estaba entusiasmado en lo más mínimo con los planes que Gimli había echo para ellos dos.  
  
"Ya verás, amigo mío." - le decía, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos oscuros - "Será como en los viejos tiempos. Como en nuestra visita a Fangorn y las Cavernas Centelleantes. Estoy deseando compartir contigo esta maravilla, amigo Legolas." - le sonrió el Enano con ternura, y cuando Legolas le miró y vió esa sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de entusiasmo y emoción el Elfo sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Legolas había comprendido ahora que la ilusión de Gimli no tenía mucho o nada que ver con explorar la torre, sino de pasar un tiempo a solas con su mejor amigo, que tan raramente había tenido un momento para estar con él desde que se instaló en Aglarond y el otro en Ithilien.  
  
El Elfo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón por el hecho de haber estado ignorando el gesto de amistad de Gimli, únicamente por la incomodidad que sentía en lugares cerrados y despoblados de la naturaleza como era el Monte del Colmillo.  
  
Una larga sonrisa se formó en sus labios élficos, "Y yo también, Elvellon, lo estoy deseando." - le dijo al Enano suavemente, y Gimli levantó las cejas clavándole una mirada de sorpresa, extrañado también por el repentino cambio en el Elfo. Hacía un momento Gimli creyó que Legolas estaba más que desilusionado por pasar aquella tarde con él, pero ahora los ojos azules del otro brillaban con tanto o más entusiasmo que el suyo.  
  
Gimli aun le estaba mirando sorprendido cuando Legolas se puso en pie de un salto.  
  
"Bien, amigo mío. Me retiro ahora, que el jardín está esperando. ¡Nos vemos esta tarde, no lo olvides!"  
  
Y diciendo ésto el Elfo cruzó las grandes puertas, su esbelta figura como una sombra recortada frente a la luz del día. Y se marchó en un andar de alegres movimientos que mostraban su contento.  
  
"Elfo loco..." - murmuró Gimli sonriendo para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y poniéndose en pie para unirse a Aragorn y a Faramir, que ya estaban preparados para un nuevo día de trabajos.  
  
Aquel día la compañía iba a inspeccionar la cuarta planta, y Gimli tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que algo encontrarían allí, para bien o para mal. Aquel presentimiento era debido a un sueño que tuvo anoche, cuando todos los hombres ya se habían quedado dormidos y el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos era acompañado de alguna que otra murmuración en sueños y el ululo de la lechuza que cada noche se posaba junto la torre, los ojos redondos y luminosos vueltos siempre hacia la entrada, como vigilando a los nuevos residentes.  
  
Gimli no recordaba muy bien lo que había visto en ese sueño. En su memoria sólo había una pared negra que de pronto se abría como si de una puerta se tratase; pero de lo que vio dentro no se acordaba, sólo que era sombrío.  
  
Cuando la gran llave negra entró en la cerradura y abrió las puertas que permitían el paso al cuarto piso, Aragorn y los demás se toparon con una sala oscura (pues no había ventanas) y como pudieron encendieron las antorchas que colgaban de la pared. Entonces se sorpendieron al encontrar que aquella planta solamente constaba de una enorme sala redonda, en lugar de estar dividida entre tres y cinco recintos como las demás hasta ahora. No había mobiliario. Nada, salvo una puerta que, forjada de acero negro como las demás, se alzaba al otro extremo del recinto.  
  
La compañía no le dió mucha importancia a eso, y cruzaron la sala sin muchos miramientos hacia la siguiente puerta, que Elessar abrió con la misma llave que había utilizado durante estos cinco últimos días y que al parecer tenía acceso a todos los recintos de Orthanc. Los hombres estaban subiendo ya a la quinta planta, pero Gimli se quedó atrás. Faramir, que había caminado junto a él, se percató de ello, y le esperó en silencio mientras observaba como el Enano contemplaba e inspeccionaba detenidamente la pared de la sala.  
  
Lentamente, con una mano Gimli tocaba la pared de roca negra, sus ásperos dedos acarciando cada ángulo y rincón de los tallos (pues las paredes de Orthanc no eran lisas, sino talladas de forma que el edificio parecía estar cubierto por una fuerte armadura de placas de acero oscuro), hasta que se detuvo en un punto, y entonces se acercó más, mirando atentamente la piedra, tan cerca que casi la tocaba con la punta de su nariz.  
  
Faramir observó curioso como Gimli acercaba su oreja a la pared, y ahí se quedó durante un minuto, escuchando cautelosamente, tan quieto que hasta parecía haberse quedado dormido, hasta que de pronto se incorporó y, cuidadosamente, golpeó la pared con el filo de su hacha. Faramir ahogó un grito cuando los golpes de Gimli fueron respondidos con un sonido hueco.  
  
Gimli se volvió al Príncipe de Ithilien con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro barbudo.  
  
Rápidamente, Faramir corrió en busca de su rey mientras Gimli, rebosante de orgullo por haber descubierto algo que nadie más habría advertido, volvía de nuevo su atención a la puerta secreta, pues de eso estaba convencido que se trataba.  
  
"¡Ja!" - se dijo Gimli - "¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Legolas! ¡Aragorn no habría encontrado esta sala escondida de no haber contado con las sútiles habilidades de Gimli el Enano!"  
  
Era semejante a las entradas a recintos secretos que su pueblo utilizaba en la Montaña Solitaria. Una entrada invisible parecía, pero en realidad era una simple puerta construída de tal manera que se confundía con la pared. Ahora debía descubrir cómo abrirla, y las posibilidades eran muchas. La treta más común en los últimos tiempos era la contraseña o palabra mágica que, al ser pronunciada, la puerta se abría por sí sola. Probablemente Saruman habría utilizado esa artimaña, siendo un mago. Si era así, entonces sería muy difícil encontrar la palabra mágica correcta, por no decir casi imposible.  
  
Sin embargo, los fuertes dedos de Gimli hallaron de improviso un pequeño agujero entre las esquinas de la piedra negra. El agujero se confundía con los tallos ensombrecidos de la pared, por lo que no podía ser visto. En aquel momento llegaron los Reyes de Gondor y de la Marca seguidos por sus hombres a toda prisa.  
  
"¿Qué has encontrado, Gimli?" - preguntó Aragorn acercándose al Enano y mirando la pared que tenían en frente como tratando de ver algo que estaba ahí, a la vista de todos.  
  
"Creo que aquí hay una cerradura." - dijo Gimli, indicándole a Aragorn que posase los dedos allí donde el Enano tenía los suyos. Aragorn así hizo, y él tambien sintió el vacío de un agujero, que bien como decía Gimli podía ser una cerradura. Instantáneamente Aragorn tomó la gran llave de Orthanc y trató de entrarla, pero en vano. El agujero era no mucho más pequeño, y la llave no sirvió. Cuando Aragorn negó con la cabeza, guardándose la llave de nuevo, Gimli sintió una gran decepción. _Debí imaginármelo_, se dijo, _que Saruman no nos lo pondría tan fácil_. Pasarían días, semanas, o meses aun, hasta que encontraran la contraseña que les abriera las puertas.  
  
Mas de improviso a Aragorn se le iluminó el rostro, y he aquí que volvió a sacar la llave. Pero no era la misma de antes, sino la otra, que al principio le había inquietado tanto y en estos últimos días había olvidado por completo a causa de su desuso; la más sencilla y no tan grande pero aun así demasiado ligera para su tamaño.  
  
Los labios de Aragorn y Gimli se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando la llave entró y se oyó el -cric cric- de la cerradura que giraba. Rápidamente tuvieron que echarse atrás porque la puerta se abrió hacia afuera de repente, dejando al descubierto la entrada a una sala secreta.  
  
Con el corazón saltándoles en el pecho y las manos sudadas Aragorn y Gimli fueron los primeros en entrar. Observaron con ojos muy abiertos que acababan de entrar en una cámara de acero. No era muy grande, y estaba practicamente vacía. Sólo había un alto estante, y sobre ese estante había un cofre.  
  
Bajaron el cofre y lo dipositaron en el suelo cuidadosamente. Aragorn fue el que tuvo el honor de abrirlo. Dentro encontraron dos cosas. La primera, una pequeña cajita de oro atada a una cadena; estaba vacía y no tenía ninguna letra o símbolo. Ninguno de los presentes salvo Aragorn y Faramir supieron que era, pues para ellos dos era indudable que en un tiempo aquella cajita dorada había colgado del cuello de Isildur, conteniendo el Anillo Único en su interior. Así lo habían leído en uno de los muchos libros hallados en los aposentos del mago Saruman.  
  
Mas lo que hizo que los hombres se quedaran sin aliento fue el segundo objeto, que reposaba al lado de esa cajita dorada: un tesoro no poco amado, muy llorado, porque se había perdido para siempre: el Elendilmir.  
  
Gimli, cuyos ojos estaba acostumbrados a ver grandes y bellos tesoros, se puso de pie de un salto dejando escapar una exclamación de maravilla al ver la hermosa estrella blanca de cristal élfico engarzado en un aro de _mithril_, que en un tiempo muy lejano había unido Silmariën a Eléndil y que él adoptó como símbolo de la realeza en el Reino del norte.  
  
El Elendilmir se había perdido con la muerte de Isildur, y casua del dolor de su pérdida los herreros de Imladris habían forjado otra como regalo a Valándil, el último hijo de Isildur, y todos los reyes y capataces del clan que gobernaba Anor portaron el nuevo Elendilmir hasta Elessar. Pero esa joya no poseía tan gran belleza como la original, ni tenía la antigüedad ni la poténcia de aquel que se perdió cuando Isildur huyó en la oscuridad y no volvió nunca más.  
Aragorn, quien se había quedado muy silencioso y doblado por una mezcla de emoción y profunda pena, tomó ahora la joya con reverencia.  
  
"Elendilmir," - dijo Aragorn con un suspiro - "La Estrella Blanca de Eléndil, objeto de reverencia, y mucho por encima de mi valor; cuarenta cabezas lo han portado antes."  
  
Y aunque había alegría en ese hallazgo, también había pesar, y los hombres se sintieron desfallecer. Porque, ciertamente, aquellos objetos no se habrían podido encontrar si no era en el cuerpo de Isildur que se ahogó. Si hubiera muerto en aguas de corrientes fuertes como decían las historias, los tesoros habrían ido muy lejos con el tiempo, y posíblemente llegado al Mar, perdidos para siempre. Pero estaban aquí, en la torre de Orthanc en Isengard. Así pues Isildur no debió caer en corrientes profundas, sino en aguas poco profundas que le debían llegar a los hombros.  
  
Una gran duda y un temor asaltaban a Faramir contemplando aquellos dos objetos largamente perdidos.  
  
"Si Saruman logró encontrar el Elendilmir y el colgante en el río, ¿por qué nosotros, habiendo pasado una Edad, no encontramos rastro de los huesos de Isildur?"  
  
La respuesta que Faramir esperaba era tan funesta como la que dijo Elessar.  
  
"Ahora recuerdo, los mapas que hallamos en los aposentos de Saruman. Uno de ellos era del Anduin, y había señales y líneas que parecían rutas pintadas a tinta roja por la mano de Saruman." - el rostro de Aragorn se ensombreció - "Temo que él encontró los restos de Isildur antes que nuestros antepasados lo hiciesen, al igual que el colgante y la joya; y más temo que polvorizó los huesos quemándolos con deshonor en los fuegos de sus hornos. Si es así, fue un acto vergonzoso, pero no el peor de los suyos."

* * *

"...y así fue como yo, el mejor Enano experto en diseño y construcción de puertas, encontré la entrada oculta a la cámara secreta."  
  
Le explicaba Gimli a Legolas cuando aquella tarde se paseaban solos por la torre de Orthanc. Gimli le estaba enseñando a Legolas cada una de las salas que había visto hasta el momento en la compañía de Aragorn, explicándole su función, sus útiles usos, y el perfecto diseño y construcción de la torre en sí. Mas no le llevó al sótano, pues Gimli sabía muy bien que ése lugar no le gustaría al Elfo, y tampoco quería que su querido amigo viera la horrible mazmorra. Profundamente Gimli deseaba que Legolas nunca supiera sobre tan horripilante y abominable tortura, que trágicamente había sido la causa de muchas muertes de hermosos e inocentes Elfos en los tiempos de Morgoth.  
  
Legolas, por su parte, estaba disfrutando el paseo más de lo que había creído que haría en un principio. Pero eso únicamentee se debía a la compañía de Gimli, que siempre le aligeraba el corazón y le llenaba un pequeño vacío. El Elfo miraba al Enano a su lado con ojos brillantes de alegría.  
  
"Nunca he dudado de tu talento, Gimli, y Aragorn tampoco, sobretodo después de haber visto el excelente trabajo que hiciste en Minas Tirith." - respondió Legolas dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.  
  
"Al igual que yo tampoco dudo tus habilidades como jardinero." - respondió Gimli, sintiéndose halagado. -"He oido decir que los jardines que diseñaste para Faramir y la Señora Éowyn están ganando gran renombre en el Oeste, y que cada vez más viajeros de pueblos lejanos vienen hasta Ithilien sólo para poder echarles una ojeada."  
  
Legolas se sonrojó suavemente. "Me esforzé mucho en esos jardines. Deseaba hacer algo que estuviera a la altura del Príncipe y la Princesa de Ithilien. Y lo mismo ansío lograr en Isengard. Hay muchas buenas plantas aquí, Gimli, verdes, florecidas, jóvenes y hermosas que hasta me apena tener que tocarlas para replantarlas en otro lugar mas adecuado. Deberías verlo, Gimli, la maravilla que ha nacido aquí bajo la luz del sol; un jardín multicolor. Y cuantas más malas hierbas arrancamos, más y nuevas flores silvestres aparecen. Romaní que crece aquí y allá, llenado el aire con aromas perfumados, Vidalbas, Allasas blancas, Lotus, Margaritas, Barlias, Ophrys, Daphnes, Madre-selva, Rosellas... Y eso no es todo, porque mi pueblo nos llevará más flores que perfumarán el aire y llenarán de color la negra torre. He hecho una lista, Gimli, y un plano que indica dónde sembraremos cada espécie. Prímulas, Allamandas, Azaleas, Begonias, Camelias, Campanulas, Lobelias, Geranios, Alegrías, Rosas, Amapolas, Gladiolos, Jacintos, Dalias, Lirios, Narcisos y Tulipanes-"  
  
"¡Ya basta!"- le interrumpió Gimli, riendo apaciblemente - "Entiendo lo que quieres decirme. Mañana vendré a visitar tu dichoso jardín, si eso te complace."  
  
"Me complace de veras." - rió Legolas.  
  
Aragorn había tenido la bondad de prestarle la llave de Orthanc a Gimli para que él y Legolas pudieran subir hasta el tejado, pues desde ahí Legolas quería contemplar el paisaje y las diminutas estrellas al anochecer. Se las había prestado con la condición de utilizarlas sabiamente y de no abrir más puertas de las necesarias. Pero la segunda llave, la que había abierto la cámara de acero secreta, Aragorn se la guardó.  
  
La compañía de Elessar solamente había inspeccionado la torre hasta la cuarta planta, por lo que Legolas pensó que a partir de la quinta dejarían las exploraciones para ir directamente a la pulida cima de Orthanc. Sin embargo no fue así, porque Gimli, al encontrase frente nuevas salas inexploradas, se detenía amenudo y abría más puertas de las que debía.  
  
"Sólo voy a hechar un pequeño vistazo." - le decía Gimli a Legolas, cuando éste le recordaba que Aragorn les había prestado las llaves con la condición de no abusar de ellas, y que no tenían tiempo para exploraciones.  
  
Por su parte Legolas comenzaba ya a incomodarse, y estaba deseando llegar pronto a la cima y bajar en seguida. Las nuevas salas eran oscuras (pues las ventanas estaban cerradas y las antorchas apagadas) y el aire era viciado, por haber permanecido cerradas durante tan largo tiempo.  
  
Pronto Gimli, atraído y maravillado por las nuevas salas que salían a su paso, había olvidado que Legolas estaba con él, y el Elfo había empezado a sentirse solo.  
  
"¿Podemos volver ya?" - le preguntó una vez al Enano, que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado para responder a su pregunta. - "¿Gimli?"  
  
"No. Aun no."  
  
"Pero... ¿y si nos perdemos?" - insistió el Elfo. Gimli se volvió entonces a él, exasperante.  
  
"¡Soy un Enano! Al igual que tú no puedes perderte en el bosque, yo no puedo perderme aquí dentro." - dijo severamente. De improviso, el semblante de Gimli volvió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, sus semblante confuso. "Eh... ¿Dónde estamos?"  
  
"¡Gimli!" - se alarmó el pobre Elfo, a quien no le gustaba ése lugar sombrío y triste en el que se encontraban.  
  
El Enano, viendo la cara de espanto de su amigo, estalló en una larga carcajada.  
  
"¡Estaba bromendo, Legolas! Sé exáctamente dónde nos encontramos."  
  
"Bueno," - respondió el Elfo, aliviado pero no muy contento - "Está anocheciendo ahí fuera, y aquí dentro la oscuridad es muy profunda. ¿No sería mejor si subiéramos al tejado a contemplar las estrellas en el firmamento un rato?" - sugirió, esperanzado.  
  
Por gran alivio suyo, el Enano accedió. "De acuerdo. Tienes razón; hay demasiada oscuridad aquí dentro. Vayamos directos a la cima. Esta vez te prometo que no me retrasaré más." - dijo, y se puso en marcha. De repente se detuvo y Legolas, que caminaba detrás suyo, casi choca con él. - "¡Espera un momento!" - dijo, y corrió hacia una de las paredes, acariciándola con sus manos. Legolas gimió y suspiró disgustado.  
  
"¡Pero Gimli! Acabas de decir que-"  
  
"¡Ssshhh!" - le mandó callar el Enano. - "Creo que aquí hay algo. Otra puerta oculta."  
  
"Bueno, ¿y qué? No podemos abrirla sin el consentimiento de Aragorn." - respondió Legolas, mas Gimli parecía no escucharle. Continuaba tocando la pared con detenimiento.  
  
"¡Ai-oi! ¡Legolas!" - exclamó - "¡Creo que he encontrado la cerradura! ¡Y mira! ¡La llave sirve!"  
  
"¡Gimli, no! ¡No la abras! ¡Si quieres bajamos e informamos a Aragorn sobre tu nuevo descubrimiento, pero no la abras sin el consentimiento del rey!" "¿Por qué?" - preguntó al Enano, volviéndose al Elfo con el ceño fruncido, - "¿De qué tienes miedo?"  
  
Legolas le miró, y sus ojos decían que se había sentido insultado. "Yo no le temo a nada." - dijo fríamente.  
  
"Entonces ven aquí, y comparte este descubrimiento conmigo."  
  
Pero Legolas no se movió, y miraba la negra pared con duda y temor.  
  
"Tienes miedo..." - dijo Gimli. Aquello irritó mucho al Elfo; no sólo las palabras en sí, sino la forma con la que Gimli las había pornunciado: suave y compasivamente. Legolas no soportaba que nadie, y aun menos su amigo Enano, sintiera compasión por él.  
  
"¡Está bien!" - dijo el Elfo enfadado, plantándose al lado de Gimli, - "¡Ábrela!"  
  
Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Gimli entró la gran llave en la cerradura y la giró. Legolas observó sorpendido como la negra pared (que en realidad no era una pared, sino una puerta) se abría, al principio muy lentamente y con un grave quejido, y ellos dos, impacientes, se inclinaron hacia adelante, tratando de ver por la pequeña abertura.  
  
Hasta que, de repente, las puertas se abrieron con violencia, como si un poderoso viento del Norte las hubiese empujado desde dentro, y Gimli y Legolas se vieron tirados de espaldas al suelo a causa del fuerte golpe que recibieron.  
  
El Elfo y el Enano se incorporaron rápidamente para mirar con ojos alarmados la entrada de la sala abierta que, de forma antinatural, lanzaba un vendaval contra sus rosotros aterrorizados. Era un viento frío, casi helado, que silbaba en los oídos de ellos como si de un lamento se tratase. A Legolas le pareció ver, aunque no estaba seguro de ello, que un hálito negro, como una sombra, salía arrastrándose a través de las puertas y se les abalanzaba encima, acercándose a ellos inexorablemente, cubriéndolos como un manto negro. En el momento en que la amenazadora sombra les daba alcanze, Legolas cerró los ojos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. El viento cesó repentinamente. El lamento se alejó y calló. La entrada al recinto estaba ahora calmada e inerta, como una boca que se queda sin aliento después de lanzar un largo grito.  
  
Legolas no abrió los ojos hasta que Gimli posó una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
"¿Legolas?" "¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?" - preguntó el Elfo, asustado.  
  
"No lo sé. Pero fuera lo que fuese, ya pasó." - respondió Gimli, acariciándole el hombro en un gesto de ternura, pues podía ver la gran inquietud en el bello rostro élfico.  
  
Pesadamente se pusieron en pie. Intercambiaron una mirada y, con mucha incertidumbre, se acercaron a la cámara recién abierta, como temerosos que de un momento a otro volviera a estallar en una fuerte ventisca. Grande fue su sorpresa y desconcierto cuando vieron que, en realidad, aquello no era la entrada secreta a un sala; porque el espacio que habían dejado al descubierto era diminuto, y estaba completamente vacío. Sólo el delgado cuerpo de Legolas podía caber ahí, estando de pie, y aun así sería un lugar estrecho para él, como una jaula.  
  
A fuera, los caballos de los hombres se inquietaron, y comenzaron a tironear de las riendas, sudando y mostrando el blanco de sus ojos.  
  
Un mal augurio cayó sobre Gimli y Legolas, y sus corazones desfallecieron._¿Qué hemos echo? ¿Qué hemos... liberado? __  
  
_

* * *

_____The Balrog of Altena: __Fiu! me ha qeudado un poco larguito! He tenido que reducir el capítulo y dejar lo eliminado para los próximos capítulos. Lo de la mazmorra de fango no me lo he inventado, una mazmorra así existió en el Castillo de Consuegra, en Castilla la Mancha, España. Oh, bueno, si he mencionado lo de la mazmorra, es porque tendrá algún malévolo uso en el fututo ;-)   
  
**Allison Black**: Aiya! Bueno, no he sido muy rápida, pero más que la última vez. Pues ya sabes que puerta abría la llave :-) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
**VaniaHepskins**: Aiya! pues tengo el placer de decirte que Éomer no se queda solito en los escritos de Tolkien Él se casa com Lothíriel de Dol Amroth y tienen un hijo, Elfwinë, que en Rohírrico significa 'Amigo de los elfos' ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
**Usagi-cha**: Sí, saludaré a Gandalf de tu parte! Yo tengo cinco gatitos (bueno, los otro ya son grandotes) son mi razón de vivir! XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, y que hayas encontrado bonito lo de que Gimli y Legolas acordaran esos nombres para sus hijos. Ah! esa canción la compuse yo XD patética no? no soy muy buena haciendo rimas... Por cierto, tengo aun muchas malvadas fechorías más en mi maquiavélica mente... XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! _


End file.
